Pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente
by baraka108
Summary: después de derrotar al equipo flare ash tendrá que afrontar nuevas aventuras en la lejana región de alola y descubrir el poder de los movimientos z
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

Pokemon no me pertenece , le pertenece a game freak

cap 1 declaración inesperada

Ciudad luminalia

La región de kalos un lugar reconocido por su elegancia y belleza, además de su creciente desarrollo tecnológico impulsado en gran medida por laboratorios lysson y cuna de las megas evoluciones, hasta hace unas horas fue testigo de una devastadora batalla entre el team flare y un grupo de entrenadores compuesto por los líderes de gimnasios, 2 campeones y los finalistas de la liga Pokémon

La magnífica ciudad que hasta hace poco era la envidia de muchas regiones por su belleza y llamada la piedra angular de kalos, yacía ahora en ruinas provocada por las batallas contra los miembros del team flare y las raíces extrañas que brotan alrededor de ella

Los ciudadanos vieron como los dos jóvenes que hasta hace poco se jugaban la victoria de la liga en un esfuerzo junto habían derrotado al maligno monstruo de roca y la aparición de zygarde 100% para eliminar a la mente maestra detrás de esto lysson y su posterior ida

Centro Pokémon luminalia

Shota: ash y los demás lo lograron- decía emocionado el peliverde mientras veía la transmisión en vivo

Trevor: eso fue increíble, no puedo creer lo que vi ash y alán son increíbles – decía cabeza de coco igual de emocionado

Tierno: valla por un momento creí que lo lograrían – decía aliviado el gordo del grupo

Shauna: oye no digas eso, estaba claro que ash y lo demás lo lograrían después de todo el y su greninja son el equipo perfecto- decía la morena mientras los demás empezaban a festejar la victoria de sus amigos ellos y el resto del centro Pokémon

Mientras tanto una rubia con un conjunto morado miraba la transmisión en vivo sin dejar de prestar atención al entrenador del pikachu

(): ese chico- susurraba mientras sonreía y se tocaba el pecho cerrando los ojos

Entrenador random: oigan miren algo está pasando- Dijo llamando la atención de todos a la transición y es que algo inesperado paso para muchos

Shota, Trevor: no inventes – dicen impactados

Tierno. Nooooooooo. decía deprimido y llorando

Shauna: bueno eso no lo vi venir- decía sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver- oh dio ash ¡- Preocupada por el azabache al ver que se desplomaba al suelo

(): qué diablos- miraba la rubia desconocida lo que acaba de pasar

Enfermera joy: ara ara tal parece que uno de nuestros héroes ya recibió su premio

Para entender la situación debemos ir unos momentos antes más específicamente al campo de batalla

Afueras de ciudad fluxus momentos antes

Nuestros héroes celebraban el triunfo ante lysson y la despedía del Pokémon legendario que los ayudo

Ash: estas bien Bonnie - pregunto el azabache al ver a la Loli rubia un poco cabizbaja- sé que puní chan y tú se volverán a ver – decía animándola

Bonnie: si estoy segura de ello gracias ash – decía con una gran sonrisa a la rubia mientras miraba con admiración al entrenador de kanto

Korrina: oye clemont porque tu padre esta con esas raras ropas – susurra la experta en tipo lucha

Clemont: no preguntes por favor – responde algo apenado

Steven: saben ya deberíamos irnos es decir estamos en medio de la nada- menciona el campeón de hoenn recalcando la obvia situación

Ash: creo que tienes razón jaja- dice mientras se rasca la cabeza

Alan: ash antes que nada tengo que pedirte disculpas, fue por mi culpa que todo esto paso yo fui quien reuní la energía de la megaevolución- decía decaído

Ash: alan no te cuplés tu no sabías lo que haría esa energía ni el plan real de lysson – dijo negando ash- al final hiciste lo correcto y nos ayudaste además tú lo hacías por Manon

Alan: ash…

Ash: he de admitirlo incluso yo haría algo así por una persona que me importase tanto como a ti te importa – decía ash

Clemont: es cierto si algo le hubiese pasado al dedenne de Bonnie yo también me hubiese puesto así – decía mientras todos asienten en señal de aprobación

Ash: vamos no hay nada que perdonar- dice mientras le extiende el puño

Alan: claro – dice con una sonrisa extiendo también su puño

Manon: alán- decía la pelirroja viendo a su amigo con alegría en eso voltea ver a serena quien está muy conmovida por el momento y se la acerca al oído – sabes esta puede ser tu oportunidad – le susurra

Serena se queda pensando en todo lo que ha pasado mientras empieza a caminar

Clemont: por cierto, ash estas bien te esforzarte mucho allí _ decía le inventor

Ash: a decir verdad, creo que, si necesito descansar, me duele todo el cuerpo y estoy cansado- menciona ash quien hasta ahora intentaba no aparecer cansado para no preocupar a los demás

Alan: si sirve de algo yo te cargare es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- decía decidió alán

Ash- jajaja no te preocupes yo puedo solo – decía ash con una gotera en su cabeza, en lo que ve a serena acercarse- que pasa serena está todo bien

Serena: …- avanza hasta estar enfrente de ash con el rostro un poco caído

Ash: serena está todo bien- en eso es jalado por serena- pero q dhhd – es callado cuando siente los labios y posteriormente la lengua de serena en un inexperto beso a lo que él le corresponde como puede

Finalmente, serena terminan el beso dejando a un increíblemente ante la sorpresa de todos sonrojado y choqueado ash

Serena: me gustas- dijo la oji azul

Ante esto todos ven como ash se desmaya con ojos en espiral

ASH- exclaman los demás

Clemont: está bien solo parece que su cuerpo llego al límite después de eso- responde el rubio sonrojado

Bonnie: bien hecho serena- responde Bonnie con estrellas en sus ojos

Pikachu: pika- dijo pikachu sonriendo por alguna razón

Serena: oh no ash- responde serena consternada y preocupada - creo que me pase al menos solo ustedes lo vieron

Viola: yo no lo creo- dice mientras señala el helicóptero conducido por el equipo rocket quien aún continuaba filmando- saluda estas en las noticias por si se te olvido – menciona ella divertida

Serena- upss – dice mientras siente cómo su cara se sonroja

Valery: ara ara quien lo diría serena y yo creía que tú eras más pasiva

Wulfric: a estos jóvenes de ahora se lanzan sin más

Olympia - no necesitabas ser psíquico para ver que esto tarde o temprano pasaría

Korrina: no creas que has ganado serena por tomar la iniciativa yo todavía no he perdido- pensaba korrina decidida a su próxima meta cabe recalcar que algunas féminas que habían visto lo ocurrido también opinaban lo mismo

Manon: me pregunto si alán reaccionaria así- se preguntaba así misma manon sonrojándose ante imaginar tal escena

Mientras tanto el equipo rocket

Jessy: quien lo diría el torpe finalmente beso algo que no es su almohada

James: ya era hora creí que moriría virgen

Meowth: oigan cálmense recuerden que estamos en horario familiar den gracias que desactive el audio

Wobbuffet: woboffett

Meowth: exacto

* * *

Que pasara ahora con el azabache ahora que serena se le declaró

Qué aventuras la espera ahora que la liga término

Todo esto y más lo sabrán si siguen la historia síganla pls :,v

Aclaraciones

Este fic será en alola de allí el título, pero quiero establecer unas cuantas cosas y no ir de golpe al fic

Serena no acompañara a ash en alola, pero si será importante más adelante

Será un ash x harem porque alola se presta para eso y es más divertido así

Incluiré cosas tanto del juego como del anime y hasta elementos de otros juegos de la franquicia

Sin más es todo

cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece sino a game freak**

 **Lector Luigi** **: gracias por comentar la historia y si la transmisión fue mundial y no te preocupes procuraré hacer capítulos enfocados en cada chica y darle su tiempo a cada una y con respecto al formato de escritura por el momento seguiré con este por comodidad y que ya tengo algunos capítulos escritos y por falta de tiempo no puedo modificarlos tanto pero eso no quiere decir que no lo pueda cambiar más adelante o utilizar en futuras historias , gracias por hacerme notar los errores lo cierto es que es la primer vez que subo una historia y no comprendía bien algunas cosas y me termine comiendo esos errores gramaticales y ortográficos**

* * *

 ** _Cap. 2 un nuevo amanecer y una promesa de rivalidad_**

Ciudad luminalia 2 días después del ataque del team flare

El sol brillaba nuevamente en la capital de kalos, iluminando un panorama de esperanza para muchos y alivio para otros por lo ocurrido en los últimos días, la cooperación entre entrenadores, ciudadanos y oficiales para la reconstrucción de la magnífica ciudad fue para todos muy cooperativa y es que la gran mayoría fueron inspirados por el combate final entre los líderes de gimnasios y sus campeones sobre todo los dos jóvenes que al final aseguraron la victoria, y hablando de ellos

Hospital de ciudad luminalia

Una vez más nuestro héroe era abatido por uno de sus más letales enemigos con quien nunca pudo salir victorioso y no hablo de Tobías o la final de una liga no…me refiero a los pequeños rayos del sol que entraban entre medio de las cortinas que justamente iluminaba el rostro del entrenador de kanto

Con pesadez y pereza finalmente se dignó de abrir los ojos y procesar lo que estaba pasando

Ash: ¿ah? Que paso? ¿Dónde estoy? - ya más despierto giró su cuerpo para analizar dónde estaba llegando a la conclusión que estaba en un cuarto de un hospital o un centro Pokemon – que fue lo último que pasó- haciendo uso de su memoria procedió a recordar los últimos eventos – yo estaba con los demás en las afueras de ciudad fluxus cuando, cuando serena se acerco y me, me beso claro … ¡ME BESO! - recordando lo último solo pudo gritar y terminar cayéndose de su cama- ahhh- en eso oye la puerta abrirse

Clemont: que es este alboroto – ve la azabache tirado – ¡ash! despertaste – exclamó con felicidad y procede a ayudar a su amigo – que bien ya estaba empezando a preocuparme que no despiertas – comenta con alivio

Ash: Clemont que paso, porque estoy aquí – pregunto un poco desconcertado

Clemont: no te preocupes lo que pasa es que tu cuerpo llego a un estado de agotamiento severo y terminaste colapsando pues …después que serena te, te beso jajá – dice el rubio con un ligero sonrojo al recordar lo que paso – pero ya estás bien no te preocupes los doctores dijeron que tu cuerpo solo necesitaba descanso y en unos días estarás como nuevo – intentando cambiar el tema rápidamente, sin embargo

Ash: Clemont donde esta serena – dice sin rodeos

Clemont: ah bueno, ella estuvo cuidándome sin descanso porque se sentía responsable en parte por lo que te paso así estuvo todo el primer día hasta que su madre vino por ella convenciéndola de tomarse un descanso – explica ante la mirada atenta de ash

Ash: espera a que te refieres con el primer día, cuánto tiempo he estado aquí – pregunta un poco consternado y preocupado

Clemont: pues alrededor de dos días – menciona con simpleza

Ash: DOS días – impactado por eso levantándose de golpe – oh no, qué pasó con los demás, y mis Pokemon, están bien y la ciudad y, y – menciona hiperventilado la mostaza

Clemont: ash cálmate, todos estamos bien, tus Pokémon están en laboratorio del profesor Ciprés, la ciudad está siendo reconstruida y casi nadie salió herido de gravedad afortunadamente – termina de decir el rubio

Ash : ya veo al final todo salió bien – menciona con alegría y su típica sonrisa más calmado

Clemont: y con respecto a serena ella está en mi casa con las demás

Ash: ¿las demás? - pregunto ash cuando recuerda – a claro Bonnie y Manon- dice recordar a las lolis

Clemont: pues- un poco nervioso al recordar cierta situación que se presentó en su casa en las últimas horas – veras lo que pasó – iba continuar cuando fue derribado por una bola naranja a toda velocidad -aggggggg- grita de dolor el inventor ante lo inesperado

Bonnie: ¡ALTO ALLÍ HERMANO! - de la nada aparece la Loli rubia ante un sorprendido ash y un derribado Clemont por dedenne ante la llegada de su hermana a la habitación – tu y yo tenemos asuntos que atender – señalando a ash – y tu hermano casi arruinas la sorpresa

Clemont: que sorpresa – menciona adolorido el pobre rubio con ojos en espiral

Bonnie: sáquese – dijo mientras echaba a Clemont del cuarto y cerraba la puerta, cabe recalcar que las cortinas continuaban cerradas por lo que la niña tenía una apariencia al menos ante el indefenso ash un poco amenazante

Ash: B…Bonnie está todo bien – pregunta intimidado el azabache al ver como la Loli se empieza a girar

Bonnie: no, no lo está – dice franca la chica causando que el entrenador empezará a sudar – dime ash azul o rojo- pregunta la rubia e su tono normal dejando confundió el pelinegro

Ash: ¿ah? - al no entender – azul o rojo para que exactamente

Bonnie: como que para que, para el color de moños que usarán los invitados en la boda – menciona con estrellas en sus ojos la rubia

Ash: Bo.…boda, que – dice sorprendido

Bonnie: cómo, qué , qué boda – menciona - la tuya con serena por supuesto o acaso tienes otra novia traviesillo – menciona divertida

Ash: queeeeeeee

Mientras tanta casa de Clermont

Más preciso en el teléfono se encontraba cierta rubia hablando con una peculiar anciana extravagante

Serena: está de acuerdo yashio-san – pregunta la artista

Yashio: no puedo hacer nada más que desearte suerte, serena tú tienes un gran potencial espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver lo reconsideres ya nos veremos pronto querida, y por cierto suerte con ese chico – decía mientras finaliza la llamada –

La joven artista se levantó del teléfono con una nueva meta a futuro y un destino fijado, pero en su mente aun pasaba su confesión con el azabache y la futura charla que tendrían con respecto a sus sentimientos

Serena: me pregunto qué le diré cuando despierte – decía en voz alta – oh sí le habrá gustado – se sonrojo ante ese comentario

¿?: sabes probablemente le gusto, puede ser inocente, pero yo no lo vi rechazandolo – dijo una voz que llamo la voz de serena

Serena: korrina – dijo identificando a la joven líder de gimnasio- no sabía que ya habías despertado

Korrina: hola, buenos días hace poco desperté – decía la chica – a decir verdad, no pude evitar escuchar tu conversación por accidente – decía seria mientras la ojiazul se sorprendía - entonces te vas – decía mientras se acercaba a la chica – a decir verdad, me siento orgullosa por ti, pero triste de despedirme de ti

Serena: tranquila todavía no me voy – decía la artista – esta decisión la he estado pensando por mucho tiempo y con lo último que ha pasado finalmente me decidí – decía con un semblante decidido

Korrina: y que pasara con ash – pregunto dejando a serena tensa

Serena: bueno yo… no lo sé , sabes creo que en parte también es por el que he tomado esta decisión en estos momentos no creo ser lo suficientemente buena y fuerte para estar a su lado ash estuvo a punto de cumplir un gran paso en su meta y yo hasta hace unos meses no sabía ni siquiera que quería – tomó una pausa y decidida dijo- es por eso que me volveré más fuerte no solo por ash si no para convertirme en la mejor versión de mí y hacer que todos sonrían y cuando me reencuentre con ash el vea una persona de la que pueda enamorarse y no solo una amistad – decía mientras apretaba el listón azul de su pecho con una firme determinación

Korrina: valla serena, has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos, quién diría que te volverías tan madura – decía con una sonrisa

Serena: gracias, pero no lo hubiese logrado sin ash y los chicos

Korrina: me impresionas estas muy decidía y con una gran determinación ja jajá – atribuía la rubia – lástima que lo último no se podrá cumplir tan fácil amiga ja jajá

Serena: eh – parpadeando- por qué dices eso korrina

Korrina lo siento, pero antes tendrás que vencerme para eso – decía señalándose con una sonrisa confiada la rubia apuntando con el pulgar – después de todo ash es mi destinado

Serena: ¿destinado? vencerte? – preguntaba muy confundida hasta que unió los cabos – no me digas que la razón por la que te quedaste fue por eso, a ti te gusta ash

Korrina: exacto, por qué crees que Bonnie tenía esa sonrisa enorme cuando pedí quedarme aquí- decía la rubia

Serena- espera Bonnie lo sabe – preguntó ella sorprendía puesto que la Loli nunca le comentó nada

Korrina: ya lo sabes ella es muy madura para su edad

Serena: eso no importa yo no perderé ante ti- decía mientras encaraba a la rubia de forma seria

Korrina: por supuesto que no, no sería divertido vencerte tan fácilmente – correspondió la mirada

Ambas chicas se miraban con decisión cuando estallaron en carcajadas

Korrina: oye jajá que gana ja la mejor

Serena: sin resentimientos cuando gane

Korrina: claro por qué tendría resentimientos de una fantasía tuya – decía mientras extendida la mano – es una promesa

Serena: recuerda que yo lo bese ya tengo ventaja – mientras correspondía el apretón de manos

Korrina: no esperes tenerla por mucho, cuando vuelva le enseñaré más que besar

Serena: eso lo veremos

En eso ven como entra corriendo el padre de los hermanos al ver a ambas allí se detiene

Meyer: buenas noticias chicas ash ya ha despertado y viene en camino

Ambas chicas se alegran al oír esas noticias pro lo que decidieron arreglar todo para la llegada del azabache

Serena: espere señor Meyer hay que avisarles al profesor y al resto

Meyer: calma serena ellos ya vienen en camino, yo los llame por teléfono no deben tardar en venir, lo mejor será ahora cocinar algo para él y el resto, apuesto que vendrá con hambre – a lo que más jóvenes asintieron

Mientras tantas afueras del hospital dos horas después

Se encontraban nuestros protagonistas tomando un taxi, uno de los pocos transportes que continuaban circulando por la ahora en proceso de reconstrucción ciudad

Ash: sabes Bonnie sigo algo molesto por tu pequeña broma – decía el azabache a la Loli

Bonnie: ja jajá vamos no fue para tanto

Flashback

Ash: queeeeeee

Un atemorizado ash no podía creer lo que escuchaba, que había pasado mientras estuvo inconsciente, acaso era una extraña tradición de kalos el casarse con la persona que besas cuando ve que la pequeña empieza a hacer una mueca en su boca cuando

Bonnie: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- se reía retorciéndose y dando vueltas en el piso – no me pude resistir al ver la oportunidad jajajajajaja debiste ver tu cara jajajajaja

En eso se abre la puerta mostrando un enojado Clemont acompañado de una enfermera

Clemont: me golpeaste por una broma, BONNIE – la pequeña niña dejó de reír para empezar a intentar escapar

Fin del flashback

Bonnie: oh vamos me disculpe con ambos – nenene decía su fiel compañero defendiendo a su entrenadora

Clemont: tienes suerte que los doctores estén agradecidos con ash y no se molestaran pro el alboroto que causaste – recriminaba su hermano

Ash: solo no lo vuelvas a hacer Bonnie – decía un resignado ash puesto que no le gustaba estar enojado con la niña ya que la miraba como una hermana menor – dejémoslo en el pasado suspirando en eso ve la ciudad – en eso nota la ciudad- vaya me sorprende lo rápido que la ciudad se ha recuperado, ya hay incluso autos en circulación de nuevo

Clemont: si afortunadamente kalos tiene un buen equipo de emergencias ante desastres, aunque el daño pudo ser peor sin ti y Alan deteniendo a lysson

Ash: vamos no me des tanto crédito todos hicimos nuestra parte

Conductor: no sea tan humilde todos en esta ciudad estamos agradecidos con usted sr Ash y con el sr Alan por salvar la ciudad – decía opinando el conductor llamando la atención de los jóvenes – mi hija y yo estábamos en la final cuando las raíces empezaron a brotar, una de ellas casi le quita la vida a mi hija cuando usted y su greninja la salvaron y la pusieron a salvo, para mí y muchas personas ustedes son héroes, por eso solo le puedo decir gracias

Ash quedo asombrado ante esas palabras el solo hizo lo que creyó que era correcto, lo que cualquier persona debía hacer en una situación así ayudar al que lo necesitara

Ash: no tiene que agradecer eso era lo correcto, lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho, me basta con saber que usted y su hija estuvieron a salvo – decía con una sonrisa

Tanto hermanos como conductor solo podían ver con admiración al joven entrenador ante tales palabras

Conductor: hacen falta más entrenadores como usted sr Ash – respondió con sinceridad – por cierto, yaaa llegamos

Clemont: cuánto es – pregunto el rubio

Conductor: descuide va por la casa

Ash: gracias de nuevo, ah y mandele saludos a su hija de mi parte

Los jóvenes salieron del taxi y se despidieron del conductor

Clemont: bueno entremos

Bonnie: si entremos

Ash: se siente bien venir a descansar después de tanto

Bonnie: lo dice que él ha estado dormido dos días, mientras nosotros reconstruimos el gimnasio y la ciudad – decía ella dejando al azabache pensando

Clemont: Bonnie

Ash: no ella tiene razón ya e descansado suficiente es hora de que yo también les ayude en todo lo que pueda – decía retomando su característica sonrisa energética, en eso suena su estómago – pero antes hay que comer algo

Pff ambos hermanos no pudieron evitar caer al suelo

Clemont: hay ash creo que nunca cambias

En eso ash procede a abrir la puerta cuando

Ash: ¿ahhh?

Todos: ¡SORPRESA!

* * *

Fin del capítulo dos

Que sorpresa le esperan a ash

Quienes los esperan

Habrá otras chicas enamoradas del azabache

Todo eso y más en el cap. 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece sino a game freak**

Lector Luigi : yo siempre voy a tomar en cuenta la opinión de todos los que comentan y gracias

haruzafiro : pues no te preocupes misty no está contemplada en ninguna parte de la historia tal vez como una pequeña aparición pero ya , en cuanto las chicas que mencionas pues lamentablemente ni white o rosa saldrán tal vez white como cameo más adelante en cuanto a yellow y cinthya ellas si tendrán participación especialmente la última

* * *

Cap.3 fiesta, declaración, perdón y nueva meta

La casa de los Meyer rebosaba alegría en estos momentos y es que finalmente había llegado el invitado que todos esperaban ese joven entrenador que se había ganado el respeto y admiración de mucho en su estadía en kalos, ahora mismo se encontraba el susodicho sorprendido por ver muchas caras conocidas y lo que parece una fiesta por su llegada

Ash: chicos hicieron esto por mí- decía con alegría al ver tanto a la campeona Diantha como al profesor ciprés junto a sus asistentes , a Steven el campeón de hoenn sus amigos Trevor, Shauna, Tierno, su rival Alan junto a Manon y su chespin, su pupilo shota, para su sorpresa a Alexa y su hermana, al Sr Meyer a sus Pokemon recuperados, a korrina y a serena- gracias – dijo mientras se acercaba a saludarlos- en eso la peque rata amarilla salta a su hombro – pikachu a mí también me alegra verte y a ustedes también- les decía a sus demás Pokemon

Diantha: es lo mínimo por tu esfuerzo- decía la campeona

Ash: no, yo no hice nada todos juntos ganamos, no lo hubiese logrado sin ustedes

Pr. Ciprés: no seas modesto, disfruta al menos esta pequeña fiesta- decía el profesor mientras alzaba una copa – relájate al menos por ahora chico recuerda que la juventud solo se vive una vez

Shauna: así es ash relájate y diviértete-decía animada la morena a los que todos asintieron

Y así el azabache y los demás empezaron su celebración por la recuperación de ash y también una tardía por su victoria ante lysson, conversando animadamente, aunque para el joven entrenador aún rondaba un pensamiento, en eso ve a serena conversando con korrina y shauna a lo que él se dirige hacia ellas

Serena: y es por eso que mi mama odia a los payasos- Mencionaba serena a sus amigas (quienes tenían el rostro azul :v ) en eso siente como alguien pone su mano en el hombro de ella , sorprendida de ver quien era

Ash: me permiten chicas ,me robare a serena unos momentos-mencionaba el chico con calma mientras llevaba a serena a una habitación para tener privacidad ante la anonada chica mientras la llevaba sujeta de la mano a otra habitación

cabe decir que nadie pasó por alto este hecho, especialmente ciertas mujeres que detuvieron de sus conversaciones para voltear a ver

En la habitación

Serena aún estaba sorprendía por la repentina acción de ash, era claro que tarde o temprano hablarían, pero no esperaba esta reacción del chico

Ash: … pues creo que olvide saludarte al entrar, lo siento- decía el chico un poco incómodo al no saber realmente que decir

Serena: no te preocupes, es comprensible con todos aquí- dijo rápidamente

Así pasaron unos segundos sin decir nada, contemplándose cada uno a la espera del otro hasta que

Serena: ash con respecto a lo que paso al beso yo...- se detuvo un momento y tomo aire y valor- no me arrepiento y decía la verdad sobre mis sentimientos – soltó finalmente

Ash: serena yo…- ash realmente estaba sorprendido nunca en su vida había experimentado esto- yo realmente no sé qué hacer en estos momentos es…wow que alguien tan talentosa como tú se sienta así por mi es wow- decía el entrenador – en retrospectiva tiene sentido y explicaría muchas cosas – decía un poco divertido – diablos sí que soy denso

Serena: ni que lo digas – respondió serena – creí que si el beso no funcionaba tendría que escribirlo en el espacio- decía más calmada

Ash: ahhh lo sé, para ti debió ser difícil tratar conmigo – decía-pero no sé qué hacer ahora, que pasara con nosotros

Serena: ash a decir verdad en estos momentos yo tampoco lo sé, al viajar contigo e aprendido que nada está establecido y que las cosas siempre cambian- respondía la rubia- pero sabes que eso es lo que hace único a la vida la incertidumbre, no sé qué pasará con nosotros ni lo que nos depara el futuro, pero justo aquí yo sé que te amo ash

Ash: serena…- ash realmente no sabía que decir estaba admirado ante la chica y por primera vez en su viaje la miraba con otros ojos y es que él debía reconocer que justo ahora se veía hermosa- gracias, gracias por enamorarte de alguien como yo de confiar en mí, sin ti yo no estaría aquí

Serena: ash- dijo alegre la artista en eso recordó algo que debía decirle también- ash yo…yo dentro de poco me iré

Ash: ¿irte? a dónde por qué? - preguntó alarmado por si esto era su culpa

Serena: yo iré a la región de Hoenn como coordinadora para poder ganar más experiencia por mí misma para los performans

Ash: ya veo entonces solo nos queda pocos días juntos – decía un poco triste cuando en eso una idea surgió en su mente – serena yo no sé qué sentir todo esto es algo nuevo para mí, no sé qué siento por ti así que – decía mientras agarraba de las manos a la chica – quieres tener una cita conmigo

Serena estaba asombrada realmente no creía lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, pensó que en cualquier momento despertaría para ver que no era más que una de sus fantasías, pero al ver que esto era la realidad solo pudo decir una palabra

Serena: SI- dijo con euforia y con un sonrojo mientras abrazaba al chico quien correspondió el abrazo

En eso se oye de la puerta un si todavía mayor e igualmente un… ¿no?, grande fue la sorpresa de ash al abrir la puerta y ver a más de la mitad de la fiesta escuchado su conversación e incluso pikachu quien tenía una mirada pícara su entrenador

Ash: chicos que hacen aquí- decía confundido ash

Alexa: pues, pues estábamos jugando un juego…si jugábamos al pasillo jajaja- intentado excusar la reportera – voy ganando ja jajá

Serena: a mí me parece más como que estaban espiando nuestra conversación- decía una seria serena quien estaba enojada al ver cómo su momento especial había sido arruinado

Diantha: bueno yo ... yo así tengo algo muy serio que hablar con ash- dijo rápidamente Diantha cambiando su semblante por uno realmente serio, mismo que el profesor Alan adoptan

Ash: conmigo, de que se trata – preguntó intrigado

Pr. Ciprés: lo mejor será hablar en otro lugar

Clemont: pueden ir a mi cuarto ash sabe el camino me asegurare de que nadie los espié esta vez -decía el inventor

Serena: así que lo admites - acusó serena ante la mirada de miedo del rubio

Alan: lo mejor será ir es algo serio amigo – hablo el entrenador de la mega evolución , ante la mirada de todos

Así los cuatro caminaron hasta el cuarto del rubio

Ash: bueno que está pasando- dijo viendo a los tres – porque están tan serios me están asustando saben

Diantha: veras ash, lo que hizo lysson no paso para nada inadvertido obviamente, se han estado realizando muchas investigaciones en las últimas horas con todo lo relacionado a lysson- pauso para que el chico fuera comprendiendo- y una cosa llevo a la otra y finalmente a la liga y a…Alan – dijo viendo al chico el cual bajo su mirada al suelo

Pr. Ciprés: bueno ash los organizadores y muchos ejecutivos importantes de la liga entre ellos el presidente mismo se aseguraron de investigar si esto no era parte del plan de lysson después de todo el construyo el estadio y todo inicio después de la final

Ash: no lo entiendo que tiene que ver esto con Alan

Alan: como sabrás yo trabaje para lysson reuniendo la energía de la mega evolución- respondió el pelinegro

Diantha: por lo que, bueno no estuvieron felices al saber que Alan trabajaba para lysson así que estuvieron viendo su batalla y pues…

Pr. Ciprés: la liga quiere que Alan renuncie al título porque cree que su mega aro y el collar de su charizard pudo haber influenciado en su victoria puesto que se descubrió que así es como reunía la energía de la mega evolución

Diantha: energía que el ataque de tu greninja aparentemente tenía

Alan: tu merecías ganar si charizard no hubiese tenido ese collar yo no hubiera ganado – decía con el rostro agachado y arrepentido- estuviste a un paso de lograr un gran paso a tu suelo y yo lo arrime porque, por un maldito capricho tu merecías ganar es por eso que aceptaré la decisión de darte el campeonato

Ash: me rehusó- dijo con un tono muy serio muy fuera de él y con un semblante serio ante la sorpresa de todos- no digas idioteces, tu ganaste y fin de la historia

Alan: pero ash…yo

Ash: ahhh escucha Alan, esta no es la primera liga que pierdo admito que si me sentí mal al comienzo , pero déjame preguntarte que es ser un maestro Pokemon , acaso es ser el campeón de una liga, el entrenador más fuerte , un alto mando- Alan y los demás escuchaban con atención las palabras de ash- a decir verdad yo no lo sé , creo que es algo que está en constante evolución , alguien que comprende a los Pokemon y al mundo como es , alguien digno de confianza y respeto , que inspire admiración dueño de una fuerza descomunal pero no invencible, así como alguien con un vínculo con sus Pokemon

Alan: ash..

Ash: sabes he aprendido que no existe algo como un entrenador invencible todos nosotros tenemos el potencial de mejorar cada vez más, así como los Pokemon y al conocerte recordé que aun me faltan muchos lugares qué conocer en este mundo hay personas mas fuertes que yo, que cada día avanzan un paso más, tal vez hoy no gane pero el mañana aún espera no crees , así que no , tu no arruinaste nada, me recordaste que me estaba volviendo confiado

Alan estaba sin palabras ante las declaraciones de ash, así mismo Diantha estaba asombrada por la muestra de madurez del entrenador

Ash: Alan tu eres el campeón y punto final si tu renuncia a tu título me negaré a aceptarlo – decía señalando a Alan- si yo quiero ese título lo voy a ganar limpiamente la próxima vez frente a todo el mundo – dijo con un tono retador – y más te vale estar listo porque no tolerare batallar con un emo de mierda deprimido -palabras que le llegaron al de bufanda azul

Alan: … ja ja… hahaha- sorpresivamente empezó a reírse- realmente eres alguien único ash…está bien yo no renunciare, solo por ti, esperare con ansias esa revancha- dijo devolviendo la mirada retadora a su rival y amigo

El profesor ciprés miraba con orgullo a su pupilo y con agradecimiento al azabache

Ash: Diantha te pido por favor que les digas al presidente que me niego a aceptar el título de campeón y que Alan lo conservará - dijo dirigiéndose a la campeona- y que si intentan quitarte el título tendrán que vérselas conmigo primero

Diantha: ahhh supongo que no tengo opción- dijo fingiendo cansancio- aunque me tendrás que deber un favor- dijo acercándose al entrenador

Ash: haré lo que sea – dijo sorprendiendo al pelinegro de ver el grado de dedicación que él estaba dispuesto a llegar para ayudarlo

Diantha: lo que sea ehh – sabiendo que era una oportunidad para ella- bueno sabes mañana se celebrará la reapertura de la ciudad y habrá una gala en el centro de la ciudad – empezando a sonrojarse ligeramente – me gustaría que fueras conmigo

Esta declaración sorprendió a los tres hombres allí

Ash: si eso se necesita para ayudar a Alan, Diantha lo haré- dijo con convicción

Diantha: bien está decidido será una cita pasare por ti a las 7:00- en eso mira su reloj y recuerda que ya tiene que irse- tal parece que ya tengo que irme, bueno querido nos vemos – diciendo esto empezó a irse no sin antes besar la mejilla de ash ante el asombro y envidia de los dos presentes para luego guiñar el ojo y dejar a los tres hombres solos y al chico sonrojado

Demás está decir que el profesor miraba a ash con otros ojos ahora, unos llenos de envidia

Pr. Ciprés: ahhh yo iba invitar a Diantha a salir- decía en lágrimas el pobre profesor- debí ser cantante como decía mi madre T_T

Alan: algo me dice que Diantha ya lo tenía planeado -mencionó Alan, volteando a ver al entrenador – ash estas bien…ash- decía mientras le ponía el brazo en el hombro

Ash: …- el joven entrenador aún estaba sonrojado incluso más que cuando serena lo beso y totalmente tieso

Mientras tanto con los demás

Se podía ver a una muy enojada serena replicándose a unos muy avergonzados y asustados invitados por arruinar su momento especial y a un estrellado en la pared rubio desmayado por intentar meter a la rubia mientras era alabada por una Manon que la había tomado ejemplo de vida en lo que ven como la llegada del a campeona

Serena: Diantha que paso con ash y lo demás todo está bien- se apresuró a preguntar

Diantha: bueno sin duda está mejor que aquí - viendo la situación solo pudo responder con una gota en su cabeza- pero no te preocupes ya en parte solucionamos parte del problemas dejaré que ash sea quien se encargue de dar los detalles ya me tengo que ir, señor Meyer gracias por la invitación- decía despidiéndose con una sonrisa angelical

Sr Meyer: de nada siempre será un placer tenerla aquí-dedica sonrojado el padre de los rubios

Diantha- por cierto, serena perdiste tu ventaja querida, nos vemos – decía marchándose dejando a todos confundidos excepto a la pequeña niña

Bonnie: oh diablos y allí se va una oportunidad de una nueva madre – decía llamando la atención de los presentes allí- vaya quien diría que ash seria tan casanova- decía suspirando

Viola: espera no me digas que eso significa que ella- dijo hablando por fin la líder de gimnasio

Korrina: no inventes ya lo tenía algo reñido con serena ahora esa cuarentona también

Alexa: noooo, porque ella también- decía deprimida la reportera

Sr Meyer: moriré solo – decía el héroe enmascarado

Los demás miraban esta situación absurda

Tierno: dime que tú no te enamoraste de ash también

Shauna: no lo creo – al ver el estado de las demás- y doy gracias por ello

Tierno: le preguntaba a shota de hecho- decía el bailarín ante la mira perpleja de la artista y el cabeza de coco, mientras que el peliverde se limitaba a ignorar la pregunta

Mientras tanto serena solo contemplaba la escena y lo ocurrido con una pequeña vena en la cabeza y es que tenía más competencia de la que creía y no estaba dispuesta a perder

* * *

cualquier duda , comentario o critica es bien recibido

Cap. 3 fin

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **disclaimer** **: pokémon no me pertenece sino a game freak**

haruzafiro : muchas gracias por tu review , en cuanto a las poké waifus bueno a latias no la tengo contemplada , sabrina si aparecerá y tendrá una pequeña relevancia dentro de poco y más adelante en la historia

god of hope : te agradezco mucho tu comentario ah y no tienes idea de lo que le viene al pobre de ash en lo que le queda en kalos :v

DarkTemplar28: gracias hermano lo cierto es que esta historia ya tenía su tiempo circulando en mi cabeza y pues gracias a ti en GRAN parte y otros cuatro autores me decidí en publicarla y no te preocupes cuando llegue a Alola las cosas se van a descontrolar un poco xd tanto gladion como hau tendrán protagonismo en la trama en cuanto a pikachu temo que no puedo sacarlo mas que nada porque ya había pensado en algo con él y no se me ocurre una forma lógica de carlo PERO como spoiler te adelanto que los viejos pokes de ash tendrán gran relevancia en futuros acontecimientos y como compensación puedes pedir algo que quieras que haga algún personaje, una aparición de un personaje o algo asi :v y de nuevo te agradezco mucho

riohey sawada dragneel: muchas gracias y aqui la tienes

AnzGANDALFR06: te agradesco viejo siginifac mucho

Santiago121: gracias en serio y yo tambien te mando saludos

* * *

Cap.4 cita, cita, más citas y … Pokemon go? Parte 1

La noche envolvió a la capital de kalos y con ella las hermosas luces adornaban el paisaje de la ciudad y su reputación como la ciudad más bella de kalos volvía ser presente llenando de calma y regocijo el corazón de sus habitantes… o al menos la mayoría de ellos y es que en estos momentos en cierta casa habitada por una pequeña familia se hallaba una situación muy tensa en lo que debería ser una tranquila cena

Serena miraba seriamente la situación actual y es que desde que Diantha se fue ash había tenido la mirada perdida y no ayudaba el hecho que korrina y Alexa quien quiso quedarse pese a que su hermana se había marchado estuvieran sentadas a ambos lados de él, cosa que le irritaba un poco y divertía a la pequeña Loli, aunque tampoco ayuda el hecho de que el profesor mencionara la cita con la campeona

Serena: espera- dándose cuenta de algo importante- ash si vas a salir con Diantha que pasara con nuestra cita- pregunto la rubia

Ash: es cierto no lo había pensado- respondió el ya no tan despistado ash- supongo que podríamos posponer la cita para después

Serena: que no, yo quería que fuese lo más pronto posible- decía preocupada

Korrina: eso es algo muy sencillo- respondió la patinadora- tu cita con la asalta cunas es mañana en la noche fácilmente puedes salir con serena por la mañana y conmigo por la tarde y dejar para el final a esa vieja – respondió con simpleza

Ash: ¿asalta cunas?

Serena/Alexa: espera cómo que salir contigo por la tarde- respondieron serena y Alexa

Korrina: no esperabas que me quedara con los brazos cruzados verdad- respondió con simpleza nuevamente – además ash no parece negarse

Ash: espera ¿quieres que salga contigo también? - pregunto confundido pues no esperaba esos sentimientos de korrina hacia el

Korrina: así es – respondió guiñandole el ojo mientras acercaba su rostro – también me gustas- y acto seguido lo beso ante el enojo y envidia de las otras dos allí – y no te preocupes sé que seremos una gran pareja

Serena-oye no des cosas por hecho – reprocho serena

Alexa solo contemplaba con resignación ella se estaba quedando atrás en esto, al principio no quiso hacer algo indebido con el chico por la diferencia de edad, pero con lo ocurrido con Diantha y esto empezaba a cuestionarse sus próximas acciones

Korrina: como ves ash voy muy en serio en esto- respondía separándose- no te preocupes no soy celosa y no tengo problemas que tengas otras 2 citas, por el momento me retiro- procedió a levantarse de la mesa – gracias por la comida señor Meyer y Clemont- decía mientras hacía una reverencia- estaré esperando nuestra cita con ansias corazón – ante la mirada de una indignada serena y una divertida Bonnie

Sr Meyer: no hay de que – con amabilidad Meyer despido a la muchacha

Ash: mm está bien- respondía con duda ya que aún no asimilaba lo rápido que paso esto mientras ella se alejaba

Clemont: alguien sabe que acaba de pasar- respondió Clemont

Bonnie: sí que ash es una máquina de shipings

Ash: de que

Serena se levantó de repente de su asiento con el rostro oculto por su cabello

Suena el ost de seiya de Pegaso :v Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken ver. corta

Serena: ESTA BIEN- gritó asustando a todos mientras elevaba su puño – si así quieren jugar, está bien, no las detendré, pero que conste ante todos ustedes – decía señalando a los presentes - no me resignare y YO seré quien triunfe, no me importa a cuántas lagartonas tenga que superar yo ganaré – decía mientras elevaba aún más el puño- tú – señalando a ash con su otra mano - mañana tendrás la mejor cita de tu vida ,conmigo ¡serena!- gritaba con euforia- más te vale que estés listo – al decir esto se retiró hacia arriba con un semblante decidido y un extraño brillo dejando a una admirada y fascinada Bonnie, a un asustado ash, un sorprendido Meyer y a un muy Confundido Clemont pero en Alexa esas palabras resonaron con un sentimiento de rivalidad

Alexa: si me disculpan ya me tengo que ir, tengo mucho que pensar esta noche- dijo de repente la reportera- la cena fue agradable, ash te deseo suerte mañana – le dijo con amabilidad mientras se acercaba y besaba su mejilla para despedirse- adiós- dijo mientras se despedía de todos en la mesa

Sr Meyer: ash, eres mi ídolo – respondió el Batman de kalos

Bonnie: esto me ha inspirado a nunca rendirme- respondía con estrellas la rubia- cuando me enamore lucharé con tal fuerza que incluso puní chan se sentirá envidioso me determinación y no te preocupes hermano no me detendré en mi cruzada de conseguirte esposa

Clemont: acaso soy el único normal en esta familia

Mientras tanto la mente de ash había colapsado :v

Por otro lado, nos trasladaremos un par de kilómetros donde en estos momentos sucedía algo de gran relevancia más precisamente en la región de kanto y es que todos los líderes de gimnasio, así como el alto mando y funcionarios de la liga Pokemon, así como el propio presidente y el alto mando y algunos líderes de Johto se había reunido para discutir un asunto serio y una propuesta muy importante de tres individuos

Presidente goodshow: se da cuenta señorita, que la propuesta que usted y sus camaradas proponen le daría mucho poder a su proyecto

Desconocido 1: me temo que eso es exactamente lo que propongo- respondió con una voz serena una jovencita de piel morena y cabello blanco con una voz seria y calmada mientras se dirigía a todos en la sala – en estos momentos kanto presenta una crisis , nuestros entrenadores no rinden lo suficiente , unova cada año parece estar más adelantada tecnológicamente, y kalos se a marcado como la región más fuerte con sus recientes mega evoluciones – procedió a contar la situación – kanto alguna vez fue temida por su dificultad hoy en día no es más que la sombra de eso

Desconocido 2: sin mencionar el creciente problema del equipo rocket- comento la otra mujer de piel morena y cabello corto con ropas rojas- según reportes de otras regiones se nos culpa por no darle un fin en todos estos años al equipo rocket el cual ha mostrado actividad en otras regiones – afirmó sorprendiendo a algunos que desconocían dicha información – lo cierto es que el equipo rocket pasó de ser una patética mafia que robaba magikarps a una organización seria que a eliminado los vestigios de los equipos magma y aqua en hoenn y según fuentes tuvieron que ver con la destrucción de un tal equipo galaxia

Desconocido 3: sin mencionar que cada año los entrenadores novatos renuncian antes de llegar siquiera al sexto gimnasio – respondió un joven rubio – ya sea por miedo al equipo rocket o por no dar la talla a Sabrina- ante esto, la susodicha se sintió culpable puesto que ella misma en el pasado se forjó una reputación –sin mencionar que desde que Giovanni renunció a su título de líder de gimnasio no ha habido un reemplazo igual de competente ,no quiero recalcar lo obvio pero este año la liga fue la que tuvo menos combatientes en la historia y con menos dificultad

desconocido 1: nuestra propuesta garantizará no solo la seguridad de los entrenadores novatos, sino también la renovación de la competitividad en ellos, esa llama casi extinta – decía mientras extendía los brazos la peliblanco – que kanto vuelva a ser la región más fuerte del mundo, que el mundo recuerde de lo que están hechos nuestros entrenadores, que nuestra liga sea reconocida con el respeto que se merece

desconocido 2 : solo miren el potencial de nuestros entrenadores- la pelo corto saco un Holomisor y reprodujo un video de la liga kalos y en ellos aparecía cierto entrenador que para todos o al menos la gran mayoría era conocido – observen como este entrenador de kanto arrasa con la todos los Pokemon de los participantes de la liga en la supuesta región más fuerte – en los videos se miraba a los Pokemon de ash acabar casi con un golpe a los Pokemon de sus contrincantes , equipos completos derribados por un solo Pokemon de ash – o el cómo sus preciosas mega evoluciones son superadas- se veía a hawlucha derrotar a un mega absol , a pikachu derrotar con una cola de hierro a mega lucario- e incluso desarrollar mejoras de sus propios Pokemon – se veía a ash greninja derrotando a mega altaria y mega sceptile – este talentoso entrenador estuvo a punto de ganar la liga – se vio el momento final de la pelea con Alan- y como ven ante un Pokemon de kanto , este es el potencial que tienen nuestros entrenadores

decir que estaban sorprendidos los presentes era poco, ellos habían visto a ash combatir en el pasado y se consternaron que era fuerte y un entrenador capaz, pero lo que habían visto los dejó impactados tanto había avanzado el chico desde que combatieron con él, algunos como lance miraban con alegría esto otros como Sabrina con admiración quien cabe recalcar era la única que de hecho si había seguido la pista de ash de vez en cuando , pero sin duda los tres jóvenes allí tenían un punto kanto había decaído en los últimos años y ya nadie miraba allí

desconocido 3: si me permite también quisiera recalcar que si nuestro proyecto es aprobado los entrenadores contarán con un sistema de localización que será monitoreado las 24 horas del día permitiendo una cobertura mayor de nuestros entrenadores novatos – decía el rubio – algo que en encuentro preocupante es que nuestros entrenadores veteranos se van de la región a buscar retos más significativos u otras opciones , quiero recalcar los concursos Pokemon que nuestra región no posee mismo que Johto implemento y su nivel de turismo aumento- esto fue corroborado por los líderes de Johto al menos aquellos que sabían del tema

desconocido 2: no solo eso – tomó la palabra la morena- contamos con el apoyo económico de la región de alola en la actual hemos hallado inversores y miembros destacados de la región que estarán dispuestos a colaborar con la condición de la aprobación de la apertura de su liga- dijo sacando a relucir un tema que solo era sabido por el presidente y es que no es la primer vez que Alola solicitaba esa petición- así no solo ahorraremos el problema inicial del soporte económico, sino que entablamos relaciones con una región creciente en tecnología pudiéndose desligar de los problemas económicos con unova

desconocido 1: solo me queda decirles que la decisión que tomen afectará en el futuro de kanto como del mundo – decía sería la peli blanca con los ojos cerrados

Flint: entiendo sus puntos, pero porque el empeño de que cada uno de ustedes trabaje por separado, eso solo generaría una desorganización

Desconocido 2: se equivoca- respondió la morena- el que actuemos como entes independientes del otro solo garantiza una cosa- respondía mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro- el deseo de ser mejor, que los que no pertenecen a su equipo, el deseo de ganar , el proclamarse como la facción más fuerte , no es ese el deseo de todo entrenador el de ser mejor en lo que hace

Sabrina: y si eso solo ocasiona disputas estúpidas entre sus miembros, que evitara que lo que creen sea nada más que una pandilla con nombres bonitos – respondió seriamente

¿? : si me permite yo le puedo responder eso- una voz llámalo la atención de todos , centrándose en un individuo de bata blanca y cabello gris- permítame presentarme soy el profesor willow el representante científico a cargo de este proyecto, si el mismo es aprobado se implementará esta nueva configuración en las pokeballs y pokédex – respondía con una sonrisa mostrando un holograma con las características que explicaba – si un entrenador ataca a otro sin su consentimiento la pokédex registrara esto automáticamente y sus pokeballs se cerrarán sin posibilidad de abrirse hasta que sean desbloqueadas en un centro Pokemon esto claro atreves de una nueva red monitoreada por la policía Pokemon , nuestro organismo y ustedes , además perderá todas las medallas que posea automáticamente – esa respuesta dejó asombrados a los presentes – además de que esto permitirá que la transacciones de los entrenadores serán más rápidas y seguras ya que estarán configuradas para su entrenador específicamente – sonreía con orgullo el científico

Agatha: sin duda este proyecto es muy ambicioso – respondía la anciana- lo cierto es que sus palabras son verdad, kanto se deterioró mucho por la guerra y no ha logrado recuperarse totalmente, en mis tiempos la liga Pokemon era una odisea, ahora hace más de dos años que ni siquiera ha llegado alguien a intentar retarme – la anciana reflexiono unos momentos- es por eso que tienen mi aprobación de este proyecto

Lance: lo cierto es que este proyecto es una posibilidad que no puedo rechazar, yo también doy mi apoyo a esto – decía con una sonrisa retadora al imaginar los posibles entrenadores que lo reten

Uno a uno más líderes y miembros de los altos mandos respondía positivamente ante la propuesta hasta que

Presidente goodshow: ante lo expuesto aquí tanto, así como el apoyo mostrado no me queda de otra más que aprobar esto – decía el viejo presidente- en el asunto con alola yo me contactare con ellos para hablarlo mas a detalle en tanto oficialmente hoy los equipos Valor, Instinto y Mystic son aprobados para actuar independientes de nosotros y operar en la región de kanto, siendo liderados por los entrenadores Blanche sugimoto, candela Glowing y …spark- informo el anciano

Siendo la dicha de los tres representantes y líderes de cada equipo y los ojos iluminados de un eufórico spark que saltaba de alegría, ante la pena de sus compañeros y cierto familiar suyo presente allí

Presidente: pero – esto llamo la atención de los jóvenes – estarán a prueba seis meses si su proyecto es tan eficaz como afirma ser será más que tiempo suficiente para generar resultados que afirman si tiene éxito también podrán actuar en Jhoto y supongo que en Alola también

Blanche: no se arrepentirá presidente, eso es tiempo más que suficiente para que demostremos que esto es necesario -respondía con confianza la líder del equipo místico

Presidente: bien doy por concluido esta reunión pueden retirarse

Acto seguido los líderes procedieron a felicitar a los tres jóvenes y así mismo brindar su apoyo en el caso de algunos como Sabrina simplemente se retiraron y otros expresaban un gran apoyo en especial el teniente surge quien extrañamente parecía orgulloso, luego de un rato procedieron a retirarse tanto los líderes como el alto mando dejando a los nuevos líderes solos en una sala

Spark: ¡LO LOGRAMOS! – grito a todo pulmón un eufórico rubio – vengan un abrazo de victoria- decía mientras abrazaba a todos- no puedo creer que de verdad lo aprobaran- decía con estrellas en sus ojos

Candela: por supuesto que lo aprobarían nunca dude de ello y por cierto spark cálmate no puedo respirar – decía con dificultad mientras se libraba del abrazo

Pr. Willow: sin duda eres alguien muy energético spark – decía recuperando el oxígeno en sus pulmones

Blanche solo sonreía satisfecha, sus planes finalmente estaban en rumbo a ser una realidad y nadie se interpondría entre ellos

Blanche: escuchen – dijo habiendo que los tres le prestaran atención- a partir de ahora kanto experimentar un nuevo génesis y nosotros seremos quienes guiemos eso – decía con seriedad en sus palabras mientras alzaba el brazo al aire – hoy nuestra historia ha comenzado -decía alzando su voz y sus brazos

Sus compañeros veían esto como señal del comienzo de un nuevo mañana para todos sin duda nada sería igual y el mundo no volvería a ver igual a kanto

* * *

Ok fin de la primera parte 1 lo cierto es que lo dividí en dos partes porque me quedo muy largo xd que de hecho la otra parte es mucho más larga, pero a mi parecer quedaba mejor así

Creo que soy el primero en tomar elementos de Pokemon go en un fic xd no me maten :v aunque al ser personajes que de hecho no tiene personalidad me basare en la que la propia comunidad les dio además de hacer a Blanche mujer completamente

Cualquier duda sugerencia o critica es bien recibida cuidense

To be continued(suena el ending de jojo :v)


	5. Chapter 5

**pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece sino a game freak**

haruzafiro : te agradezco el apoyo por todo amigo , en cuanto a valerie mmm no lo se ya realmente no lo creo posible

AnzGANDALFR06 : muchas gracias viejo, dentro d epoco apareceran mas personajes tanto viejos como nuevos , en cuanto a las chicas no quiero spoilear mucho solo diré que las tres waifus de alola , sabrina, alexa , korrina, diantha y serena son las confirmadas por ahora

god of hope: aqui ya tienes el nuevo capitulo :D

Lector Luigi: se te extrañaba amigo ciertamente en este capítulo y el próximo las cosas se van a complicar un poco para ahs en sus últimos días en la región , lo de pokemon go fue algo inesperado que surgió por un fan art de sol y luna en pokemon go xd pero ya pensé la forma de integrarlos a la trama de sol y luna además de incluir algunas cosas de los mangas y juegos de pokemon tambien

DarkTemplar28: gracias por todo el apoyo , y no te preocupes ya estoy viendo y trabajando en mejorar tanto mi narración como mi redacción y que para cuando llegue a alola en la historia sea más cómodo de leer e interpretar , gracias por todo el apoyo hermano

* * *

Cap.5 cita, cita, más citas y … Pokemon go? Parte 2

Por cierto, olvide mencionar que la cena del capítulo anterior ocurre alrededor de las 6 de la tarde :v

Para serena este era un día decisivo, determinación seria la palabra correcta para definir a serena en estos momentos, la chica paso toda lo noche planificando su cita dado el limitado tiempo que tendría para la misma dada la interferencia de dos obstáculos según ella, aunque por otro lado paso la noche sin dormir y tenía notables ojeras

Serena: muy bien todo esta listo- decía para sí misma la artista mirando el conjunto que usaría

En eso oye como se abre la puerta dejando entrar a Bonnie quien se había levantado para ver cómo le iba a serena

Bonnie: buenos días serena- dijo la niña entrando y viendo la ropa en la cama - esto usaras en tu cita con ash, es fantástico serena debes estar muy emocionada ehhh- en eso la pequeña ve las notables señas de cansancio de la rubia miel

Serena: claro Bonnie yo estoy ahhh- decía bostezando y estirando sus brazos – con esto impresionare a ash

Bonnie- serena estas bien te veo un poco cansada- decía mientras veía que la rubia empezaba a dormirse

Serena: si no te preocupes solo no dormí toda la noche, pero estoy en perfectas condiciones – decía levantando el pulgar

Bonnie: lo que digas – decía mientras salía de allí – a por cierto tu cita es 5 minutos suerte – se despedía con una sonrisa

Serena: espera que – mirando la hora se desespera – oh no tengo que bañarme, peinarme y vestirme – decía desesperada

Mientras tanto con nuestro protagonista las cosas, aunque eran más simples no impedían tener cierto grado de dificultad especialmente para alguien como ash , gracias a Bonnie nuestro héroe estaba más preocupado de costumbre puesto que la pequeña rubia le explico que tenía que comportarse romántico con sus citas ya que para sorpresa de todos la Loli no mostraba favoritismo cof, cof estaba comprada por la patinadora cof, cof además de decirle que tendría que vestirse apropiadamente y saber cómo complacerlas

Ash: bueno hoy será un día pesado lo mejor será empezar con positivismo no lo crees pikachu – decía para su compañero mientras se ponía la ropa más elegante y casual que tenía la cual resultaba ser la misma que serena le había comprado con anterioridad en el accidente de volcanion

Pikachu: pika chu (por supuesto ash)- pikachu pika ,pika (solo se tú mismo y todo saldrá bien)

Ash: tienes razón todo saldrá bien

En eso procedió a bajar y ver como la familia Meyer y korrina desayunaban al no ver a serena se sentó a esperarla junto al resto

Sr Meyer: nervioso ash hoy es el gran día – preguntó el mayor del grupo

Ash: algo a decir verdad nunca he hecho esto ante sí no sé qué hacer- respondió con sinceridad

Korrina: solo se tú mismo, después de todo sin esforzarte lograste que nos enamoremos de ti eso es un punto tu favor- decía tranquila mientras leía el periódico y bebía café – después de todo serena ya siente algo por ti eso ya es la mitad del trabajo

Clemont: wow korrina me sorprende como estas tomando todo esto no estás celosa o preocupada

Korrina: para nada – decía calmadamente- solo digamos que soy un poco más de mente abierta eso es todo, además digamos que tengo un plan de contingencia en caso de una situación extrema y que no haya más opción – decía guiñando el ojo – aunque no creo usarla en estos momentos

Para ash esta situación resultaba sorprendentemente tranquila y normal por un momento creyó que sería incomoda, pero para su agrado todo resultaba tranquilo y relajado como una típica mañana, cuando en eso oyen los pasos de alguien corriendo

Serena: ya estoy lista – decía llegando – que tal me veo – decía ruborizada, iba vestida con una blusa negra con mangas, un chaleco rojo, una falda roja con un símbolo de una pokeball, medias negras que cubrían casi toda su pierna con unas botas café un poco más altas que las que usa siempre y una boina blanca

Korrina: serena te ves fantástica- reconoció la patinadora después de todo seguían siendo amigas pese a todo

Clemont: sin duda te vez elegante

Bonnie: serena te ves hermosa-decía muy admirada- nenene- apoyaba el hámster

Sr Meyer: valla sin duda eres alguien que merece ser la Reyna de kalos en el futuro – decía alegre

Pikachu y otros Pokemon también lo comentaban en su idioma

Pero mientras todo alaban a serena, ash solo la miraba sin decir nada y con la vista perdida y el rostro embobado, cosa que empezaba a notar a serena y cierta niña lo noto

Bonnie: pss ash qué opinas de como se ve serena – le dijo en susurro

Ash: serena te ves…wow – decía asombrado ante la belleza de la artista- te vez muy hermosa

Para serena este era un sueño hecho realidad del cual nunca quería despertar, aunque dicha satisfacción no le duraría al ver como korrina la empujaba a ash y ella a la salida

Korrina: ya pues todos nos vemos hermosos, entendimos, comienzan su cita de una buena vez mientras más rápido terminen mejor para mí – decía un poco celosa mientras cerraba la puerta dejando a ambos afuera-punto para ti serena, pero esto solo está comenzando

Clemont: … mirando todo esto suspiro – creo que soy el único normal aquí

Bonnie: no te preocupes hermano yo te consiguiere una esposa para que te cuide – decía alegre

Clemont: haz lo que quieras yo me voy a ver el chavo del ocho

Sr Meyer: ahhh jóvenes y sus romances aún recuerdo cuando me enamore de su madre – decía contando su historia ignorando que solo se quedaron él y los Pokemon

Volviendo con nuestro dúo a su cita

Ash: ahhh pues adónde vamos ahora, esto es un poco raro, sé que es el chico quien suele organizar esto, pero a decir verdad no sé qué hacer- decía apenado

Serena: no te preocupes lo importante no es quien lo organice si no la cita como tal y yo voy un paso adelantada – sacando su mapa señalo una localización – tenemos que ir allí

Ash: entonces vamos- acto seguido tomo de la mano a la joven causando otro sonrojo pequeño en ella

Serena estaba más que contenta su cita empezó con el pie derecho y si todo seguía hacia sin duda la pasarían genial, ambos jóvenes caminaron alegremente un rato conversando hasta llegar a un lado de un canal que era el lugar donde señalaba el mapa de serena

Ash: no entiendo el mapa dice que es aquí pero no veo algo donde podamos continuar

Serena: eso déjamelo a mí, ven – decía mientras guiaba al chico hasta un pequeño barco que para la sorpresa de ash ya estaba adornado con pétalos, flores y abordado de músicos

Serena: disculpen, soy la persona que solicito el servicio

Camarero: Oui madeimoselle, como ve todo esta listo y según sus indicaciones

Serena: vamos ash entra, allí hay unos asientos – decía señalando a unos asientos vacíos que estaban el uno junto al otro

Ash : claro – decir que estaba sorprendido por el empeño de la chica era poco

En eso el barco encendió su motor y empezó a moverse atreves del rio a paso lento claro

Ash: wow no sabía que había esta clase de transportes aquí

Serena: así es son un tanto raros, usualmente solo los usan en turistas, pero estos en particular son un servicio privado muy costoso y requieren incluso reservación

Ash: costoso, oye espera no me digas que gastaste mucho dinero solo por mí, no tenías que hacer eso yo me conformaba con una cita en el parque-Decía ash que más que indignado no quería representar una carga económica para su cita

Serena: no te preocupes conseguí un gran descuento casi no gasté nada después de todo somos la primera pareja en usarlo después del accidente ja jajá simplemente le dije civilizadamente la situación ja jajá- decía un poco nerviosa recordando el cómo consiguió el viaje cosa que los camareros también hacían con simpatía hacia la joven

Flashback la noche anterior

Se veía a un hombre de la agencia que organizaba los paseos empezado a cerrar puesto que ya era muy noche y solo estaban tan tarde porque ya retomarían los paseos

Serena: disculpe está el encargado – decía una agitada serena

Empleado: lo siento señorita, pero ya estamos cerrando puede volver mañana si gusta – respondió amablemente

Serena: por favor es muy importante que hable con el -se lo suplico decía ella cosa que sorprendió al empleado

En el interior del edificio se observa a unas cuantas personas

Jefe: bien chicos ya pueden irse, mañana tenemos planeado la reapertura y empezar a recibir reservaciones- decía un hombre gordo de mediana edad con un acento italiano (parecido a Mario :v )

Empelado: buenas noches jefe que descanse- al igual que otros el empezaba a irse

En eso se abre a puerta dejando ver al joven que estaba afuera acompañado de una muchacha

Empelado: jefe esta jovencita quiere hablar con usted

Jefe: ehhh bruno sabes que ya estamos cerrando

Bruno: lo sé, pero ella insistió mucho y no pude negarme solo mírela la pobre chica vino corriendo hasta aquí

Serena: lo siento mucho sé que usted debe ser una persona ocupada, pero por favor le suplico que escuche lo que tengo que decir- decía mientras se inclinaba

Jefe: está bien, supongo que quiere reservar un paseo o no señorita bueno ya mañana empezaremos así que creo que puede estar listo el martes si no es mucha molestia

Serena: no eso en tres días por favor se lo suplico tiene que ser mañana

Jefe: lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo- en eso ve como la joven se arrodilla y se pone suplicando

Serena: por favor sé que esto es mucho pedir sé que este es un servicio caro y que estoy siendo caprichosa, pero por favor se lo suplico mañana tengo que tener esta cita, eh pasado por mucho para poder llegar a este punto no importa cuánto tiempo pase juro que le pagare cada centavo que este aun si me cobra el doble

Jefe: muchacha, la persona por la que estás haciendo vale la pena- decía seriamente

Serena: lo vale, sin él no estaría donde estoy, no habría logrado empezar mi sueño siquiera, tampoco tendría la relación con mis Pokemon y con mi madre

Jefe: niña levántate y deja de humillarte si ese muchacho es tan importante no le gustara saber que te humillaste así por una cita, ahora ven acá y cuéntame en que podemos ayudarte – decía sonriéndole – y no te preocupes no puedo cóbrale tanto a una chica que está dispuesta a tanto solo por una cita

Serena: muchas gracias – decía con lágrimas de felicidad

Fin del flashback

Ash: bueno entonces no tengo de que preocuparme- decía más calmado – bueno entonces hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde cuando estas enamoradas de mi

Serena se sobresaltó con esta pregunta un poco

Serena: si te soy sincera creo que desde que estuvimos en el campamento juntos y en este viaje lo confirme, ash tú has sido un gran apoyo para mi estoy segura que sin tu apoyo yo seguiría peleando con mi madre participando en carreras

Ash negó esto: te equivocas serena tú has sido quien ha sido un apoyo para mí, nunca hubiera llegado a la liga sin ti apoyándome desde el inicio cuando luche con viola y en el final con wilfrud, sin ti nunca lo hubiera logrado

Serena: creo que ambos nos hemos apoyado mutuamente – decía sonrojada

Ash: a decir verdad, me siento un poco tonto por no notarlo antes, de haberlo sido me hubiese asegurado de que en el gran espectáculo hubieses tenido una ovación de pie y golpeado a los que no votaron por ti

Serena: lo dices en serio ash

Ash: por supuesto-decía agarrando sus manos – serena en esas exhibiciones te veías muy hermosa – decía con sinceridad

En eso empezó a sonar una balada romántica

Serena: ash…- serena estaba más que encantada

Ash: serena…- ambos jóvenes se vieron con cariño y en silencio disfrutando el paseo tanto que no se dieron cuanta cuando pétalos empezaron a caer alrededor de ellos – serena – inconscientemente ash empezó a acercar su rostro al de ella mientras cerraba los ojos cosa que la chica imito también

Estaban a escasos centímetros cuando algo inesperado para todos los presentes paso, ash se estaba preguntado por qué nunca toco los labios de la chica por lo que abrió los ojos y vio como la chica se había quedado en medio camino con la cabeza agachad

Ash: serena- decía moviéndola suavemente, notando que la chica estaba dormida – tonta, ya me parecía que estabas cansada no debías esforzarte tanto- dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica y la dejaba reposar en su hombro – descansa serena – decía con cariño

Cabe recalcar que los camareros y los músicos miraban esto con alegría y ternura

Camarero 1: supongo que ya no podremos servir el desayuno

Camarero 2: oh vamos dale de comer al pobre chico se ve que tiene hambre, aunque deja que disfrute el momento un rato

Y así la primera cita de ash había llegado a un prematuro fin, pero con un agradable resultado, dejemos un rato a nuestros tortolos

Mientras tanto en kanto

Se puede ver en cuidad celeste en la plaza una gran cantidad de entrenadores observado una gigantesca tarina azul con banderines de Articuno y a varios hombres con trajes azules

Entrenador random 1: oye sabes que está pasando

E.R 2: ni idea será acaso algún evento de la ciudad

E.R 3: imposible yo he vivido aquí toda mi vida y nuca he visto algo así antes

Entrenadora: pff probamente sea alguna campaña publicitaria de alguna compañía algo estúpido como una mochila

Civil random 1: tal vez es un espectáculo de la líder de gimnasio, en su gimnasio siempre hay espectáculos

C.R 2: pero Articuno es un Pokemon de tipo hielo

C. R 3: probablemente no consiguieron banderines con Pokemon de agua y se conformaron con ese que era azul la economía está mal cada día

E.R 4: oigan miren allí alguien se acerca – en eso ven a una jovencita de pelo blanco acercarse al micrófono frente a la gran multitud que se había reunido curiosa allí

Blanche: muy buenas tardes a todos, tal vez se pregunten quien soy o cual es el propósito de esto- decía con un semblante serio

Blanche: mi nombre es Blanche soy la líder del equipo Mystic y estoy aquí para no solo presentarme si no para invitarlos a unirse a mi quipo y guiar a kanto a una nueva era, nuestra región ha sido tomado como débil y atrasada y yo digo NO más, demostremos de lo que estamos hechos, acaso no eran las demás regiones quien nos temían por nuestra fuerza, no fue esa misma fuerza quien nos ayudó a repeler al enemigo en la gran guerra

Estas palabras estaban siendo tomadas de diferentes formas algunos miraban a la chica como una loca más con tiempo libre, otros con cierto interés, pero los mas veteranos genuinamente estaban interesados

Blanche: nuestra región ha sido degradada ya suficiente tiempo, es hora de que les mostremos nuestra sabiduría, nuestra belleza, nuestra perfección, no se merecen las entrenadoras de kanto ser alabadas por su gran inteligencia y belleza- decía mientras reflectores alumbraban a varias entrenadoras - o nuestros entrenadores por sus grandes muestras de gran estrategia y determinación – dijo mientras las luces volvían a alumbrar a algunos

Cabe decir que ahora la gran mayoría si le estaba prestando atención

Ost recomendable satsuky kyurim theme full

Blanche: como la líder del equipo Mystic, YO, me comprometo ante todos ustedes a llevarlos a un brillante futuro, abrir la ventana, que nos llevara a la cima del éxito y construir una kanto del que nuestros ancestros se sientan orgullosos de sus entrenadores, una kanto por la cual ellos en el pasado lucharon con fervor por su legado, por su región, una kanto que sea la envidia de todo el mundo y que resuene su nombre con respeto y admiración , que sea nuestra ala protectora quien guie a las siguientes generaciones con nuestra sabiduría, nuestra inteligencia, y que elimine a las llamas del mal y la ignorancia que nos azotan y se impongan con su luz , oh no, mi querido compañero – dijo con seriedad en un tono alto

En eso ella arroja una pokeball de la cual emerge un ave que es reconocida por todas las personas reunidas allí …

Articuno: ARTICUNO – grito la mítica ave de hielo maravillando a la multitud de la ciudad

Blanche: Como ven, incluso un Pokemon legendario me respalda, acompáñenme a hacer de kanto un lugar mejor, un lugar que sea reconocido por el mundo entero con la gloria que merece – decía mientras se montaba en el ave legendaria y adoptaba una pose con los brazos cruzados

La multitud miraba con asombro a la joven cuando sucedió lo inesperado

Entrenadores: si, equipo Mystic - empezaron a animar cada vez más personas, hasta formas un coro - equipo Mystic, equipo Mystic, equipo Mystic

Multitud: EQUIPO MYSTIC – resonaba cada vez con más fuerzas

Civiles: cómo podemos unirnos

Entrenador: por favor acéptame haré lo que sea

Blanche sonreía con orgullo ante lo que pasaba

Blanche: todos pueden unirse – decía extendiendo sus brazos – pero recuerden las personas no se miden por sus palabras si no por sus acciones, aquellos que me sigan en esta causa tiene un deber cívico de no doblegarse ante la adversidad, superar las limitaciones que este mundo les ha establecido, no aceptare un es imposible o un no puedo, tienen que romper las cadenas que los atan

Blanche: aquellos que pertenezcan a este equipo deberán poder y deberán poder hacerlo , no me importa cuánto les tome , podrán caer , sufrir , pero solo aquellos con el coraje de levantarse , con la sabiduría de pensar en sus errores y mejorar ante ellos , serán quienes me acompáñenme aquí arriba ,el potencial ya lo tienen es su deber, NO, su obligación despertarlo, aquellos que estén de acuerdo con estos ideales sean bienvenidos demostremosle a aquellos que nos desafían nuestra superioridad, nuestra fortaleza , NUESTRA PERFECCIÓN- decía con voz firme e inspiradora mientras alzaba su puño al aire , ante lo cual el ave legendaria lanzo un rayo de hielo al cielo provocando una pequeña nevada – que el mundo entero sepa que kanto es el número 1 y que NADIE puede desafiarnos

La multitud estallo en gritos de alabanza hacia la peliblanca con miradas de aprobación y admiración las personas empezaron a imitar a la peliblanca liberando a sus Pokemon voladores y alzándose en el cielo desde los más jóvenes a los más ancianos compartían el mismo sentimiento, mientras personas con trajes azules repartían uniformes con la insignia de Articuno en la multitud, el equipo Mystic había nacido ante la dicha y orgullo de su líder, pero no solo su equipo surgiría ese día y ella lo sabía esto solo era el comienzo

Mientras tanto en kalos

nuestro héroe cargaba en su espalada a la dormida serena, en lo que llegaba a la casa de Clemont para su segunda cita

Dentro de la casa

Bonnie: vamos hermano salgamos a buscar una novia para ti no puedes estar todo el día viendo tv

Clemont: no molestes Bonnie y déjame ver mi novela – decía sentado en el sofá- hoy finalmente sabré quien secuestro a Fabio

En eso oyen que alguien viene y ven a sus amigos, aunque no como los esperaban

Bonnie: pero qué diablos – decía al ver el estado de serena – que le paso

Ash: no se preocupen solo se durmió en la mitad de la cita jajá

Bonnie: esta chica – decía negando con la cabeza haciendo una facepalm, mientras ash la acostaba en el sofá

Korrina: supongo que eso solo hace más fácil mi cita – decía korrina quien salió de la nada asustando a Clemont

Clemont: por dialga mujer quieres causarme un ataque al corazón – dijo sujetándose el pecho

Korrina: ya deja de ser tan dramática y consigue una manta y una almohada para serena- decía reprochándome- bien querido es hora que nuestra cita comience- decía mientras tomaba la mano de ash y salían afuera cabe decir que ella vestía normalmente

Ash: oye korrina a donde iremos

Korrina: a decir verdad, no planee nada – decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza- soy más alguien que actúa sobre la marcha

Ash: entonces supongo que ahora me toca a mí llevar el ritmo de la cita – notando la hora- que te parece si vamos a una cafetería a almorzar

Korrina: me parece bien – apoyo la idea del entrenador

Así pasaron un rato buscando un lugar donde poder comer hasta que entraron a una pequeña cafetería que vieron y se sentaron a conversar un rato mientras comían algo ligero

Ash: ¿entonces estas enamoradas de mí? - pregunto

Korrina: así es- decía en tono calmado

Ash: ehh- pestañeó por lo calmada que se veía – ¿porque?– cuestionó intrigado

Korrina: eres agradable, físicamente atractivo, comprensivo con tus Pokemon, un gran entrenador y estoy segura que me darás una buena descendencia

Ash: espera descendencia, no crees que está siendo muy directa - decía con los ojos en blanco

Korrina: nop- decía seria- escucha ash esto del amor yo no soy muy buena – reconoció- mi madre me dijo una vez cuando era pequeña antes de morir que al corazón no se le engaña, que cuando estuviera enamorada de verdad lo sabría, cuando luchamos ash tu espíritu se conectó con el mío y no pude dejar de pensar en ti, desde entonces en el fondo de mi corazón sé que te amo y eso es todo

Ash: korrina… yo no lo sabía – decía muy sorprendido – pero, estas completamente segura porque no lo dijiste antes

Korrina: si, si lo estoy ash yo te amo- contesto segura- antes no lo mencione porque estuve meditándolo, incluso lo converse con mi abuelo quien por cierto te aprobó, pero en fin simplemente no pude olvidar la sensación que sentí al combatir contigo al conocerte

Ash pensó lo que había dicho y tomo una decisión

Ash: ven vamos hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte

Korrina: ehhh adonde – pregunto confundida

Ash: es una sorpresa

Ambos salieron, mientras ella era jalada de la mano por el chico así siguieron un rato hasta que pararon en la entrada de un lugar

Korrina: que es este lugar ash

Ash: es un lugar que Clemont me mencionó el día que lo conocí por casualidad al cual realmente no había podido venir, ven entremos

Ambos entraron descendiendo por unas pequeñas escaleras como la entrada a un metro y caminaron por un pasillo pequeño hasta que

Korrina: wow ash esto es – decía mientras se iluminaba su rostro asombrado – un acuario – terminó con alegría mirando a la gran cantidad de Pokemon de agua

Ash: pensé que te gustaría

Korrina: ash ketchum siendo romántico quién lo diría – decía con un tono de burla falso

Ash: oye yo puedo ser romántico cuando me lo propongo- se defendió con un falso tono de indignación

Amos se vieron y solo pudieron hacerse a reír mientras la chica en un acto impulsivo lo abrazó y se pegó a él

Korrina: podemos quedarnos aquí un rato

Ash: claro tonta por eso te traje – mientras le correspondía el abrazo y se sentaban en una banca a ver la belleza de los Pokemon de agua

Y así terminó la segunda cita de ash ambos conversando y disfrutando el momento sin importar nada más

Mientras tanto de nuevo en kanto

En ciudad carmín se podía ver una situación muy singular de la nada una gran cantidad de dirigibles de color rojo sobrevolaban la ciudad con un extraño símbolo de Moltres en ellos, pero había uno muy singular que era la unión de dos globos pequeños elevando una tribuna y en ella se hallaba una mujer de cabello corto y piel morena quien iba parada con un micrófono, que al llegar a la zona con más gente se dirigió a la multitud expectante y sorprendida de las aeronaves

Candela: habitantes de ciudad carmín no tengan miedo, al contrario regocíjense porque hoy a llegado su salvadora , por años ustedes han sido víctimas del equipo rocket , de sus abusos y sus robos , yo digo basta de eso , basta de ser los débiles sin agallas que creen que somos , únase a mí y aplastemos a aquellos que se interpongan en nuestros sueños – decía con pasión y determinación en sus palabras ganándose la atención de las personas y Pokemon – demostremos nuestra fuerza ,nuestra determinación , nuestro valor ,así como yo le muestro aquí el mío , sal amigo mío – dijo arrojando una pokeball por encima de sus globos

Y de ella emergió la figura brillante del gran Pokemon ave de fuego

Civil random: no puede ser ese es – decía asombrado

Moltres: MOLTRES – resonó el grito ante las personas

Candela: yo soy candela la líder del equipo valor , quien guiará a aquellos con el suficiente valor de querer cambiar la cosas , de eliminar el miedo que hay en sus corazones y abrir un camino para todos – decía muy energética y con una sonrisa – acogeré en mis alas a aquellos que estén dispuestos a surcar estos cielos y exterminar las garras de la maldad y dar… un salto de valor – dijo mientras saltaba desde su dirigible el cual cabe recordar que estaba a gran altura hacia el suelo con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados

Entrenador random 5: oigan esa loca se lanzó desde esa altura – dijo viendo lo que hizo – rápido alguien haga algo

Entrenadora: qué diablos miran idiotas no se queden parados- dijo indignada que nadie moviera un músculo – pidgeotyo te elijo

E.R 5: ve snorlax amortigua su caída

Y así muchos en una fracción sacaron a sus Pokemon voladores o que creyeron útiles intentando rescatar a la mujer mientras la gran mayoría se quedaba expectante sin responder

Pero en eso algo sorprendió a toda la multitud y Pokemon por igual y es que la mujer empezó a dar una voltereta en plena caída y rápidamente unos cables y ganchos salieron disparados de ella hacia los edificios cercanos, evitando su caída y cual hombre araña descendió hacia la multitud y cayó en medio de ella

Candela con una sonrisa se dirigió mirando a las personas

Candela: lo vieron, la capacidad de superar los límites en una situación de crisis y actuar rápidamente para ayudar a alguien más – dedica viendo a la personas- esa capacidad está en todos ustedes, por mucho tiempo la han reprimido sometidos por el yugo de la cotidianidad , la presión social , pero yo hoy les ofrezco la capacidad de cambiar eso , de evolucionar así como nuestros Pokemon lo hacen, nosotros también podemos hacerlo superar ese miedo y extender nuestras alas , que la próxima vez no se queden congelados esperando que alguien solucione algo que ustedes pueden hacer

Las personas miraban asombradas a la mujer, quien empezó a señalar el cielo en eso los dirigibles empezaron brillar en rojo vivo y formando el símbolo de Moltres en el cielo

Candela: quien está listo para atravesar el cielo conmigo y demostrarle al mundo quién es el equipo valor y por qué somos lo mejor del mundo

multitud: NOSOTROS- gritaron una gran cantidad de entrenadores y civiles, así como Pokemon en un coro que se repetía candela sonrió y Moltres lanzo su lanzallamas más potente al cielo en señal de vitoria mientras candela sonreía con gran alegría y de los dirigibles llovían camisas y sudaderas con el logo del equipo, la flama del valor se encendía como un hermoso incendio

Mientras tanto en kalos

Ambos jóvenes regresaban a la casa abrazados y con una alegre korrina quien llevaba un peluche de vaporeon en sus brazos

Aunque en el interior de la casa la cosa era un poco distinta y es que se hallaba una serena en posición fetal comiendo helado en pijama y es que hace unas horas se despertó y se enteró como arruino su propia cita

Ash: llegamos – decía alegre en eso ve a serena- veo que ya despertaste

Serena: wah, arruine todo – decía llorando de forma tierna mientras veía a la pareja abrazada

Ash: no arruinaste nada la pase muy bien y te veías tierna dormida- consoló el entrenador – además te compre esto- decía entregandole un collar – espero que te guste

Serena: ash no debiste- decía, pero en su interior ella saltaba de alegría

Korrina: ash lo cierto es que estoy muy cansada para caminar puedes cargar – dijo aprovechándose de la bondad del entrenador mientras discretamente le sacaba la lengua a serena

Ash: ehh claro, pero no te parece que es muy temprano apenas son las seis – decía mientras la cargaba cual princesa ante la envidia de serena – bueno de todas formas tengo que cambiarme para la cita con Diantha – en eso subió dejando a una celosa serena quien se puso su collar y siguió comiendo su helado en eso se acerca pikachu y se acurruca con ella devolviéndole el ánimo

Por otro lado, en esos momentos se dirija una limusina quien llevaba a una MUY sexy mujer madura con un vestido muy provocativo, mientras leía unas cuantas leyes y cláusulas para asegurarse de ciertos aspectos

Diantha: bien todo está en orden, sin duda hoy serás mío mi príncipe – decía para sí misma

En la residencia Meyer se veía como nuestro protagonista tenía problemas con el mayor enemigo de muchos hombres… la corbata

Clemont: vamos déjame ayudarte con eso – decía mientras acomodaba la corbata

Ash: valla Clemont eres bueno en esto

Clemont: Bonnie me obligó a aprenderlo, dijo que a las mujeres le gustan los hombres multiusos

Mas sin embargo para las chicas no todo era tan alegre

Serena: tú que haces aquí no se supone que venias "súper cansada" – le reprochaba con sarcasmo a la otra rubia

Korrina: es que estaba aburrida, ciertamente es temprano además ya paso un buen rato desde que volvimos - decía con un poco de pena mientras comía del helado de serena

Serena: al menos tu terminaste tu cita

En eso el timbre suena, Bonnie es quien se encarga de abrir la puerta y contemplar a una reluciente Diantha con un increíble vestido (usen su imaginación :v )

Bonnie: wow – decía con los ojos resplandecientes y asombrada

Diantha: puedo pasar- decía amablemente mientras la Loli solo se apartaba y no dejaba de verla – como están chicas – sonreía al ver a ambas chicas con los cabellos despeinados comiendo helado en pijama que al verla se quedaron helados y con los ojos abiertos

Serena: …- Solo miraba lo hermosa que se miraba Diantha y solo pudo hacer algo …hacerse bolita, korrina por su lado solo comía más helado con una cara de tristeza

Mientras tanto ash bajaba finalmente vestido en lo que vio a Diantha y se quedó sin palabras, cosa que Diantha noto y se sonrojo

Diantha: ash ya es hora de irnos – decía la mujer mientras tomaba la mano del chico quien solo podía asentir ante las palabras de ella – no nos esperen despiertas – decía guiñándoles un ojo en lo que salía

Serena: asaltacunas

Korrina: espero que si bailan la pise – decía comiendo su helado

Serena: si – haciendo lo mismo mientras usaba a pikachu de peluche

Ya en la limusina ash recobro la conciencia

Ash: Diantha te ves hermosa

Diantha: no tienes que ser tan halagador- después de todo la noche es joven

Ash: por cierto, Diantha en donde será la fiesta- pregunto – hasta donde sé el lugar más importante es la torre prisma y en ella se dio una celebración cuando estuve inconsciente

Diantha: oh claro, será en un hotel de cinco estrellas, también ira el profesor según me dijo mi asistente así que puede ser que veamos a Alan allí también después de todo estaban muchas personas importantes en el baile

Ash: baile – decía alarmado- espera habrá un baile oh no, yo no soy exactamente un gran bailarín, más bien apesto – decía reconociendo su evidente gran defecto

Diantha: no te preocupes yo te guiaré – le dijo con amabilidad

Poco tiempo pasó para llegar al gran evento, afuera se mira una gran multitud y muchas personas de traje además de reporteros

Reportera. Nos encontramos en la entrada del hotel gran Torino para celebrar la reconstrucción de la ciudad y como ven ya muchos de los invitados- en eso le informan de la llegada de Diantha – esperen parece que acaba de llegar la campeona- mira como efectivamente ella aja de limusina acompañada de ash- esperen y aparentemente no viene sola si no con uno de los responsables de salvarnos nadie más que el subcampeón ash ketchum

Ash: Diantha no me dijiste que vendría tanta gente- decía en susurro

Diantha: esto es común no te preocupes solo ignora a los reporteros y deja que yo me encargue – le contestaba mientras miraba a reporteros acercándose

Reportera: señorita Diantha me puede decir que hace con el subcampeón de la liga kalos – preguntó la reportera

Diantha: oh es mi cita para esta noche- le respondió con simpleza – ahora si me disculpas ya tenemos que entrar- decía mientras era seguido de un callado y nervioso ash quien se ganó la mirada de envidia de muchos hombres y hasta mujeres

Ambos entraron al hotel ignorando al resto de paparazis y al entrar ash encontró un ambiente muy elegante, pero algo le llamo la atención y fue la presencia de cierta conocida suya

Ash: ¿Alexa? – le pregunto acercándose a ella junto a Diantha quien no se despegaba de su cita

Alexa: oh son ash y Diantha, hola como va su cita

Diantha: hasta ahora bien, cómo ves – decía con una sonrisa sincera

Ash: no sabía que estarías aquí- le preguntó

Alexa: a decir verdad, fue un cambio de última hora mi compañero tuvo un imprevisto y tuve que reemplazarlo así que estoy cubriendo el evento – mientras tanto cierto reportero gozaba en un bar con un fajo de billetes y una botella de whisky

Diantha: ya veo supongo que nos veremos entonces, suerte – decía mientras se alejaba con ash

Alexa: oh claro que nos veremos- decía mientras miraba un frasco en su bolso- es hora de jugar rudo y si eso implica sacrificarse que así sea

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la fiesta

Alan: profesor deje de tomar me está preocupando- decía el pelinegro quien iba acompañado de cierta entrenadora pelirroja

Manon: si profesor solo porque Sophie no pudo venir no tiene que embriagarse

Pr ciprés: para ustedes es fácil decirlo – decía con una copa – primero ash ahora esto – decía con tristeza

Alan: vamos profesor aquí hay muchas mujeres lindas que seguro querían salir con usted

Pr ciprés: tu no lo entiendes Alan – decía con un poco de miedo – yo necesitaba venir con una cita

Manon: no entiendo si el problema es una cita porque no trajo a serena después de todo se supone que ash estará aquí- sugirió

Pr ciprés: no todos somos loliconeros como Alan o Diantha , tengo estándares sabes - decía el profesor de kalos sacándole una gota en la cabeza a su aprendiz – ahora ya no lo podré evitar- dijo con miedo

Manon: evitar que profesor- preguntó con duda

Como si fuera el destino jugando una mala broma ciertas personas se acercaron de repente al profesor

Señora: oh, pero a quién tenemos aquí si no es más que mi profesor favorito y viene sin pareja- dijo con un tono amable una señora de muy avanzada edad

Señora 2: baia, baia – agrego otra con una mirada picara

Señora 3: eso me recuerda que tenemos negocios que hablar como esa nueva expansión y jacuzzi que solicitaste- decía otra con una mirada aún más lujuriosa- ven querido creo que es hora de renovar tus fondos – decía mientras se lamia los labios

Pr ciprés: no me juzguen- decía mientras se iba con la anciana dejando a ambos jóvenes con una poker face

Manon: nunca hablaremos de esto de nuevo- dijo la chica a lo que Alan solo asentía

Regresando con nuestra pareja quienes habían conversado un buen rato

Diantha: ash ven vamos a bailar- le decía Diantha quien cabe resaltar ya había tomado unas cuantas copas quien notaba que otras parejas ya estaban haciéndolo

Ash: estás segura recuerda que apesto bailando- le recordó

Diantha: no te preocupes solo haz lo que te diga – dijo mientras se levantaban e iban a la pista de baile con otras parejas que se preparaban – tu solo mírame lo haremos suave

Ash: solo mirarte eso es fácil estoy con la persona más hermosa de aquí – dijo con sinceridad y sin ninguna otra intención cosa que le saco un gran sonrojo y felicidad a la campeona

Diantha: ash…- decía realmente encantada- ven sígueme solo imagina que tienes una caja en tus pies y que debes mover los pies a lo largo del borde y las diagonales del cuadrado imaginario, y parar en los puntos de las esquinas- le dijo de forma sencilla – ahora vamos y 1-2-3, 1-2-3

Ash por su parte estaba más que sorprendido que por primera vez en su vida estaba bailando y cada vez agarraba un poco más el ritmo , aunque lento y con cuidado para Diantha esta era la primer vez que baila con alegría como uno de esos cuentos de hadas que su madre le contaba de niña

para ambos fue como si en esa pista solo estuvieran ellos dos y así pasaron un buen tiempo bailando vals al ritmo de la música hasta que sonó una más romántica pegando sus cuerpos sin importarles miradas o prejuicios al menos de parte de Diantha

ash: no puedo creer que realmente este bailando

Diantha: solo necesitabas a la pareja adecuado, ahora solo relájate y disfruta el momento

Y así si bien este no fue el final de la cita de ash como tal lo dejaremos aquí porque esa noche ocurrió algo más, pero lo dejaremos para la próxima

Hasta entonces volveremos una última vez a kanto

En ciudad azafrán ya de noche cuando la gente se estaba yendo a sus hogares se miraba como un gran tráiler amarillo con relámpagos se estacionaba en la parte central de la ciudad y de él, Pokemon eléctricos salían con panfletos que tenían a zapdos dibujado además de playeras, gorras y hasta bicicletas con comida además de que cada cosa iba con un pequeño tubo transparente , en eso una oficial Jenny se acercó

Jenny: oye tú el dueño de eso no puedes aparcar aquí es contra ley- decía intentando abrir , en eso unos voltorb se acercaron ella- ehhh que quieren – en un instante se autodestruyeron desgarrando la ropa de la oficial – oh no mi ropa- antes que la gente la viera un electavoz rápidamente le tiro una bolsa con ropa y muchos magnemite la cubrieron para evitar que alguien la viera , rápidamente se vistió con una extraña ropa amarilla y negra en eso ve que del tráiler empieza a salir humo negro y los Pokemon eléctricos sacan reflectores

De repente poco a poco el tráiler se va dividiendo y transformando en un gran escenario del que salen bocinas gigantes, una pantalla además de cámaras quienes eran controlados por raichus y un hombre rubio que salía de entre el humo, uno muy bien parecido pensó la oficial Jenny, las personas poco a poco fueron agrupándose al ver lo que pasaba

Spark: COMO ESTAN CIUDAD AZAFRÁN- el sonido del grito resonó en los alrededores llegando incluso al gimnasio para enojo de su líder, aunque para las féminas que estaban allí empezaron gritar – mi nombre es spark y he venido aquí a pedirles que se una a mi equipo, el equipo instinto, aquellos que se pregunten qué diablos es el equipo instinto les diré que es la solución a sus problemas permítanme decirles, y solo para aclarar estoy respaldado por la liga Pokemon – aclaro sus intenciones

La gente solo miraba con duda y algunas con corazones al joven

Spark: hoy mismo probablemente otros dos equipos han surgido reclutado miembros y ustedes se preguntaran que ofrezco yo que ellos no y yo les digo una cosa…LIBERTAD – grito entusiasmado siendo apoyado por sus Pokemon- ustedes pasan su vida estresados , oprimidos por sus propia sociedad yo digo basta de esas tonterías, yo aceptare a todos aquellos que quieran libertad aquellos que sus sueños fueron pisoteados y no fueron tomados en serio , una nueva era está naciendo en kanto y ustedes serán las bases para ese futuro permítanme decirles , todas sus ideas , todas sus propuestas serán escuchadas

Las personas sorprendentes estaban tomándose las palabras del rubio con seriedad algo en su cara les decía que era de confianza, especialmente cierto grupo de la sociedad, vagabundos y oficinistas además de los jóvenes y viejos

Spark: ustedes que fueron abandonados por no ser lo suficientemente fuertes o inteligentes déjenme decirles que eso no importan creemos una era de unidad donde nos apoyemos los unos a los otros con los Pokemon, donde importen cosas como quién es más rico o mejor entrenador, donde nuestra relación con los demás y nuestros Pokemon prevalezca, no me importa quien se una a mi equipo si está dispuesto a ayudar a sus compañeros, así como el me ayudo a mí, oh no súper pájaro

En eso arroja una sana ball al aire de la cual emerge la última de las aves legendarias el magnífico zapdos

Zapdos: ZAPDOS (ALABENME HUMANOS ALABENME)- grito emergiendo en un manto de chispas

En eso los tubos que traían consigo las personas empezaron a brillar ante el poderoso Pokemon

Spark: además menciona que el sueldo de los entrenadores subirá si están afianzados a uno de los equipos - esto llamó la atención de muchos – y que tendrán un descuento del 50% en pizzas magmar – cabe recalcar que estas pizzas eran las mejores de kanto con esto ahora si casi todos estaban interesados – y que incluso la ley nos apoya- en eso se mira a en la pantalla a la oficial Jenny vestida con el traje del equipo la cual se sonrojo al ver a qué tantas personas la miraban – vamos ven aquí – a lo que ella subió rápidamente por la pena poniéndose a su lado – dígame hermosa flor de kanto estas interesada en unirte a mi equipo – le dijo con una sonrisa que la derritió por dentro mientras acariciaba su mentón

Jenny: SÍ – respondió con una gran sonrisa- al diablo la policía- dijo arrojando su placa – te seguiré a donde sea – decía con una mirada soñadora y sonrojada

Spark: ya lo ven, quien este conmigo grite equipo instinto

A lo que casi a en milisegundos todos allí empezaron a corear el nombre del equipo con gran euforia mientras los Pokemon de spark disparaban camisas a la gente, además que del escenario emergió una banda la cual empezó un improvisado concierto haciendo que la gente gritase incluso más fuerte

Spark: oh si y tu ven aquí – acto seguido jalo a Jenny a su lado y la beso, sin duda el equipo instinto se formó de una forma singular ese día

Horas después el ruido del "concierto de spark" continuaba cosa que le causaba molestia a Sabrina en su gimnasio

Sabrina solo limitaba a estar irritada en un sofá de su casa cosa que incluso su gengar empezaba a estar por el exceso de ruido cuando las puertas se abrieron de golpe

Madre de Sabrina: SABRINA, tu padre está muerto – decía mientras cargaba el cuerpo en un coche

Sabrina y gengar: QUE/GENGAR – gritaban alarmados

Padre de Sabrina: si muerto de entrar al equipo instinto – se levantó de repente mientras sacaba mucha mercadería del susodicho equipo

Sabrina: qué diablos, están locos casi me dan un infarto – decía enojada con sus padres – oh por arceus, en serio papá – decía al ver las fachadas de sus padres el cual era un traje de cuerpo entero zapdos – quítate eso ya estas viejo para usar esa cosa

Padre de Sabrina: solo estas celosas que no te compre uno además mira hasta gengar sabe apreciar lo bueno cuando lo ve – en eso ella mira como su gengar bebía una malteada con la imagen de zapdos y tenía una camisa del equipo instinto

Sabrina: oh por arceus porque a mí, desearía seguir convirtiendo a la gente en muñecos – decía con fastidio dándose una palmada en la cara

Mientras tanto en kalos amanecía una vez más y en la casa de los Meyer todo era tranquilidad en especial en el cuarto que ash compartía con Clemont a lo que cierto entrenador empieza despertar y ver que llego sano y salvo, cuando siente que sus brazos y hombros están más pesados que de costumbre a lo que mira y se halla con una sorpresa

Ash: PERO QUE- grita viendo lo que estaba encima de el

En eso su puerta se abre de golpe mostrando a serena quien a la velocidad de la luz llego al oír a su amado gritar, con un bate en la mano, por cierto

Ash: …puedo explicarlo – dijo ash al ver que serena miraba la situación

Y es que, en su cama acostadas a ambos lados de él, acurrucadas estaban no una si nos dos mujeres que ella conocía bien Diantha y Alexa, con la última en ropa interior

Serena: ash ketchum tienes mucho que explicar – dijo con una expresión nada amigable apretando el bate

Ash: oh, oh ….

* * *

Ok finalmente termine esto es el capítulo más largo que he escribido no todos los capítulos serán tan largos solo aquellos que lo ameriten y considere que este lo valía para no alargar innecesariamente la historia

En todo caso háganme saber que les pareció el capítulo, cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica será bien recibida

A decir verdad, las citas y los discursos fueron lo que más me costó no quería ser tan redundante o que se parecieran entre sí, además que este capítulo marca algunas bases de cosas que haré más adelante, además que ya se me ocurrió una forma de implantar el mame de los posers o de los noobs que estuvieron en el auge de Pokemon que para bien o para mal originaron las típicas discusiones en la comunidad xd

Por cierto, si juegan activamente los títulos de Pokemon o siguen el anime o les interesa estar informados en Pokemon les recomiendo si tiene Facebook la página centro Pokemon un buen lugar donde pasar el rato y hablar de Pokemon, además de participar en actividades relacionadas a los juegos y donde de vez en cuando hay buenos mames xd como lechuga, lurantis y más :v

Sin más (suena la música de los jojos )

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

**pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece si no a game freak**

El Hacedor Del Sur : si xd saludos para ti tambien

DarkTemplar28 : llegaran cosas peores para el mostaza en el futuro y reflexiones cuando vuelva a su casa y verdad aprecio el apoyo en serio :D

AnzGANDALFR06 : estas de suerte ambas estaran en la historia pero eso sí dentro de bastante si pero cuando aparezcan ambas serán importantes en especial Anabel, lo de pokemon go intentaré manejarlo de la mejor forma que pueda se que es un riesgo pero cuando se me ocurrió simplemente no lo pude quitar de mi cabeza xd

Lector Luigi: en serio se aprecia tu atencion amigo y gracias realmente fue difícil hacer las citas y las introducciones pero no esperes que sean las últimas que veremos por que ya estoy planeando algunas cosas en el futuro

haruzafiro : creeme serena no se ira para nada decepcionada cuando se valla de kalos y para ash...arceus se apiade de él

* * *

Capítulo 6 un duro despertar, los últimos días de kalos y una promesa de vida

A lo largo de su vida ash había enfrentado situaciones peligrosas, incluso a riesgo de su vida, pero sin duda esta era a su parecer la situación más traumática que podría haber vivido y eso que él era amigo de giratina y es que frente a él se hallaba una no muy feliz serena con un bate, aunque para su suerte buena o mala antes que su "amiga" hiciera algo más el resto de sus amigos llegaron

Sr Meyer: haber que está pasando aquí- dijo entrando apresuradamente mientras daba una voltereta el "héroe" listo para luchar acompañado de su hijo y la otra rubia, pero al ver la situación se asombró- oh yo lo siento ash no sabía que estabas haciendo esas cosas- decía mal interpretando la situación cosa que solo enojo más a serena

Korrina: pero qué diablos – dijo al ver la comprometedora situación

Clemont: ash qué diablos, viejo yo duermo allí también – decía el inventor viendo usurpada su cama (por cierto, Clemont se quedó dormido en el sofá de su sala viendo su novela después de expulsar a las chicas)

Ash: esperen no es lo que parece – respondió alarmado

Bonnie: que está pasando – decía la Loli llegando aun adormilada, pero antes de ver la situación

Sr Meyer: oh no Bonnie, no mires – dijo apresurandose a tapar los ojos de la chica – no estás en edad ver este tipo de actos carnales – decía mientras la cargaba a un lugar seguro

Bonnie: ¿actos carnales? - pregunto confundida

Cabe destacar que el alboroto solo ocasionó que las dos mujeres se empezaran despertar

Diantha: ahhh buenos días – en eso se da cuenta de la comprometedora manera en la que se encontraba al lado de ash y que su vestido solo la cubría del vientre para bajo dejando expuesto su busto – kyaaaa, NO MIREN- decía tapándose

Ash: lo siento – dijo mientras se levantaba tapándose los ojos algo que Clemont imito

Korrina: aparte de asalta cunas también eres una desvergonzada – decía replicándole con enojo

Diantha: espera yo…yo no lo entiendo no recuerdo como llegamos aquí- decía defendiéndose mientras se acomodaba su vestido - es decir no es que no quisiera algo como esto, pero al menos me hubiese gustado recordarlo

Korrina: y dices que no eres una desvergonzada- decía- y tú, como explicas esto

Alexa: tal vez yo pueda explicarlo- decía mientras abrazaba a ash por la espalda- se pasaron de tragos luego me sedujeron entre ambos y me arrastraron aquí – dicho esto mordió la lengua del entrenador – eres un salvaje sabes

Todos: EHHHH- decían con ojos en blanco, especialmente la campeona

Serena: más te vale explicar esto ahora mismo ash- decía mientras zanganeaba al pobre entrenador

Ash: te juro que no sé qué paso – decía asustado

Clemont: como sabemos que no mientes Alexa – dedujo el rubio

Alexa: cómo te atreves- respondió indignada- sabes muy bien que yo soy una reportera yo no miento – dijo defendiéndose – además aquí tengo la prueba-dijo sacando una cámara de su bolso tirado - tengo el mal habitó de tomar fotos en estas situaciones – a lo que se quedaron viéndola- soy reportera estas clases de cosas son comunes en famosos – decía mientras le daban la cámara a Clemont

Clemont procedió a revisar las ultimas fotos sorprendiéndose de lo que ve y sonrojándose al ver las ultimas

Serena: y bien es cierto- pregunto con miedo

Clemont: pues…

Korrina: pues que, habla

Clemont: creo que si dice la verdad …a medias

Todos: ¿a medias? - cuestionaron

Clemont: miren ustedes mismos – en eso les muestra las fotos

En las fotos se apreciaba a unos sonrojados ash y Diantha, tocándose más de la cuenta, en otra a ash teniendo rodeado de brazos a Alexa, en otras a Diantha tocando muy explícitamente a Alexa, en otra en lo que parecía una limosina a ash besando a ambas en la boca, en otra en el cuarto de Clemont con una Alexa en ropa interior acostándose en una pose provocativa y en la última a ellos tres desmayados en la cama :v

Alexa: espera que diablos no pasó nada – ignorando todo el echii claro – debí imaginar el resto con un demonio – enojada y preguntándose cómo diablos tomo esa última foto

Serena: hay bendito seas arceus – dijo agradecida que esto no pasara a mayores

Diantha: yo no lo entiendo, yo soy muy moderada al beber, ni siquiera recuerdo que ash tomara algo además no siento resaca

Korrina: pervertidas – dijo a secas

Alexa: oye yo soy víctima de las circunstancias

Korrina: pues se ve que no opusiste resistencia que digamos – decía la entrenadora

Alexa: ehhh acaso estas celosas que ash si me desea como mujer y no a una niña como tú -dijo irritándola

Korrina: celosa de una anciana no me hagas reír, cuando ash tenga edad para casarse cuanto crees que tendrás vieja

Alexa: a quien llamas vieja solo tengo 25 por si sabias – decía devolviéndole una mirada retadora mientras sacaban chispas

Korrina: ha ash estuvo que estar intoxicado para poder notarte que merito

Alexa: al menos yo lo he besado apasionadamente que has hecho tu

Korrina: así – en eso jala al chico y lo besa (con lengua, por cierto :v )- vez vieja eso ya no es un merito

ambas estaban discutiendo entre ellas cada vez más fuerte cuando en eso

Sr Meyer: suficiente-dijo llamando la atención e todos- es claro que no estaban en sus cabales anoche así que hijo ven conmigo – dijo llevándose a ash – Clemont sal y deja que Alexa y Diantha se vistan, y el resto baje para aclarar esto – dijo mientras se retiraba

Ya en una habitación aparte

Sr Meyer: muy bien ash recuerdas que paso

Ash: yo no lo recuerdo, escuche sr Meyer yo lo siento esta es su casa y yo provoque este alboroto

Sr Meyer: descuida ash, eres un adolecente estas en esa edad y estabas experimentado cosas que antes no sentías – dijo clamado – todos pasamos por esto no puedo juzgarte por dejarte llevar yo mismo he hecho cosas peores, pero creo que es hora de que alguien te hable de la charla

Ash: la charla a que se refiere

Sr Meyer: bueno ash dime tu padre te ha hablado de las relaciones con chicas

Ash: bueno papa nunca menciono este tipo de cosas solo me dijo una extraña metáfora de bedrills pensé que era un estilo de batallas Pokemon, aunque claro ahora tengo la idea básica

Sr Meyer: bueno siéntate tenemos que hablar

Mientras tanto

Diantha: lo siento – decía arrepentía – yo no me comporto así yo …

Alexa: oye descuida no es mi primer rodeo así – decía calmándola -te excediste esas cosas pasan, no hay por qué avergonzarse, aunque lo hubiéramos hecho no me arrepiento después de todo se ve que realmente quieras estar con ash

Diantha: pues yo- decía sonrojándose – lo cierto es que nunca estado así con un hombre- confeso – y realmente no creí que la persona con quien quisiera hacerlo sería alguien menor que yo o que sucedería así

Alexa: oye vamos recuerda que ante la ley ash es mayor – decía calmándola – además no pasó nada siempre tendrás otra oportunidad para algo más romántico – le dijo tranquilizándola y devolviéndole el animo

Diantha: tienes razón – dijo mientras bajaban a la sala – pero en serio a ti no te molesta

Alexa: sabes, antes me limite porque realmente no quería incomodarlo o mi misma, pero el verlas a ustedes tan decididas simplemente me di cuenta que realmente no me quería quedar a medias

Diantha: ya veo, entonces esforcemos juntas

Alexa: claro – dijo mientras ambas salían

Con las otras 2 chicas

Alexa: ahhh no puedo creer esto, cuando finalmente ash parece avanzar conmigo sucede esto maldita sea – decía mientras se revolvía el cabello

Serena: realmente no sé qué pensar de esto, pensar que ash tiene un problema de bebida así

Korrina: malditas viejas

Serena: dime tú crees que…ash él realmente disfruto eso

Korrina: probablemente- dijo para sorpresa de la ex artista-después de todo a pesar de como actúa él es un hombre

Serena: ya veo…

Korrina: serena – dijo viendo el semblante triste de ella- acaso algo así es tu límite- dijo seria – el que ash manoseara a esa vieja no me importa tanto sabes… mis sentimientos por el no han cambiado y si bien no es como él no tenga culpa en estos, pero es obvio que no es algo que ash algo comúnmente…además no me importaría compartirlo- esto último lo dijo en susurro

Serena: korrina…tienes razón – dijo volviendo a animarse – si ash tiene esos problemas lo que necesita es a una mujer de verdad que sepa ponerlo a ralla y lo ayude

Korrina: si como yo – dijo señalándose

Serena; que forma divertida tienes de señalarme sabes

Korrina: no empieces

Volviendo con ash

Sr Meyer: entonces ahora comprendes- dijo después de terminar su explicación

Ash: creo que si – decía un poco incómodo por lo que pasó- ciertamente mi perspectiva ha cambiado sobre el tema y usted lo ha hecho tan …explícito

Sr Meyer: oh vaya que sí-dijo orgulloso- aunque parece que tú me superas, aquí entre nos cómo son los senos de Diantha suaves o firmes

Ash: bueno- dijo avergonzado- son muy suaves, pero a la vez muy firmes como un malvavisco – decía un poco sonrojado

Sr Meyer: oye chico sabes tienes mucha suerte – decía con una sonrisa – ven bajemos y por favor ponte un pantalón, hablar de sexualidad por la mañana con alguien que no es mi hijo (quien por cierto no había escuchado aun la charla) y que está en bóxer después de casi hacerlo con dos hermosuras es algo raro

Ash: y me lo dice a mi

Después de un rato ambos bajaron para ver que las demás ya se habían calmado

Sr Meyer: bueno parece que todos ya nos calmamos un poco – dijo haciendo que la situación fuese más amena – bueno que tal si desayunamos algo – decía con una sonrisa

Ash solo se sentó frente a todos esperando lo peor

Diantha: ash no sabes cuanto lo siento – decía muy arrepentida

Ash: no, yo soy quien debe disculparse contigo y con todas también contigo Clemont – dijo sorprendidillas – no me controle y provoque esta situación, LO SIENTO- decía arrodillándose

Diantha: no tienes que discúlpate fue mi culpa por llevarte a una fiesta donde servían alcohol

Serena y korrina ya habían perdonado por el incidente al chico después de todo al final no llegaron a mayores

Alexa: descuida ash yo también me deje llevar

Clemont: si hombre vamos las sabanas solo se remplazan no es la gran cosa

Bonnie: yo aún no sé de qué hablan – dijo asiendo un puchero

Serena: créeme Bonnie es mejor que no lo sepas

Sr Meyer: ya ya olvidemos todo esto y agradezcamos que no pasara algo más - decía trayendo panqueques- que sirva de lección a ustedes dos de no beber de más y a ti de no dejarte llevar por dos alcohólicos

Ash/Alexa/Diantha: está bien – decían resignados y avergonzados al menos dos de ellos

Sr Meyer: Entonces comamos decía alegre - mientras se sentaba con todos sirviendo unos waflles

Mientras tanto en un hotel privado de kalos se veía a tres señoras irse de una suite con expresiones de alegría en su rostro

En el interior de la habitación se apreciaba un desorden, como los que arman las bandas de rock en sus giras, la cama central muy desordenada y ropa de hombre tirada en el piso mientras se escuchaba una ducha, en ella se hallaba un hombre de rodillas desnudo a un costado llorando (como musculoso de regular show para que se hagan la idea)

Pr ciprés: me doy asco- decía entre lágrimas – más vale que ese jacuzzi de lujo valga la pena y que sophie no esté cortante de usar bikini – en eso bebe de una botella de vino que tenía a la mano mientras sonaba su teléfono el cual no quería contestar

Lo que pasó aquí queda a la interpretación de cada persona ya que este fic es familiar :v

Mmm regresando con ash y compañía

La peculiar "familia" se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente, las chicas conversando, al igual que las adultas olvidando todo el lío de la mañana

Sr Meyer: y dime ash ahora que la liga término que harás- pregunto, aunque esta pregunta les interesaba a todos de hecho

Ash: a decir verdad, no lo he pensado mucho – confesó reflexionando su situación actual- supongo que estaré un par de días y luego regresare a kanto y allí pensaré que hacer luego, después de todo serena se ira a hoenn y Clemont volverá ser líder de gimnasio

Esto le recordó al peculiar grupo que estos serían los últimos días que pasarían juntos

Korrina: supongo que tienes razón yo también tengo que regresar a mi gimnasio- dijo seria

Diantha: y ciertamente yo tengo compromiso con la liga como campeona y con mi carrera – recordó algo triste ya que pese a que no fuese muy unida al grupo como tal sí que había pasado momentos buenos e interesantes con ellos

Bonnie: no me había dado cuenta que nuestro grupo se va a separar tan pronto, pareciera que fue ayer que comenzamos a viajar – dijo triste

Ash: hey porque esas caras largas – dijo dándose cuenta del semblante de sus compañeros – no es como si no nos volviéramos a ver nunca, escuchen en mis viajes me he separado de amigos cercanos, cada quien siguió un camino diferente para seguir sus sueños - confeso- es triste y doloroso, pero es parte de crecer no creen, pero yo sé que me volveré a ver con ustedes

Alexa: como estas tan seguro ash las personas cuando se separan rara vez mantiene contacto

Ash: es fácil, serena nosotros nos separamos por años y henos aquí juntos de nuevo- dijo con inspiración- lo cierto es que jamás podría olvidar a alguno de ustedes son parte importante para mí, sé que yo mismo no mantengo contacto con muchos de mis amigos, pero cada experiencia que he vivido con ellos la llevo aquí- dijo poniendo su mano en su corazón

Serena: esas son bellas palabras ash

Ash: ya se, tómense de las manos – dijo el entrenador con un pensamiento – vamos háganlo

Todos extrañados, obedecieron la propuesta de ash

Ash: les juro que todos nosotros nos reencontraremos – dijo ante la mirada atenta de todos – este es un compromiso que pongo ante arceus mismo, que incluso si el mismísimo universo se pusiera en mi contra nada me impedirá volver a estar con ustedes así tenga que mover cielo y tierra los llevaré conmigo el resto de mi vida lo juro – dijo optimista y decidido

para los demás están palabras quedaron grabadas en sus corazones

Clemont: o podemos darte nuestros números y estar en contacto-sugirió el rubio- es decir todos tenemos teléfonos es fácil estar en contacto de vez en cuando no – dijo rompiendo el momento

Bonnie: ahhh hermano que forma de arruinar el momento

Diantha: si Clemont, por eso no consigues novia

A lo que todos rieron ante ese comentario cual serie de tv de los 90 dejando deprimido al rubio :v

Mientras tanto en una plaza de la ciudad se observa como en una mesa alejada del resto como una pareja y lo que parecía un hombre muy bajo para el resto de personas aparentemente desayunaban junto a sus Pokemon, pero lo que nadie miraba era la conversación que tenía con una pequeña pantalla

Giovanni: estoy anonado e impresionado sin duda se han redimidos de todos los errores del pasado – decía calmado el jefe de la organización criminal más peligrosa de kanto – pensar que se las arreglaron para derrotar al equipo flare en televisión abierta sin causar sospechas estoy impresionado – quien por cierto fue engañado por el trio de criminales con un video editado de partes que no se vieron en la transmisión

James: y no solo eso jefazo, antes que alguien más fuera a revisar los laboratorios nos adelantamos y escuchamos el lugar para robar lo que pudiéramos

Jessie: y hallamos un tesoro – dedica con una sonrisa – Meowth muéstrales

A lo que el felino sacó un portafolio mostrando en su interior una gran cantidad de piedras llaves y megapiedras

Meowth: que le parece jefecito – decía con orgullo Meowth

Giovanni: excelente, ustedes se han ganado un ascenso – decía complacido acariciando a su persian – espero con ansias su regreso, Giovanni fuera – dijo cortando la comunicación

Jessie/james/Meowth: ¡SI!, FINALMENTE SOMOS RECONOCIDOS- gritaron a todo pulmón sin importarles las miradas de la gente, empezando a celebrar bailando y llorando lagrimas de alegria

Time skip horas después

Se miraba a Alexa llegar a su departamento mientras marcaba en su teléfono(el del departamento )

Alexa: GRANDISIMO ZOQUETE- grito enojada- no me dijiste que tu estúpido afrodisiaco era infalible shony

Shony: en primera lo es- contesto la voz de un hombre a través del teléfono – te advertí de los efectos secundarios la primera vez que se usa recuerda que aún es un prototipo así que no me grites que tú eras la que tenías ganas de tirarte a un chico

Alexa: a otro furfur con ese hueso

Shony: a ver que paso, cual fue el efecto secundario, diarrea, vomito

Alexa: me provocó sueño y alucinaciones aparentemente idiota

Shony: entonces no es mi culpa seguramente lo combinaste con whisky, taras mensa te dije que lo vertieras en vino, agua o jugo de limón que en algunos alcoholes que no sea vino el efecto es impredecible estas mujeres calientes de ahora no pueden seguir instrucciones- dijo con fastidio

Alexa: vete al diablo- dijo enojada- y más te vale perfeccionar eso pase por muchos problemas para meter eso en los vasos de ash y Diantha como para ponerme a preguntar que eran , para tu suerte ahora tendrás bastante tiempo para perfeccionar ese afrodisiaco

Shony: espera Diantha, no mames, tú nunca mencionaste Yuri dime te beso que te tocó-corto la línea

Alexa: estúpido pervertido – dijo enojada a lo que se fue a su habitación a ducharse pensando en su entrenador favorito

* * *

¿Cuándo creen que Alexa vuelva a usar el afrodisiaco perfeccionado?

Por cierto, el próximo es el último capítulo de ash en kalos y el inicio del mini arco del regreso a kanto antes de la partida de ash a alola y además será la introducción de un personaje importante para la historia que, aunque no estará en el harem de ash si tendrá repercusión en este y muchos momentos de comedia

sin más nos vemos (suena la música de los jojos)

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece si no a game freak**

haruzafiro: muchas gracias por el apoyo de verdad es alentador, con yellow si no sale en el próximo capítulo a este es seguro que saldrá en el harem de si está en el harem lo dejaré a votación más adelante porque realmente estoy un 50 50 pero eso si lo que haré con ella al menos yo nunca lo he visto xd

AnzGANDALFR06 :supongo que estoy haciendo algo bien xd en serio que es algo alegre el leer comentarios como los tuyos y espero no defraudarte

KRT215: gracias y un saludo

Lector Luigi : no te preocupes que enel futuro más citas locas vendrán y en esas tal vez ash no salga tan bien parado, y ten por seguro que Alexa no desaprovechara otra oportunidad en el futuro

DarkTemplar28:alexa es una loquilla :v, esa charla me salio de los más random xd y no te preocupes tus review siempre son esperados

* * *

Cap. 7 adiós kalos y yo soy luna

En su vida como entrenador ash había viajado mucho, conocido gente increíble, entrenadores formidables y había tenido que afrontar ya muchas despedidas con amigos de él, nunca creyó que tuviera que vivir una despedida más conmovedora e importante o que le impactó tanto en su vida como la que tuvo con misty y brock ya hace mucho tiempo

Pero ahora, ash sabía que realmente extrañaría kalos, las aventuras y recuerdos que hizo allí sin duda siempre los atesorara en su memoria , estas últimas 2 semanas fueron un mar de experiencias y sentimientos para el

Tuvo que despedirse temporalmente de su greninja, experimento sentimientos nuevos para él y vaya que los había experimentado muy bien con las constantes citas casi diarias y prácticamente exigidas con Alexa, korrina, serena e incluso Diantha quien siempre se disculpa por la noche de la fiesta, pasó sus últimos momentos con Bonnie narrando sus antiguos viajes como si de hermanos se tratasen y con Clemont compartió sus pensamientos íntimos, pero ahora el momento había llegado

Ash: ahhh, parece que llego el día oh no pikachu- decía un resignado ash mientras acomodaba sus cosas en su mochila

Pikachu: pika- respondió con simpleza el roedor eléctrico

Ash: pareciera que fue ayer que llegamos aquí, quien diría que me aferraría tanto a este lugar – en eso mira como la puerta se abre mostrando a su amigo

Clemont: estás listo ash, serena y las demás ya subieron las cosas al auto – decía el rubio

Ash: claro, es hora vamos pikachu- decía mientras se iban

Mientras tanto afuera

Bonnie: ahhh porque se tarda tanto – decía impaciente la rubia- se supone que es serena quien lleva tres maletas cómo es posible que sea ash quien esté retrasado

Korrina: tranquila estamos bien de tiempo- respondió la rubia mayor – pero si es cierto que mi cariño se está tardando de más, cuando nos casemos procuraré que sea más puntual

Serena: si es si casan en primer lugar- decía para la gracia de la Loli

Korrina: por supuesto y con quien más se casaría, contigo pff- decía conteniendo una risa

Serena: por supuesto con quien mas no veo a alguien más por aquí con esas intenciones solo a una triste soñadora- decía con alegría

Aunque no lo pareciera esta se había vuelto la rutina de esas dos en esos días, con sus pequeñas mini peleas así que ya el resto estaba acostumbrado así que simplemente las ignoran y dejaban que siguieran con sus delirios ya que sabían que al menos en el fondo ambas se querían y respetan o al menos eso elegían pensar

Sr Meyer: ya chicas después pelean por quien se casa con quien – dijo calmándolas mientras notaba que por fin llegaban los dos que faltaban- miren por fin llegan

Bonnie: por fin, ash sí que tomaste tu tiempo – decía a manera de regaño la rubia

Ash: lo siento Bonnie, discúlpame por hacerte esperar- se disculpó rápidamente – _"lo cierto es que para Bonnie debe ser difícil esta situación, el tener que despedirse de nosotros, estoy orgulloso de ti, realmente eres una niña muy madura_ "- pensaba el azabache – a ustedes también chicos

Serena: no hay problema ash, aún estamos a tiempo – decía la ahora coordinadora

Korrina: si descuida, ven vamos siéntate a mi lado- decía mientras lo halaba al interior del auto(que por cierto era uno alquilado por el padre de Clemont para la situación )

Serena: de eso nada, el irá junto a mí – decía rápidamente serena

Sr Meyer: a no, no lo harán en el viaje yo sé cómo solucionar este problema- dijo con una sonrisa que preocupo a ambas chicas

Mientras tanto en pueblo paleta se encontraba una situación un poco similar a esta

En una de las tantas casas del pequeño pueblo se observa como una familia empezaba a empacar sus cosas para una mudanza

¿?: oye, Davis asegúrate de guardar todas tus cosas recuerda que en dos días nos vamos y no quiero dejar nada importante – decía una mujer cabello castaño a un hombre maduro de unos 30 con el cabello largo de color negro

Davis: descuida Carol aún falta para que nos vayamos no sé porqué estás tan impaciente – decía con calma

Carol: por arceus tú sí que eres flojo querido, esto es muy importante para ti, para nosotros y tu pareces tomarlo tan a la ligera-Respondió regañando a su esposo

Davis: ahhh vamos tu siempre estas tan estresada – decía despreocupado el hombre- por cierto, donde está mi pequeña flor de loto

Carol: a diferencia de ti, nuestra hija ya empaco sus cosas y organizo todas sus cosas, ahora debe estarse preparado para ir a la ciudad

Davis: espera que, aqua ira a la ciudad, se supone que nos iremos pronto

Carol: ya conoces como es ella, dijo que se adelantaría para poder recorrer una última vez kanto

Davis: ya veo es típico de ella- decía con calma, en eso oye como alguien bajaba rápidamente las escaleras

¿?: y yoooo ganó- decía una pelinegra mientras corría con su ivysaur detrás de ella el cual se notaba cansado -hahahhaah lo ves te dije que soy más rápida que tu- se reía con los brazos en su cintura, ignorando la cara de molestia de su inicial mientras empezaba a bailar por su "victoria" a lo que su padre solo reía

Carol: luna- la susodicha seguía bailando ignorando a su madre- luna, luna- seguía ignorando- LUNA- dijo en tono alto a lo que la pobre chica se asusto

Luna: si mamá- respondió nerviosa

Carol: se puede saber qué haces hija

Luna: celebrado mi victoria- respondió con simpleza

Carol: de que exactamente hija

Luna: es mi despedida de la casa- respondió extendiendo sus brazos – ivysaur dijo que él podía recorrer el pasillo más rápido que yo jajajaj- se reía ante la negación de su Pokemon y la resignación de su madre ante la peculiar mente de su hija

Luna: oh por cierto también vengo a despedirme ya me voy a ir – dijo con una sonrisa – los veré halla hasta luego – decía mientras se despedía de sus padres y ponía por alguna razón a su ivysaur en su cabeza- nos vemos, no estés de flojo papá – decía con una sonrisa mientras se iba

Carol: por arceus esa chica nació con una batería en su cuerpot

Davis: déjala ya sabes cómo es ella, en el fondo creo que esta triste por irse, así que deja que se divierta probablemente se despida de los vecinos primero, ya sabes cómo le gustaba estar en el restaurante de Delia - decía mientras abrazaba a su esposa- ahora estamos solos que tal si nos despedimos también de la casa – decía mientras susurraba a su oído

Carol: claro querido- le respondió con un tono sensual - que tal si – decía provocando aún más a su esposo – agarras este pañuelo

Davis: si – decía haciendo volar su imaginación

Carol: y limpias todo el polvo que hay – dijo con un tono normal – oh agarras esa escoba y te pones a barrer creo que a la casa le gustaría más que nos fuéramos dejándolo la limpia

Davis: si querida- decía deprimido

Mientras tanto se vía como la pelinegra se despedía de las personas del pueblo mientras tomaba un desvió a un pequeño restaurante, mientras corría animadamente entro

Luna: yo – dijo anunciándose – hola señora delia y vecinos – dijo animadamente saludando al resto

Delia: oh querida me alegra verte antes de irte – dijo alegre – me hubiese sentido triste que te fueras sin despedirte de todos

Luna: no se preocupe nunca nos iríamos sin antes pasar por aquí y saludar a todos – dijo con una sonrisa que enterneció a todos allí – además necesito de sus increíbles desayunos para poder tener energía – dijo con euforia mientras por alguna razón empezó a hacer sentadillas

Delia: tan animada como siempre – dijo una gota – sabes me recuerdas mucho a mi hijo- recordando que extrañamente nunca se habían conocido -ven siéntate

Luna: gracias señora delia- dijo sentándose disfrutando los ultimo momentos en el pueblo que la vio crecer antes de irse

Kalos- aeropuerto

en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto de lumiose se observaba como nuestros héroes bajaban del auto, aunque para las dos entrenadoras el viaje fue particularmente tediosos al ser forzadas a ir en la parte de atrás en medio de Clemont, mientras ash iba en el asiento de copiloto con Bonnie en su regazo

Meyer: oh vamos ustedes ya dejen de estar amargadas finalmente llegamos – decía tranquilo- no querían estar así en sus últimos momentos juntas oh no

Korrina: claro que no, somos amigas después de todo oh no serena

Serena: por supuesto korrina

Ash: me alegro por ustedes – dijo – vengan entremos a lo que el grupo procedió a entrar, mientras los chicos cargaban las maletas

Clemont: bueno tal parece que tu vuelo saldrá antes serena – decía Clemont al ver la hora del vuelo de la coordinadora – parece que llegamos con el tiempo suficiente para despedirnos

Serena: ya veo- en eso saco a sus Pokemon – vamos chicos es hora de despedirnos – les dijo sus Pokemon ante esto tanto ash como Clemont la imitaron

Los Pokemon se empezaron a despedir en su idioma dándose abrazos y entre lágrimas algunos por tener que separase, algunos como hawlucha y luxray se habían vuelto grandes amigos, otros como sylveon y bunnelby que eran muy cercanos hablaban por última vez, cabe decir que para sorpresa de todos braixen aprovecho cada segundo para cargar a pikachu

ESPEREN- un grito llamó la atención del grupo sorprendiese de ver a un gran grupo de personas los cuales eran nada más que sus amigos

Shauna: no esperaban irse sin despedirse no- dijo la morena mientras se acercaba a ellos

Ash: chicos lograron venir que bien – decía animado – pero quien les dijo

¿?: esa fui yo- decía una mujer en gabardina -soy yo chicos – dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo y se quitaba sus gafas

Serena: es cierto Diantha no puede estar, así como así – dijo recordándoles serena al resto

Alan: así que se van- decía el entrenador de la mega evolución, quien por cierto llevaba un traje de cuerpo completo naranja y una gorra blanca además de no estar su clásica bufanda – ash quiero que sepas que estoy agradecido contigo de por vida y que si necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en llamarme

Ash: gracias, y por cierto porque usas eso – dijo al ver el peculiar look de su amigo

Alan: oh esto – dijo señalando su ropa- es una especie de castigo que la liga me impartió para no quitarme el título y al que Diantha apeló tengo que hacer servicio comunitario, no están malo a decir verdad – decía con calma – de hecho me fue mejor que a malva aparentemente a ella como castigo la relegaron a las noticias matutinas y a usar sombrero vaquero además de hablar con acento campirano por un año mientras tiene que ayudar en la reconstrucción – dijo recordando el como la miembro de la elite se retorcía en el suelo en un mar de lágrimas al ser forzada ante tales palabras que según ella eran un crimen contra la humanidad y la belleza

Ash: vaya lo siento por ella – decía con una gota mientras vio cómo se acercaba su amigo peli verde

Shota: ash has sido más que un rival para mí – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de ash - has sido un maestro para mí y tomare todo lo que me enseñaste para seguir creciendo

Ash: me alegro por ti shota – en eso nota algo- ya puedes soltar mi mano- dijo un poco incómodo por lo mucho que se tardo

Tierno: ash ten toma esto- decía entregándole un cd- es un remix que prepare para que me recuerdes

Trevor: a decir verdad, es de ambos, sin dudad conocerte fue toda una experiencia

Ash: no era necesario chicos

Pr ciprés: sin duda tu actuación fue maravillosa aquí ash

Shauna: por cierto, serena, me enteré que has hecho un gran avance en tu relación con ash

Serena: por supuesto se podría decir que soy su novia - decía con orgullo

Manon: serena tú has sido una inspiración para mi da por hecho que a partir de ahora luchare por lo que quiero- decía mientras miraba a Alan

Korrina: qué bonita imaginación tienes serena- dedica con una sonrisa- pero ya en serio, serena espero que conquistes hoeen estoy segura que brillaras allí, ten esto – dijo dándole una pulsera- esta pulsera simboliza nuestra amistad y así mismo nuestra rivalidad

Serena: korrina…gracias- dijo mientras abrazabas a todas – son las mejores amigas que alguien puede tener aunque intentes quitarme a mi novio korrina gracias – dijo soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas

Diantha: recuerda que no es tu novio querida- decía la campeona con una sonrisa fingida

Alexa: si es el novio de todas

Bonnie: esperen que- decía la Loli- eso se puede, escuchaste Clemont ahora ya no tengo que limitarme – con un semblante decidido ante tal revelación

Clemont: las odio – decía con un brillo en sus lentes

Trevor: saben chicos deberíamos abrazarnos también – dijo inocente el cabeza de coco

Tierno: no estés de puto

Alan: al que intente tocarme lo pateare- decía serio

Ash: no creo que sea buena idea – en eso ash nota algo que nadie más había notado en la pequeña niña y era la expresión en su rostro una que el conocía bien por experiencia propia – Bonnie – dijo llamándola

Bonnie: que ocurre ash- le pregunto inocente

Ash: no me engañas sé que estás triste no finjas- dijo mientras se arrodillaba a su altura y ponía su mano en el hombro de ella

Bonnie: cómo lo supiste- dijo mientras cambiaba su semblante sorprendiendo a todos ya que la mayoría creyó que ella lo estaba tomando con madurez

Ash: no hay que ser un genio para notarlo – por alguna razón eso caso una punzada en el corazón tanto al padre como al hermano- no estés triste, que no recuerdas que yo les jure que nos reencontraríamos oh no – a lo que la niña sonrió – sé que no es mucho, pero si estas triste, ten esto como recuerdo de nuestras aventuras hermanita- dijo mientras se quitaba su gorra y se la ponía- será tu amuleto de la suerte – dijo sonriéndole

Bonnie: ash…yo- dijo mientras lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos – gracias hermano mayor - dijo abrazándolo

 **Ultimo vuelo a hoenn favor de abordar-** resonó la voz con eco en el grupo al saber que ya era hora

Serena: bueno tal parece que ya es el momento- dijo devolviendo a su Pokemon a sus pokeballs y acercándose a unas escaleras automáticas – para mi conocer a todos ustedes es algo irremplazable, y ash ten por seguro que no me he rendido contigo y la próxima vez que me veas seré más bella, recuerda tu eres mi meta

Ash: por supuesto serena- en eso recordó algo que quería hacer- oh y serena- dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica y le daba un beso – buen viaje – le dijo con una sonrisa un poco apenado mientras la chica retrocedía hasta las escaleras

Serena: claro- dijo con una sonrisa y un gran sonrojo mientras bajaba en las escaleras automáticas mientras era despedida por sus amigos

Shauna: buen viaje serena

Manon: que tengas suerte

Bonnie: esfuérzate al máximo serena

Serena: ténganlo por seguro -dijo mientras se marchaba su vuelo

Ash:" _buen viaje serena_ "- peso con alegría

Korrina: por esta vez te lo perdonare Darling – dijo la entrenadora (me gusta más como suena en inglés :v )

Clemont: por cierto, ash- dijo mostrando su pokeball – aun falta un rato para tu vuelo que dices una última batalla- mientras bunnelby y luxray se preparaban

Ash: por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa confiada a lo que pikachu y hawlucha asintieron

Lo que pasa a contención es igual al anime con la diferencia de que esta vez el combate fue doble y ash fue despedido con otros tres besos cada uno más apasionado que el otro para la envidia del resto de hombres y extrañamente la entrega de un sobre que Diantha le dio con la instrucción que lo abriera cuando estuviera solo

Tierno: sabes perdiste la oportunidad de besarlo también – dijo el bailarín mientras miraba el avión despegar, llamándole la atención del resto al no entender a quien se refería

Shauna: ya te lo dije tierno a él no le gusta ash- decía con cansancio shauna

Shota : tal vez para la próxima- dijo asustado a todos especialmente a la morena- es una broma- volvió a decir con simpleza el drogando

En el avión

Ash miraba por la ventanilla del avión, y no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima mientras se formaba una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro

Pikachu: pika- dijo la ratita preocupado

Ash: no te preocupes, es raro que yo llore no lo crees- dijo limpiándose los ojos - sin duda kalos es donde se cumplen los sueños, oh no pikachu, pero el nuestro todavía continua

Pikachu: pika- dijo más animado su Pokemon

De repente ambos ven como la azafata se acerca ellos

Azafata: desea algo caballero

Ash: deme una salsa de tomate por favor – a lo que su Pokemon se alegró – toma pikachu este será un largo vuelo así que disfrútalo te lo has ganado - dijo dándosela mientras se recostaba en su asiento y se ponía un reproductor que llevaba consigo para escuchar el cd de tierno

Y así nuestro héroe dejo la región de las mega evoluciones para volver a su hogar natal sin saber en los problemas que se metería en el futuro y que en su casa lo esperaba un par de personas especiales para él, esta historia continuará

* * *

Y bien ash finalmente dejó kalos

Que creen que había en el sobre que Diantha le dio a ash

Cuales creen que sean los problemas de ash en el futuro

Quienes creen que sean las personas que lo esperan en su casa spoiler no son ni Misty ni el broncas :v

Que opinan del restaurante de Delia, más adelante profundizaré en el

Además, este capítulo marca el debut de luna quien cuando llegamos a alola tomará un rol de co- protagonista por así decirlo además que es fijo que no estará en el harem de ash (no puede tener a todas las waifus) además ella tendrá sus propios shippings

Por cierto, en el próximo capítulo también aparecerá alguien importante que, aunque no esté en la trama central si tendrá sus apariciones por allí de vez en cuando

Además, este será el último capítulo con este estilo de narración puesto que voy a probar otro para facilitarles a ustedes la lectura

otra cosa es que por razones personales me tarde más en publicar, pero no creo que me tarde más de 2 semanas, además el próximo capítulo será más o menos largo

Sin más que decir me despido

Pequeño spoiler del título del próximo capítulo: los 3 grandes de pueblo paleta así que no se lo pierdan

(suena la música de los jojos) to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece sino a game freak**

haruzafiro : créeme nadie se imagina quien es , en cuanto a gary dentro de poco hará acto de presencia

Primordialdragon :graciass :3, en cuanto al sobre no será algo tan cliché

KRT215: bueno aquí estamos una vez más espero que lo disfrutes

Fox McCloude: gracias por el consejo me hes de ayuda

* * *

Cap. 8 regreso a kanto y los 3 grandes entrenadores de pueblo paleta

Después de un largo viaje, finalmente por la ventana del avión de nuestros héroes se asomaba la región que lo vio nacer y que fue el escenario de su primera aventura

El sol iluminaba con gran magnificencia los verdes campos que rodeaban al aeropuerto, y la pista de aterrizaje se encontraba lista para el aterrizaje del acorado aéreo

-Pasajeros. abrochen cinturones dentro de poco aterrizaremos- anuncio con calma la voz del capitán en el avión

-Pika pi, pika (ash, ash despierta)- decía el pequeño roedor moviendo a su adormilado entrenador

-Ya, ya pikachu, ya entendí estoy despierto – decía adormilado el azabache mientras se abrochaba el cinturón y tomaba la pose más erguida que podía – finalmente llegamos – dijo con una sonrisa a lo que vio como el avión decencia lentamente y empezaba su aterrizaje

Más tarde fuera del vuelo, en el aeropuerto de ciudad verde

Nuestro héroe y su fiel compañero después de recoger su equipaje y comprobar que todo estuviese bien se dispuso a marcharse no sin antes hacer una última cosa allí

-Ah se siente bien salir de allí- dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos – ahora lo importante es hallar una tienda aquí – decía mientras miraba a su alrededor

-Pika? (¿una tienda?) - pregunto extrañado

-Así es, hay algo que tengo que comprar, si no mal recuerdo en este aeropuerto hay algunas tiendas veamos – dijo mientras empezó a buscar específicamente una prenda que el anhelaba y así camino un rato en los alrededores hasta que – eh, por fin allí hay una- dijo mientras se acercaba a la tienda por el objeto, algo que cuando lo vio su compañero pareció comprender por qué el afán de buscar

-Cuanto por ella – pregunto a una muchacha que estaba allí mientras agarraba la primera que vio

-Son 100 pokedolares – le dijo con amabilidad

-tome, ya no puedo estar sin una – dijo un tanto preocupado sin importarle el precio mientras se ponía el objeto

-Ah finalmente, me sentía desnudo sin una- sacándole una gota a su compañero por el comportamiento de su amigo y es que nuestro héroe había comprado una gorra nueva, una mucho más decorada que su gorra normal y de color rojo vivo con una estampada dorada al frente una tanto llamativa para su gusto pero que por el momento serviría al menos hasta llegar a su casa

-Bueno ya está todo listo vamos – dijo mientras sujetaba a su mejor amigo y ajustaba su nueva gorra mientras tomaba la salida del aeropuerto

Cabe decir que en estos años ciudad verde había cambiado mucho desde la primera vez que ash la recorrió y ahora era mucho más grande y lujosa en gran parte por las donaciones que hacía el ex líder y ahora empresario de la ciudad

Y así nuestra dupla de héroes continuo tranquilo su camino en dirección al centro Pokemon no sin antes notar que había por alguna razón mucha gente con ropas rojas y que por alguna razón algunos lo miraban con ojos… ¿desafiantes?, realmente no le dio importancia, así que simplemente los ignoraba. caminó un rato hasta llegar a su destino, el centro Pokemon

-Valla, ha cambiado un poco desde la última vez que vinimos .no crees pikachu – menciono viendo los notables cambios y mejoras – en fin, entremos

Adentro no había algo particularmente destacable o fuera de lugar entrenadores esperando a sus Pokemon y conversando tranquilamente así que ash no destacó mucho de cualquier otro entrenador o eso pensó…

-Oh no, ash regresaste…- dijo la enfermera en turno un poco asustada mientras soltaba una bandeja y retrocedía poco a poco para des fortunio del entrenador que la reconoció - noooo- grito con pánico mientras se escondía debajo de su escritorio para vergüenza de su Pokemon y atención de las personas

-Supongo que eso significa que nos recuerda oh no pikachu- mencionó el azabache nervioso por las miradas de las personas

-Por favor vete no quiero problemas- legritóo debajo de la mesa y es que esta enfermera fue la primera que ash conoció y que por técnicamente su culpa el centro Pokemon quedó dañado severamente provocando que la culpa cayera en ella y ocasionado un pequeño trauma por culpa de ash , quien cabe decir que en otras ocasiones que el entrenador pasaba por allí en el tiempo que estuvo en kanto después de la liga de sinnoh simple era seguido por el equipo rocket , dando como resultado que se asignaran más enfermeras joy allí para tenerla tranquila

-Vamos no me puedes culpar por lo que paso la última vez- dijo ash defendiéndose y es que algo que muy pocos sabían es que el entrenador se había hecho algo así como un amigo de la enfermera para la mala suerte de ella durante ese tiempo antes de irse a unova – el accidente de los digletts no fue culpa mía-argumento defendiéndose

-Claro que lo fue -decía mientras se volvía a parar – aun no puedo acercarme a ellos por tu culpa – decía con lágrimas y un tono de voz histérico

-Que no fue mi culpa- seguía insistiendo- escucha estamos llamando la atención – se fijó mientras señalaba a las personas

-…está bien – dijo con resignación- ven sígueme, chansey toma asus Pokemon

-Jajaja no has cambiado en este tiempo – mencionó mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Hmpp

Y así la enfermera lo llevó a una hala de descanso del centro Pokemon donde podrían tener privacidad

-Y bien, cómo has estado – pregunto ella aun cortante

-He estado bien y que hay de ti, como han estado las cosas aquí

-Bien pero no gracias a ti – dijo seria

-oye vamos no puedes estar enojada sabes que fue un accidente además - dijo acercándose a ella con pikachu entre sus manos – sabes lo que pasa cuando estas enojada – y acto seguido el Pokemon optó por hacer una mueca triste- no puedes decirle que no a él – dijo apelando a la ternura de su Pokemon para conseguir su perdón

-no es justo, sabes que no puedo resistirme a esa adorable carita- decía mientras hacía un puchero- pero sigo sin perdonarte

-pikachu plan b- dijo mientras el Pokemon salto de sus brazos a los de Joy, para posteriormente empezar a hacerle cosquillas

-No basta hahahahahahahaha- dijo cediendo ante las cosquillas- está bien, está bien basta te perdono

-Yosh- dijo alegre - tengo mucho que contarte

-Ahhh prepare café- dijo con resignación

Y así él le contó todo lo que pasó en kalos sus diversas batallas, la final, el asunto de los flare y sobretodo las experiencias con las chicas

-Baia baia quien lo diría el pequeño ash ha crecido tanto y se ha vuelto un don juan -dijo divertida

-Y que lo digas – le dijo – y tú qué opinas

-Meh ese tipo de casa no me interesa por el momento – dijo de manera simple – así que realmente no sabría que decirte ese no es mi fuerte mm usa condón

-…gracias, supongo – dijo no muy seguro

-De anda para eso estoy- mencionó con orgullo

-Oye, por cierto, he notado menos entrenadores desde la última vez que vine, según recuerdo aquí siempre había retadores

-Oh eso, es porque el gimnasio está cerrado

-Cerrado…

-Así es, el líder de gimnasio renunció por motivos personales y no han hallado un reemplazo estable

-Ya veo que lastima – dijo pensando que realmente nunca llegó a conocer a ese líder

-Aunque oí que dentro de poco vendrá alguien a reemplazarlo…de nuevo. Igual por esa moda o lo que sea esta ciudad es la más tranquila de la región por lo que sé, no creerías que lio hay en cerulean

-¿Moda? De qué hablas – le dijo confundido

-Oh no lo sabes, es cierto acabas de volver- le dijo divertida – créeme cuando te enteres estoy segura que te sorprenderás ashy boy

-No me digas así- decía con cierto fastidio , odio el día en que le menciono que Gary le puso ese apodo

-Porque ashy boy – dijo divertida

-Por qué el equipo rocket me encuentra más fácil así – dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-Que…NOOOOO – gritó desesperada para esconderse- noooo tu dijiste que no te seguían más – decía entre lágrimas

-Mentí hahahahaha- se reía con una falsa risa malvada ante el sufrimiento de su amiga mientras su pokemon miraba esto con una gota en su cabeza por el comportamiento de su amigo esos dos tenían una relación rara

* * *

Y hablando del equipo rocket, en su cuartel general

Pocas veces el trío de kanto se llegaba a sentir realizado pero esta vez la cosa era muy diferente, habían trabajado años, sufrido incontables derrotas y humillaciones, eran el hazmerreír de su organización, y aunque demostraron en unova que realmente eran de utilidad nunca fue suficiente para algunos pero ahora… ahora las cosas eran diferentes los papeles se habían invertido incluso habían mandado una escolta a recogerlos en una limusina y ahora frente a ellos muchos reclutas los observaban con atención

Jamás imaginaron que las miradas de sus compañeros que antes eran de burla ahora reflejaban admiración, ¿respeto incluso…miedo? Sin duda ya no eran el mismo equipo rocket de antes…o al menos eso pensaban los demás

-Finalmente nos tratan como merecemos- opino la fémina del grupo mientras era alabada por muchos reclutas masculinos quienes la alagaban con piropos y rosas

-Así es, esto es como siempre debieron ser las cosas- decía con una sonrisa james

-Por supuesto, quien diría que solo nos llevaría 19 temporadas y seis regiones lograrlo- menciono el Pokemon gato

Siguieron caminaron por los pasillos del cuartel hasta llegar a la oficina de su líder mientras sus escoltas abrían la oficina de la persona más peligrosa de la región dejando entrar al trio observando a su líder acompañado de su fiel secretaria

-Bienvenidos- los recibió tranquilamente su jefe- adelante acérquense

-Saludos gran Giovanni- respondieron los tres mientras hacían un saludo

-Vamos muéstrenme las, quiero verlas en persona- les dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

-Aquí tiene jefecito – dijo el felino mientras abría el maletín que cargaba- la llave para que el equipo rocket se haga más fuerte

Además de eso, tenga esto- dijo james entregado una memoria

-Eh que contiene

-En todo nuestro tiempo en kalos enfrentamos muchas veces a Pokemon mega evolucionados – dijo james

-Así que se nos ocurrió empezar a tomar sus datos- completo jessie

-Y no solo sino que tenemos los datos de investigaciones de los ingenuos del equipo flare, el profesor de kalos y de un loco que los podía hacer mega evolucionar con un bastón- dijo recordando el incidente con volcanion

-Así que toda esa tontería de forjar lazos queda desechada- comentó la secretaria de Giovanni

-No, o al menos no del todo, pero sin duda ahora será más fácil- respondió james

-Si, con estos datos el equipo rocket no tendrá rival, jajajaja .HAHAHAHAHAHA, es maravilloso, simplemente maravillosos

-Entonces jefecito tendremos una recompensa- preguntó james

-Por supuesto, matori concédeles lo que deseen, y dales un ascenso – dijo Giovanni mientras se levantaba de su asiento- haz que preparen una de las piedras para uno de mis Pokemon y haz que revisen a los de ellos

-Como usted ordene Giovanni-sama- le dijo con simpleza

Ahora tengo que salir a un compromiso, pero antes tengo que reconocerlo no me equivoque en dejarlos en la organización tanto tiempo ustedes hoy se han ganado mis respetos – dijo dándoles una palmada a los tres para su regocijo – adelante festejen hoy es un gran día para el equipo rocket- dijo mientras se iba

-Muy bien que desean- les dijo matori sería, realmente incluso ella tenía que reconocerlo los 3 idiotas se habían lucido

-oh creo que yo tengo una muy buena idea – dijo james quien ya tenía una muy buena idea de que quería

-Yo también, es hora de saldar algunas cuentas – decía jessie

-Y de darnos unos gustositos- opino Meowth

-Wobbuffet – dijo saliendo de su pokeball

-Y bien por dónde empezamos

* * *

Regresando con ash

-Muy bien tus Pokemon están recuperados y en bunas condiciones – respondió la enfermera, quien por cierto tuvo que tomar un calmante, aunque ash volvió a disculparse por su pequeña broma, tuvo que admitir que si se paso

-Gracias, eres la mejor – le dijo con sinceridad- muy bien creo que ya me iré

-Espera, estás seguro que quieres irte -le pregunto dudosa- no Sería mejor irte por la mañana

-Tal vez, pero realmente no es como que tenga algo que hacer aquí- le contestó con calma- además quiero sorprender a mi mama cuando antes

-Está bien si así lo quieres, pero ten cuidado – le dijo un poco preocupada

-Por supuesto cuando me he metido en problemas…no respondas- dijo al ver su cara- muy bien vamos pikachu a casa, adiós, por cierto, cuídate

-Adiós, cuídate también y por favor aléjate de esos 3 sujetos

-No prometo nada – dijo mientras se iba

Y así ash procedió a marcharse de la ciudad no sin antes pasar comprando unas bayas por alguna razón, y así retomo su viaje camino al bosque verde por la ruta que seguía cuando iba solo y así siguió por la ruta, con tranquilidad o eso es lo que pensó que pasaría y es que más adelante en un camino se encontraba un grupo de personas con ropas rojas reunidas

-Oye, oye tu – dijo unos de los sujetos viendo a ash- que crees que haces- le preguntó un sujeto alto

-Eh … ¿camino? - respondió ash confundido

-Y qué crees que haces caminando en nuestro territorio mistiquito – respondió una chica, viéndolo por la ropa azul pensó lo más obvio al menos desde su perspectiva

-Eh misti que, no entiendo, quienes son ustedes

-Que, como que quienes somos- pregunto ofendida otra mujer un tanto mayor pensó ash

-Acaso son una clase de rangers o policía

-Oye, tu sí que eres tonto- respondió un calvo – en serio no sabes quienes somos – le pregunto a lo que tanto ash como pikachu negaron

-No puede ser como es esto posible- dijo un niño, de unos 10 años dedujo ash

-Oigan este místico dice que no sabe quiénes somos- a lo que los demás lo vieron con...enojo- se cree que si equipo es único demostrémosles quienes somos- dijo – quienes somos -dijo alzando su brazo

-EQUIPO VALOR- gritaron tanto humanos como Pokemon mientras hacían…poses, poses muy variadas

-Ehh acaso son como el equipo rocket – dijo ash reaccionado a la palabra equipo- si creen que se robaran a mis Pokemon están locos

-Robar Pokemon? Oye tú realmente no sabes quienes somos verdad- dijo una señora

-Si son como el equipo rocket no me interesa averiguarlo

-Tú no eres de por aquí verdad, seguro eres un extranjero perdido – razonó uno buscando según él una explicación lógica

-Eh no yo soy de aquí lo que pas…- no pudo terminar de hablar

-Así, pruébalo, si eres de kanto podrás contestar esto- dijo uno interrumpiéndolo- quien es… el mejor …jojo – pregunto ante la expectante multitud quienes tomaron la pregunta muy en serio

-Eh es obvio que el mejor jojo es Joseph y después gappy, eso todos los saben- respondió con calma a lo que todos solo asentían en aprobación , por alguna razón la gente kanto se tomaba muy en serio la serie de anime kawaii jojos bizarre adventure al punto que no había nadie de esa región que no la halla visto y como habitante de kanto ash sabía muy bien eso - ahora me van a decir que es todo esto de equipo valor

-Espera si eres de kanto como es que no nos conoces si eres un místico- le pregunto una chica

-Es lo que trataba de decir yo acabo de volver de un viaje no tengo ni la menor idea de que es un místico -respondió fastidiado

-Ya veo así que se trataba de eso- le dijo el primero que le hablo- entonces me disculpo por tratarte así , lo que pasa es que habíamos acordado esta ruta para nuestro quipo y es por eso que hacemos guardia

-Y que es su equipo

-Déjame te explico – dijo un muchacho de lentes y camisa verde con una sonrisa acercándose. Muy bien por donde empiezo, ya se – dijo minera empezaba a relatar los sucesos de los últimos días o al menos los más básicos

* * *

Mientras tanto en ciudad verde

Giovanni siempre se caracterizó por ser una persona puntual en sus citas, reuniones o compromisos, siempre procuraba dejar una buena impresión en las personas y esta no sería la excepción él tenía una reputación que cuidar más una con esa persona esperándolo

Su limosina lo dejo en la entrada de un distinguido restaurante 5 estrellas de la ciudad normalmente este se hallaba siempre lleno, pero hoy estaba reservado, después de todo la persona que lo había citado no era cualquiera

Así procedió a entrar sin importarle la total soledad que aparentaba el edificio siendo escoltado por un mesero hasta llegar a la segunda planta en una terraza privada donde lo esperaba cierta mujer

-Veo que llegas puntual como siempre- menciona la mujer mientras bebía de una taza de té ya conociendo la actitud del hombre

-Y tú tan temprana – le respondió mientras tomaba asiento – debo admitirlo, no esperaba tu llamada – le dijo mientras ordenaba algo para comer

-Interesante, muy bien sabes que a mí no me gustan los rodeos ni esas cursilerías, aparentando que no quiero algo mas y me gusta ir al punto - lo encaro – pero. se dé buena fuente haz estado expandiendo tus negocios a otras regiones

-Oh por favor, soy un empresario el estancarme no es algo bueno para el negocio sabes- le dijo divertido

-Sabes muy bien a qué negocio me refiero- le dijo seria- crees que porque tu pandilla de delincuentes se expande en los territorios de organizaciones caídas obtendrás más poder

-Por supuesto- le respondió sin inmutarse ante el conocimiento de la señora

-Puedo preguntarte algo, porque renunciaste a ser líder de gimnasio después de todo era la cortina perfecta

-A decir verdad, ya lo tenía muy abandonado, no tengo un motivo especial es cuestión de expectativa

-Expectativa a que te refieres

-Fácil, las personas son crédulas, quién sospecharía del ex líder que se ha dedicado a mejor la región con sus donaciones y apoyos financieros, que busca simplemente mejorar la compañía familiar y explorar nuevas metas como filántropo dándole oportunidad a la siguiente generación de tomar el desafío de continuar el legado mientras le dedica más tiempo a su familia, no crees que es inspirador- le dijo divertido

-Siempre has sido un dramático- bromeo- a decir verdad, cuando te hiciste cargo del equipo rocket creí que no dudarías nada y perderías el poder ante el primer entrenador de 10 años que te desafiara

-No me hagas reír con ridiculeces – dijo al no imaginarse tal escenario - yo soy el entrenador más fuerte de kanto realmente crees que algo así puede llegar a pasar, de haberlo querido yo hubiese sido el campeón en mi juventud - dijo seguro de sí mismo

-El campeón eh, oh Giovanni por favor no haga bromas como esas – mencionó con una sonrisa- debes saber que si yo creyese que tu fueses un verdadero peligro para kanto hace tiempo que te hubiese destruido – confesó – lo que hagas en otras regiones no me importa realmente, tampoco que robes Pokemon o incluso asesinar a sus patéticos entrenadores tú eres un mal necesario y por lo que dure sin duda será beneficioso para kanto

-Me parece divertido que sea una miembro del alto mando quien me diga que no le molesta que robe Pokemon

-Aquellos que se dejen robar es porque no tiene la fuerza para luchar por sus compañeros- decía seria- y si hay algo que no tolero es a alguien débil

-No crees que es un pensamiento anticuado

-Anticuado, ha no me hagas reír, no todos somos unos cobardes como oak- decía sarcásticamente – en mi juventud este pensamiento era el que forjaba victorias

-Ya veo- decía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa – ahora dejando de lado eso, para que me llamaste cual es el verdadero motivo

-Vaya quién lo diría al final si me desvié un poco – dijo divertida- pero en fin he venido a hacerte una oferta que no podrás rechazar

-A qué te refieres

-Verás- hizo una pausa – el alto mando de kanto se disolverá

-¡Que! - el realmente no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar una oportunidad así la espero por años – muy bien soy todo oídos…tía – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se iluminaba su rostro con ambición

* * *

Volviendo con ash

-Ya veo así que de eso se trataba- dijo ash al comprender básicamente lo que pasaba

-Entonces estás interesado en ser parte de nuestro equipo- le preguntaron

-No realmente a decir verdad a un no entiendo bien todo esto, pero por el momento lo rechazare

-Que porque

-Realmente acabo de llegar como ya dije y quiero relajarme

-Oye yo ya sé quién eres, tu eres ash ketchum- dijo el chico que el explico

-Ehhh me conoces

-Si vi tu final en la liga kalos estuviste increíble a un con esos raros pokemon lamento no reconocerte antes

-Jajá no fue la gran cosa- dijo modestamente- ahora si me disculpan seguiré mi camino

-Oye estás seguro dentro de unas 4 horas anochecerá, tal vez no lo sepas pero es temporada de reproducción de los pokémon insecto y son mucho más agresivo que de costumbre, íbamos a colgar anuncios para prevenir a miembros de nuestro equipo, no creo que salgas del bosque a tiempo no nos molestaría que te quedes hasta mañana – dijo el calvo del inicio

-No gracias a decir verdad no me molesta acampar y estoy preparado para manejar a pokemon agresivos- dijo mostrando a sus 3 pokeballs- además no creo que haga algo que les moleste pero gracias por la advertencia- decía con amabilidad – supongo que es el adiós- dijo mientras extendía su mano

-Claro- dijo devolviendo el gesto

-Hasta luego – decía mientras se despedía del peculiar grupo y empezaba a caminar al interior del bosque verde con gran rapidez había alguien que ash quería visitar antes de ir a su casa

Así mismo unas horas después, en el bosque cerca de donde se encontraba ash se observaba como una chica iba despreocupada caminando muy rápidamente alegre y distraída sin importarle el crepúsculo mientras tarareaba una canción y cargaba por alguna razón a su Pokemon en su cabeza sin importarle aparentemente el peso de este

-tururututuru otra forma de vivir- cantaba mientras empezaba a dar pequeños saltos - tururututuru un lugar mejor con una nueva actitud tururututuru otra forma de vivir tururututuru un lugar mejor con una nueva actitud- seguía cantando cual blancanieves en una película de Disney, mientras empezaba a dar vueltas y saltos para preocupación de su Pokemon - aunque hay que atraparlos ya!, para ser siempre el mewaaaa- su canción se vio interrumpida al caerse por una colina al lado del camino que al ir tan distraída no vio

-waaaaaaaa- era lo único que podía decir mientras rodaba hasta golpear unos árboles con fuerza –ahhh mi cara – decía gritando de dolor mientras se sujetaba la cara- eso dolió- dijo sobándose la cabeza- estás bien ivysaur- decía mientras miraba a su compañero

-yvi- respondió con dolor, pero noto algo que lo asustó- yvi…saur (luna…corre)- dijo con miedo al ver que el árbol que golpearon no era cualquiera sino un nido de beedrills furiosos

-Ehhh- dijo al no comprender, pero rápidamente escucho el sonido de las alas de los susodichos Pokemon insecto - oigan esperen no queremos problemas- dijo con miedo retrocediendo lentamente, aunque dicha afirmación pareció no importarles

-Bzzz bzz (quien demonios te crees par interrumpir nuestra reproducción, mátenla) – declaró el que parecía el líder con enojo

-Ehhh" _vamos, piensa luna piensa_ "- una idea cruzo su mente – miren es Gohan el hijo de Goku y está peleando – decía señalando detrás de ellos

-Bzzz bzz (que donde quiero su autógrafo)-decían emocionados votándose para ver que no había nada

-Bzzz bzz (pero que aquí no hay nada)

-Bzzz bzzz (Tal vez escondió su ki) sugirió otro

-bzz (Cállate idiota) - voltio para ver como la humana corría-Bzzz bzz(está escapando, fue una treta, vallan por ella)

Así misma luna corría desesperada con su Pokemon en brazos a todo lo que podía, había dejado sus pokeballs con su madre

-Tengo que huir lo más rápido que pueda, no tendremos oportunidad con ellos son demasiados – decía mientras recordaba que dejó a sus demás pokémon con su madre

-Ivy …

-No te preocupes no dejare que nada te pase – decía calmando a su Pokemon, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que los Pokemon tipo insecto se acercaban a gran velocidad- oh no

Luna corría a todo lo que su capacidad física podía, pero aun así era obvio que no duraría mucho tiempo con tal cantidad de Pokemon que se acercaba, cuando sucedió algo peor más beedrills aparecieron frente a ella, guiados por el sonido engendrado de los otros bloqueando cualquier posibilidad de escape

-Por favor no queremos problemas- decía con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su Pokemon- solo fue un accidente no queríamos molestarlos

-Bzz bzz (a callar humana, no debiste interrumpir mi orgia)- decía con furia mientras se preparaba para envestirla

-Por favor, por favor que alguien nos ayude- decía resignada mientras cerraba sus ojos y abrazaba a su Pokemon - que alguien, ¡NOS AYUDE!

-BZZ(MUERE)

-Pikachu electro bola- grito de repente una voz

-PIKA- el roedor lanzo con todo su poder su ataque a la abeja gigante dejándola fuera de combate para furia del resto

-Oye estas bien- dijo la voz masculina

-Ehhh- luna abrió los ojos para ver a su salvador, un chico pelinegro un poco mayor que el

-No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto- dijo con calma- dime, te encuentras herida o tu Pokemon

-No, no estoy bien, estamos bien, quien eres

-Soy ash- decía con calma- vamos sé que es difícil, pero necesitare tu ayuda son muchos incluso para mi

-Yo…te ayudare – decía aun un poco nerviosa

-Ok vamos- decía mientras tomaba sus otras dos pokeballs- que esperan, creen que les tengo miedo- dijo mientras se dirigía a ellos

Los Pokemon insectos estaban más que furiosos ahora, esos humanos realmente no saldrían de allí con vida y estaban listos para luchar cuando…

-Charizard …pulso dragón y luego lanzallamas – dijo una voz calmada pero grave para sorpresa de todos ,mientras los dos poderosos ataques impactaban a los Pokemon insectos causando una gran explosión ahuyentando al resto

-Pero que – decía un sorprendido ash, nunca había visto tal poder en bruto, mientras volteaba a ver al cielo, viendo efectivamente a la lagartija de fuego y encima de ella un hombre - quien es ese

-No lo sé, pero nos salvó – decía alegre luna- y gracias a ti también

-No fue nada – decía con calma

-Vamos dame un descanso…oigan niños… están bien – dijo el hombre que volaba encima del charizard, un sujeto con el cabello castaño de un poco más de 20 años con una gorra roja y una expresión seria – no se preocupen…el peligro ya ha pasado …soy red, por cierto- dijo con calma mientras los dos entrenadores lo miraban impresionados

Y así estos 3 entrenadores originarios de pueblo paleta se hallaron en esta peculiar situación coincidencia o destino eso lo decidirán ustedes esta historia continuara

* * *

Y así estos 3 se logran encontrar, el próximo capítulo será enfocado únicamente en ellos 3

¿Qué creen que hacía red allí?

¿Qué pasó con el alto mando y con Giovanni, como es que Agatha es su tía?

¿Díganme les gusto este nuevo formato?

Por otro lado, hace aparición una enfermera joy muy peculiar y antes que alguien se ilusione ella no estará en el harem y es algo definitivo, este personaje será más una consejera para ash en ciertos aspectos

suena la música de los jojos :v to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

**pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece si no a game freak**

haruzafiro :pues en este tampoco :v...lo cierto es que si iba aparecer en este incluso ya tengo su parte hecha pero la quite porque me pareció que iba más acorde con el proximo capitulo sorry , todos sentimos el dolor de luna xd , quien dice que no lo eran e.e , en cierta forma se puede decir que si sale xd pero no te preocupes que cuando salga tendras MUCHO de ella , y eso que uno no cuento lo peor que le ha pasado :v

KRT215: y no sera el unico que aparecerá en la historia y aquí estamos :3

Lector Luigi :tus reviews siempre se aprecian , gracias lo cierto es que me dio un golpe de inspiración en esas escenas y la serena te dije que al final se iria contenta , de hecho esa sugerencia siempre estuvo presente así que es gracias a ti que cambie mas que nada porque así es más fácil narrar de hecho asi que gracias ,las respuestas llegaran a su tiempo , el equipo rocket se lo tiene merecido y con los de pokemon go ya dentro de poco se mirara más el impacto que han hecho en la región

nzGANDALFR: nadie como red, y por actualizar rapido bueno intento lo que puedo con mi horario pero por lo general tratare de no tardarme tanto

* * *

Cap. 9 una agradable conversación

En bosque verde pocas veces se lograba ver una situación tan peculiar como la que estaba ahora y es que en medio de un claro se hallaban a tres personas junto a sus Pokemon en una fogata comiendo

-Y entonces greninja activo su sinergia conmigo para enfrentar a mega abomasnow – relataba animado ash

-Genial- decía con emoción luna

-Interesante- comentaba serio red – y luego que paso

-Bueno entonces empezamos el contraataque

Si se preguntan cómo llegamos a esta situación tal vez sea mejor contar desde el principio

* * *

 **Flashback**

Ambos entrenadores estaban asombrados ante tal muestra de poder, especialmente la chica, hasta hace poco estuvo a nada de tener un agüero en su cabeza a ser salvada dos veces por dos chicos misteriosos

-Quien…quien eres – pregunto ash saliendo un poco del asombro viendo como el entrenador que se miraba mucho mayor que él se acercaba a ellos con el semblante serio

-…ya lo dije…soy red- respondió a secas – están bien…

-Ah sí, muchas gracias – decía luna inclinándose a modo de reverencia – nos salvaste

-…no hay problema, pasaba por aquí y escuche los gritos- mencionó – después de todo el deber de los adultos es cuidar a los niños

-Oiga no somos niños señor – respondió la chica – yo ya tengo 14 – decía con orgullo- por cierto, yo soy luna de pueblo paleta

-Ehhh, eres de pueblo paleta, que coincidencia yo también soy de allí , soy ash ketchum

-Ehhh ketchum… ¡ERES EL HIJO DE LA SEÑORITA DELIA! - grito sorprendida

-Conoces a mi madre- le cuestión confundido

-Claro voy a su restaurante a diario

-Mamá tiene un restaurante- dijo sorprendido

-Delia tiene restaurante- esta vez el sorprendido fue por alguna razón Red- espera…Delia tiene un hijo

-Conoces a mi madre

-… si …si la conozco- por alguna razón el serio hombre quedó viendo a la nada con el rostro azul- yo también soy de pueblo paleta

-Vaya qué coincidencia todos somos de pueblo paleta no es divertido ivysaur- respondió alegre la pelinegra

-Mmm ya está oscureciendo – mencionó de nuevo el adulto presente- lo mejor será que acampemos aquí niños

-Ya le dije no somos niños

-Oye como conoces a mi madre

-Vengan aquí es un buen lugar

-Deja de ignorarnos – gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras red él ordenaba a su charizard encender una fogata

Y así nuestro trío empezó a cuestionarse cosas entre ellos más el veterano allí propuso que para conocerse y apaciguar el ambiente contarán anécdotas de sus viajes el primero fue red quien relató un enfrentamiento con un tal Green cuando inició su viaje , luego le siguió luna con una curiosa historia de cómo ganó su última medalla y de ultimo ash y así volvemos al tiempo actual

Fin del flashback

* * *

-Wow ash realmente tus Pokemon son muy locos. Le menciono divertida

-Bueno supongo que es una forma de decirlo- respondió con una sonrisa

-…interesante

-Por cierto, red-san, que hacia aquí, eh tenido esa duda- pregunto la chica curiosa

-…voy a visitar a una amiga- respondió con su ya típico tono tranquilo- me llamo diciendo cosas de una promoción y responsabilidad …así que tuve que venir – dijo mientras la imagen de cierta rubia hablándole por teléfono muy emocionada volvía a el

-Ya veo, dime ash supongo que tú vas a pueblo paleta

-Así es, por cierto, y tu adónde ibas

-Me dirijo al aeropuerto de ciudad verde, mi padre tomo un empleo así que tenemos que mudarnos a otra región

-Ya veo y adónde van unova, sinnoh

-No, vamos a una tal arora o algo así

Arora nunca había oído de ella

…ni yo – respondió el serio Red

Vaya qué raro- dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza confundida – por cierto, red-san como conoce a la señora Delia

Ehhh claro yo también quiero saber eso

…cuando era niño …Delia ya vivía en pueblo paleta …digamos que ella era un poco…estricta cuando era joven – decía un poco inquieto mientras un recuerdo cruzaba su mente

* * *

 **Flashback**

Se observaba a una red de unos 7 años con otros dos infantes mientras corrían despavoridos por un mucho más humilde pueblo paleta huyendo de una muchacha unos años mayores que ellos

-Malditos mocos vuelvan aquí – gritaba la chica de unos 16 años con furia- les daré la tunda de su vida

-Corran, le dije que era una estúpida idea hacerle una broma al demonio- comentaba la niña del grupo mientras soltaba lagrimas

-Esto es culpa de red- mencionaba un gordito de pelos parados – te dije que no era un chaleco antibalas esa cosa- dijo recordando la ocurrencia del castaño al revisar una prenda muy rara que aparentemente "la demonio" usaba en el pecho

-…no es cierto – decía defendiéndose el castaño

-MOCOSOS- gritaba con furia mientras aumentaba su velocidad

-Ya no puedo más – decía el gordito del grupo mientras caía rendido - continúen sin mi

-Fue un gusto conocerte- decía la niña alejándose

-Le diré a tu madre no se preocupe que caíste como un hombre - completo el otro

-Que…no, que paso con el todos para uno – lloraba desesperado mientras miraba cómo se alejaban

-Oh no te preocupas cerdito dentro de poco todos serán uno – resonó detrás del niño una voz con malicia mientras sentía como ella tomaba su cabeza y lo levantaba con una fuerza irreal para su pavor– pequeños mocosos creen que escaparan vamos a ver si esquivan esto – decía mientras hacía cálculos mentales y aplicando su fuerza lanzó al gordito como si de un balón se tratase

-whaaaaaaaaaaaaa- era el pobre grito que soltó

-Crees que fue malo de nuestra parte abandonar a Green

-Era él o nosotros – dijo cuando oye un grito y voltea ver temiendo lo pero

-Chiiiiiiiiiiicoooooooos- era lo que parecía proveniente de una bola que se dirija ellos a gran velocidad – pero q…- no puedo completar al ver como la bola gigante los impacto a ambos

-Qué…Diablos – dijo la niña notado que era- gr… Green eres tu – pregunto cómo pudo

-Leaf, corre – respondió con miedo

-Oh ya es tarde para correr – decía una voz que los tres reconocieron – les enseñare a no meterse con mi ropa interior- dijo con una sonrisa malvada mientras se tronaba sus nudillos

Fin del flashback

* * *

-Señor red está bien- decía una preocupada luna – mientras lo movía

-…si, solo recordaba el pasado…

-Creo que lo mejor será dejar ese asunto de lado – decía con una gota ash

-Por cierto luna cómo es eso que mi madre tiene un restaurante

-Ehhh no solo sabes – pregunto confundida luna- pero, eres su hijo como no lo sabes- a lo que red también asintió recriminatoriamente

-Mal hijo – dijo a secas el castaño

-Esperen no es lo que parece- se defendió – es que mi mama nunca me comentó

-Que extraño, en fin, abrió su restaurante hace unos 7 meses

-7 meses- dijo recordando que hace 7 meses fue cuando gano su tercera medalla- porque no lo habrá comentado

-Sus razones tendrá- opino red-Delia siempre fue así de reservada en ciertas cosas, seguramente era una sorpresa o algo así

-Se nota que la conoce red-san- comentó luna mientras agregaba el honorífico, a lo que el veterano solo se quedó viendo a la nada con el rostro azul - …

-Lo mejor será dejar ese tema de lado por ahora- dijo divertido ash, algo que hizo que el castaño lo voltease a ver

-Dime ash porque finges

-¿Qué…fingir? - pregunto confundido- no entiendo

-Sé que no te conozco, pero se valorar a las personas y conozco a Delia y de ninguna manera ese puede ser tu carácter real…o al menos no el completo

-Yo…- ash realmente no sabía qué decir- creo que es así como las personas sienten que debo ser – dijo con simpleza y una sonrisa triste

-Ash…- dijo luna en susurro

-Ya veo – dijo serio red – dime ash has enfrentado una derrota aplastante

-Ehhh- el moreno no pudo si no recordar la liga unova- yo…si lo hice

-Y eso te llevó a madurar por la fuerza o no …o al menos intentarlo

-…Sí…- respondió resignado

-Ya veo, así que se trataba de eso, dime porque lo hiciste

-Yo…creo que si las personas me ven actuar más serio confiaran más en mí y no los decepcionare, aunque pierda

-Decepcionar-

-En la liga unova yo realmente iba abatido por lo que me paso en liga de sinnoh nunca estuve tan cerca de ganar en ese entonces, así que creía que podía ir a un ritmo más suave en unova ya sabes ir sin tanta presión que podía…divertirme …valla equivocado que estaba- dijo recordando su derrota- estoy seguro que decepcione a aquellos que creían en mí…durante eso días escuché comentarios como que fui un payaso o no me comportaba a corde a mi edad , qué clase de tono llevaba a un inicial sin evolucionar

* * *

 **Flashback**

Se miraba a un ash en el pasillo después de perder contra Cameron el cual iba con el rostro agachado, decepcionado de sí mismo, porque, era lo único que resonaba en su cabeza, él sabía que era mejor que eso, entonces porque se sentía así

Tan inmerso iba que no se dio cuenta que se desvió de su camino, llegando a otra parte del estadio que el realmente no había visto para su suerte vio a algunas personas sentadas a lo lejos conversando así que se acercó silenciosamente cuando...

-Puedes creerlo, que patética forma de perder- opinó uno de ellos

-Pff ese sujeto se hace llamar entrenador

-Es más el tipo del lucario ha sido el más idiota de la liga , perder contra ese sujeto , ese chico sí que da lastima

-Seguramente ganó sus medallas por lastima o algo así

-Ja eso es seguro

Cada comentario hacía sentir aun mas mal a ash consigo mismo, cada burla, hacia él y lo peor a sus Pokemon. Así que simplemente se alejó tragándose su orgullo, ya había sido humillado suficiente por hoy, desde su punto de vista no ganaba haciendo una rabieta contra unos patanes, no conseguiría nada al final solo era ellos ¿no?

Fin del flashback

* * *

-Y entonces…que paso

-No se acabó allí, fueron muchos comentarios así los que oí por el resto de tiempo que estuve en unova …- decía con pesar en sus palabras

-Supongo que simplemente creí que si actuaba un poco más serio las personas ya no juzgarían tantos mis derrotas, o la menos creerían que realmente me esforcé…sabes en esa batalla yo realmente di lo mejor…

-Y que si las defraudas – dijo serio- las derrotas son cicatrices que nos hacen más fuertes

-Ehhh

-Dime en unova cómo te sentiste

-Yo…yo me sentía bien, al inicio simplemente me divertía, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan relajado, había olvidado mi derrota, hice muchos amigos y Pokemon allí… pero quede como un tonto ante todos

-Y qué tiene de malo eso

-A qué te refieres

-Que importa lo que piensen los demás, dime tus amigos se sintieron decepcionados de ti o te trataron diferente después

-Ehhh

* * *

 **flashback**

En el cuarto del hotel en que se encontraban nuestros héroe después de la final de la liga , se hallaba un abatido ash viendo el techo , mientras pensaba sobre su derrota ante Cameron y las repercusiones de esa , cosa que preocupo a sus compañeros

-Oye no te preocupes, ya verás que llegaras más lejos en el futuro – mencionó un animado cilan

-Mientras se acerba y le ponía la mano en el hombre dándole una sonrisa motivadora cosa que la morena también imito

-Tienes que ser un auténtico niño para estar triste por eso - decía la morena de cabello gigantes- ya en otra ganaras además ese sujeto solo gano por suerte si no estoy seguro que le pateabas su trasero, seguramente le dio caramelos raros a su riolu

Cabe decir que iris realmente no quería ver ni pintado a Cameron puesto que consideró injusta su victoria aunque al momento no lo aparento, después de todo ash había sido su primer amigo verdadero humano y no le gustaba verlo perder

-Chicos…tienen razón- dijo agradecido mientras se paraba y les daba un abrazo a ambos

-Vamos no es para tanto, ya se te preparé unos tacos de lo que te gustan- dijo con alegría levantándose

-Eso se oye bien. menciono la chica

-Claro – dijo con una sonrisa

Y así el entrenador de kanto pasó su semblante triste a uno más alegre mientras conversaba y hacía bromas con sus amigos

Fin del flashback

* * *

-No, no lo hicieron

-Escucha ash en este mundo siempre existirán personas que no estén conformes con tu desempeño o te juzguen, pero lo importante es como tú te sientas y el cómo tus Pokemon te miren a ti

-…

-Dime crees que tus amigos te tratarían diferente si actuaras mas infantil

-Yo…no, no lo creo – dijo recordando todas las veces que actuó muchos más relajado en kalos al menos cuando estaban solo ellos 4 y el cómo ninguno de sus compañeros opino algo negativo de su forma de ser o pareció incomodarles

-Ya ves, no te presiones tanto, que importa como seas o luzcas el vínculo que formamos con aquellos que nos rodean es lo que importa, dime ash tiene a alguien especial para ti

-Especial, pues…está serena

-Y crees que serena te juzgaría si fueses más infantil

-Por supuesto que no serena no es esa clase de persona- dijo defendiendo la integridad de la chica

-Ya ves ash – dijo luna opinando – si esa tal serena no te juzgaría porque te importaría la opinión de otras personas se nota que es alguien que aprecias– dijo animándolo

-Tienen razón – dijo volviendo a sonreír- a decir verdad, desde hace tiempo he querido recomenzar desde cero, volver a las bases saben

-Ya veo – dijo con una sonrisa el serio red- te deseo suerte en eso

-Por cierto, red-dono, alguna vez usted afrontó algo así

-Pues yo – " _ahora soy dono"_ \- pensó- bueno cuando era más joven una vez me fui al monte plateado a vivir por un año sin decirle a mis amigos u familia- en otro lado un par de castaños, una señora y una rubia estornudaban

-Ehhh porque – pregunto el azabache

-Porque…pues gane la liga- contestó con simpleza

-Ehhh. Entonces porque – pregunto luna

-No lo sé …solo paso-dijo sin tantas vueltas después de todo que tenia de malo

-"red-san usted es raro"- fue el pensamiento de ambos

-Oye ash esa serena y tu son algo más que amigos

-Bueno ella y yo tuvimos citas y hasta nos hemos besado

-Lo sabía es tu novia no

-Bueno realmente no lo sé, ella siempre decía que sí, pero korrina también

-quien es korrina- preguntó el mayor

-Oh korrina es la otra chica que me ha besado junto con Diantha y Alexa- dijo de forma simple

-Ehh acaso eres un mujeriego – dijo exaltada

-Ya veo tienes mi aprobación – dijo elevando su pulgar

-Aprobación- dacia la chica- ah hombres

-Sin duda el ambiente cambió a uno más amigable y calmado así que e interesada en indagar más la chica pregunto

-Dime ash quien fue tu inspiración para ser entrenador - le cuestiono

-¿Mi inspiración?

-Si, en mi caso fue la elite 4 Agatha, mi abuela me contaba historias de ella cuando era joven y de lo increíble que era en sus años de gloria y el cómo ayudo a la región es por eso que sueño con llegar a ser tan buena como ella

-Ya veo, bueno yo diría que fue - pensando en cuando era niño-mi papá, aunque realmente no lo veo hace un tiempo

-Tu papa – dijo red – mm ya veo

-Así que tu padre – por alguna razón la chica dejó volar su imaginación- oh ya se tu papa es un ermitaño maestro campeón que se alejó de ustedes para seguir sus viajes y cumplir su destino

-Que no

-Oh, oh ya sé, ya sé, es un campeón entre campeones, al que solo podrás volver a ver cuando ganes la liga

-Oye no espera

-Ya se es el malvado líder de una organización malvada y por eso se alejó de ti para no lastimarlos sin saber que están destinados a luchar

-Que, no, que, mi papa si es un entrenador, uno no muy bueno que digamos, creo que también es investigador o empresario realmente no le pregunte a que se dedica

-Oh – suspiró decepcionada luna – entonces porque fue tu inspiración

-Es fácil cada vez que mi papá volvía de una aventura, él me contaba sus aventuras y lo increíble que eran, y aunque el ama con toda su alma a mi mama, nunca la volvió a llevar consigo a un viaje

-Ehhh porque

-Porque el quiera superarse por sí mismo – dijo ash – o al menos eso me decía

-No lo entiendo

-El sentido de libertad, las experiencias y el motivo de seguir impulsado por un lugar donde regresar fueron lo que te inspiro de tu padre- dijo red

-Así es

-Ya veo, es una buena inspiración- decía sonriendo- además conozco a Delia estoy seguro por que dedica esas palabras

-Eh porque – pregunto luna a lo que el vetaro volvió a ver a la nada- creo que ya no me molestare

-Bueno creo que ya deberíamos dormir

-Ehhh es cierto ya es tarde – decía volviendo al presente notando el entorno, red- bueno creo que lo mejor será dormir aquí, no se preocupen charizard estará alerta de cualquier peligro

-Claro – decía ash sacando su saco de dormir de su bolsa algo que red también imito pero la fémina del grupo

-Ehhh, no puede ser, no puede ser – dedica desesperada buscando en sus cosas-olvide mi bolsa de dormir

-Oh no -dijo ash

-Creo que es obvio lo que hay que hacer aquí – decía red serio

-Por supuesto no podemos dejar que duerma así

-Chicos – decía feliz luna cuando un pensamiento cruzo en su mente- he e he, he chicos – decía con una sonrisa imaginado a ash y red abrazados compartiendo el mismo saco de dormir, calentándose mutuamente cual hyoga y shun en la casa de libra oh pobre luna que ingenua

Más tarde en la noche

Se observaba a charizard haciendo guardia protegido los entrenadores, pero más que nada resaltaba ver a una chica de cabello negro envuelta en unas mantas y unas chaquetas para pasar la noche, mientras los dos entrenadores masculinos dormían con sonrisas en sus rostros de lo cómodos que estaban

-Red-dono, ash , ustedes son muy malos – decía luna entre lágrimas mientras intentaba dormir

* * *

Mientras tanto en kalos

En la casa de los Meyer la pequeña de la familia miraba televisión aburrida desde que volvió de su viaje todo se le hacía tan…mundano, sin ash ni serena no tenía como divertirse así que no sabía qué hacer realmente, cuando alguien toco el timbre de su casa

-Ehhh quien será – se preguntó mientras caminaba a la entrada para abrir la puerta viendo a una chica rubia en ella

-Ash ketchum he venido a confesarte mi amor – dijo la chica rubia de ropas elegantes y finas mientras entraba abruptamente a la casa

-Ehhh

-Sé que a paso tiempo, pero no puede venir más rápido, sé que esto es repentino, pero debes saber que he venido con una sola intención y es desposarte

-Ehhh

-Sal mi querido príncipe – decía con un aire de fantasía

-EHHH

* * *

Volviendo a kanto

El sol iluminaba el rostro de nuestros héroes quienes se levantaban con tiernas sonrisas cuál gatos después de una buena siesta

-Ahhh que buena noche- decía el azabache estirándose

-Quien diría que dormir en el bosque sería tan tranquilo hace tiempo que no dormía tan relajado pese a todo – menciono con una sonrisa el mayor

-Claro …relajante- decía la chica con notables ojeras

-Veo que estamos de acuerdo- comentó inocente el azabache

-Muéranse- respondió con enojo

-Bueno, ya es de día, lo mejor será que salgamos del bosque a lo que ambos jóvenes asintieron

-Supongo que aquí nos despedimos – dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta

-Así parece, lo mejor será que lleve a luna a la ciudad para evitar más …inconvenientes – a lo que el entrenador solo asintió

-Ash, espero que llegas bien a tu casa

-Gracias igual tu- dijo extendiendo el brazo – espero que nos volvamos a ver

-Claro – le dijo con una sonrisa

Y así tanto veterano como chica partieron en el lagarto volador, mientras se despedían del azabache

Por otro lado, nuestro héroe continuo su camino con su fiel compañero, con energías recargados y para su suerte sin más problemas, para llegar a cierto lugar, atravesando el bosque por un camino que él conocía bien, llevo sus manos a su boca …

-Hey, hey – grito hacia un claro cerca del camino- estoy aquí, regrese, traigo tus favoritas – siguió gritando aparentemente a la nada

Hasta que un grupo de árboles empezaron a moverse con energía y una gran silueta salió de ella a gran velocidad para dirigirse hacia el chico, ¿volándose pro sobre el hasta descender a su altura y …abrazarlo?

-Si yo también te extrañe- decía devolviendo el abrazo- buena chica, toma – dijo dándoles una vallas rojas y rosas cosa que pareció gustarle

-Pika pika (ha pasado un tiempo amiga) – decía mientras montaba al gran Pokemon

-Es bueno verte pidgeot- decía el chico acariciado a la gran ave de kanto

ía con alegría

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí este capítulo

Díganme que más creen que paso en el pasado con red y Delia

Porque delia no le contó nada a ash de su negocio

En el próximo capítulo trataré más el reencuentro del mejor pájaro de ash con el

Además, en el próximo capítulo veremos caras ya conocidas y para los fans de cierta rubia es 100% seguro que yellow estará en el próximo capítulo, pero no como creen :v

Quien creen que sea la rubia que llegó a kalos que pro cierto es la que sale en el capítulo 1 ja, apuesto que pensaron que la olvide xd recuerden el tío baraka nunca olvida excepto cuando lo hace :v y por cierto no estará en el harem de ash o tal vez si... (el cual por cierto después de consultarlo por mucho tiempo ya está decidido y serán 10 chicas )peeero si habrá desmadre con ella en kalos xd

Otra cosa hice hembra a pidgeot porque me gusta más así, ya he leído otros fics en que la ponen como hembra y me gusta así, si tuviera que recomendar uno en específico creo que sería el pokémon reset bloodline el cual esta chido por cierto

Sin más que decir eso es todo

Suena la música de los jojos

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

**pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **pokemon no me pertenece si no a game freak**

haruzafiro: todos nos reímos de green xd y Delia estaba loquita de joven , hoy por fin se cumplio tu tan anhelado deseo con cierta rubia,luna tendrá más momentos yaoi :v ,y concuerdo hay demasiadas waifus que es difícil a quienes darles importancia

KRT215: a los tres xd

riohey sawada dragneel : mas cosas pasaron pero en otros capítulos los abordare

Lector Luigi : gracias esas conversaciones en cierta forma están basadas en los memes de la liga kalos

Guest: no me gusta que ash se quede con TODO el reparto femenino si a mi se me hace que es difícil convivir con mas de 1 mujer ahora con la ridicula cantidad que le dan que quedan relegadas a objetos sexuales

Guest: lo se, croe que el traductor lo puso una vez igual no le quita la gran calidad que tiene , tanto el traductor como el autor original y voy al dia soy inmune a los spoilers xd

* * *

 **Cap. 10** **reencuentro**

Para pidgeot hoy había sido un día muy particular como muy pocos en sus vida por la madrugada alzo sus alas como de costumbre para sentir la brisa de la maña, encontró en un árbol sus frutos favoritos , los demás de su manada cada vez eran más independientes y fuerte capaces de cuidar a los más pequeños ,eso le alegraba mucho sentía que su esfuerzo rindió frutos y tal vez ya seria hora de terminarlo …grande fue su sorpresa la oír cierta voz especial y muy conocida por ella llamarla y más aún cuando al verlo cargando con una bayas

-Caw- graznaba con alegría la gigantesca ave abrazando al entrenador y saludando a su antiguo compañero de combates-caw (ash volviste)

-Como has estado -le decía con alegría mientras la acariciaba- ten, las traje para ti – dijo dándoles las vallas con alegría- tengo mucho que contarte vieja amiga

-Aunque la escena para alguien ajeno resultara rara o incluso bizarra, es decir ash ketchum el pierde ligas firenzonero , recordando ir por uno de sus pokemon y no olvidándolo pero lo que muchos no sabían es que ya hace mucho que ash se había reencontrado con su gran ave en el pasado , en el periodo que estuvo en kanto después de la liga de unova

* * *

Flashback

Se veía a un ash pensativo caminando en la lluvia a través del bosque, sin pikachu, aunque con una pokeball por si acaso y no se preguntaría que hará alguien como el allí y con ese clima y más aun sin su compañero bueno él estaba…recordando

Si lo pensaba fue en un bosque similar que surgió su sueño se ser maestro Pokemon cuando era más niño, hace dos días que volvió de sinno y realmente había sido un gran paso para el

Su rostro no reflejaba felicidad, pero tampoco era un rostro deprimido ni mucho menos, simplemente un poco ido, realmente no sabía que hacer ahora, había estado tan cerca de ganar que ahora no sabía por dónde comenzar, tal vez intentar con kanto de nuevo pensó, pero no eso quedó descartado casi inmediatamente, después de todo que tenia de divertido volver a hacer todo de nuevo, si bien el resultado ahora sería diferente en muchos aspectos, tampoco entregaría algo nuevo a su aventura

-Que aburrido – dijo para sí mismo, aunque en voz alta

-Aunque no fue solo para sí mismo, alguien más lo escucho, esa voz, pensó el ser, para empezar a buscar, hasta verlo

-TU – pensó con rabia – es por tu culpa que esa plaga me a atormentado, TE DESTRUIRÉ – se lanzó saliendo del agujero que servía como refugio en un árbol

-Que – ash vio cómo se aproximaba a él un fearow a gran velocidad – oh, oh – dijo mientras se agacho en el último segundo – que quieres conmigo, cuál es tu problema

-Fearow – gritó el ave

-Espera tu eres – un recuerdo cruzo la mente de ash – ya veo eres ese fearow

-Fearow – asintió enojado, mientras tomaba vuelo y volvía a caer en picada con ala de acero

-No creas que se te hará fácil- dijo serio mientras tomaba una pokeball – ve gible

-Gible - el pequeño Pokemon tiburón sonrió confiado

-Veamos quien es más fuerte, vamos gible usa- antes de completar la orden ash vio como la lluvia se detuvo de golpe – pero que -asombrado vio como varios pidgeottos remataban contra la ave -qué diablos

-Caw , caw.- un graznido resonó del cielo y con sus grandes alas , disperso la lluvia dejando ver a la imponente ave en su magnificencia - CAW

-Pidgeot – reconoció con alegría, mientras era observada por el entrenador y el pequeño tiburón

-Gible? - pregunto confundido

Fin del flashback

* * *

-Dime como has estado – le pregunto

-Caw, caw, caw (de maravilla, cada vez la parvada se hace es fuerte esta temporada de inverno fue relativamente fácil el vivir) decía en su idioma

-Si yo también te quiero – decía con una sonrisa, mientras al ave le salía una gota, después de todo pese a los años s chico nunca cambiaría del todo, pero esa era bueno

El grupo pasó hablando un buen rato mientras era observados por el resto de la parvada del ave , viendo como esta parecía feliz en especial por otro pidgeot quien se acercó

-Caw , caw (matriarca ha llegado al hora )– dijo llamándola

-Caw(hora de que hablas )- pregunto confundida

-Caw (de que nuestros caminos se separen, es hora de que vuelva con su alfa)

-pika (¿alfa?)

-Caw(es algo de salvajes , no lo entenderías )le dijo con simpleza. Caw caw(explícate "R·" a qué viene esto

-Caw, caw(ya no somos niños , comprenderemos el lazo que une a los Pokemon y los humanos , tal vez no quiera estar con un humano pero tú , tú si quieres ir con el no ==)

-Caw (yo…si )- dijo con sinceridad

-Caw (te agradezco todo, matriarca, por favor se feliz) dijo con algunas lágrimas CAW (VAMOS ALCEN VUELO )- el pidgeotto macho la miro serio guiñandole el ojo y alzó vuelo seguido del resto quienes la miraron una última vez y se iban con una sonrisa

Y todo esto ante los ojos del azabache quien no entendía

-que acaba de pasar

-Pika pikachu (un drama salido de una telenovela mexicana)

-Que

-Pika, pika, pikachu (No preguntes, pero lo importante pidgeot volvió)

-Eso es cierto – a lo que el ave asintió

-Que alegría – dijo abrazándola mientras salían lágrimas de el – me alegra mucho

-Caw – le dijo con alegría -caw (sube) – dijo poniéndose en posición de vuelo

-Quieres llevarme, bien vamos-dijo mientras se subía a ella- vamos hacia pueblo paleta

Acto seguido el trio despego con a gran velocidad por el cielo

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de allí, un jeep rojo último modelo ib-a hacia pueblo paleta, no se podría decir que iba a gran velocidad, pero tampoco lento

En él iba cierto científico de cabello castaño escuchando la radio monótonamente

 _-Y como escucharon mis radio oyentes, hoy finalmente el gimnasio de ciudad verde reabrirá sus puertas a los entrenadores, la liga dice que este nuevo líder estará a la altura del antiguo_ – decía la voz en el radio

-Meh fijo que no dura ni una semana – mencionó a nadie, cuando vio que una sombra paso por encima de él, vio a un pidgeot, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue quien iba en el – ese es – sonrió mientras sacaba su pokeball- he blastoise, mándales un saludo

-Stoice- menciono divertido, mientras lanzaba una hidrobomba al cielo

El gran ataque de agua iba directo a los tres acercándose gran velocidad , cuando el pequeño roedor lo noto a tiempo

-Pika– advirtió

-Cuidado esquiva- el ave de kanto , lo esquivo a tiempo – quién diablos se atreve

-HEY – el chico del jeep se detuvo -LO SIENTO

-Pero si ese es- dijo al notar a su antiguo rival – GARY- baja chica por favor

Acto seguido el Pokemon descendió hasta el vehículo mientras el entrenador se bajaba al ver asu amigo de la infancia

-Ha pasado un tiempo o no ash – saludo con sus dos dedos al azabache

-Y que lo digas me alegra verte – dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo cosa que el castaño retribuyo- me alegra verte – dijo dándoles palmadas

-A mí también

-Espera que haces aquí, pueblo paleto esta como a otras tres horas caminando – dijo mientras se separaba

-De hecho, iba camino allí, cuando te vi volando, es una casualidad interesante

-Ya veo

-Supongo que acabas de volver, ven sube lo mejor es que vengas conmigo

-Si creo que tienes razón- dijo mientras regresaba a su pokeball al ave para aun poco de disgusto de la misma

Así ambos jóvenes volvieron a montarse al jeep, y seguir el viaje hacia pueblo paleta mientras conversaban. Mientras pidgeot escuchaba también después de todo al no tener su pokeball a la mano tenía que estar libre e ir en la parte de atrás un tanto incómoda

-Es una lástima que no pudieses ganar ash tres aseguro que muchos del pueblo te apoyamos y nos pareció injusta tu derrota – le dijo recordando la noche de la final en la cual se hallaban personas en el restaurante de delia viéndola

-Ehh acaso vieron la final

-Si sabes que fue una trasmisión mundial verdad

-Qué raro, luna parecía no cocerme

-Luna…ya veo así que conociste a luna- dijo intrigado- es natural tu madre cerro para que sea algo exclusivo de personas que te conocía, igual ella es muy distraída en esas cosas – dijo recordando cómo era la chica – has llegado muy lejos amigo mío , más de lo que yo mismo pude

-Gary…

-Je no te pongas por un momento dramático si , sabes que es verdad , la diferencia en habilidad entre tú y yo actualmente es simplemente abismal , asi que no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte

El azabache esta sorprendió jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que escucharía a Gary decir tales palabras más un con lo cretino y presumido que era al iniciar su viaje, sin duda la vida es algo impredecible

-Gracias

-Je no tienes que agradecer nada – dijo calmado y sonriendo – por cierto ashy boy hay alguna chica que te halla conquistado en kalos ehhh

-Pues…

-Y asi volvió a contar la historia por tercera vez o cuarta ya perdio la cuenta omitiendo ciertas cosas

-Wow espera amaneciste con ellas- dijo sorprendido

-Si

-Con las dos

-Si

-Y una es campeona

-Si

-Y yo aquí perdiendo mi tiempo -dijo indignado-apenas termine mis compromisos me iré a kalos una temporada

-Ja nunca cambias, creí que ya tenías tu harem de porristas

-Nah ellas eran cosas pasajeras, al día de hoy solo dos de ellas a un están conmigo, se podría decir que son mis novias, aunque no es como que tengamos algo definido-decía tranquilamente

-Espera puedes estar con ambas, así como así -pregunto sorprendió

-Je ashy boy aun eres joven algunas cosas-decía divertido -lo compraderas a su tiempo – adema no es como si fuese ilegal o algo así

-Supongo …

-Je suenas como esas viejas anticuadas de unova

-Oye, ahh -suspiro resignado Gary no cambiaría nunca algunas cosas -por cierto, que sabes con respecto a esa cosa del equipo valor

-O veo que ya te enteraste – lo miro un momento y después volvió a ver el camino - es algo relativamente nuevo, son una especie de solución a algunos problemas de desempeño de los entrenadores novatos tu sabes para darle motivación- se detuvo n momento- aunque creo que funciono mejor de lo que querían

-A que te refieres

-No lo vas a creer, pero esos sujetos consiguieron que personas que en su vida habían siquiera imaginado ser entrenadores ahora estén desafiando a la liga

-Que

-Así es como oyes, la cantidad de entrenadores nuevos es inmensa, además la economía pareciera mejorar, esa cosa de los equipos parece que llego para quedarse

-Eso es genial eso significa que habrá más retos

-No te alteres, muchos de ellos son novatos en muchos aspectos créeme- Dijo bajándole los ánimos de batalla-Además no es como que todos estén tan integrados, algunos solo lo hicieron para seguro la corriente ya sabes cómo son las personas ven algo popular y lo imitan

-Ya veo

-Aun así, la mayoría se queda por saber que forma parte de algo, tener ese sentimiento de hermandad, ya sabes saber que cuantas con alguien - prosiguió contado – a decir verdad, son algo molestos, pero no pasan de eso, de hecho si han hecho muchas cosas buenas

-A qué refieres

-Han implementado rutas am seguros para los novicios, organizado jornadas de limpieza, fomentado la educación, incluso una nueva dex aunque no lo creas esa cosa resulto buena idea, aunque para los lidere de gimnasio pues…

-Ehhh que pasa con ellos

-Al haber tantos nuevos entrenadores, se llenaron en horas de haberse formado los susodichos equipos, deberías haberlo visto fue un caos total

* * *

Flash back

Era una mañana como cualquier otra o al menos eso parecía , Erika no era el tipo de persona que ese quejara de su trabajo , siempre optimista con sus retadores , centrada y un ejemplo a seguir de un buen líder , pero últimamente estaba…aburrida , casi nadie llegaba a su gimnasio y los que lo hacían no eran exactamente un reto , ya de por si por las reglas tiene que limitarse al menos el 50% del tiempo pero ahora casi y regalaba las medallas , al menos tenía tiempo para sí misma , pasar tiempo con las chicas visitar a Sabrina o al menos eso pensó , mientras se preparaba para ir a su tienda de perfumes

-Señorita Erika venga rápido hay un problema – entro de repente su asistente con notable cansancio

-Que pasa María – le pregunto con preocupación

-Hay entrenadores solicitados su presencia

-Entrenadores, no veo como eso es un problema, hasta parece una solución

-El problema es que muchos se están impacientando y molestando a las responsables de las tiendas

-No en mi guardia hijos de ditto – decía mientras se apresuraba a correr y extrañamente sonaba el tema de Superman de fondo :v

-Apresurada salió decidida a tratar con esos hooligans, nadie molestaba a sus chicas en su presencia, a paso firme y rápido llegó a la entrada de gimnasio a ver como al menos unos 30 entrenadores para su sorpresa estaban reunidos esperando con ropas rojas y azules

-Muy bien que es este alboroto- llamó con enojo, dijo al ver como uno de ellos casi manosea a una de sus empleadas

-Al fin llega hemos esperado por 3 horas a qui afuera- interrumpió uno notando su presencia

-No importa si han estado 3 días, si siguen molestándolas les aseguro que ninguno de ustedes tendrá una medalla si no un boleto a la cárcel

-Tsk, eres muy presumida lindura veamos que tal lo eres cuando el gran bulk del equipo valor te derrote- dijo otro de compleciones obesas y una bandana en la cabeza

-Bien dicho tío bulk- completo otro más flaco y joven

-Gracias spike

-Hablas mucho tú y tu amigo serán los primeros, adentro TODOS – dijo con una cara muy seria, mientras era seguida por los entrenadores

Time skip 1 hora después

Cada uno, cada uno de ellos derrotado yacía a sus pies, algunos realmente presentaron pelea otros eran meros que novatos, a Erika no le gustaba luchar así de agresiva, pero estos sujetos le colmaron la paciencia rápidamente así que libero su frustración con uno tras otro hasta que los 30 fueron derrotados

-Finalmente – decía con alegría, ya más calmada, esbozó una sonrisa satisfactoria – eso les ensañara a ser más educados cuando enfrente aun líder

-bueno sigo yo – dijo una voz llegando

-Que – dijo ella al notar al ricen llegado- no esperaba que alguien más llegara

-No tú vas Después yo- dijo un anciano

-No sigo yo – una chica

-Oigan yo llevo esperando 30 minutos

-Y alguien del equipo instinto como tu debería ir de ultimo

-Mística presumida

-Pero que – tanta era su concentración en los 30 que contó que Erika no noto como su gimnasio se había estado llenado poco a poco y en las afueras del gimnasio yacía una fila que ya daba una vuelta al edificio y parecía no querer terminar, apara preocupación de los asistentes de Erika – de donde salieron taños – decía votándose al no poder contarlos a todos – oye has algo

-Que quieres que haga yo solo soy una réferi -decía preocupada la réferi poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa ante tanta gente

-Oh, oh

Por si fuera poco, esta situación estaba repitiendose en todos los gimnasios

* * *

Ciudad plateada

-Ónix tumba roca – decía Flint ya cansado, y sudado mientras su ónix atacaba el raticate de un entrenador, incluso se había quitado su camisa de lo sofocado que estaba- "resiste ónix "este _es el combate 74 que tenemos hoy, estoy llegando a mi límite"_

-Resiste cariño no podemos perder tan fácilmente – decía a su esposa en otro campo quien decidió ayudar al ver como abrumaban a su esposo tantos combates y así disminuir su carga, después de todo si tenía ese permiso especial para que n usarlo

-Si, vamos ónix

* * *

Ciudad celeste

Misty estaba enoja y mucho, entrenador tras entrenador, el desempeño de sus hermanas no ayudaba a calmarla, no habían logrado ganar ni un solo combate

-Esfuércense más tenemos una reputación que cuidar – les gritaba

-oye hacemos lo mejor que podemos, mi cloyster Tenía dos años que no luchaba- decía Daisy con lágrimas y su cabello despeinado en medio de un combate

-A este paso nos quedaremos sin medallas – replicaba Lily depuse de perder

-Ya no quiero seguir -decía llorando la violeta ya en estado de cansancio puro en el suelo ya abatida

-Dejen de quejarse y luchen- decía con enojo – gyarados avanza con furia Dragón – dijo dándoles las instrucciones a su gigantesca criatura acuática

* * *

Ciudad carmín

El sargento surge estaba emocionado, hacía tiempo que no combatí tanto a diferencia de toros para el esto no era nadas, él estaba acostumbrado a batallas largas y emboscadas, la guerra, aunque la recordaba con odio no podía negar si le ayudo a desarrollar su condición física y mentalidad y destrozar a novatos le encantaba

Puño trueno raichu – dijo mientras su Pokemon impacta contra un indefenso maril dejándolo fuera de combate – adelante cadetes vengan, nosotros no caeremos tan fácil o no sargento

Rai rai – sonreía su principal Pokemon

Ya me tienes harto con tus analogías de guerra anciano - decía una histérica chica de ropas rojas después de perder a su segundo Pokemon – te patearemos el trasero ve venusaur

Oh veo que tenemos a una cadete con una boca floja, que dice sargento le mostramos lo que pasa cuando desafía a su superior

Rai rai

* * *

Ciudad azafrán

Aquí la situación era más …loca, sin importar a cuantos mandara volando, que tan antipática resultara su actitud o que tan poderoso eran sus Pokemon, esos sujetos no dejaban de venir, incluso los que eran derrotados no tardaban en volver, estos sujetos de la estupidez del equipo instinto aparecían con sonrisas de todas las edades desde ancianos, niños y hasta personas que ella conocía de tiendas de la ciudad, incluso su peluquero vino a retarla

Para Sabrina esta situación era nueva, tuvo que implementar una regla de un solo combate por día por entrenador, pero incluso así, no pareció disminuir el número de retadores y no ayudaba la actitud de, él estuviera allí

-Vamos cariño tú puedes – decía una gigantesca botarga de zapdos bailando y haciendo porras

-Papá ya te dije que te quites eso – decía con enojo y vergüenza

-Ya te dije que después te comprare uno

-Ah porque me pasa esto a mi

* * *

Ciudad verde

Estaba…tranquila, el no tener un líder en eso momentos era una gran ventaja :v

Ciudad fucsia

Vamos, vengan no tengo miedo – decía una enojada Janine amenazando con kunais a los que se acercaban – les mostrare el poder de una kunoichi

te enseñare a callar esa boca , ve spinarak - dijo alguien que aprecia un emo

* * *

Isla canela

-Magmortar mar de llamas – sonrió el anciano – creo que con esto yo gano, oh no – dijo sonriendo

-No vanillite háblame- decía un moreno vestido de ropa rojas (el atuendo de red en los remakes) a lo poco que quedaba de su helado – monstruo

-Oye no es mi culpa, quien viene a un gimnasio de tipo fuego en medio de un volcán, con un helado y más contra el último líder, mi Pokemon más débil haría agua a tu Pokemon

-Tú, tu calvo estúpido – decía el entrenador mientras salía llorando

-A quien le dices calvo mocoso– replico enojado viendo cómo se alejaba, y en simultáneo como alguien tomaba su lugar

-Oye no se te olvides que tu próximo oponente soy yo- decía una muchacha con chaqueta amarilla

-Ya, ya, ustedes son peores que los fans de MLP en una convención

Fin Del flashback

* * *

-Y eso solo el primer día, la liga misma se tomó dos días completos a reorganizar el cómo se ganan medallas y a decir verdad es más eficiente dada la situación actual

-Que hicieron- pregunto bastante interesado después de todo estaba conectado en cierta medida a dos gimnasios y realmente le preocupa la situación

-Bueno no sé muy bien los detalles pero hasta donde se , los gimnasios ahora tiene mínimo 4 ayudantes para ayudar al líder a cargo , además ahora los líderes pueden rediseñar sus gimnasios poniendo retos , laberintos incluso rompecabezas para hacer más difícil llegar a ellos , así mismo dependiendo del nivel los entrenadores puedan enfrentar o no al líder , o sus ayudante s, ganarle a los 4 ayudantes te da el derecho de una medalla , ganarle a dos el derecho de enfrentar al líder aunque varia según el gimnasio escuche que en gimnasio de Erika tienes que atravesar un invernadero mientras te atacan Pokemon de hierba , después nadar en un lago artificial , para atravesar de una neblina de perfume y esporas , enfrentar a sus asistentes y resolver un acertijo

-Eso se oye todo un reto-dijo emocionado – ah y si tan solo fuera seis años menos

Je tu solo piensas en combatir contra rivales nuevos

* * *

Mientras tanto en ciudad verde red llegaba con su charizard

-Bien finalmente llegamos – dijo mientras aterrizaban- quieres que te acompañe a un hotel o algo

-No, no se preocupe red-dono, ya me ha ayudado mucho por hoy – dijo con una sonrisa – le agradezco por todo, y me disculpo por los problemas que cause

-No te preocupes no fuiste una molestia, ya te lo dije no el deber de los adultos es cuidar de los niños – le dijo divertido

-Si, gracias – dijo mientras iba hacia un centro Pokemon

-Cuídate- le dijo despidiéndose, mientras regresaba a su Pokemon y se dirigía al gimnasio de la ciudad

Aunque red nunca imagino encontrar una gran cantidad de gente cerca del lugar, incluso puestos de comidas y reporteros había en el lugar

-" _Yellow a que me arrastres"_ – pensó

Así mismo adentro del gimnasio cierta rubia estaba nerviosa, por la situación, no creyó que habría tanta gente

-Hay muchos, hay muchos- repetía nerviosa- que abre, que haré

-Para empezar, podría calmarse- mencionó su referí- jefa, no se preocupe, todo saldrá bien – dijo animándola-aunque no era necesario tanto maquillaje- dijo al ver la piel de la chica, que por el maquillaje la hacía ver más pálida de lo que era

-No es mi culpa – dijo defendiéndose – no fue una buen air a esa montaña rusa antes de abrir el gimnasio, aunque estoy un poco mareada

- _Es totalmente su culpa_ – pensó

-Jefa, se acerca al ahora de que pase al frente

-Bueno deseenme suerte – dijo con una sonrisa

Afuera el alcalde, de la ciudad deba un discurso del progreso de la ciudad, y el cómo este nuevo líder había sido probado por el mismo alto mando y que el gimnasio estaba en buenas manos

-Y con ustedes la nueva líder de gimnasio – decía con alegría, mentiras una rubia de estatura mediana, salía de las puertas del gimnasio , hasta subir a una tarima , de chaqueta color marrón con el símbolo de la medalla estampada a un lado de las mangas , cubriendo una blusa blanca , unos pantalones blancos con grandes botas marrones que llegaban hasta la rodilla y el cabello en una cola – Yellow blouse – anunció con gran júbilo

La multitud miraba a la muchacha, no aprecia la gran cosa, incluso se miraba un poco torpe, aunque todos concordaban que era atractiva

-Mucho gusto, me esforzare en ser una gran líder- dijo con un tono de voz angelical, mientras ladeaba la cabeza, haciéndola ver muuuuy adorable

-" _Que linda"_ – pensaron todos, sorprendentemente sin una doble intención o pensamiento pervertido, al contrario, aquellos que lo instaron pensar se sentían peor que basuras o casi todos

-Y con esto, doy por reabierto el gimnasio de ciudad verde, pueden pasar – decía entusiasmado el alcalde, mientras la muchacha se dirija a la población

-Valientes entradores, los estaré esperando con gusto adentro, espero que den lo mejor de ustedes y tengamos un encuentro digno de ustedes

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII- resonó entre la multitud masculina con corazones y sonrojos en sus rostros, mientras miraban a la chica entrar

- _Yellow, no has cambiado_ – pensó red con alegría, mientras seguía a la gran multitud que entraba al gimnasio viendo a los que entraban no le parecían la gran cosa pero

-De repente de entre la multitud hubo uno que le llamo la atención a red y es que era ni más ni menos alguien vestido de un samurái con la típica armadura completa de un color marrón y una espada de madera por su altura y complexión dedujo que era posiblemente de la edad de ash, a diferencia del resto emanaba un aura más seria

 _-Ese sujeto_ – pensó que sería bueno vigilarlo, pero al entrar al gimnasio ese pensamiento quedo olvidado – pero que – dijo al ver el gigantesco pasillo

-Competidores, para llegar a la líder yellow, deberán atravesar este laberinto, y luego resolver el rompecabezas que los llevaran al salón de batallas - dijo una voz de un altavoz

-Ya veo- dijo – que tan difícil puede ser – dijo confiado, después de todo era yellow , la chica que no podía ni pasarse el final fantasy 9 sin ayuda que tan difícil puede ser

8 horas y media después

Red se cuestionaba si como había perdido tanto tiempo allí , por fin pudo avanzar y derrotar a los dos sujetos mínimos para retar a yellow , afortunadamente le daban la opción de curar a sus Pokemon gracias a que ellos tenían conocimiento medico

Red se preguntó entre esas horas perdidas porque simplemente no la llamo y espero cómodamente adentro del gimnasio, pero luego recordó que él no era así, y le gustaban los retos si iba a hablar con yellow lo haría con estilo

Llegó finalmente a una puerta de hierro gigante, preparado la abrió lentamente, para acto seguido ser cegado por una luz, al volver a ver y acostumbrarse a la luz pudo verla, frente a él, la rubia con los ojos cerrados lo esperaba

-Valiente retador, veo que has superado los obstáculos y superar las pruebas ahora tieBWWW – la chica no pudo terminar al vomitar a un lado del campo – _"no es la cuarta vez hoy, no volveré a ir una montaña rusa"–_ pensó avergonzada era ridículo cómo es que después de tanto tiempo aun vomitaba, tal vez el comer ese taco antes de entrar al gimnasio no fue buena idea y más porque el sujeto de los magikarps no aprecia tan confiable

-Jefa – grito el réferi – te dije que esa luz solo la marearía – dijo gritando a uno de los asistentes

-Yo yellow. dijo red con simpleza acercándose a socorrerla

-Ehh. Dijo al ver al chico – red…NO ME MIRES -d dijo soltando lagrimas con la cara roja

-Jefa no llore – dijo preocupado

-Wahhh , red me vi vomitar , que humillación

-Ya jefa

-…- Red miraba esto sin inmutarse - fue algo que dije

5 minutos después

-No te esperaba, al menos no ahora, pudiste llamar sabes

-Si lo hacía no hubiese sido tan divertido – dijo con una sonrisa

-Eres malo sabias – dijo avergonzado con un sonrojo

-Por cierto, te pasa algo a que se debió ese vomito

-No me lo recuerdes – dijo tapándole la cara avergonzada– y bueno eso es…

No pudo continuar porque De repente la puerta del gimnasio se abrió dejando ver a samurái completamente ileso y avanzando lentamente

-veo que has pasado las pruebas valiente entrenador – saludo con cortesía la rubia despegándose del entrenador - ahora te has ganado el derecho de combatir conmigo – le dijo con una sonrisa algo que aprecio no importarle al samurái- red por varo espérame en las gradas

El joven guerrero avanzo con paso lento hasta el campo de batalla, mientras era seguido con la mirada del castaño con mucha atención

 _-Es el mismo sujeto de antes_ \- pensó analizándolo- _es fuerte_ \- dedujo, después de todo incluso el mismo paso un mal rato para llegar allí

-La batalla de gimnasio será entre el retador samurái y la líder de gimnasio yellow el combate será un combate de 4 vs 4

Aunque en eso el retardo se apresuró y le susurro algo al oído del réferi antes de volver a su puesto

-Ok el participante a solicitado la utilización de un solo Pokemon de su parte si sustituye es igual a perder

 _-Ehhh un uno vs 4 eso es inusual_. pensó la rubia. _debe tener mucha seguridad de sí mismo y su habilidad._ réferi el combate será 1 vs 1

-Está bien-respondió acatando la orden de su jefa – comiencen

-Beedrill ve -dijo mientras la abeja gigante entraba al combate

-Por favor te lo encargo hippopotas – dijo ella también

- _Un Pokemon de otra región_ – pensó el samurai

-Por favor tengamos una buena batalla- le dijo mientras así una reverencia y ponía una de sus típicas sonrisas angelicales

-Silencio tonta – replicó con un tono severo -la única razón por la que ganas es por tu apariencia. Dijo recriminando a la chica, algo que realmente enojo al castaño en las gradas – tu truco de la sonrisa tierna no funcionara conmigo, a mí solo me gustan mujeres con pechos grandes así que puedes olvidarte de hablarme con palabras bonitas intento de Loli

-¿Sonrisa tierna? Espera pechos grandes- dijo notando su pequeño busto y cubriéndolo- eres un grosero cómo pues decirle eso a una dama además en una mujer hay cosas más importantes que su busto

-Si su trasero-dejo con cinismo-además Esto es una batalla no un baile escolar ,aquí todo vale – decía sin arrepentimiento- por años he sido humillado hasta el punto en que perdí mi honor como guerrero, fueron muchos los que no me tomaron en serio por solo utilizar Pokemon bichos , mis Pokemon se han vuelto ronin con ansias de venganza pero hoy recuperemos nuestro honor y demostrare que eres un fraude así todos sabrán que nunca debieron dudar de mi habilidad al patearte el trasero – decía mientras sacaba de sus ropas un collar con una piedra- te mostrare el poder que eh obtenido , beedrill MEGA EVOLUCIONA- a lo que la abeja insecto asintió mientras su cuerpo era envuelto en unos rayos de energía en tonos arcoíris cambiando su apariencia

-Así que tienes una mega evolución – decía aseria

-Pospuesto. Decía con orgullo - ahora te aplastare como el fraude que eres, cuando salga de aquí todos sabrán quien es el nuevo campeón de la región y por fin la sensual Sabrina me dejara combatir contra ella y no con uno de sus lacayos, ve beedrill aplasta a ese intento de color barato- Refiriéndose a yellow- ¡POR LA GLORIA DEL TIPO INSECTO! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH- reía con arrogancia seguro de su victoria

Por otro lado, yellow quedó inmóvil mientras su rostro era ensombrecido ocultado por su cabello, algo que le indicó a red que la cosas se saldrían de centro, pobres sujeto era lo único que pensaba, mientras miraba como la cara dela chica adquiera una expresión muy seria

* * *

De nuevo con nuestros héroes

Ash y Gary llegaban al laboratorio del profesor oak

-Finalmente llegamos – decía el pelinegro bajando – gracia por traernos

-No es anda – decía imitándolo – ven acompáñame después podrás ir con tu madre

-Que sucede Gary

-No es anda quisiera que me ayudaras con algo es todo, mi abuelo y Tracy no están así que ya que estas aquí

-Ya veo, bien vamos – decía mientras su ave lo seguía – oye antes que nada te importa si miro a mis Pokemon

-Claro, no hay problema

Gracias, vamos chicos todos estarán felices de vernos

-Y así entraron a la parte trasera del laboratorio, viendo como varios Pokemon convivan entre si , hasta que pikachu noto a cierto Pokemon planta

-Pika , pika – lo llamo

-Bulba , bulbasaur – dijo el vetaron reconociendo a su entrenador y su compañero, mientras corría a los brazos del chico

-Cuanto tiempo bulbasaur dijo acariciándolo – mira quien ha vuelto

-Caw (a pasado tiempo)

-Buba , bulbasaur (pidgeot eres tú, han asad años)

-Pika pikachu (ha vuelto para quedarse)

-Bulbasaur podrás llamar al resto

-Saur – dijo mientras lanzaba una ráfaga hacia el cielo, de un color distintivo para todos los Pokemon de ash, quienes captaron el mensaje con alegría

Y así en cuestión de segundos una gran cantidad de Pokemon se dirigía a toda velocidad, hacia el chico, quien termino embestido por sus tauros y por cierta Pokemon planta

-Si ,s i yo también te extrañe , beyle

-Bey bey

-Chaur – rugió el inicial de fuego

-Toto, totodile

-Caw

Y así todo se acercaron el a saludarlo a su particular forma, desde incendiarlo hasta morderlo

-Hey chicos miren quien volvió – decía señalando a la inadvertida ave

-Char(tu eres …pidgeotto)

-Caw( SOY PIDGEOT)

-CHAR(a nu ma si cierto xd) – dijo rascándose

-Quien eres (mencionó Celosa beileep)

-Soy el ave más poderosa de ash) decía con orgullo

-Raptor, star raptor (lo siento querida, pero este campeón que tienes en frente lleva ese titulo

-Swellow(gracias staraptor se aprecia sebes

-Raptor(no hablaba de ti

-Fesan(gracias ) – deica con una sonrisa

-Caw(cuantas aves a capturado ash)

El chico miraba las cosas con uan sonrisa parece que los Pokemon voladores se llevaban bien entre ellos

-Es cierto, además también tenemos nuevos miembros de la familia – dijo mientras todos los observaban – salgan chicos – dijo lanzando las tras pokeballs , revelando a dos aves y un ….¿zubat combinado con charizard ?

-Ellos son talonflame, noivern y hawlucha – dijo mientras todos asentían y el último hacia poses- espero que se lleven bien

(voy a traducir directamente lo que dicen en esta parte)

-Y el tipo planta ,que sacrilegio es este -mencionó torterra

\- Los dejo por ahora chicos , espero que se llevan bien , pikachu quédate con ellos

\- dejamelo a mi

Acto seguido se alejó, para entrar de nuevo al laboratorio

-Y bien como están – dijo bulbasaur en un acto de buena fe

-Bien gracias – dijo talonflame – así que este es el famoso rancho

-Así es, espero que nos llevemos bien, soy bulbasaur, eres el líder del grupo

-Se podría decir que soy el segundo al mando, hasta que el líder regrese – decía el ave, recordando a la rana ninja, y es que en kalos, al menos para los oriundos de allí consideraban a greninja el líder del grupo ya que pikachu, aunque era el más veterano del equipo se mantenía más con ash que con ellos

-Hey y yo que – decía ofendió pikachu

-No te ofendas carnalito pero no eres muy inspirador – decía hawlucha- todos te respetamos y eso peor seamos serios, eres el tercero al mando

-Ya veo, soy balabasur se podrá decir que soy el líder aquí

-Eres el ams fuerte – pregunto hawlucha

-No exactamente, soy el más sabio aquí, por eso me consideran el líder, los más fuertes mm digamos que no son exactamente…confiables

-OYE- gritaron ofendidos, infernape , charizard, snorlax y sepetile

-De que se quejan él tiene razón – decía la inicial de planta de unova – ustedes dos se la pasan peleando con los nuevos. decía señalando a los de fuego – tu durmiendo – a snorlax , el cual se durmió :v – y tu mejor ni hablemos

-Uff me la dejo fácil

-Una mejor pregunta seria porque ash no capturo un tipo planta

-No lo necesitábamos – decía hawlucha- con nuestra habilidad el tipo planta era innecesario y el patrón lo savia

-Que, hablas mucho señor ave – decía enojada, nadie ofendía a su tipo

-Solo digo la verdad, nosotros casi llevamos a ash a la victoria por si no lo sabias

-Wow , que – dijo oshawott

-Así, es nosotros, yo el gran hawlucha- decía haciendo poses- el prescindible talonflame- dijo señalando para depresión de este – el todo asombroso noivern- decía mientras su …hijo lo imitaba – el veterano pikachu- decía mientras el roedor sonreía con una gota – el poderoso y abrazable goodra alias barney y el más fuerte de todos nosotros greninja , llegamos al segundo lugar

-Quienes – preguntó quilava

-Oh ellos no están al menos por el momento es una larga historia – decía pikachu

-Les aplicaron la lapras- decía noctowl a uno de los tauros

-Dices que eres fuerte interesante-dijo charizard mientras avanzaba a noivern- demuéstralo

-Cuando quieras viejo – decía el jovenzuelo

-Alto allí, con el chamaco no se meta- decía hawlucha como buen padre luchón – quiere bronca, aquí estoy – decía encarándolol

-Ah machos solo piensan con las garras- decía pidgeot- muy bien se me calman decía el ave separándolos extendiendo sus alas

-Ya ya, ni que fueras mi mama

-Santos xerneas -decía asombrado el ave luchadora al verla – _que hermosura_ -pensó – dígame ilustre dama tiene una pareja – decía arrodillado y embobado

-….que

-Sabe junior podría tener una figura materna

-…que

-Y yo estoy tan solo, estar entre tantos machos es perjudicial

-Oigan mmm ayuda, pikachu, bulbasaur, lagartija

-Mande – decía charizard

-Me caen bien estos sujetos – decía entre risas el inicial de agua de Johto

-Ayúdenme – decía con lágrimas el ave de kanto alejándose de la kalos

* * *

Volviendo al gimnasio

-Im…impsoile- decía como podía, el pobre samurái con el lado derecho de su armadura rota y su casco destrozado a un lado - como, como es posible - dijo mientras se arrodillaba con la vista perdida en el techo y temblado al ver el serio rostro de la rubia

-Y es que detrás de el a varios metros y dejando un rastro de destrucción se hallaba, incrustado en la pared en un profundo agujero su Pokemon, totalmente derrotado con su mega piedra con grietas y el campo de batalla, destrozado con agujeros en él , mientras el imponente Pokemon hipopótamo sonreía con malicia ,

-Eres un…mons…truo- dijo para terminar desmayándose, mientras unos asistentes lo sacaban para entenderle sus heridas y a su Pokemon

-No, no lo soy …solo eres muy débil – dijo mientras su rostro adquiria su semblante tradicional y regresaba a su Pokemon

-El retador es incapaz de continuar la ganadora es la líder yellow

-Al final no eras más que un hablador – dijo decepcionada del comportamiento del entrenador -aunque creo que se fue la mano- decir a con una gota en su cabeza al ver como lo dejo - dime red me he vuelto muy fuerte verdad – dijo sonriéndole – a que si verdad

-Yo te veo igual – le respondió con indiferencia

-Que malo eres red- dijo con lágrimas mientras se acercaba a, el en las gradas - mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso- decía dándole golpes

-Que ruidosa- dijo haciéndola llorar mas- ya ya – dijo acariciándole la cabeza- sigues siendo igual que siempre una entrenadora muy elegante y poderosa -dijo con una sonrisa

-Red- decía con un sonrojo viéndolo con una mirada soñadora

-Por cierto, ya me dirás para que me llamaste- dijo separándose un poco de ella – estoy seguro que no era solo para esto

A decir verdad, hay algo de lo que tienes que hacerte responsable- dijo seria y aun con el sonrojo cosa que el noto

-Responsable- pensó red, cuando un pensamiento cruzo su mente- oh no, no será que ella…- pensó con temor recordando- _ella está más pálida, vómito antes y me llamó con urgencia no tiene que ser otra cosa_ \- pensó pero cuando vio que yellow ponía su mando en su estómago- OH NO (inserte tono de voz de Joseph joestar joven :v )

-Hmp Tengo hambre- dijo ello con simpleza- que dices red tú también deberías tener hambre, ven vamos prepare algo de comer y de paso tomaré algo para no vomitar, aunque creo ya se me fue el asco – dijo agarrando de la mano al castaño mientras lo jalaba para caminar- les dejó el resto chicos- dacia a sus ayudantes

aunque cabe decir que red tenía el rostro pálido y una expresión ida y murmuraba cosas como no estoy listo o somos muy jóvenes cosa que extraño a la chica, pero red siempre había sido raro no habla mucho, le gustaba vivir en montes sin sociedad y hacerse pasar por fantasma cuando perdía, pero quien era ella para juzgarlo

* * *

de nuevo en pueblo paleta

el sol ya casi se iba, el pelinegro, ayudo al castaño toda la tarde con unos ponitas y entre historias y algunos problemas perdió la noción del tiempo, normalmente a Gary le hubiera llevado todo el día terminar, pero con alguien tan energético como ash, era fácil hacerlo rápido (más que nada porque así las partes pesadas)

-Bien ya me voy, te encargo a mis Pokemon – decía el azabache yéndose

-Claro no te preocupes – decía despidiéndose – regresa mañana, seguramente mi abuelo quera saber de ese greninja

-Claro – decía mientras se iba con pikachu en el hombro

Nuestros héroes caminaron un rato hasta llegar a la casa que lo vio crecer, adornada con unas flores blancas y con la luz encendida señal que su madre estaba de vuelta así que con una sonrisa se acercó a la puerta

-Ya llegué mamá estoy de vuelta -dijo animado entrado

-Ehhh, ASH- sorprendida la mujer salió corriendo de la cocina a abrazar a s hijo con alegría-has vuelo mi pequeño

-Ya mama me asfixias jaja

-Ash llegaste en el mejor momento comento alegre la mujer

-Ehhh porque mama - decía confundido aun con una sonrisa

-Muchacho es que no piensas saludar – dijo la vos de un hombre mayor

-Que – dijo mientras miraba detrás de su madre a un hombre un poco bajo con una barba crecida y un traje negro muy formal con semblante serio-pero si eres…abuelito – dijo reconociéndolo- que haces aquí a pasado tiempo – dijo acercándose para abrazarlo

-Venga muchacho me avergüenzas frente a tu madre

-Él no es el único ash

-A que te refieres

De repente otra silueta se acerca a ellos, mientras se pega a un costado de delia, era un hombre con tonalidades morenas con marcas en forma de z en su cara con el cabello corto y unas gafas, con una camisa de manga corta blanca y un pantalón negro

-Tu eres…- decía sorprendido ash al ver a esa persona

-Ha pasado tiempo – decía serio – me alegra ver cuánto has crecido

-…papa…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo de reencuentros

Lamento a la tardanza, pero la universidad me exige mucho tiempo y que se la va a hacer, pero no se preocupen trato de no tardarme tanto y dejar al menos dos capítulos x mes, aunque no prometo nada

En el próximo capítulo ocurrirá la primera batalla del fic y de antemano aclaro que será mi primer intento de narrar una batalla por lo que me tardare un poco más en hacerlo así que si lo que leen es pikachu usó impactrueno es super efectivo el oponente está debilitado no se sorprendan xd

Díganme qué les pareció la revelación de yellow líder de gym por cierto al ropa que lleva es como el uniforme de historia de SNK de allí también viene su apellido de mi segunda waifu de la serie xd , red es un loquillo :v

Así mismo implemente los puzles de los gimnasios xd aunque no exactamente iguales :v

El próximo capítulo traerá algunas apariciones interesantes

Y hablaré de lo que le paso al alto mando

Por cierto, el padre del mostaza es como Gohan del inicio de db super (el flaco que no podía ni con ginyu xd)

sin más suena la música de los jojos

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

**pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece si no a game freak**

haruzafiro: como siempre es un gusto leer tus reviews, yellow tendrá sus buenos momentos de brillar eso te lo aseguro así como varios momentos kawaiis bueno en el manga yellow tiene la misma edad de red razón por la cual en el manga cristal se siente pequeña puesto que hasta yellow es mayor que ella xd , en cuanto al shipp con ash...bueno no se si esto te decepcione pero lee las notas finales, todos quisiéramos que existiera :,v en cuanto a mandibulin y a bailitos digamos que no estas lejos de acertar xd

MegaChari45 : cuanto hate a padre de ash xd, pero eso puede pasar con otro personaje

Tsuna Dragneel: gracias y aqui la tienes espero que sea de tu agrado

Lector Luigi: muchas gracias y si esa en cierta forma el objetivo de los de pokemon go, el papa de sabrina tendrá más momentos xd , y gracias por lo de la ortografía me sentí muy decepcionado de mi mismo al volver a leer el capitulo y contar tantos errores procuraré que no vuelva a pasar

pdsntk: viniendo de ti es un gran halago sigo tus historias y lo aprecio mucho

Guest: pos queriendo ganar su medalla xd , y con respectos a los rancheros del poder digamos que tengo algo planeado para ellos más que un simple cameo

* * *

Cap.11 padre e hijo, el nuevo alto mando y problemas futuros

-Papa-ash estaba choqueado, hacía mucho tiempo que no miraba a su padre – volviste – decía con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y corriendo a abrasarlo

-Así es hijo – dijo con una sonrisa y brillos mientras abrazaba a su hijo dijo orgulloso mientras en el fondo se posaba el sol en el mar y una ola golpeaba la costa

O al menos eso es lo Anyu pensó que pasaría, la situación real era más …incómoda

-Papa…volviste – decía ash en tono neutro – quiero decir…bienvenido – decía sin mucho ánimo

-Yo …vi tu final por eso quise venir…sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y tal vez me odies y estás en tu derecho pero

-¿Odiarte? - pregunto -bueno no es como que seamos cercanos, pero no te odio papá…solo es raro…

Yamamoto el abuelo de ash miraba atento a su yerno ciertamente no él no era un mejor padre, pero tampoco lo culpaba después de todo él se perdió los primeros años de la vida de su hija y en cierta forma era su culpa que su yerno quisiera ser tan nómada

-Ok los dos, al sillón ahora – ordeno la mujer- tu – dijo señalando a su esposo – te abrirás a tu hijo y tu – a su hijo – escucharas a tu padre – y tu papa las vigilias

-Si- dijo asustado y serio hacer enojar a su hija era algo que no quería hacer- por cierto, tu que harás

-Yo, no es obvio- dijo cerrando los ojos y levantando el pulgar- Preparare la cena, hay mucho que celebrar hoy -decía la mujer con alegría, muy pocas veces los tres hombres importantes en su vida se reunían

-Creo que es lo mejor – decía el anciano

-Ven tenemos mucho que hablar siéntate

-Si

-Empiecen…anteojos tú primero- dijo el viejo yama

-Escucha hijo…yo…cuando te vi en la televisión luchar así…algo en mí se sintió vacío, no pude verte llegar a como estas ahora…sé que no tengo el derecho de poner excusas…pero realmente me llené de orgullo de ti…y luego vergüenza, cuantas batallas me perdí, cuantas derrotas pude haberte evitado yo

-Espera…yo no te culpo de nada…sabes cuando era más joven algunos niños decían que tú nos habías abandonado a mamá y a mi…por un momento llegué a pensarlo también- confesó – pero…cuando miraba el rostro de mama…no era el de alguien triste así que pensé si ella podía creer en ti yo también

-Ash…

-Sabes papá…tu fuistes la mayor razón para querer ser entrenador…pensé wow él dejó atrás a esa increíble mujer, al mejor pueblo del mundo para poder viajar y conocer este mundo…eso me llenó de curiosidad y tristeza y solo pensaba…lo increíble que tenía que ser el mundo para hacerlo, lo basto y gigantesco, las aventuras y lugares…no puedo culparte de elegir ser entrenador cuando yo mismo soy como tu

-Eso no importa ash…quiero que sepas que sin importar que tú has sido mi mayor logro- decía con una mirada determinado

-Papá- dijo sorprendido- gracias- dijo levantándose y dándole la mano

-Entiendo- dijo imitando a su hijo- ¿aún es pronto para un abrazo no?

-Todo a su tiempo

-Ya veo …no te culpo…todo ha cambiado y sé que he fallado como padre, pero te aseguro que lo que más deseo recuperar es tu admiración y amor hijo

-Supongo que es mejor que nada- interrumpió el abuelo

-Pika- completo el ratón

-Así que este es el famoso pikachu, finalmente puedo verte en persona – sonreía mientras acariciaba al roedor

-cha

-y bien hijo cuéntame cómo has estado, he escuchado toda clase de rumores sobre ti por eso que no pude resistirme a venir si volvías proto claro si no te incomoda

-entonces has estado aquí esperándome o acaban de llegar como yo

-he estado aquí bueno hemos, a decir verdad, llevamos una semana

-así es – completo

-ya veo

-por cierto, muchacho, antes que nada, ya estás en edad de tener novia, cuando me darás bisnietos

-papa no le digas eso el aún es joven para esas cosas – gritaba la mujer desde la cocina

-pues…

acto seguido les contó la historia de kalos

-hahaha quien diría que mi nieto saldría tan pícaro – dijo alegre

-yamamoto, no influencies al chico

-bah conservador -decía con risa- ni que fuera delito, ash saliste todo un hombre ketchum

-y que lo digas – decía la mujer

-ash en serio te gustan todas …es decir sé que no puedo reclamarte nada, pero no me gusta que alguien juegue con los sentimientos de una dama

-a decir verdad, no lo sé muy bien, sé que siento algo más por serena e incluso korrina, y sinceramente me atrae mucho físicamente Diantha y Alexa- decía con un sonrojo – y disfruto mucho estar con ellas

-ya veo …a decir verdad yo siempre creí que serias alguien de una sola pareja como yo y no como tu abuelo

-he, supongo que nunca me importo realmente, además no es como si fuera raro verdad

-ehh…veras ash …creo que ya estás lo suficientemente grande para saber esto …no todas las personas tienen 5 abuelas

-que – decía totalmente sorprendido como si una gran verdad habría sido revelada ante el

-si pues después de la guerra se legalizó la poligamia porque todas las regiones perdieron muchos entrenadores y si bien no es más visto hoy en día no es muy común

-que

-bueno más que nada por esos conservadores de sinnoh y su arceus hizo que los pokémon tuvieran dos parejas por una razón y de mas

-aunque he oído que Johto y unova son más liberales, incluso donde vive tu tío Jimmy es mucho más liberal – decía Delia – y por cierto la cena esta lista

-así siguieron conversando, contándose mutuas anécdotas desde el más viejo al más joven

-la cena está lista- anunció la mujer

-oh cierto – recordó ash- mama como es eso que abriste un restaurante

-ehhh ya te contaron

-sí, porque no me lo dijiste – preguntó

-a decir verdad, el día que iba a hacerlo me llamaste para contarme como te iba en kalos y al ver esa determinación en tus ojos me llene de orgullo y me inspire en ti hijo en proponerme hacer el mejor restaurante de kanto, por eso no te conté se suponía que lo haría cuando lo lograra- dijo amablemente-. Supuse que no te quedarías tanto cuando volvieras y pasarías de paso

-no sé si sentirme mal o bien por eso - dijo confundido

-ambas – mencionó su abuelo

-la familia cenó tranquilamente escuchando sobre las batallas de ash y en su padre surgió un sentimiento

-hijo quiero luchar contigo – dijo de repente su padre

-que

-el oírte no hace más que llenarme de emoción y ver que tan fuerte te has vuelto

-ya veo…entonces hagámoslo- mencionó viéndolo retadoramente

-ah hombres ketchum solo en peleas pueden pensar háganlo mañana

y así padre e hijo se vieron con un solo pensamiento…ganar

* * *

a la mañana siguiente

ambos estaban frente al otro más que decididos

-esta será una batalla uno vs uno, no podrán sustituir – anunció su abuelo sirviendo de árbitro- comiencen

Bleach OST 3-La distancia para un duelo

-ve clefable – dijo sacando al Pokemon hada

-fable – salió con una sonrisa

-adelante pikachu

-pika- dijo serio el pokemon

ambos Pokemon se vieron decididos a ganar ninguno de los dos mostraría cuartel

-pikachu ataque rápido – ordenó

-clefable esquiva – decía mientras el Pokemon esquivaba, pero en el último momento

-cola de hierro – rápidamente pikachu dio una voltereta e impacto en la espalda al Pokemon hada mandandolo a volar unos metros hacia la derecha

pikachu rápidamente tomo distancia del Pokemon hada, pero sin dejar de verlo en todo momento

-clefable, estas bien – pregunto su entrenador

-fable- respondió asistiendo poniéndose de pie decidida y un poco molesta

-entonces usa fuerza lunar- dijo mientras su Pokemon obedecía y lanzaba el potente rato

-faaaable- grito disparando

el rayo fue disparado a gran velocidad

-pikachu esquiva y usa impactrueno- Esquivando el potente ataque avanzó hacia el frente con la intención de teclearla

-no tan rápido fable maniobra 56- dijo ajustándose los lentes

el Pokemon lanzo una fuerza lunar en el suelo que lo hizo elevarse varios metros hacia el cielo

-pero que – vio ash sorprendió

-velocidad- ordenó rápidamente su padre serio – yo también tengo mis trucos

y así cual lluvia las grandes estrellas comenzaron a caer

-esquivarlas todas y luego usa electrobola antes que toque el suelo – le dijo rápidamente

y así pikachu haciendo alarde de su gran veleidad esquivo cada escombro, cada estrella, mientras avanza y cargaba la bola de electricidad en su cola, pero otra fuerza lunar estaba siendo cargada rápidamente, cosa que el Pokemon no permitiría

rápidamente lanzó la electorbola a una increíble velocidad hacia el asombrado Pokemon hada, impactando de lleno

BOOM

Pikachu no desistió y usando tacleada de volteos incrementó su velocidad para después usar cola de hierro e impactar en la cabeza del aturdido Pokemon y estrellarlo en el suelo

Kaboom

-no _solo en velocidad, si no en fuerza y estrategia-_ analizaba el anciano- _anyu ya debiste darte cuenta no…tu hijo a llegado más alto que tú o yo…enorgullécete_

del humo de la explosión solo quedaban escombros y en ellos el derrotado clefairy mientras pikachu sonreía en señal de victoria

-ya veo, _sin dudas has crecido hijo, yo no soy rival para ti –_ pensó orgulloso mientras su Pokemon quedaba debilitado- regresa- dijo devolviéndole a su pokeball- luchaste bien compañera descansa

-supongo que yo gano – dijo alegre

-si, así es – dijo orgulloso

* * *

mientras tanto en el departamento de cierta rubia

para red esta situación era…alarmante, la noche pasada no pudo hablar bien con yellow porque ella se desmayó apenas llegar a su casa, por la fatiga del primer día pensó el castaño, eso solo lo ponía en una situación todavía más alarmante el recordaba perfectamente la promesa que le hizo a su madre el día de su padre y las consecuencias que eso traería con su estilo actual de vida

mini flashback

-hijo acércate- decía un cansado hombre tendido en una cama de hospital- sé que el tiempo que hemos…es…estado juntos no ha sido mucho

-papa – decía un pequeño red de unos 4 años con los ojos llorosos

-prométeme…que si embarazas a una morra …cuidaras de ella …y te harás responsable

-pero que, Joe- dijo su esposa

-no sé qué tipo de Pokemon es eso papa…pero lo hare

-ese es mi hijo…se un padre mejor de lo que yo fui – decía mientras levanta el puño- y hazle el amor a esa elfa…complácela, como yo la hacía con tu madre- decís feliz

-qué diablos le dices la niño- decía enojada- si vas a estar así ya muérete – dijo golpeándolo

-ahg mujer loca, no ves que me estoy muriendo – dijo indignado – eres un mal ejemplo para el niño…hijo solo…cumple con mi deseo- dijo por última vez

-querido…querido – dijo alarmada

-papi- dijo mientras salían lágrimas de el

-si el padre de red podía ser un poco…machista a veces, pero esas palabras se marcaron en su mente (para bien o para mal)

regresando al presente

no… no podía ser padre al menos no ahora, él era un espíritu libre, un aventurero, no era que no quisiera estar con la rubia, porque valla que si …pero desde su punto de vista aún era pronto

observaba a la rubia cocinar mientras tarareaba, se miraba hermosa para sus ojos…pero eso solo hacía que se pusiera más nervioso

-el desayuno está listo – dijo alegre- oye estas bien desde anoche te veo muy pálido y sudoroso – le pregunto preocupada

-si estoy…bien…más importante…tu estas bien…no has tenido mareos o antojos

-mareos? Oh te refieres a ayer- decía recordando- no te preocupes ya desapareció el efecto de esa maldita montaña

-montaña rusa

-si ayer me subí a una – dijo alegre- el ex líder abrió un parque de diversiones cerca del gimnasio y antes de ir, me pase por allí para quitarme los nervios…aunque al final no fue buena idea como vistes mi estómago es más débil de lo que imagine

-quiere decir que no estas embarazada – dijo rápidamente

-eh no porque pensaste eso – pregunto sumamente confundida mientras ladeaba la cabeza _–" red es raro a veces"_ – pensó

-por nada olvídalo solo olvídalo," santo _arceus que salve en el cielo gracias_ "– agradeció con toda su alma – como sea, yellow, que es lo que me escondes

-bueno sobre eso…seré directa – dijo parándose hacia su tv- quiero que veas esto está relacionado con lo que te diré

-ehh

en el aparato se miraba una conferencia de prensa o eso parecía, ya que estaba el mismísimo presidente Goodshow en una entrevista en vivo con varios representantes de la liga en la sede del alto mando en la entrada de la misma

-como iba diciendo, estas últimas semanas hemos experimentado cambios, nos hemos replanteado la forma de hacer las cosas y hemos llegado a la conclusión que nuestro antiguo sistema era obsoleto – hizo una pausa- así que también hemos analizado otros aspectos

-que aspectos exactamente- preguntó una reportera

-bueno porque no procedes hijo – dijo cediéndole la palabra al campeón maestro de dragones

-bueno como sabrán yo ejerzo el título de campeón desde hace ya 7 años no solo de kanto si no de Jhoto – a lo que asintieron – así que hemos concluido que ya no puedo representar a ambas regiones

los reporteros empezaron a murmurar cosas

-por eso a partir de hoy renunció al título de campeón de kanto

departamento de yellow

-que, no puedo creerlo, lance no era alguien así – decía red

-no es eso lo más importante tu solo mira red- decía seria la rubia cosa que mantenía alerta a red

de nuevo en la conferencia

los reporteros abordaron de preguntas al pelirrojo

-ese no es el único anuncio – dijo el presidente callando a los reporteros y centrando la atención en el – el alto mando de kanto queda disuelto – sentencio

-que, no puede ser, por favor diga que le llevó a tomar esta decisión – decía una mujer castaña de overol amarillo

-esto fue decidido con mucho cuidado, el alto mando actual tiene que cambiar por necesidad - decía serio cerrando los ojos – nos enfrentamos a una nueva época es claro que nuestro alto mando ya no rinde lo que debería

-lo que el presiente quiere decir es que nuestro servicio ya no es inspirador para los jóvenes de ahora, ya no tenemos tanto impacto en esta generación – decía Agatha – pero no se preocupen yo misma he reunido al nuevo alto mando-decía sonriendo con orgullo

-díganos quienes serán los miembros este nuevo alto mando – preguntó otro

-oh qué bueno que preguntes – decía sonriendo- está encima tuyo- dijo apuntando a arriba

las cámaras rápidamente enfocaron arriba del podio para ver como de las gradas bajaban 4 figuras reconocidas por todos

-estos serán el nuevo alto mando – dijo con orgullo la anciana-blaine el líder de isla canela – el anciano iba vestido con su mejor atuendo (la ropa de los remakes ) y a su lado su magmortar – Sabrina la especialista psíquica- la susodicha iba con una expresión seria que la hacía ver hermosa o la menos ante el pensamientos masculino acompañada de alakazam – la única conservando su puesto lorelei- la veterana sonreía complacientemente y a su lado su cloyster – y el ex líder Giovanni- este último realmente disfrutaba el momento

cabe decir que todo kanto está viendo esto con asombro, fuego, tierra, psíquico y hielo una combinación particular pero no se detuvo

-esta nueva élite tendrá el permiso de usar doble tipo – sentenció sin mas

la multitud de reporteros estalló en preguntas

departamento de yellow

-que, doble tipo - decía sorprendido red- el ganarle a uno de ellos ya es un asunto difícil ahora con doble tipo

-así es, por lo que se, Blaine podrá usar el tipo lucha y el fuego y lorelie el agua y hielo, desconozco al resto – comento yelow

de nuevo en la liga

-y qué pasara con el título de campeón – decía otra reportera

-con respecto a eso se hizo una meticulosa selección – decía seria – y se llegó a la conclusión que el sería la mejor opción con ustedes kanto su nuevo campeón – dijo señalando a una pantalla mostrando la imagen del castaño –! RED TAJIRI i

con yellow

-que se supone que significa esto

-Mmm que eres el nuevo campeón…felicidades- dijo con una sonrisa forzada- espera a dónde vas- dijo al ver como tomaba su mochila intentado irse

-Al monte plateado adiós

-Que, no, espera

-Yellow…tu sabes que yo no sería un buen campeón, soy irresponsable y no soy la representación de alguien de confianza

-oye sé que es algo repentino, pero yo creo que tú eres lo que kanto necesita

-yo…no lo sé- Dijo sin salir del shock – es decir sé que soy bueno para ganar, pero ya intenté eso y no resulto como quería, abandone esa meta hace mucho tiempo

-por favor piénsalo por mi – dijo sosteniéndole las manos y viéndolo – por favor

-…lo pensaré…por ti – acto seguido abrazo a la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en lo que haría ahora-" salgo _de una para entrar en otra"_

* * *

Mientras tanto en pueblo paleta

Ash platicaba con Gary en su jeep de cosas banales

-Me repintes la parte de los malamar – decía el castaño bebiendo una soda

-Controlaban mentes y eran malvados que más quieres saber – decía ash

-Me parece que su plan era estúpido

-Porque

-Es decir, podían dominar mentes y es lo mejor que se les ocurrió, uff que no haría su pudiera hacer eso – decía pensando en varias agentes Jenny y enfermeras joy atendiendo en lencería

-y que lo digas- dijo ash pensando en helado gratis

-Pika- decía pensando en un lago de ketchum

Alejándonos un poco de este trío y sus fantasías

* * *

En la región de alola

Cierta jovencita caminaba por el pueblo del que sería su nuevo hogar eran las 5 de la tarde hacia un par de horas que había llegado

-Pues ciertamente es un bonito lugar – decía viendo a algunos Pokemon raros según ella y un muy extraño Meowt – tu qué crees

-Saur – dijo sin interés

-Eso creí, después de todo que puede salir mal - dijo alegre

Y de repente casi a la velocidad de la luz una gran onda se dirigió al cielo imperceptible para los ojos de pokemon y humanos, pero en segundos se extendió en todo el cielo iluminándolo en algo semejante a una explosión de luz

-Tenía que hablar – dijo luna asustada viendo el cielo

Escuela Pokemon

-Y bien eso es todo clase, ya pueden irse- decía kukui relajado hoy tuvo que dar una clase extra larga

-Ahh que bien – decía una morena de pelos verdes estriándose – creo que hoy la clase ha sido un poco aburrida

-Oye no digas eso – dijo con tristeza su profesor – me empeñe mucho

-Ven popplio – dijo una loli pelo azul

-Oigan que es eso – dijo el gordito del grupo al ver a lo lejos un raro evento acercándose a gran velocidad

-Cuidado – advirtió el mayor del grupo al ver como el aire se acercaba a gran velocidad como en un tornado el viento impacto fuertemente rompiendo los cristales de las ventanas

-Sujétense – advirtió el moreno del grupo sujetándose de un pilar cosa que el resto imito hasta que el viendo se tranquilizó – están bien

-Si creo que esto…-no terminó de hablar la morena al ver el cielo- ehh chicos miren

Así el grupo de estudiantes y profesor vieron como el cielo se tornaba de color arcoíris y unas rara ondas se extendían en el horizonte dispersándose (el mismo efecto que hacían palkia y dialga al encontrarse)

-Profesor que es eso – pregunto preocupada la rubia

-No lo sé lilie…no lo se

-Eso significa que no tendremos clase mañana- pregunto el gordo ante la mirada de sus amigos – que si se acaba el mundo quiero jugar el injustice 2 por última vez

* * *

Un poco Más tarde en kanto

Ash se hallaba sentado viendo el cielo en la parte trasera del jeep ya estaba anocheciendo y el cielo pasaba de su tono rojizo al velo nocturno adornado por un sinfín de pequeñas luces

-oye que estás viendo- interrumpió Gary al verlo

-hmp-volteo para ver al castaño- solo estoy viendo las estrellas, sabes esas estrellas solo pueden verse aquí

-ya veo- dijo Gary- quien diría que sabes apreciar algo de astrología

-oye, el viajar tanto tiene sus frutos

-ja- iba a mencionar una broma cuando vio- oye que eso- dijo al ver como una especie de aurora con luces que se acercaba a gran velocidad pasando por en sima de ellos- qué diablos

-la misma onda de choque que se observaba en alola se hacía preséntese en el cielo, como las ondas que se producen en el agua al caer un objeto, sin duda era un espectáculo visual este fenómeno y el cómo esas ondas brillaban cual arcoíris, viéndose en gran parte del mundo

-Pero que – mencionó asombrado ash - tienes idea si eso es bueno o malo

-No, no lo sé" qué _demonio es eso"_ – respondió/pensó el castaño tan o más asombrado al ver tal cosa y no poder pensar en cómo explicar dicho fenómeno mientras ambos se quedaban inmóviles viéndolo

Ese día el cielo del mundo se ilumino de un tono arcoíris para el asombro, miedo, alegría e incertidumbre de todos

Así mismo en cierta zona del bosque verde empezaba a formarse algo raro en una parte oscura del bosque, los Pokemon cercanos allí empezaron a alejarse como si su instinto les proviniese...sal de allí, extrañas grietas empezaron a formarse en el…vacío, como si de un espejo roto se tratase el aire empezó a fragmentarse y de allí empezó a emerger una masa amorfa (como pixeles) … (inserte ruido de estática)

* * *

Mientras tanto en la región de alola

Alarmas sonaban en una instalación secreta a varios metros de la superficie, científicos corrían como locos, mientras recibían el sermón de lo que aprecia ser un muy enojado jefe

-INCOMPETENTES, reemplazar ese cristal tomara tres meses de arduo trabajo -gritaba con enojo un hombre de complexión delgada y edad algo mayor – tienen idea del retraso par a mi agenda que esto implica- decía discutiendo con toras científicos casi llegando a lo físico cuando

-Basta- dijo una voz femenina calmada que se acercaba a paso lento sorprendiendo a los presentes – este retraso no es un problema

-Ehh, presidenta, me disculpo esto es mi culpa- dijo rápidamente arrodillándose

-No, si bien el experimento fallo, al menos comprobamos que si es posible - dijo acercándose a él y tomándolo del rostro con delicadeza - tu teoría como siempre fue acertada- le dijo en un tono tranquilo y reconfortador como el de una madre felicitando a su hijo - realmente ha sido un gran paso bien hecho

-Presidenta…SI, si tiene razón – dijo levantándose de golpe-No se preocupe, me esforzaré en reparar la máquina y hacer pruebas más seguras

-Por ahora quiero saber si el accidente puede vincularnos de laguna forma

-Negativo la onda expansiva se esparció tan rápido que salió del edificio en segundos y de manera errática, se elevó por varios metros en el cielo hasta dispersarse, es imposible calcular de donde surgió al menos por medio externos- Respondió una de las científicas

-Eso es bueno- dijo con calma – por ahora investigue si hay algún daño colateral o alguna anomalía en caso de ser necesario deberán desalojar esta base y volver a la fundación

-Entendido presidenta

-" _Sera interesante saber qué clase de consecuencias traerá esa onda"_ -pensó con malicia e intriga

Mientras tanto los tapus miraban, este evento como un mal presagio y con grana atención…algo había cambiado el tejido del tiempo espacio fluctuó podían sentirlo

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque verde horas después del accidente en el cielo

Se ve a un par de jóvenes con ropas rojas atrevas el bosque

-Te lo digo kodi, deberíamos salir lo más rápido de aquí – decía con preocupación una chica cabello castaño con un raichu en sus manos

-Rai rai - completo el roedor

-Te preocupas mucho asuna- menciono el chico con aires de arrogancia- recuerda somos del equipo valor y nada puede asustarnos- decía con una sonrisa- además si pasa algo ten por seguro que te protegeré- dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro – le devolvió la sonrisa

-Bip nip – resonó el aparato mecánico – se detecta la presencia de un Pokemon hostil – dijo la voz mecánica

-Ehh, asuna a mi espalda- le ordeno a lo que la chica le obedeció- " _que suerte que traigo la nueva dex conmigo_ " vamos sal de donde estés

De entres unos arbustos salió a paso lento un Pokemon… uno muy extraño principiante por el hecho que parecía un…esqueleto

-Pero qué diablos – mencionó alarmada la chica- que diablos es eso

-Pa… parece un kabutops, pero pensé que solo se hallaban en la reserva de isla canela- dijo analizando la situación- no sé qué pasa, pero – dijo mientras intentaba buscar más información- Ultradex analiza

-Analizando- Dijo de nuevo la I.A- Pokemon no detectado… error…error

-Que imposible, estas actualizado con Pokemon de 10 regiones

-Error… analizando…error… el Pokemon es…errsjahsaa… (no sé cómo hacer estatica :v) missi…missigno… number…number…misg…gno…error… se detecta tipo desconocido , relación con el tipo volador detectada

-Que diablos dijo tipo volador, eso no tiene sentido – pregunto la chica

-Mmm, no sé qué diablos seas, pero ya que no tienes nombre y no eres un kabutoops significa que eres algo nuevo, interesante

-Missingno- dijo de repente la criatura con una voz distorsionada- missingno, MISSINGNO

-Ehh conque missigno ehh así que escuchaste lo que dijo mi dex, bien no importa cómo te llames, lo he decidió serás mío – decía con confianza, mientras sacaba de su cinturón una ultraball – ha eres desafortunado, hace poco volví de Johto y para tu desgracia traje a un Pokemon poderoso. Decía mientras arrojaba la bola – surge tyranitar

-RAAAAAR- el rugido del feroz Pokemon resonó en las proximidades

-Kodi ten cuidado

-No te preocupes es imposible que esa cosa sea tan fuerte – decía con confianza- tyranitar destroza a esa cosa

-Acto seguido el Pokemon empezó a avanzar con intención de embestir al esqueleto, mientras este imitaba al colosal Pokemon hasta chocar con el

…a lo lejos se miraban explosiones y como arboles eran cortados u quemados como daño colateral o al menos así fue por algunos minutos, hasta que posteriormente solo se escuchó un silencio y después… gritos de dolor tanto humanos como Pokemon

-Emergencia, emergencia, protocolo de auxilio activado- decía la ultradex- mensaje y localización éxito- -no pudo terminar al ser atravesada por una de las cuchillas del Pokemon

-Missingno…- fue todo lo que dijo mientras se retiraba a paso lento y se adentraba en el bosque, con un pensamiento - _por qué porque son diferentes de cómo los recuerdo, porque_ \- ese era su pensamiento y entre muchas – _porque son tan diferentes estos …capsulmon porque …_ \- fijo mientras miraba a lo lejos luces brillantes

* * *

Y fin como ven las relaciones de este capítulo me tarde mucho por tener que lidiar con exámenes uff dos semanas de exámenes es pesado

Les di doble tipo al alto mando porque sentí que esa combinación no era tan cabrona xd que opinan de la nueva alineación y el hecho que red sea el nuevo campeón xd

Por cierto, algo que no muchos notaron o al menos eso creo es que yellow y red son más que amigos no son pareja como tal, pero iré desarrollando esa idea lo cierto es que en mi plan original leaf u Erika serian la pareja de red pero un amigo jugo con mi mente xd y termine cediendo :v soy de mente débil :v al final me gustó la idea y aquí estamos lo siento por aquellos que querían el shipping con ash pero prometo que desarrollare lo mejor que pueda este ( otro motivo de cambiarlo es que ya había alguien en el harem de ash que es parecida en personalidad a yellow y además es rubia :v )

Wow cuanto hate al padre de ash varios comentaron que lo golpease o algo así xd parece que todos vimos FMAB, aun así, me han dado una idea a futuro, lo cierto es que no veo a ash como alguien que golpee gente así su carácter no es tan explosivo como el de Ed, pero como dije no es una idea que vaya a ser desechada

Por cierto, mi percepción de anyu (el padre de ash) en lo que a su meta se refiere se basa más que nada en el padre de gon de hiatus x hiatus gin, pero más responsable, siempre me ha parecido raro que lo pongan como un súper campeón legendario

Que les pareció el intento de combate lo intente hacer lo más dinámico que pude :,v

Y lo que nadie se esperaba missingno ¿qué creen que pasará con él y a que se refiere con capsule mon? creanme en el futuro ese diálogo tnedra sentido

Además, tuvimos el primer vistazo a alola porque, aunque van 11 no había hecho alusión a ella xd

Por cierto, al abuelo de ash no le di apariencia porque no quería hacerlo genérico así que son libres de imaginarlo como quieran

De la ultradex ya hablaré en su momento, ah claro desconozco si clefable puede aprender velocidad si no puede pos logica del anime xd

Cualquier duda haganmela saber

suena la música de los jojos

to be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece si no a game freak**

haruzafiro:nop no fue lilie fue alguien más xd, bueno asi hay gente en la vida haber si se llega a redimir , espero que te guste este capitulo

Lector Luigi:me alegra oírlo, el abuelo de ash será parte fundamental en el harem de este último y si los clones de ash se deben a eso en su momento se hará referencia a eso :v, y sip la rubia es astrid xd solo dire que clemont en estos momentos está en una situación delicada

* * *

cap. 12 yo soy missingno, el peligroso Pokemon de otra realidad

La mañana llegaba, pero no era la típica mañana calmada, por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad y el mundo Pokemon, todos vieron el cielo, y vieron…incertidumbre

Un acto de majestuosa belleza o un acto de caos disfrazado cual Ángel de luz que oculta sus cuernos, y entonces el cielo brilló con una luz arcoíris que iluminó a todos, para después poco a poco desaparecer y volver a lo que era antes, pero lo que vino no fue calman si no pánico, algunos proclamando que era el fin y otros que era alguna broma

Pero esa noche o día, nadie durmió, la gente simplemente no podía…pero en kanto ese era solo el inicio de los problemas

* * *

Pueblo paleta

Los normalmente tranquilos habitantes del pequeño pueblo de kanto, a estas horas en un día normal estarían despertándose listos a trabajar y realizar sus actividades…pero hoy, medio pueblo estaba en el laboratorio del profesor oak y el resto en el restaurante de Delia ketchum, preocupados por la situación, pueblo paleta era un pueblo alejado por lo que este tipo de cosas demostraban lo unido que eran sus habitantes y si el mundo podía llegar a su fin, llegarían a su fin juntos

Ash miraba los waffles en su plato con desánimo, al lado de su plato se hallaba su pokédex encendida, a su alrededor sus vecinos, comentaban teorías, mientras uno de los televisores emitía las noticias

Tv

-Bueno, Sharon nos llegan reportes que en kalos y hoenn, también se vio este fenómeno, con estas ya son 10 regiones que reportan este fenómeno- comentó el hombre de las noticias serio- nos llegan reportes de nuestro compañero Mike en la región de hoenn en el centro meteorológico, vamos contigo Mike

-Gracias Steve- decía un hombre de lentes- como ves se ha reunido una gran multitud a mis espaldas- dijo señalando a grandes grupos de gente- todos desconcertados con la situación- aparentemente se ha llamado a una conferencia de emergencia para hablar de esto- el reportero continuó hablando para indiferencia del chico

Ash pensaba que estaban exagerando, el mismo había visto a Dios, así que este tipo de cosas a estas alturas ya no le sorprendían tanto, pero no por eso no podía no impacientarse al ver la pantalla de su pokédex y en el ase miraba 5 mensajes enviados

-Deberías comer- dijo su padre- aguantando hambre no logras nada

-Es solo…siento que hay algo más en todo esto- dijo serio agarrando un waffle- es decir es como…no lo, además estoy preocupado

-Estoy seguro que al final no será nada y mañana estaremos bien- le dijo- ya verás que esas chicas en cualquier momento te responderán

Entrado en el restaurante, el nieto de oak, busco a su amigo acercándose le puso la mano en el hombro

-Necesito que vengas conmigo

-Eh-ash no entendía- qué pasa

-No pudo hablar aquí solo ven- susurro

Ash vio la seriedad en sus palabras y sin más se para y lo siguió, pero no sin antes despedirse con la mirada de su padre

Ambos abordaron el jeep del ex entrenador, mientras este arrancaba a gran velocidad

-Y bien a dónde vamos

-A una parte del bosque- dijo serio- quiero que me ayudes a buscar a un Pokemon peligroso

-Pokemon peligroso, a que te refieres

-Escucha esto se está manejando como secreto- le dijo- con la conmoción de anoche creo que es lo mejor

-Que está pasando

-Anoche un Pokemon atacó a una pareja de entrenadores y sus Pokemon

-Que

-El asunto es más serio de lo que crees, ten mira- dijo mostrándole una tableta- habré el archivo

-Pero qué – dijo asustado al ver las imágenes

En ellas se miraba como Rangers trasladaban a dos chicos un tyranitar y un raichu, con notables cortes, el pobre Pokemon con sus púas cortadas y sin dientes, el chico con un notable brazo fracturado, la chica con las piernas llenas de cortes y el Pokemon ratón con un gran corte en el vientre

-Sobrevivieron no te preocupes- aclaró- la chica es quien menos heridas tiene, despertó no hace mucho, cuando lo hizo estaba en pánico que un esqueleto los atacó

-Un esqueleto

-Sea lo que sea es peligroso, varios rangers fueron enviados y están rastreando a la criatura, me ofrecí a ir a ayudar por eso te traje

-Ya veo

-Debemos hacer esto lo más discreto posible

-Si

-Pero para nuestra suerte llamaron a un grupo de rangers para ayudarnos- dijo – nos reuniremos con ellos aquí- dijo mostrándole un mapa con un signo rojo- a partir de allí buscaremos al Pokemon

-Ya veo

El jeep avanzó hasta internarse en un camino del bosque, a toda velocidad paso para sorpresa de ash no se veía u oía a algún Pokemon, continuaron hasta llegar a un claro donde los esperaban 3 personas

-Ya era hora de que llegaran- Mencionó una Ranger de cabello castaño-los estábamos esperando

-Lo siento, vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos-respondió Gary-él es el entrenador que les mencione, se llama ash

-Ash ketchum conocemos sus logros leímos el informe antes de venir- mencionó un moreno alto – no hubiéramos aceptado que estuviera aquí si no supiéramos de sus habilidades-dicho eso extendió la mano y esbozó una sonrisa-soy cortis espero que trabajemos bien, por cierto ellos son Carol-dijo señalando a la chica- y Will- el último un chico rubio solo asintió

-Si- le contesto alegre-bien por dónde comenzamos

-Los rescatistas perdieron el rastro del Pokemon en esta zona-dijo carol- lo mejor será que usemos el jeep y avancemos por esta zona-dijo señalando hacia la derecha

-Porque por allí- pregunto confundido

-Hay un leve olor a sangre viniendo de esa dirección-mencionó will

-Sin mencionar que los Pokemon se alejan de allí -agregó cortis -hemos traído Pokemon para ahorrar tiempo, pero no se quieren acertar allí

-Muy bien en marcha -dijo el nieto de oak

Así el grupo continúo recorriendo el bosque, internándose a una velocidad un poco más moderada para prestar atención al entorno, el bosque se hallaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado aún más en esas fechas de reproducción entre Pokemon insectos

El grupo avanzó como dos horas, mientras más avanzaban su búsqueda estaba rindiendo más frutos un pequeño rastro de árboles cortados los guiaba por el camino correcto hasta que

-Pero qué demonios-dijo cortis al ver el panorama que acaban de encontrar

-Santos arceus-comentó will

-Que clase de monstruo puede hacer esto

-Esto…-ash simplemente no articulo palabras

Frente a ellos se hallaban cientos de beedrills cortados, algunos aún vivos y buscando salir de allí, arrastrándose y cargado a algunos de sus compañeros consigo, otros simplemente decapitados o heridos de gravedad, el azabache reconoció al grupo como el que lo ataco cuando defendió a luna

-No podemos dejarlos así, necesitan ayuda- dijo ash-pueden ser agresivos, pero mírenlos están sufriendo

-Tienes razón, pero en estos momentos no podemos hacer nada-dijo cortis- a mí me duele tanto como a ti, pero no vinimos preparados para tratar a tantos Pokemon, si el Pokemon que buscamos hizo esto lo mejor será seguir para evitar que siga haciendo más daño

-Pero

-Escucha es difícil, pero en estos momentos somos la única esperanza de que otros Pokemon o personas terminen así-dijo carol

Ash, suspiro y enfrió su cabeza, era difícil, pero era lo que tenía que hacerse, ya después podrían ayudarles

-Esperen…algo anda mal- dijo will alarmado- miren bien sus heridas…son demasiados recientes

-Quieres decir, que pude estar cerca- dijo Gary

-No…quiero decir, que él está ya aquí- dijo preocupado

-Todos bajen del jeep y prepárense- dijo cortis

El grupo rápidamente se alistó y empezó a ver en los alrededores, preparados para un combate, alertas vieron el paisaje en busca de movimiento o cualquier signo de una ofensiva

-PIKA- el Pokemon ratón alertando todos, lo suficientemente rápido para que esquivaran un tronco dirigidos hacia ellos, el cual logró golpear el parabrisas del jeep

-Alertas está aquí- dijo ash mientras sacaba una pokeball

De entre los árboles Sergio corriendo un Pokemon grande

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- la criatura pego un grito que horrorizó a los presentes, era como el lamento de cientos de Pokemon, el Pokemon semejante a un kabutops pero con forma de esqueleto se dirigió a toda marcha hacia ellos

\- blastoise ve- dijo Gary

\- arcanine/machamp/jinx necesitamos de Asistencia- gritaron los Rangers

\- ve hawlucha- dijo ash – pikachu también necesitare tu ayuda- a lo que el Pokemon asintió

Los Pokemon se posicionaron para el combate

-Alguien sabe que es esa cosa- preguntó Gary

-Solo sé que es feo, está enojado y es peligroso- dijo carol- jinx puño de hielo

-JINX- el Pokemon se acercó e impacto un golpe en el cráneo del Pokemon-jinx- jinx retrocedió al ver que prácticamente no le hizo nada

-Missingno

-Jinx

-missingno

Los entrenadores vieron como jinx aparentemente se comunicaba, pero algo paso

-Missingno – él Pokemon esqueleto negó con la cabeza y rápidamente con su cuchilla le hizo un corte a jinx haciendo que gritara y retrocediera

-Jinx estas bien-pregunto la Ranger, el Pokemon solo asintió y se dispuso a volver al combate

-Te crees muy rudo no – dijo cortis- machamp karatazo

-Arcanine lanzallamas

-Blastoise rayo de hielo

-Pikachu impactrueno

Los ataques impactaron en el cuerpo del Pokemon haciendo que retrocediera un par de metros solo para hallarse con machamp quien lo miraba con una sonrisa para soltar sus golpes en su espada y empezó con sus otros brazos a continuar golpeándolo con más fuerza hasta enterrarlo en el piso

-Para que aprendas una lección-dijo cortis confiado cuando-machamp esquiva- dijo alarmado

el Pokemon no pudo reaccionar missigno como si de un monstruo se tratara aun con notables grietas en sus huesos se recompuso de los ataques y con su mandíbula sujeto a machamp y para sorpresa de todos logró levantarlo

-ma-machamp- asustado el Pokemon intentó zafarse usado su otra pierna y brazos, pero nada funcionaba hasta que, missingno harto lo soltó, pero usando su fuerza lo lanzo a gran velocidad impactando con jinx

El pobre Pokemon de hielo no supo ni que la golpeo, ambos Pokemon estaban fuera de combate y missingno avanzaba hacia ellos con un aura nada amigable

-Hawlucha plancha voladora- ordenó ash

-Lucha – el Pokemon haciendo uso de su agilidad llegó rápidamente hacia el esqueleto y activo su técnica-lu-lucha- antes de impactarlo recibió un cabezazo de lleno solo para después ser golpeado por la guadaña que era la mano de missingno

-Hawlucha regresa- alarmado y antes que el Pokemon hiciera algo más ash lo regreso

-Esto es malo esa cosa es más poderosa que cualquier cosa que haya enfrentado antes- dijo will

-Es nuestra culpa estar en esta situación atacamos como idiotas y no nos organizamos, demonios- reconoció carol

-Este missingno o cómo diablos se llame es más peligroso de lo que anticipamos- afirmó cortis enojado

-Pequeños humanos creen que pueden detenerme- una voz proveniente del Pokemon los alarmó a un más

-Pero qué- dijo cortis- el acaso hablo

-Eso no fue telepatía él habló – confirmó Gary

 _-"Es como Meowth"_ \- pensó ash

-Así es- confirmó el Pokemon- déjenme en paz y tolerare su existencia, solo quiero respuestas

-Respuestas de que- cuestiono will

-Porque el mundo ha cambiado

-Cambiado a qué te refieres habla Pokemon- dijo carol

-Pokemon? - pregunto – humana estúpida no sé que es un Pokemon yo soy un capsulemon

-Capsulemon?

-Que demonios es un capsulemon- esta pregunta solo enojo a missigno

-AHHH, ustedes también- el capsulemon solo se estremeció enojado- adonde valla todo es diferente, los capsulmon los humanos todo no sé qué está pasando, pero ustedes son un error – dicho esto sus ojos brillaron

Cuando vieron algo más, missingno empezó a retorcerse y sus grietas empezaron quebrarse. El capsulmon de repente cual ditto cambio de forma, alas brotaron de su espalda y su cuerpo empezó a transformarse en…aerodactyl, aun con la forma de un esqueleto, empezó a emprender vuelo

-Que demonios – dijo Gary – no dejen que escape- grito

-Se mueve demasiado rápido, no creo poder alcanzarlo- dijo carol -al ver cómo se elevaba a gran velocidad

-No creo tener a nadie que se equipare en velocidad a esa cosa- afirmó will

-Pues tenemos que hacer algo se dirige a la ciudad

-Hey donde esta ash- pregunto cortis

Acto seguido sintieron una gran corriente de viento y vieron al chico despegar en la gran ave de kanto con la vista seria y decidía, no lo dejaría escapar

-Amiga por favor no lo pierdas de vista- dijo ash

-Caw (No lo haré)

-Bien pikachu quiero que lo ataques con impactruenos los más pequeños y precisos que puedas

-Pika

-Bien…AHORA

-Pika- dijo soltando un pequeño pero potente y rápido rayo en dirección del capsulmon impactandolo

Missingno estaba harto del chico ya esto había durado demasiado

-Déjame en paz- dijo – esto ya es ridículo acabaré contigo – dijo dando la vuelta a gran velocidad para intentar embestirlo

-No lo creo – pidgeot esquivaba cada intento de golpe a gran velocidad y cada vez ambos se elevaban y aumentaban aún más su velocidad

Ambos Pokemon voladores ya no prestaban atención hacia donde se dirigían solo se elevaban y esquivaban entre ellos pidgeot defendiéndose con sus garras y missingno con su gran mandíbula

Pikachu por el contrario empezaba a sentir mareos por la altura y velocidad esto era irreal para él, este no era para nada su terreno, el roedor empezaba sentir preocupación por su entrenador de solo imaginar el como un humano debería estar a esa altura cuando

-Pikachu metete a mi chaqueta- dijo ash- a este paso si esto continua así podrías caerte – dijo serio

-Pika – pikachu estaba asombrado pese a la altura y el combate…ash parecía no mostrar signos de mareo o falta de aire, contrariamente se veía muy normal, porque se preguntaba el Pokemon

-Pikachu obedece- dijo mientras sentía una sacudida

-Pika- obedeció metiéndose en la chaqueta adentro del pecho

A gran velocidad ambos Pokemon surcaban el cielo cual cohetes esquivando y atacandose, como si de dos aviones de combate se tratase, cada uno dándolo todo para derribar al otro, pikachu juraba haber oído una explosión de aire, sea lo que significase sabía que eso no era bueno

* * *

Ciudad celeste

Era mediodía y la gran ciudad estaba un poco más agitada de lo usual, las personas a un comentaban lo que había ocurrido últimamente, cuando a lo lejos sonó una explosión….

-Que diablos – dijo un entrenador – que fue eso

-Sonó como una bala- completo otro

-No eso fue más fuerte- dijo una señora del equipo instinto

-Genial primero el cielo se vuelve loco y ahora esto- dijo un empresario

-Oigan mueren que es eso – dijo alguien con lentes

-Pa-parece un misil – dijo una jovencita

-Misil no inventes- comentaron alarmadas personas

-No esperen parecen seres vivos- dijo alguien del equipo valor- se mueven a gran velocidad, pero sin dudas son Pokemon- dijo calmando a la gente

-Que clase de Pokemon puede estar a esa altura

Esto llamó la atención de varias personas que miraban expectantes a las dos siluetas apenas visibles

* * *

Mientras tanto

A varios kilómetros, concentrado y de piernas cruzadas en posición de loto Una jovencita sentía lo que pasaba con el combate aéreo pese a la gran altura y distancia, aunque difícil le era posible hacerlo, expectante del resultado, su Pokemon la miraba con una sonrisa listo para cualquier cosa

Hace rato que había sentido al capsulmon y estaba rastreando la pelea , pero no esperaba sentirlo a él allí

* * *

De vuelta al duelo aéreo

Ash miraba como la situación se salía de control

-Basta esto acaba ahora- un aura oscura rodeo al Pokemon –¡ESQUIVA ESTO! -dijo a gran velocidad

-Pikachu electro bola, pidgeot haz Aero – dijo en esos momentos era todo o nada

Ambos Pokemon iban dispuesto a derribar mientras tanto el roedor saliendo de la chaqueta rápidamente lanzo su ataque primero, mientras ambos Pokemon chocaban

BOOOOOOM

La ponente expulsión resonó hasta la superficie, los cuales solo miraban una gran cortina de humo

Cuando tres estelas de humo caían al suelo

De lleno los 4 sintieron la explosión, missingno iba semi inconsciente, mientras tanto pidgeot usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para tomar a ash y pikachu en el aire y ponerlos en su hombro planeando cómo podía

El moreno se despertó viendo la situación se posiciono de alguna forma correctamente y logro hacer que su Pokemon empezará a planear un poco mejor

 _\- "que es esta sensación"-_ pensó- "es como, como si viera el viento mismo"- estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto como missingno despertó y cargo un ataque

\- MUERE! -bramo lanzando el ataque

\- oh, oh

Boom

El golpe chocó en el ala del Pokemon, haciendo que perdiera de nuevo el control, ya a escasos metros del suelo la cosa no pintaba bien

Ash hizo lo único que pensó correcto en ese momento…regresó a su Pokemon para sorpresa de esta, tomo al aun inconsciente pikachu

Uno pensaría que alguien en esa situación tendría miedo o pánico, pero ash, estaba calmo como si el propio viento lo llamara, él sabía cómo debía caer, por alguna razón

Sorprendentemente…funcionando, vio de manera perfecto el suelo y donde caería tomo a pikachu y lo envolvió en su cuerpo preparándose para el golpe

Ash cayó rebotando en el cristal de un auto, estaba a salvo, de alguna forma lo logró, adolorido y tal vez con el hombro roto, pero vivo, revisó a pikachu el cual asintió en señal de estar bien miró su pokeball logró cubrirse a tiempo

-Fue un golpe duro amigo- dijo a manera de broma- ahg mi ciática- no pudo terminar de quejarse cuando el otro objeto cayó en el pedimento generando un gran agujero

No es necesario decir que esto llamo en gran medida la atención de entrenadores y personas que miraban como las antes figuras misterios figuras aéreas en el cielo se encontraban ahora tendidas

Del gran cráter, emergió el capsulemon, se le miraba con grietas en su cuerpo, las personas miraban esto con medio, nunca habían visto un ser con tales cualidades

Missingno estaba realmente enojado, este humano se había empeñado en molestarlo, logrando herirlo así que una vez más cambió de forma esta vez a una forma semejante a una especie de fusión entre haunter y gengar

-Acabaré contigo -gritó enojado con su voz distorsionada

Antes de que alguno de los dos hiciera algo una bola sombra se estrelló en la cara del capsulemon

-Eh- ash vio confundido como un gengar con extrañas ropas amarillas y una gorra ,se posiciono frente a él sonriéndole

-Qué coincidencia, Pokemon – dijo una voz femenina -estaba por mencionar lo mismo – dijo sería una mujer levitando – dime estas bien ash – le pregunto

-Sa-Sabrina – reconociendo a la experta en tipo psíquico

* * *

Mientras tanto en la región de alola

En un barco de lujo, se llegaba acostado una mujer dormida, viendo hacia el mar cuando, despertó y miró hacia el cielo

-Estás bien cariño- preguntó un hombre en traje de baño

-Si- la mujer seguía viendo el cielo

-Segura, que estás viendo

-Allí- dijo señalando el cielo-la corriente de aire cambio-dicho eso, sonrió- eso significa que algo bueno pasará dentro de no mucho tiempo jeje

-¿?-su esposo la miró confundida

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí

Que creen que signifique la presencia de missingno

Sabrina vs missigno. ¿Quién creen que gane?

por cierto queda capítulos antes de ir a alola, eso dependera si decido hacer un capitulo largo el próximo o dividirlo

Suena la música de los jojos to be continued


	13. Chapter 13

**pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece si no a game freak**

haruzafiro: los "poderes" de ash tendrán un porqué, pero por le momento te puedo decir que no son obra de sabrina, y si sabrina llegó y por los pocos capítulos antes de alola podrás disfrutar de ella, y pos digamos que esa relación no ha empezado con el pie derecho pero te puedo asegurar que cierta chica de vera beneficiada por missigno

jeffersongongora: digamos que tu comentario no está lejos de la realidad e.e solo dire lo que pasa en alola no se queda en alola xd, con misty pues lee el capitulo de hoy lo sabrás, con dawn y may ya tengo planeada su aparición más adelante y anabel será importante en la historia

tej41: gracias :v

* * *

Capitulo 13 batalla por el todo ash y Sabrina unidos

Valor, las personas lo definen como una Cualidad una virtud dentro del corazón humano la capacidad de enfrentar la adversidad, plantarle cara al miedo mismo y gritarle, tenme miedo tú a mí, Sabrina siempre quiso ser valiente

Desde niña siempre manifestó su gran poder telepático, al principio generaba admiración era llamado un genio un prodigio entre prodigios, pero de la admiración al miedo la línea es muy delgada, dicen que el poder corrompe, pero el miedo…el miedo es adictivo puede ser una fuente de poder tan grande, tan volátil que es fácil perderse en ella

Aún recuerda como las personas la miraban, respeto, admiración, miedo todo eso ella era la dueña de su ciudad, gobernándola desde su gimnasio sin opositores solitaria, aunque lo negara en ese entonces ahora lo sabía ella solo quiera tener un amigo alguien que la necesitara, pero solo tenía envidia, odio y miedo

Es irónico ahora ella lo sabe ella era la cobarde más grande de esa ciudad escondiéndose detrás de esa estúpida muñeca, eso hasta que llegó él, ella lo trató tan mal, convirtió a sus amigos en muñecos, le dio una paliza a sus Pokemon, lo trato como a un tonto, pero aun así ese tonto fue quien la salvo de sí misma

El día que conoció a su hunter las cosas cambiaron, ella cambio, le tomó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, pero las personas empezaron a pedirle ayuda, a verla con buenos ojos, ella nunca olvidó la deuda que tenía con el chico de marcas en z en las mejillas, el chico que la ayudó a ser valiente

* * *

Ciudad celeste ahora

Ash miraba perplejo la situación, tal vez era el haber caído de tal altura y sobrevivir…de nuevo…o tal vez era la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo, pero estaba calmado, como si su cerebro le digiera que se relajara

-Dime ash estas bien- le dijo de espaldas preocupada, aunque en su voz no se notara

-Estoy bien solo son un par de raspones- le dijo con una sonrisa adolorida- más importante como llegaste aquí

-Me teletransporte, me informaron de este Pokemon y he estado rastreando sus movimientos en caso de emergencia- le contesto – aunque no imagine verte aquí

-Hehe no es como imaginé mi mañana ciertamente- le dijo divertido

-Descansa es un milagro que no estés peor al caer desde tan alto – le dijo seria

-No te preocupes esto no es nada

-Ash…descansa, confía en mí – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos

El chico medito un momento y le sonrió a lo que extendía el pulgar en muestra de aprobación, la mujer por su lado lo imito y esbozo una sonrisa, solo para borrarla a ver a su adversario quien muy cortésmente espero a que terminara su conversación podría ser una bestia incontrolable y con un gran odio y confusión, pero tenía modales

Ost barricades SNK

-Muy bien Pokemon, yo Sabrina líder de gimnasio y miembro de la elite 4 te desafío- le dijo autoritariamente para enojo de missingno, alabanzas de la gente que miraba a una distancia más o menos segura y confusión del chico

-Adelante humana veamos si como ladras muerdes- le contestó la bola amorfa (por cierto, es el glitch en forma de ghost)

-Gengar prepárate- el Pokemon fantasma formó una gran sonrisa hacía tiempo que no peleaba seriamente esto sería divertido que tan difícil sería derrotar a una bola de gas con su cara- acaba con el

El Pokemon se lanzó a gran velocidad, tal era su experiencia y confianza que las palabras sobraban al momento de luchar, en su puño cargo un puño sombra

Missingno por su parte no se quedaría de brazos cruzados e intercepto el golpe sosteniendo de ambos brazos al Pokemon fantasma, aplicando fuerza, ash supuso que un fantasma puede tocar a otro su inexperiencia con este tipo era evidente así que solo podía observar

Gengar sonrió algo como eso era lo que él quería

-Lengüetazo- ordenó telepáticamente su entrenadora, el Pokemon casi por instinto saco su lengua con alegría y lamió a su oponente con gran maestría

-Pero que – dijo un asqueado missingno al verse desprovisto de su movimiento

-Acabalo con bola sombra- cargando el ataque gengar sonrío, pero el capsulemon no se dejaría vencer así por así y antes que la bola sombra le diera a quema ropa un chorro de agua salió de su boca permitiéndole escapar del agarre del Pokemon fantasma y de paso estallando su propio ataque en su boca

Gengar se alejó un poco para recomponerse, ese era un ataque que no lo vio venir

-Eres un ser muy interesante, pareces un Pokemon fantasma pero tus ataques no lo son – le confesó asombrada

-Sabrina ten cuidado, ese Pokemon es capaz de cambiar de forma- le advirtió ash

-Cambiar de forma- Sabrina ahora si estaba seria

De repente del capsulemon su boca se empezó a brillar cual fuego

-También ataques de fuego, gengar prepárate- le advirtió a su Pokemon

-Tipo fuego HAHAHAHAHAHA- empezó reírse como loco y de su boca salió…- ¿una roca?, la roca en cuestión era cuadrada y de color morada emanando una luz roja y esta empezó a brillar y desprender una especie de rayos

-No, no puede ser – ash preocupado recordó dónde había visto eso antes

-Mega evolución- agregó asombrada la mujer

-Mega qué- dijo confundido el capsulemon- les mostrare el poder de un pokegod

-Pokegod?

La apariencia de missingno cambio de nuevo, pero ahora seguía conservando su forma de ghost pero muy alterada, más parecido a un haunter, uno salido del mismo infierno desprendiendo fuego de su boca y manos su tamaño había aumentado y su expresión reflejaba odio

Gengar realmente estaba intimidado ahora, eso no era algo que viera todos los días

-Gengar, prepárate-seria la mujer sacó de su bolsillo una piedra esférica reconocible para el chico- que nuestros lazos se unan mi amigo, el poder que supera la evolución, MEGAEVOLUCIONA! - el chico vio como gengar cambiaba de forma mientras los rayos de la piedra llave se unían a un anillo en el pie del pokemon haciéndolo crecer a una forma mucho más intimidante

Ambos rivales se vieron una con una sonrisa macabra y le toro con una sonrisa confiada, ambos se lanzaron a embestir al otro, chocando sus brazos, missingno con sus manos recubiertas de fuego y gengar con sus enormes manos ectoplásmicas

El capsulemon impacto un lanzallamas en gengar, el cual parecía una muralla impenetrable que resistía el potente ataque

-Dices que esta forma se llama pokegod no-le dijo Sabrina-no me impresiona, rayo confuso

-Gengar (como órdenes) – el rayo psíquico dio de lleno en la cabeza de missingno confundiéndose o eso pensó Sabrina

Rápidamente sus manos crecieron hasta ser comparables a las de mega gengar, no lo eran aún más que estas y con una fuerza demoníaca empezó a levantar al Pokemon

-Pero que, gengar bola sombra repetidamente- el Pokemon obedeció, pero sin importar cuantas bolas sombra lanzará no pareciera dar resultado

-Esto te enseñara a entender la supremacía de un pokegod- sonrió y su boca empezó a brillar- ¡hiper lanzallamas! – una gran llamarada en forma de rayo salió de su boca con tal potencia que incluso los cristales de edificios alejados fueron afectados

Mega gengar fue lanzado por el poderoso ataque atravesando a gran velocidad el edifico a su espalda y varios más, Sabrina miraba incrédula lo que acababa de pasar, su Pokemon más fuerte derrotado de tal manera, ash se ponía de pie, muy serio nunca imaginó ver a una mega ser así de apaleado

Fin del ost

Las personas miraban con miedo tal escena una elite 4 siendo derrotado por el extraño Pokemon el cual solo reía y cargaba de nuevo el ataque apuntando a la chica

-Desaparece- volvió a lanzar el extraño ataque, una sorprendida Sabrina no pudo reaccionar y solo veía como la llamarada se acercaba a ella pensó que sería su fin por un segundo pero

-¡Cuidado! - advirtió el chico empujándola a tiempo con su hombro, salvándose ambos del ataque por escasos centímetros- estas bien – le pregunto, sin importarle la posición en la que estaban, siendo que él estaba encima de ella

-Si y gracias – lo ayudó a levantarse no había tiempo de tonterías como comentar el cómo habían caído, no cuando había algo más serio- este Pokemon es un ser muy destructivo- a lo que el chico asintió

-Ya se los dije no soy un Pokemon, no sé qué sea un Pokemon, pero sé que es un error y lo destruiré- su boca empezó a brillar de nuevo pero

-HIPERRAYO! - un potente rayo dio de lleno en el capsulemon mandandolo a volar unos metros, tal ataque fue lanzado por un nada feliz gyarados quien era dirigido por una jovencita

La chica en cuestión tenía el cabello naranja, un traje de natación blanco y un suéter cubriéndose parte del cuerpo, pero dejando al descubierto sus piernas y si algo resaltaba eran el tamaño de sus senos además claro de la expresión enojada que traía

-Quien es esa- decía un confundido ash, la chica le parecía conocida

-Eh- Sabrina ladeo la cabeza confundía- pero si ustedes son muy buenos amigos no- le dijo a lo que el chico solo se confundió más- ella es misty

-Que- ash confundido vio a la chica la cual le regreso la mirada con una sonrisa y un pulgar- ni de chiste misty tendría eso magumbos tas segura que no es su tía o algo- decía negando con la cabeza

-¡A QUÉ TE REFIERES CON ESO DESGRACIADO! -grito enojada la líder de gimnasio- ¡NO ME VEZ EN UN BUEN TIEMPO Y ESO ES LO QUE ME DICES!

-Pues si grita como ella – dijo inseguro a lo que el Pokemon ratón negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de su amigo

-Resolveremos esto después – decía más calmada la mística

-Seguro hermana de misty- dijo esto como broma haciéndola irritar mientras veía como su Pokemon se lanzaba al pokegod

Mientras tanto Sabrina miraba seria al chico, lo primero que noto de su amiga fue el cómo cambió su cuerpo, porque no le había dicho nada a ella, acaso no era tan hermosa, o no había cambiado tanto como ella pensó

-Estás bien- le preguntó

-Sí- dijo a secas un poco celosa, aunque ni ella misma lo supera

-Eh- el chico noto algo – estás sangrando – le dijo al ver su mejilla

-Eh- la chica vio su mejilla y lo noto ella misma no se había dado cuenta- no es nada solo un raspón

-Ten toma- de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una pequeña cura y antes de decir algo más se la puso con delicadeza, haciéndola sonrojar un poco- mejor

-Jeje- rió un poco- acabas de caer quién sabe cuántos metros y te preocupa el raspón de alguien que apenas y conoces

-Eh, pero si te conozco eres mi amiga – le dijo con una sonrisa

-Ash…-la chica sentía su cara arder iba a decir algo hasta que

Ambos vieron al Pokemon de agua ser lanzado por sobre ellos estrellándose en un edificio y a missingno más agotado

-Tú, maldito monstruo- dijo enojada misty – no creas que me has ganado, para tu mala suerte tome una pokeball de un Pokemon extra poderoso- dijo confiada- ve swamper- lanzando la pokeball espero ver al inicial de hoenn pero en su lugar estaba un Pokemon azul con mirada confundida- noooo tu no ahora- con pánico vio que se equivocó de bola

-Gold (ya es la hora de comer)- preguntó el Pokemon pato – duck (y quien se supone que eres tú)

-Sal de allí golduck – antes que el Pokemon lo comprendiera del todo fue tomado por las garras y lanzando hacia su entrenadora- AGHH- misty no pudo ni reaccionar al sentir como su cabeza era impactada con la de su Pokemon dejándola k.O

-¡Oh no! hermana de Misty- dijo un alarmado ash

YouSeeBIGGIRL / T:T ost snk

Pareciera que ambos estaban a la merced del pokegod quien se acercaba a ellos, con una sonrisa, cuando una pokeball de ash se abrió dejando ver al malherido hawlucha frente a ellos

-Hawlucha…-dijo al ver con señales de heridas a su pokemon quien se paraba lentamente

-Haw (oye cabrón)- el Pokemon miro al capsulemon con furia y luego se voltio a ver a su entrenador con una mirada seria trasmitiéndole sus sentimientos- lucha (no hemos terminado)- con voluntad de hierro el Pokemon miro decidido al capsulemon el cual sonrió-lucha, hawlucha(te atreviste a tocar a mi señora desgraciado, te sacare esa sonrisa a golpes)

-Espera un tipo lucha no le afectará- si bien no conocía al Pokemon Sabrina no era tonta y dedujo su doble tipo

-No estoy seguro…desde hace rato cuando volábamos, sentí algo raro en él – le dijo serio

-Algo raro- le comento y pensó- ciertamente detectó confusión y miedo en su ser, pero no he podido atravesar la barrera que nubla su mente- le dijo

-Confía en hawlucha si él dice que puede ganar él lo hará- dijo seguro de su Pokemon

Hawlucha se lanzó a la carga su cuerpo le dolía, sentía como sus piernas ardían, pero su voluntad era más fuerte tomó impulso, se lanzó encima de un auto y utilizo una plancha voladora se dirigió hacia missingno a tal velocidad que ni él mismo creía posible y para sorpresa de todos los presentes... impacto en el Pokemon

-Pero que…será acaso que no es tipo fantasma- dedujo Sabrina

-Entonces el solo tomo la forma de uno, pero no su tipo o al menos no permanentemente – completo ash

-tal vez sea efecto de esa transformación

-Pero entonces cuál será su tipo real- pregunto ash

Ambos veían como el ave de kalos impactaba patadas a gran velocidad aprovechando su tamaño y agilidad, pero el pokegod lo tomó de una de sus patas y preparándose para lanzar su ataque, fue impactado por una bola sombra de gran poder haciéndolo soltar la pájaro el cual le dio un puñetazo (o aletazo supongo) antes de caer

Los presentes vieron como el pokegod era tacleado por nadie más que, mega gengar el cual seguía todavía con su mega forma para incluso sorpresa de su compañera, se le veía muy herido con un ojo cerrado y…sin un diente, pero todavía en pie y con su clásica sonrisa

Ambos Pokemon se vieron y comprendieron lo que tenían que hacer, esto ya no era un 1 vs 1 ahora era una batalla de 2 vs 1, missingno sonrió, pero incluso él lo sabía, estaba llegando a su límite y su forma god se acabaría en cualquier momento

Sabrina y ash se levantaron ambos con la ayuda del otro, cada uno con una expresión seria pikachu observó serio y miro el panorama, ambos entrenadores uno herido y la otra un poco raspada, sus Pokemon en estado crítico, sus viejos amigos tirados en el piso, cerca de una tienda de pokeballs y un camión que decía caramelos raros

-Adelante Pokemon o lo que seas- miro a las personas de los alrededores- que quede claro humanos, les mostrare la superioridad de nosotros los capsulemon, nuestra legión hecha uno- dijo con una sonrisa- y verán que estos Pokemon no son más que copias nuestras y al final serán ustedes quienes me ayuden a exterminarlos- dijo con una sonrisa

-Así que ahora quieres exterminarlos, pues me temo que tus palabras son vacías -dijo Sabrina

-Porque nosotros, ¡te detendremos!, justo aquí y justo ahora, con el poder de nuestros lazos- dijo serio ash

Las personas que hace unos instantes miraban con miedo la situación ahora lo miraban con esperanza, con admiración hacia ambos entrenadores y miraban como sus dos Pokemon se unían, hawlucha estando de brazos cruzados en el hombro de mega gengar, mientras este sonreía viendo al pokegod que solo hacía brillar en fuego carmesí sus garras

-vengan, vengan- decía afilando sus garras mientras sonreía y sus ojos se volvieron completamente negros -para que los destroce! HAHAHAHAHAHA- su risa resonó como la de un psicópata en un hospital mental...

Mientras tanto un grupo de reporteros grababa desde el cielo en un helicóptero de color verde uny enfocaba a ambos entrenadores

-esta es Jill maximus reportando en vivo, Hace escasos minutos se desató una lucha en el centro de ciudad celeste- decía una reportera- un misterioso Pokemon cayó del cielo seguido de un mal herido entrenador solo para que el primero empezará a causar estragos en la ciudad- la cámara enfocó a misty tirada en el suelo- pese a los esfuerzos de la líder de gimnasio no pudo ser contendió- ahora enfoco al capsulemon- pero aún queda una última barrera que tiene que superar el Pokemon, la líder de gimnasio y miembro del alto mando Sabrina y el que ha sido reconocido como ash ketchum un entrenador destacado de pueblo paleta, aparentemente ambos han decidido unir fuerzas para detener al Pokemon- esta vez la cámara enfocó al dúo de Pokemon los cuales se lanzaban hacia el capsulemon el cual también lo hizo- que arceus lo proteja – dijo seria

Fin del ost

suena la música de los jojos Continuará

* * *

Y bueno hasta aquí gente, decidí dividir el capítulo para mayor drama :v así quedan contando al que viene 3 capítulos antes de alola

Además, como vieron también implemente a los susodichos pokegods los cuales se me hacen una idea muy interesante la cual nunca he visto en un fic que recuerde

Y sip Sabrina sí estará en el harem del pierde ligas xd

Cómo creen que sea detenido missigno

Misty tiene la apariencia de los remakes, pero con los senos dados por los fanarts del fandom xd y si evolucione a su pato (no me maten xd)


	14. Chapter 14

**pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **disclaimer: pokémon es de game freak no mío**

haruzafiro: me alegro mucho que el diente gengar te haya hecho reir xd , por andar de gracioso misty le quitara los dientes a ash :v , y sip la mistica no estará el harem no me gusta el pokeshipping así que si tendrán al relación de hermanos, la waifu que remplazo a yellow si es de unova pero no es i hilda o rosa( para ellas ya tengo algo planeado) gracias por comentar se aprecia mucho :3

* * *

Cap. 14 batalla decisiva

Ciudad celeste hace 15 minutos

Dicen que al hombre le gusta representar su fuerza con sus grandes edificaciones, aunque tal vez solo era simple vanidad, pero aun así a ella no le importaba el motivo por el cual surgió esa idea en su mente, pero finalmente estaba lista, sonrió con satisfacción, cuantos años esperando para finalmente verla lista ya no más como un dibujo hecho de crayones o una fantasía

Estos eran los pensamientos de Blanche mientras subía en el elevador de la recién terminada torre Articuno, la sede y cuartel de su equipo, el edificio más alto de la ciudad con creces, una muestra de su poder, del poder que ellos habían conseguido con sudor y trabajo, un símbolo de la fuerza de kanto

Sonriendo pasó a su oficina, sentándose, cómoda, tomo la taza de té que su secretaria había dejado, tomo un sorbo y disfruto el sabor hasta que

Boooooom!

Una explosión sonó a lo lejos y sacudió ligeramente su oficina, se levantó de golpe y vio desde sus ventanas una cortina de humo, tomo sus pokeball y envió por un equipo de élite para salir y ver que pasaba

* * *

Regresando al centro de la batalla

Explosiones y ataques eran desviados y recibidos de parte de los dos titanes que estaban colisionando, por un lado, la dupla de Pokemon y por el otro el pokegod

Missingno lanzaba su lanzallamas para mantener distancia, pero la velocidad de gengar esquivaba y acortaba la distancia, cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo en que perdían energía, la batalla se había vuelto de resistencia y para gengar eso era conveniente, mientras ellos se agotaban su compañero se recuperaba

Ash y Sabrina, comandaban serios a sus Pokemon, hawlucha defendía de ataques físicos a gengar y a la vez recuperaba un poco de su fuerza, mientras este atacaba con sus bolas sombras

Pikachu se limitaba a observar, listo para cualquier cosa

Missingno empezó a notar como en su cuerpo empezaban a formarse pequeñas grietas, eso era malo, solo podía significar que su transformación estaba al límite en cualquier momento sedería

Rugió furioso, un sonido como el lamento de cientos de seres vivos, algo bastante perturbador, las llamas lo envolvieron lanzo un potente ataque a los entrenadores

-MUERAN- una poderosa llama de fuego fue lanzada hacia ellos

-Cuidado- ash y Sabrina apenas pudieron esquivar el ataque, refugiándose en la tienda de pokeballs, entrando por el cristal roto, todo eso mientras la gigantesca flama hacía estallar al camión de caramelos raros

Hawlucha se lanzó si importarle las llamas para plantarle una patada con toda su fuerza al pokegod, mientras tanto mega gengar volvió a embestir solo para intentar otra táctica…peculiar, y es que empezó morder al pokegod en las zonas que habían perdido las llamas incluso sin su diente su táctica aprecia, funcionar, mientras tanto hawlucha lo sometía a base de golpes y patadas…todo eso mientras una lluvia de caramelos raros en llamas caía al suelo

Sip una situación más que bizarra, todo esto mientras era televisado por el helicóptero

Mientras tanto, miembros del equipo mystic habían evacuado a las personas sin Pokemon y llevado a estos a zonas seguras, mientras ayudaban al traslado de heridos a unidades médicas

En otro lugar cerca de alli

En un tejado Blanche y un grupo de oficiales armados con equipo swath y Pokemon con trajes de combate observaba la lucha, seria y de brazos cruzados, no contaba con su Pokemon predilecto Articuno, lo mantendría a raya a él de esto, pensó en intervenir, pero la presencia de Sabrina la hizo dudar en un inicio, tampoco le gustaba el cliché de la heroína de último minuto que salva a todos, prefirió usar la cabeza organizarse con la policía, si Sabrina y el chico fallaban ellos serían la última opción

El Pokemon desconocido había comprobado ser demasiado peligroso y si no lo controlaban ellos allí, ella lo haría...ejecutándolo

* * *

Desde el cuartel central del equipo rocket

Giovanni observaba complacido la situación mientras bebía vino y acariciaba a su persian , miraba al extraño Pokemon con codicia , dedujo que por su comportamiento, apariencia y fuerza no era algo natural o no del todo

Supuso que alguno de los listillos que estaban en su peculiar profesión secreta sería el responsable de dicha situación, el quien, era la incógnita, para alguien como el quien había incursionado en los Pokemon artificiales, le era fácil reconocer algo propio de la naturaleza con algo intervenido por la mano humana, deseaba poseer tal fuerza, o incluso más

Recordó a mewtwo y la decepción personal que este fue, desde ese día había estado intentado cazar sin éxito al que consideraba un traidor un error en toda regla, pero esa clase de poder era tentadora, pensó en las opciones, el equipo galaxia era menos que un chiste estos días, el equipo plasma ahora aparentemente eran unos bienhechores sentía asco de ellos, descarto a los payasos del aqua y magma, pensó en los eclipse o los vapor pero eran organizaciones muy pequeñas

-Así que una nueva pieza en el tablero, interesante- sonrió mientras disfrutaba el espectáculo

Así mismo otros conocidos de ash miraban la batalla, los habitantes de pueblo paleta, rezaban por el chico, el campeón de kanto se dirigía lo más rápido que podía en su charizard, el alto mando meditaba la situación o al menos los dos miembros presentes, spark dormía con la ex oficial jeny en una piscina, en kalos cierta rubia miraba preocupada a su…esposo frustrada de poner comunicarse con él y agradeciéndole a la pequeña pikachu que mantenía encendida la televisión así mismo en un subterráneo blaziken mask miraba serio la situación

* * *

Regresando con ash y Sabrina

Ambos jadearon y tosían tanto por el cansancio, como el polvo y el humo provocado por el fuego

-Ese sujeto es imparable o que – decía ash, mientras pikachu se bajaba de su hombro al ver algo

-Tal vez lo sea – le comentó la mujer

-Como, cómo podemos hacer para que pare de una buena vez

-Pika- el ratoncito se apreció detrás de él con una inesperada solución

-Eso es – ash asombrado esbozo una sonrisa

-Una masterball- la pokeball morada era sostenida por pikachu, por más fuerte que fuera la masterball no podía fallar

aunque esta era un poco diferente a como ash la recordaba, era de un color violeta metálico y los cristales amarillos eran transparentes y la base de color negra, la pequeña m que tenía en el centro ahora era un poco más grande un nuevo modelo pensó, pero no le dio importancia

-Ahora el problema será como darle con ella – dijo Sabrina

-Así es, tendremos que acercarnos un poco

-Si, no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad

-Pikachu necesitare tu ayuda – dijo serio

-Pika – asintió decidió mientras escuchaba las instrucciones de su entrenador

Afuera de la tienda

Missingno se hallaba en una situación difícil las grietas de su cuerpo empezaba a hacerse más notorias, podía estar a la par de las dos molestias, las cuales con cada golpe que daban se debilitaban

Hasta que lo noto los pequeños dulces tirados en el piso ya los había visto caer cuando hizo explotar el camión, pero ahora que los miraba de cerca los relaciono con los que recordaban, una jugada arriesgada, pero si podía obtener más poder lo haría, tan inmerso estaba que no noto cuando un rayo le dio de lleno

Pikachu se acercaba a gran velocidad con una tacleada de volteos dispuesto a ser una distracción, mientras los dos entrenadores corrían detrás de el

Gengar sentía como su cuerpo quería deshacer la megaforma pero se mantenía firme, hawlucha sentía que en cualquier momento caería inconsciente

Ost Shaman King Seigi no shisha (X-Laws)

Mientras tanto missingno sonrió, su cuerpo se despedazaba, pero ese golpe lo mando justo donde necesitaba estar ya no le importaba lo demás, tomo una porción del piso y sonrió

-Tontos – les dijo- han cavado su tumba- y es que en su mano se miraban varios caramelos raros

-Eso son- reconoció los dulces y lo que hacían- oh no-pensó Sabrina con preocupación

-Se acabó- de un mordisco se tragó todos- HAHAHAHAHA- reunió todo su poder restante, sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a emitir un aura de color azul, prueba de que su cuerpo aumentaba de poder y lanzó con todo lo que tenía- ¡ME-GA- una gran esfera se acumuló en su boca de color negro- HIPEEER... INCINERACIÓN!- una gigantesca llama en forma de rayo fue lanzada, gengar vio a los dos entrenadores y supo que hacer

KABOOOOM!- el destello fue tan grande que los camarógrafos tuvieron que apartar las cámaras

Todos los presentes vieron asustados como el concreto desaparecía y como el potente rayo avanzaba varios metros solo para dejar, una cortina de humo, que poco a poco reveló a los tres Pokemon vencidos tirados con quemaduras en su cuerpo gengar sin su mega, pero sin rastro de los entrenadores para miedo de la gente

Fin del ost

Mientras tanto missingno empezó a brillar

-Oh si, lo siento yo siento el poder- empezó a reír, mientras perdía su forma god algo normal después de usar tanto poder pensó- vamos nena dámelo…TODO- su magnífica nueva forma dejo callado a todos y es que su apariencia había cambiado drásticamente lo que hace unos momentos era una versión retorcida de haunter ahora era…un ser semejante al muñeco de sustitución con todo y el color verde parecido a un peluche- pero que, no no no , que ha pasado- no comprendía el porqué de su forma

-Parece que tu plan te salió jodiendo a ti- decía una enojada Sabrina saliendo de las cenizas del suelo con notables raspones y quemaduras de primer grado en su cuerpo sobre todo su brazo izquierdo

-Es una lástima, pero no mentiría si digiera que estoy triste- agrego un lastimado ash, gengar se sacrificó para protegerlos así mismo ash protegió a Sabrina recibiendo el más daño que ella por eso ahora solo su brazo podía mover sobre todo el derecho

Ambos entrenadores sostenían la masterball la cual por alguna razón brillaba como si de un signo de esperanza se tratase

-No, ustedes no me atraparan yo soy missingno soy el capsulemon más fuerte- sorprendentemente aun podía cargar un último ataque, aunque no muy potente

La bola sombra dio de lleno en ellos, para satisfacción de missingno, pero….

-Masterball! VEE- gritaron con fuerza ambos, sin importarles sus heridas, de alguna manera lograron sincronizarse y lanzar la bola la cual iba a gran velocidad

-Oh no, agh- la bola le dio en la cara y el rayo de esta lo absorbió

Todos miraban como la pequeña bola empezaba a moverse de un lado a otro mientras hacia ese ruido característico hasta que….se detuvo en señal de captura, sonó un tic y una brillos en forma de estrellas pequeñas salieron

* * *

En el helicóptero

-Lo lograron- decía feliz la reportera-finalmente lograron capturar a ese Pokemon salvaje- victoria- así es queridos televidentes, pese a todo la miembro del alto mando Sabrina y el entrenador ash lograron parar a la amenaza que representaba ese Pokemon

En pueblo paleta, sonreían por la victoria del chico, mientras su madre se tranquilizaba un poco, en kalos la chica rubia victoriaba a su novio mientras era visto con recelo por su abuelo, en la baticue…digo en el subterráneo bat…Bmask sonreía

* * *

Por otro lado

Nuestros héroes sentían alegría al saber que su lucha había terminado, ash estaba tan agotado que no sintió el momento en que su cuerpo callo…solo para ser sostenido en las piernas de la mujer quien le daba una sonrisa de alegría cosa que el regresaba

Pocas veces alguien podía ver una sonrisa tan sincera en Sabrina y ash debía admitir que se miraba simplemente hermosa

Las sirenas de ambulancia empezaron resonar cerca de ellos, paramédicos llegaron para dar su apoyo a los heridos, pero eso no evito que hawlucha recobra la conciencia formara una sonrisa en su cara y extendiera su chamuscada ala al cielo formando un pulgar y sonriendo mientras el brillo de la juventud se extendía en su cuerpo

Aunque claro los paramédicos pensaron que el pobre Pokemon luchador estaba delirando por los golpes y quemaduras

Pero algo era seguro, al menos habían logrado evitar la crisis

* * *

En alola

En una gigantesca pantalla, se encontraban desde varios monitores tecleando varios hombres y mujeres de bancos mientras eran observados con una sonrisa por una mujer rubia en una silla mientras comía palomitas y sorbía un vaso con una soda

-Y bien- preguntó

-Los datos coinciden- decían los técnicos- esa cosa es resultado del accidente del ultra portal, pero hemos confirmado que no es un ultra ente

-No es un ultra ente…mm que decepción, pero eso explica porque es tan feo jeje- decía la rubia- analicen los datos de la pelea, quiero estar preparada si aparece otro Pokemon con esas cualidades

-Esto es fascinante, eso solo significa que mi teoría estaba en lo correcto- decía el científico líder- esto es un gran paso para mi investigación, con esto hemos corroborado completamente mis datos, ahora solo será algo de prueba y error

-Bien, eso es bueno- menciono la rubia- es una lástima que no podamos conservar al espécimen, pero quien sabe tal vez en el futuro tendremos algo mejor- sonrió con malicia – ahora pongan Netflix quiero ver mi anime de las brujitas

-Si señorita

Continuará

* * *

la batalla contra el capsulemon a terminado pero habrá más como el

qué pasará ahora con la reciente captura de missingno

lusamine es una otaku?

suena la música de los jojos to be continued


	15. Chapter 15

**pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece si no a game freak**

haruzafiro. gengar tendrá un diente de oro :v halucha uzumaki xd, lusamine le pone boku no pico a sus enemigos xd no dire quien sera la de unova xd solo dire que sera un poco occ :v

whalter: gracias lo aprecio mucho, al final del capítulo veras algo relacionada a la rubia xd

El Sawa: gracias, que no entendiste xd

tej41: oie zi, siempre lo hago :v

* * *

Cap 15 recuperación e información

Sentía comodidad en su cuerpo, extrañamente su mente estaba en paz, una sensación familiar pensó, sentía pesadez en su duerpo pero no le incomodaba o disgustaba contrariamente la…disfrutaba

Abrió los ojos, para volverse hallar en una habitación de enfermería o de un hospital, solo esperaba que esto no fuese a volverse costumbre apenas y se dio cuenta del porque se sentía pesado, asombrado y nervioso vio la causa inmediatamente un recuerdo cruzo su mente de una circunstancia similar en todos los aspectos y es que a su lado se hallaba dormida sobre el cierta mujer psíquica y para empeorar las cosas su cabeza reposaba sobre los senos de la mujer

-sa-sabrina- nervioso dijo su nombre pero dicha acción solo provocó que la mujer se aferrara a el-sa, Sabrina!- volvió a repetir más fuerte

\- es muy temprano shh- lo cayo con unos de sus dedos mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho

-sabrina-le dijo un poco mas cofniado

-sigh-suspiro la mujer minetras se depertaba-buenos días- dijo a secas sin importarle la reacción del chico

-bu-buenos días- contesto nervioso-no es por ser gorsero pero…poruqe estabas en mi cama

-la mia no era cómoda contesto

-ah ya veo- dijo nervioso mientras la mujer lo miraba –que pasa

-…quería agradecerte, me protegistes dos veces, se supone que yo llege allí a protegerte a ti y termine siendo la damisela en pleigro

-no digas eso, sin ti yo no hubiese ganado-le confeso- lo cuierto es que yo si llege a tener miedo pero cuando llegastes me sentí seguro de nuevo

-ash- la chica derrobo en la cama al muchacho

-sabrina-nervioso perdió las fuerzas mientras miraba a la mujer acercarse y cierta parte de su cuerpo "se despertaba"(e.e)

Ante que alguno de los dos hicera algo mas la cortina de la cama se plego dejando er al dr y una mujer

-buenos días veo que ya desp- el dr no pudo seguir al ver la situación- mis disculpas- hizo una sonrisa dedicada al chico para intentar cerrar la cortina solo para ser detenido por su jefa y depaso golpeado en la cabeza

-cof cof, este lugar es una enfermería no un motel les agradecería que detuvieran ssu acciones- dijo apenada blanche

-no espere no es lo que cree- dijo ash

-por favor señor ketchump tapece eso- dijo con un notable sonrojo al ver cierta parte de la anatomía del chico

-ehh- vio a que se refereia- LO SINETO!- grito tapándose con verguezna

Aunque por otro lado tanto Sabrina como la enfermera miraba con otros al chico

-déjeme ayudar- la enfermera se detuvo al mirar la mirada de Sabrina-…ayudarle señorita serbian jeje- dijo con miedo

La mujer se bajó de la cama para seguir a la enfermera y cambiarse por tanto blance le susurro al dr

-crei que ella solo tenia quemaduras leves, porque está internada

-así era, le dije que podía volver en la mañana pero ella dijo que se quedaría con el, me dio miedo contradecirla- explico el dr recordando el mal momento

-ya veo- dijo con una gota-ya puedes irte yo me hare cargo

-esta bien

-Se retiro de la habitación, blanche espero a que el chico se vistiera

-Lo siento…de nuevo- se disculpó ash

-No es problema

-Por cierto donde estoy

-Estas en mi enfermeria, mi nombre es blanche y este es el cuartel del equipo mystic-informo- yo los traje aquí para evitar a la prensa y tratar mejor sus heridas- informo

-Su cuartel ya veo, asi que tu eres su líder

-Si, quedastes muy herido de tu batalla con el pokemon denominado missigno

-Missingno, espere!- alarmado recordó- como estas mis pokemon y los de Sabrina

-Descuida han sido tratados ya se encuentran bien

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra hala

Se miraba a hawlucha vendado de cuerpo completo y con yesos en las alas , a gengar con un collar en su cuello y a pikachu conectado a máquinas que le daban electricidad, pidgeot también estaba allí pero era la mas sana

-están seguros que están cómodos- pregunto el ave

-no siento mi cara- confeso gengar

-quien soy yo – decía hawlucha

-estoy seguro que soy tipo tierra- dijo pikachu

El ave solo suspiro

* * *

Regresando con ash

-Me alegro por ellos- dijo ash

-Que paso con missingno- pregunto Sabrina ya vestida entrando

-Eh, a claro su situación es un poco mas…complicada, pero antes debo informarles que no se perdieron vidas humanas mas que un par de heridos

-Que paso con los pokémon que missingno ataco

-Gracias a los rangers y tu amigo Gary, fueron atendidos, por milagro la gran mayoría no murieron pero algunos no lo lograron

-Ya veo

-Antes que nada, quisiera discutir en privado el asunto de missingno con ustedes, si gustan de seguirme a mi oficina, de paso les daré un recorrido para dejarlos en contexto

-En contexto-se pregunto Sabrina mientras la seguía junto a ash

-Si digamos que la situación es un poco delicad

-Ya veo

El grupo avanzó para encontrarse con alguien mas quien llevaba una venda en la cabeza

-Pero si es…la hermana de misty

-YA TE DIJE QUE DEJES ESO – grito enojada

-Ya ya jejeje lo siento

-Hmp se ve que no has cambiado nada

-Se ve que tu si- dijo señalando su busto

-Estás-dijo tocándose las- ja son más un estorbo que un beneficio el que sean tan grandes es un estorbo al na, eh! - iba a continuar pero sintió un aura oscura proveniente de la experta psíquica- qui-quiero decir continuemos con la señorita Blanche vamos- dijo nerviosa- _no me mates, no me mates-_ se repetía mentalmente

-Cof, cof, si me permiten síganme- avanzaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a un laboratorio- este es el centro de investigación y desarrollo

-Porque no muestras esto

-Para que entiendan, verán la masterball que ocuparon tiene una sincronización dactilar que evita que sea robada y utilizada por alguien ajeno al Pokemon capturado a menos que tenga una autorización del propio entrenador

-Wow eso suena muy avanzado-dijo misty

-Lo es, es un sistema de seguridad muy avanzado, las pokeball se sincronizan con el entrenador y Pokemon en cuestión

-Ya veo

-Eso significa que ash o yo somos el entrenador de missingno

-A eso quería llegar pero antes este missigno, no es como nada que hallamos estuidado o tratado antes

-Permíteme informarles- dijo un hombre de cabello gris

-Adelante profesor

-Nuestros datos captados por la masterball, nos dicen que este Pokemon es muy similar a spiritomb en algunos aspectos

-El Pokemon fantasma compuesto de varios- preguntó Sabrina

-Si, por alguna razón, es como si su cuerpo se conformará por varios seres vivos, pero a la vez solo hay una señal de vida

-Eso es raro- afirmó misty

-Además de eso, no es tipo fantasma, más bien tiene una fuerte relación con el tipo volador además del normal , y por si fuera poco tiene la capacidad de hablar sin usar telepatía, el cómo lo aprendió es desconocido

-Esto es desconcertante- afirmó Sabrina

-Ciertamente, pero lo más inquietante…es que posiblemente sea mas viejo que el mismo universo- afirmó el científico

-Que- los tres quedaron shockeados- eso es imposible no – pregunto ash

-No lo se

-Por el momento hemos logrado hacer que aprueben a nuestro departamento para esta investigación dado que Sabrina es del alto mando y que misty es parte de nuestro equipo se nos permitió

-Eres parte del equipo mystic

-Que, dan muy buenos descuentos en donas por ser parte de ellos y mira mi suéter es muy cómodo y elegante – se defendió

-Entonces quién es el entrenador de missingno

-Pues…paso algo muy raro y que a decir verdad no creí que fuera posible…- decía blanche- verán como les dije las pokeball se sincronizan con la huella dactilar y sus datos se enlazan con la dex del entrenador, el problemas es que por mas raro que suena ambos tocaron exactamente al mismo tiempo la master ball, sin ningún segundo de diferencia, fue una sincronización perfecto

-Espera no me digas que

-Si ambos son los dueños del Pokemon o lo que sea, Sabrina no tenia una dex pero si una configuración por ser del alto mando mientras que ash si tenia una pero un modelo viejo y en otro idioma de configuración así que por el contacto simétrico los emparejo a ambos como propietarios de missingno

-Felicidades es como si fueran una pareja con su hijo- bromeó el profesor

-Eh- ash se sonrojo un poco mientras tanto la palabra padres en sabrían rebotaba como eco con una ligera sensación de alegría

-Creo que se lo tomaron muy literal- sucurro Blanche al profesor – bueno supongo que por el momento es lo que podemos, hacer ash

-Si

-Sugiero que para evitar más daños innecesarios tu y Sabrina entrenen a missigno aquí, tenemos un sitio de entrenamiento especial reforzado en este edificio

-Creo que seria lo mejor ash- dijo misty

-…esta bien

-Por cierto quisiera hablar en privado contigo

-En privado

-Porque quieres estar a solas con el – pregunto misty

-Quiero hablar algo mas personal, si gustan pueden esperarlo aquí, por favor sígueme

-Esta bien supongo uqe es algo serio

El chico siguió a la mujer hacia un elevador, en cuestión de segundo sintió como subían, hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando una oficina

-Esta es mi oficina personal toma asiento

Un lugar espacioso, decoración de tonalidades azules, un toque moderno pensó, ventanas cerradas y un escritorio de cristal con una computadora

-Que es lo que quiere hablar señorita Blanche

-Solo Blanche – le aclaro – no seamos tan formales, dime ash qué opinas de este lugar

-Eh?

-Te seré directa quiero que te unas a mi equipo- informó- busco entrenadores destacables que sean la guía de las próximas generaciones, en tu desempeño han mostrado una gran habilidad que ha inspirado a jóvenes entrenadores – se cruzo de brazos mientras una pantalla desciende del techo en la mitad de la habitación reproduciendo sus batallas- tu ya eres alguien famoso en nuestro ciruculo

-Soy famoso?

-Si eres tendencia en gear( el twitter de este mundo :v) claro no siempre para bien pero la mayor parte es positivo

-Je supongo- dijo pensando en unova

-Pero aun asi tienes la suficiente influencia como para sobresalir entre el promedio

-Porque tnate necesidad de que se unas fnete a tu equipo

-Kanto- dijo- por el bien de kanto, nuestra tierra ha sufrido mucho, guerras, el equipo rocket, un sistema deficiente, quiero que el mundo vea en nosotros el espíritu del progreso y la mejora, quiero que los entrenadores digan yo puedo ha el podrá o yo lo haré a esperar que alguien lo haga y no hablo solo de ser un entrenador o no si no del progreso general

Ash comprendió a lo que se refería, muchos entrenadores se frustran al no poder ganar y recurrían a métodos más fáciles, entrenadores personales de pokemon, drogas o equipos ilegales, lo cierto es que el reconocía que en su región hace tiempo no escuchaba de un entrenador destacable, si bien no era alguien atento a las noticias, si leía en su pokédex una que otra noticia de su interés, en los últimos años unova lideraba el ranking mundial

-Asi mismo tmabien penso que regioes como unova y kalos ciertamente eran mas avnazadas tecnoligcas que la suya

-Y bien que decis como ves mis intalaciones son de alto nivel, además de apoyar alos entrenadores con patrocianadres, brindareles protección e incluso equipo

-Equipo

-Si como esto, Gideon informe de uno de los miembros de mi equipo actual

-Entendido señorita – una voz informatica con acento ingles sono- vaporeon, condición actual optima, valores normales, se recomienda alimentación en las próximas 3 horas

-Que es eso – preguto facinado

-Te presento a la ultradex- dijo sacando de su bolsillo un pokedex roja y negra parecida a la que le dieron cuando inicio en kalos pero de tamaño mas pequeño- esta programada con una lista de más de 700 especies de Pokemon, datos de la megas evolución, estadísticas de los pokémon que cargues contigo, información personal tuya obviamente, internet , reproductor, una bitácora, es aprueba de agua, resistente al calor y cuenta con una i.a propia

-¡Increíble!- sus ojos brillaban en estrellas- el futuro es ahora

-Y que lo digas

-Clemont estaría muy interesado en esto

-Quien?

-Es una amigo mio, no se preopucpe

-Ya veo, y bien que dices

-Mm no lo se

-Vamos no crees que es hora de rebonarte, solo mra a tu alrededor inclosuo el alto mando se re estrucuto

-Es cierto…por cierto quienes son los nuevos miembros, lo cierto es que me sorprendí a escuchar que Sabrina es parte de ella- dijo avergonzado

-Oh no lo sabes, permíteme- le mostró una foto de ellos

 _-"Es red, el, es el campeón"_ \- pensó al ver al de gorra roja-" _eso explica su fuerza, pero también",_ Giovanni

-Lo conoces- pregunto curiosa- es un miembro destacable, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el

-…ya veo

-Estas bien

-Dime Blanche, que opinas del equipo rocket

-Son un problema, por el momento no son mi prioridad pero creeme que el equipo valor los tiene en sus planes muy prioritariamente

-Comprendo, Blanche, aun si no acepto puedo venir aquí para entrenar a missigno

-claro- respondió tranquila- el unirte es una decisión propia no es como que te esté obligando, además el problema de missingno es grave sería negligente mi parte el engaste entrenarlo aquí solo por algo así

-Por el momento no puedo aceptar el unirme pero lo tendré en cuenta- dijo mientras se levantaba en dirección al ascensor

-Ya veo, supongo que solo puedo esperar que toees la mejor decisión para tu futuro

-Por cierto- se detuvo un momento para pensar- si yo fuera del equipo valor, le tendría cuidado a Giovanni- dijo, ash sabia que no podía simplemente sentenciar a alguien como Giovanni sin pruebas o fundamentos, debía cuidar sus palabras

-Eh- Blanche miro confundida como el chico se marchaba- ah Giovanni…

Ash bajo directo a la planta baja del edificio donde lo esperaban sus amigos

-Que paso – pregunto misty curiosa

-No mucho depsues te cueto

-Esta bien

-Señor ash- una secretaria se acerco- la señorita blanche nos pido que lo fuéramos a dejar a su casa, dijo que su familia tal vez este preocupada

-Eh, es cierto – recordó que no le aviso a su madre – es mejor que me valla

-Espera yo iré contigo…ya sabes para discutir que hacer con missingno, no para conocer tu dirección ni nada de esos jeje- dijo Sabrina

-Yo tambien ire a decir verdad creo que deberíamos ponernos al corriente – dijo misty

-Esta bien- responido alegre- pero que pasara con pikachu y los demás

-Oh ellos están bien, lo mejor es djearlos aquí para que se recuperen, no se preopcupe estna en buenas manos- a lo que ash asintió ya mas seguro

Asi el triio subio a un vehiculo privado, emprendieod el viaje hacia pueblo paleta, donde iban discutiendo las cosas que habían logrado en esos años, además de una confesión de misty cosa que puso celosa por un momento a sabrían hasta que la pelirroja aclaró que eso fue en el pasado y ahora lo veía más como un hermano que como pareja, eso la calmo un poco…por ahora para miedo de misty

-Llegando a pueblo paleta, el auto se detuvo frente a la casa de ash

-Bien nos vemos mañana- dijo ash

-Si estaré a primera hora- dijo Sabrina mostrando la masterball

-Si

-Mandale saludos a tu madre de mi parte

-Claro

El chico se despidió, mientras el auto se alejaba, entor a su casa solo para ver a su amdre

-Ya llegue

-Ash, me tenias preocupada, estas bien

-Si hehe, esta siendo costmbre mía el estar vendado últimamente

-Diem que no ahces esto todo el tiempo- pregunto su apdre

-Ya, ya dejen al chico repsira seguramente viene cansado de tanta conmocion

-Pero papá

-A decir verdad quería ir a mi cuarto un rato

-Esta bien, pero subiré a ver como estas despues- aclaro su madre

-Si

Ash subió a su habitación, quitándose su chaqueta la gorra y zapatos y se dejó caer en su cama, exhausto sintió a su pokédex vibrar en su bolsillo

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver una gran cantidad de mensajes, para su alivio sus amigos estaban bien, fue un poco preocupante ver tantos mensajes de serena y Alexa preguntando el como estaba, aunque los de serena fueron mas raros, al responder el porqué de su inactividad en Chad y sobre todo algunas videollamadas de Diantha, seguramente preocupada

Pensando recordó algo, vio su mochila y se acerco para sacar algo, el paquete que ella le dio, no lo había abierto aun, pensó que tal vez sea ella en ropa íntima posando

Sacudió la cabeza, desde cuando tenia ese tipo de pensamiento, abrió el sobre revelando que efectivamente era una foto pero no como el pensaba, era una foto de ellos dos abrazados comiendo un algodón de azúcar y cargando un peluche ponyta , ambos muy juntos además del hecho que ella iba con una bufanda, un gran sombrero, un vestido blanco y lentes para no llamar la atención

Recordó ese día, fue la primera vez que ella iba a un parque de diversiones en 5 años le comento, sonrió recordado ese dia

Se recostó en su cama, y marco su numero, al final su aventura con missingno por el momento había terminado así que se tomaría su tiempo para calmarse

Y quién sabe, tal vez mañana algo sorprendente le pasaría

* * *

cuartel del equipo mystic 11pm

blanche se encontraba frente a tres monitores

\- que sucede porque me llamas a estas horas- pregunto la morena

\- si sabes es muy tarde- dijo el rubio

\- quería discutir esto- un archivo fue cargado en ambos monitores

\- ya veo - dijo cambiando su semblante la morena

\- comprendo - afirmó el rubio al leer lo que decía

\- bien, lo dejo en sus manos- informó cruzada de brazos...

continuará

* * *

Omake 100% canon no feik

Una motivada Bonnie, esta frente a su espejo en ropa interios( ya los vi lolicones :v) mirnaodse decidia

-Ahora!- dijo decidida mientras dedenne lanzaba su ropa al aire- transformacion super genial – Bonnie atrapo en le aire su ropa mientras saltaba en su cama haciendo una pirueta( las ventajas de ser la hija de batman :v)

Sujeto una chamarra amarilla con negro, un short y una falda, con un ágil movimiento logró vestirse en una boletera, un par de guantes fueron lanzado los cuales atrapo con una mano, dio un giro para ponerselos y finalmente atrapó al gorra de ash y con estilo imitando la pose de su hermano de otra madre se puso la gorra

-Transformación completa- dijo imitando el tono de voz serio de ash y haciendo una pose semejante a la de el y sailor moon

-Nene- el pequelo rodeor slato a su hombro

-No estas emocionado dedenne- pregunto Bonnie a lo que el pequeño Pokemon hada sonrió, bajó corriendo las escaleras dirigiéndose al comedor solo para ver como Clemont emanaba una cara de depresión en contraste del aura elegante y refinada que irradiaba la rubia de ropas violetas

-Buenos días boonie- dijo la rubia

-Buenos días Astrid- contestó con modales pero sin perder ese tono "épico" según ella- preparada para nuestro viaje

-Por supuesto, oh no pastelito

-Como me metí en esto- decía Clemont, al recordar que apenas antier, esa msiam chcia se desplomo en su sofá a llorar al no hallar a ash allí

-Anímate hermano esto será muy bueno

Es cierto clemont- dijo su padre trayendo el desayuno- ya era hora que algo así pasara, si bien no es la forma tradicional ni mas normal, empezaba a creer que te interesan mas a sabes el "otro lado" y no te juzgo ni nada pero me alegra mas verte con uan chcia, solo mira ash y el como se armo su harem

-Si no es genial hermano

-Mueranse

-Vamos pastelito ya veras que hoenn es muy agradable- comentó Astrid

-Si además, tal vez y nos topemos con serena

-Si, clemon anímate,

-Ash aiuda- pensaba entre lagrimas el rubio mandole mensajes a su amigo

Continuará...

* * *

Y bien aquí el penúltimo capitulo de este pequeño arco, el próximo capítulo será el último en kanto y ya llegaremos a alola yeii :v

Como ven ahora haré pequeños omakes en ciertas ocasiones contando ciertas cosas de los personajes, donde estaban en cierto momento o que estaban haciendo o cosas que ustedes quieran saber, por ejemplo la cita de la foto

Ahora la gran pregunta es de que hablan todos en la familia meyer, que paso con astrid,por que vana a hoenn?

Y sobre todo dode esta macuin xdxd

Uan ultima cosa en el próximo hare un "tráiler" de lo que veremos en alola asi que no se lo pierdan

suena la música de los jojos, tobe continued


	16. Chapter 16

**pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **disclaimer: pokémon le pertence a game freak**

jeffersongongora: lo importante es que estas devuelta :v con tal de hacer pasar a alguien un rato alegre o entretenido soy feliz xd gracias por seguir la historia

tej41: gracias de hecho lo mire en video de youtube y unos de karimero y se me vino la idea de usarlas (así como otras cosas ) a missigno si lo he llegado a ver en otros fics pero con otro rol te recomiendo uno donde tiene una precisa activa y es pokemon reset bloodlines si tienes tiempo chequealo y gracias por comentar :D

* * *

capítulo 16 adiós kanto

Era una tranquila mañana de sábado normal en pueblo paleta como cualquier otra, los pitchi cantaban en armonía y todo era tranquilidad…a menos claro que te llamaras ash ketchum

-Humano alimentame- se quejaba una voz

-Ya te dije que te calmes missingno- replicó ash el cual se hallaba en la cocina con un delantal al capsulemon en forma de muñeco de sustitución

-¡Quiero mi desayuno! – seguía con su petición

-Ya están peleando ustedes dos de nuevo – dijo delia llegando con pikachu y su padre

-No es mi culpa que él sea tan exigente

-No lo sería si fueras más rápido

-Talvez fuera más rápido si no fueras un glotón

-El padre de Sabrina cocina mejor que tu - replicó

-Como te atreves- dijo un ofendido ash

Es curioso cómo había evolucionado la relación de ambos de querer matarse a ser como dos compañeros de habitación, aunque en tres meses cualquiera cambia su punto de vista

Lo cierto es que pese a las dificultades missingno había logrado llevarse relativamente bien con sus entrenadores, pasando tiempo con ambos y conociéndolos mas profundamente

Así como aceptar aunque de mala gana la existencia de los Pokemon, el como el capsulemon supremo debía ser cuidado con los mas altos lujos, cosa que al menos su entrenadora cumplía relativamente pero su entrenador por otro lado

-Se acabó me voy al restaurante – dijo missigno

-Pues bien vete, uno los entrnea y asi le apgan- decía un ash en tono dramático

-Sigh, missingno siéntate a esperar tu comida

-Pero

-Siéntate- demandó la mujer

-…ok – dijo cabizbajo

-Ash deja de actuar como señora de novela de unova

-Pero

-Solo termina de cocinar

Para delia la palabra normalidad ahora era una cosa totalmente escasa en su casa, desde su esposo trabajando como botarga en el restaurante hasta mr mine siendo el chef en jefe y el tener a un "Pokemon" parlante con forma de peluche ya no la perturbaba…mucho

-Ya se , que tal ash si vamos a la feria del pueblo seguramente asi se relajaran ambos

-Si se oye bien

-Excelente- dijo missigno

-Pika

Así la familia desayuno y la mdre e hijo seguidos de sus Pokemon fueron sin mucha prisa al evento

Una humilde feria en una las calles del pequeño pueblo, la gente la pasaba agradable ellos por su parte no se quedaron atrás comieron y jugaron en los juegos que había allí

-Pasen, pasen y ganen el premio mayor- grito un hombre mayor en una rifa

-Eh – delia se sintió atraída por eso – ah yo conozco ese logo es de un compañía de viajes – dijo al mujer

-Queires intertarlo- pregunto el cpasulomon enciam de ash

-Nah no creo ganar

-Cobarde

-Como me llamaste

-Hey dejen de pelear

en lo que el grupo forcejeaba mr amine se acerco pago un boleto y…

-¡Y es el premio ganador! – dijo el de la feria

-Eh! Mr Maine lo lograse

-Mr mine

-Cual es el premio - preguntó delia amablemente

-Oj es un vijae todo pago de lujo a un risort en alola

-Ah ya veo…..

-EHHHHHHH!- exclamaron alegres los 5

-Si, pueden irse hoy mismo si gustan aquí están los boletos como vera ya están reservados para toda la semana solo es cuestion de que dia quieran ir - dijo entregándoles- además si gustan puedo darles estos som- no pudo darles los sombreros al ver como una columna de polvo era formada pro la gran velocidad a la que corrían la madre y el hijo

Los ketchum sonreían de par en par, apenas llegaron a la casa los tres se pusierona a empacar

-Delia qué pasa – preguntó su padre

-Oh, nada apap nos vamos de vacaicones- dijo señalando 4 boletos

-Nos vamos de vacaciones- dijo el anciano d ela familia alegre

-Nop nosotros nos vamos ustedes se quedan

-Eh, qué quieres decir

-Digamos que es su forma de amnistía- recordó la mujer- así que solo ash, mine y yo iremos

-Pero son 4 qué harás con los otros dos dudo que mr mien cuente el es un Pokemon

-Pues sí cuenta el tercero lo regalaré – dijo con simpleza- nos iremos al atardecer para estar en aeropuerto a tiempo

-Oh si sol y arena

-Tu no iras- dijo ash

-Que, porque no soy tu responsabilidad

-Y de sabrían no puedo llevarte sin más – dijo el muchacho, el y la experta en tipo psíquico se habían vueltos cercanos en esos meses incluso le presentó a la enfermera joy en persona

-No es justo se supone que me quede con el ruko y el inútil de tu padre

-Oye – dijo ofendido el anciano

-Si

-Nooooo

Ignorando las pataletas del ser verde ash se preocupó mas por empacar que cualquier otra cosa

* * *

Mientras tanto

En una mansión privada

Una mujer tomaba el sol mientras bebía un whisky con hielo, un hombre jugaba en la piscina con un Pokemon azul y un gato disfrutaba de un masaje

-Ah la vida es buena – decía al muejr – otro trago si querida

-Si señorita- decía unarubia con una sonrisa falsa retriandose quien tenia orejas de perro y un letrero que decía patéame en la espada

-Como esta el masaje señor

-Oh si sigue así bulk

-Es buth señor

-Lo que sea solo sigue, oh si justo allí – decía el gato disfrutando del masaje

Si todo le iba bien al equipo rocket, tod gracias en aprte a cierto chcio de pueblo paleta, relajados en su pequeña amnsion personal

Nada podía arruinar ese momento sip nada….o no

-Porque te tardas tanto cassidy

-Porque ella ya no te sirve – dijo una voz

-Eh- jessy se paró para ver como delante de ella se hallaba su superior la secretaria de su jefe

-Eh qué haces aquí

-Las vacaciones se terminaron- informo – tiene una misión

-Que porque nosotros

-Sigh, porque son el equipo estrella de Giovanni-sama- dijo la mujer con resentimiento

-En serio – preguntó james bastante sorprendido

-Claro que si tonto

-Eh quiero decir e sobvio

-Se siente bien ser reconocido – opino meowth – donde tenemos que ir

-Hacia la región de aloal

-Alola donde es eso

-Es una región que no hemos explorado así que les enviaremos para recolectar nuevos Pokemon, saldrán hoy en vuelo de primera clase para no llamar la atención

-Si señora – dijeron los 4

-Me retiro empiezan a empacar cassidy blitch ustedes vienen conmigo

-Soy butch

-No me importa Marvin solo ven

Así el trio rocket se preparó para su nueva misión

* * *

Regresando pueblo paleta

Ash y delia ya estaban más que listos par irse pero antes tenían que ir hacia el rancho de oak

-Nos vemos luego papa chaito

-Adiós abuelo

-Si adiós….- una brisa recorre al solitario anciano

Así casi a la velocidad de la luz llegaron donde oak donde irrumpieron sin mas

-Hola ash

-Holatraciy – dijo rápido el chico buscando profesor – dónde está el profesor

-Eh, esta abajo

-Gracias vamos mama

-Si

Así bajaron para hallar al profesor con bulbasaur

-Profesor

-Eh que pasa ash

-bulva

-pika

-Necesito que cuide de ellos -dijo dándoles algunas pokeball

-Que porque

-Nos vamos a alola – dijo delia animada

-Eh

-Si mr Mine gana un viaje y nos iremos hoy

-Pero cómo llegará a tiempo

-Si vamos en charizard lo lograremos a tiempo el peude vovler solo aquí- aclaro el chcio

-Ya veo,a si que alola, ash chico viviste en bueno momento de hecho – el científico dejó la pokeball en un estante mientras iba con los dos a otro lugar seguido de los tres pokemon ignorando que una de ellas se abrió

-Ja ineptos como si fuera a quedarme aquí sin ir – dijo missingno viendo la maleta de delia , lo que no sabía es que cierto Pokemon de ash lo vio, había visto a su entrenador y quiso ir a saludarlo

Gible miro a missigno y lo que hacía interesado

-Gible

-eh- se sorprendió al ser localizado- Como que que hago me colare

-gible

-Ni loco me quedaré mientras ash se divierte en la playa y me deja con el vejestorio de su abuelo , que dices mandíbulas vienes también

-Gible – dijo entusiasmado y al igual que el capsulemon se metió en la maleta

Y así la dupla de Pokemon lograron ir de polizones

-Veras ash estos huevos de Pokemon necesitaba enviarlos a alola estaba pensado enviar a tracy pero ya que ban podrían hacerme el favor de hacerlo a ami primo

-Claro profesor no hay problema

-No necesitarán nada los huevos?- preguntó delia

-no estarán protegidos en sus incubadoras, pueden tomar estos permisos para poder llevar una maleta especial para evitar accidentes con ellos

-Sabe profesor también podría llevar a tracy para ayudarnos a que vayan bien- sugirió ash

-Pero no tengo un boleto es por eso en primer lugar que me preocupa como mandarlo no hay vuelos disponibles

-Eso no será problema nosotros tenemos uno extra puede venir con nosotros si gusta

-Me encantaría el chico a estado trabajando mucho últimamente unas pequeñas vacaciones no son nada

-Es enserio – dijo el chico llegando-Si puedo ir

\- claro no hay problema

-Que bien pero quien lo ayudará

-Serán tres días, estoy segura que podrá sobrevivir sin ti – dijo delia

-Necesito empacar

-Yo te ayudo – dijoa sh

-Si gracias

Así después de una hora, estaban listos y montando al charizard de ash se fueron rumbo al aeropuerto

-Cuídense – se despidió el profesor

* * *

Una horas más tarde llegaron a tiempo al aeropuerto

Descendieron cerca de la entrada ais el chico se despidió de su pokemon y procedieron a entrar

-Ven ash ayúdame con el equipaje asi podre asegurar las incubadoras

-Si – sin que ninguno de los dos sospechara, fueron seguidos por los dos pequeños Pokemon quienes por milagro lograron colarse hábilmente en su equipaje

-Bien eso será todo- dijo alistando una gran caja que mantendrá seguros los huevos

-Vamos nuestro vuelo despegar pronto

-Si

A lo lejos el tiro rocket miraba sorprendidos a ash

-Que hace el bobo aquí- pregunto jessy

-Será que también de viaje hacia alola - respondió james

-Esto es perfecto así podremos tomar a pikachu también – opino meowth

-Tienes razón chimuelo

Luego de un par de minutos todo abordaron el vuelo, que poco a poco se alejaba de kanto

* * *

Unas horas después

Ash abrir los ojos para ver a su lado a un durmiente tracy, subió la cortina de la ventana de al lado y vio desde lo alto que ya estaban por llegar

-Asi que esa es alola, me pregunto qué clase de Pokemon vivirán allí – dijo ash en voz baja emocionando – alola ash ketchum va encamino

Lo que el chico no sabía es que le reto mas grande de su vida lo esperaba allí, y cierta mujer rubia amante del yaoi seria el rival más peligroso con el que lidaria

en algún lugar de alola en una isla artificial

\- se encuentra bien señorita- preguntó una maid

-si, es solo que tuve un mal presentimiento - respondió la rubia mirando el cielo

Continuará

* * *

Finalmente llegamos a alola

además en el anime como novedad regresaran la mística y el broncas SIII

Perdón que fuera tan corto pero tuve problemas de tiempo tuve que salvar el semestre :v

Pero prometo que el siguiente será mas largo y explicativo

Como ven dos polisontes se colaron con ash xd

Como compensación por tardar tanto les dejo este pequeño tráiler sin mas que decir nos vemos

por cierto empezare a llamar a luna por su nombre ingles osea selene porque me gusta mas como suena asi :v lo explicare si en su momento tambien con sun hara lo mismo

* * *

 **Tráiler del arco alola**

* * *

Alola- dedica un entusiasta ash – este lugar es increíble tantos Pokemon y coasa nuevas ya estoy ancioso por qué aventuras me esperan aquí

* * *

Se miraba a ash y sus amigos corriendo en medio de la lluvia con expresiones serias mientras irrumpían en un gran edificio en medio del bosque

\- Ustedes no aprenden la lección verdad- dijo un hombre de pelo blanco desde lo alto viendo un monitor – les mostrare la diferencia de habilidad- sonrió mientras su Pokemon se preparaba

para los chicos tales amenazas eran vacías habían ido por ella y no se irán con las manos vacías

* * *

Se mira a ash compitiendo en una carrera acuática subidos en un sharkpedo mientras era acompañado por una chica de cabello azul con la mirada seria

\- Vamos aun podemos ganar-dijo la chica

\- Claro lo haremos juntos- dijo decidido-"arceus protégeme" – penso con miedo mientras la chica incrementaba la velocidad-"voy a morir, voy a morir"

* * *

Portales se abrían en toda alola generando caso dejando ver a una especie...de Pokemon salir de ellos y atacar a todo lo que veían desenfrenadamente

Las personas y Pokemon salina despavoridas ante las bizarras criaturas

Un ser rojo musculoso lanzaba un auto por encima de una casa dejándola en el proceso, un ser verde con grandes tubos pasa atravesando una escuela primaria mientras los niños corren en pánico, un ser blanco muy alto ataca a Pokemon salvajes con sus largas extremidades, en medio de un centro pokémon aparece un ser grande y corpulento de color negro

El ser observa a la gente del centro mientras los mira con deseo acercándose a ellos y engullendo todo lo que esta a su paso, mientras fija su objetivo en una chica rubia quien mira con terror

\- Escúchame imbécil sálvame de esa cosa y me casaré contigo lo digo enfrente de todas estas personas- dijo la rubia con el vestido rasgado

\- Que….-su cerebro reacciono- ESNORLAX VE!- grito decidido el chico de gorra verde – pateale el trasero a esa cosa y te dare todos los hamburritos que quieras

\- Snorlax- el Pokemon abrió los ojos,solo para poner su rostro muy serio poniendo una expresión digna de los jojos

Suena el tema de josuke :v

* * *

Se miraba a ash corriendo de unos bewares cuando sintió como alguien lo jalo con una cuerda enrollándose en su camisa evitando que lo alcanzaran

Ya libre de sus perseguidores, La figura soltó de golpe a ash en el suelo mirándolo detalladamente

\- Auch- dijo mientras sentía el dolor en su cara

\- Se supone que tu seras mi compañero, puff que patético eres

Ash miraba asombrado a la chica que lo salvo sorprendido por su actitud y más por su…tamaño

* * *

Se miraba a una mujer encima de una rama de árbol mirando con una sonrisa a ash entre desafiante y arrogante

\- Dime quieres ganar la liga alola- dijo sonriente – quieres dejar de ser la burla de los fans

\- Si, si quiero – dijo con una expresión emocionada

\- Entonces, YO SERE TU MAESTRA! - sentenció con una sonrisa un poco sádica mientras brillos salían de ella

* * *

Se observa a ash y lilie abrazados soltando lagrimas saliendo de una sala de cine

\- Porque la vida es tan triste- decía entre mocos y lágrimas la rubia

\- No lo se- dijo todavía más lloroso el chico abrazándola mas llamando la atención de las personas que los mirbana como uno raros – que mas quieres de nosotros- grito al cielo

* * *

Se miraba a ash y sófocles en una…pijamada? Viendo un programa en un monitor

\- NOO, maestro chin porque- repitieron en coro mientras miraban el programa que dejaba ver a un anciano desangrándose en el suelo

\- Ahora quien construirá el hospital de niños sin dedos- decía entre lágrimas ash

\- Mas importante como derrotaran a dartz y su spin xtreme leviatan- opino el gordito

* * *

Se miraba a malow con una mirada decida

\- Llegó la hora demostremos una ves mas nuestro poder, ¡ESTE ES NUESTRO MOVIMIENTO Z florantis!- grito con pasión a su oponente mientras la mantis asintió mienrras se lanzaba al combate contra el machamp enfrente suyo

\- adelante cabeza de lechuga- gritó un hombre corpulento

* * *

Se miraba a serena con greninja a lado acompañado de otras chicas caminando entre las tiendas

\- Este lugar es muy bonito no crees dawn -dijo alegre

\- Así es hay muchas tiendas, que bien que pudimos descansar dijo alegre

\- Así es, ese vuelo fue muy cansado y mañana será muy atareado- dijo el peliverde- por lo menos vale la pena este lugar, aqui podran descansar después de las rondas del gran festival muy augustas

\- Claro deben cuidarse bien- dijo la campeona de kalos

\- Escuche que aquí hay muy buenas batallas con unos ataques muy locos tal vez deberíamos ver una – dijo may

\- Sabes suensas como ash- dijo dawn

\- Tu crees- dijo rascándose la nuca a lo que las demás asintieron

* * *

Una explosión resuena en el edificio derribando unas torres que caían en la ciudad pero sobretodo la gran torre azul

\- Quien haya eso esto lo pagara – dijo furiosa ayudando a sus compañeros a escapar - lo juro con mi vida- decía con lágrimas

* * *

Ash , kiawe, malow y gladion corrían a toda prisa hacia la fundación aether cuando…

BOOOM

Los entrenadores vieron como un cristal se rompía de donde se originó el ruido de la explosión dejando ver como una persona de apariencia femenina era expulsada al vacío herida

\- No puede ser esa es…blache- dijo gladion alarmado al ver a la peliblanca caer

* * *

Se miraba a blaizenmask mirando unos monitores que reflejaban un abdomen marcado

-irás a la guerra con ese papu- dijo el robot de su hijo

-ese desgraciado trajo una guerra a nosotros – dijo serio

-si, pero mira sus abdominales, son inhumanos- decía le robot

* * *

Se miraba una fiesta en la academia Pokemon, muchos padres e invitados de gala celebrando por la gran victoria

\- No le parece hipócrita que sentencie a un hombre honrado como royal mask que intenta hacer un cambio positivo trabajando con la ley y no sobre ella cuando ustedes tienen a un loco saltando en sus tejados y lo celebran como un héroe – dijo el profesor – en mis tiempos a ese clase de sujetos les llamábamos vigilantes

\- Tal vez sea el kalosiano en mi, pero su héroe honrado no es mas que un irresponsable que no hace nada mas que presumir su fiico - dijo meyer

\- Al menos el hombre respeta y actúa en la ley en vez de actuar como un criminal disfrazado de héroe que golpea a los malhechores y los sentencia como juez y jurado

Ambos se miraban desafiantes cuando

\- Ah, profesor kukui, señor meyer- dijo presentándolos ash- señor meyer profesor kukui- dijo mientras les daba una palmada a ambos- Ash ketchum uniendo gente me gusta

* * *

Se ve a ash cayendo en el techo de una cábaña en la ciudad

-Todo el mundo corra se acerca una manada de bewares adorables con ganas de abrazar- aviso incorporándose

-Que tan adorables - pregunto alguien pasando

-Mucho incluso me dieron ganas de abrazarlo por horas

-...TODOS CORRAN POR SU VIDA -grito alarmado mientras todos huían

-Anarquía

* * *

Una explosión es evitada y Ambos héroes se miraban asombrados al ver a la chica en mallas llegar deteniendo el ataque

\- Viene contigo – preguntó royal

\- Pensé que venía contigo- contestó blaziken mask mientras ambos miraban a la mujer

\- yo vengo sola pinches machistas- dijo la mujer

* * *

Se miraba a la madre de ash, serie con el rostro un poco enojado mientras su padre derramaba un par de lágrimas

\- Ash tu abuela, mi madre…está viva

-eh

* * *

Sorprendida la chica vio a su contraparte madura y mucho mas desarrollada que ella

\- Yo soy tu- le dijo con tono monocorde

\- Que!?

\- eso no me lo esperaba- comento ash

* * *

Pikachu salía disparado seguido de una gran cantidad de rayos

\- Este es nuestro poder pikachu, DEMOSTREMOS **TODO NUESTRO POTENCIAl** \- gritaba ash con un aura amarilla en su cuerpo mientras pikachu aumentaba su poder resplandeciendo mas que las mismas estrellas del firmamento

Todo esto y más en alola...

No se lo pierdan


	17. Chapter 17

**pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **Disclaimer: pokémon no me pertenece si no a game freak**

MegaChari45 **me hace feliz eso, significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo xd**

DarkTemplar28 se te extrañaba hermano por estos lares, y gracias por tu preocupación afortunadamente nada malo paso aquí, ,me da mucho gusto que te gustara el capitulo, espera que lleguemos a cierto capítulo que involucra un equipo entero de pokemon gordos y veras lo bizarro que será acertaste en tus predicciones xd ( eres un brujo :v)

Lector Luigi : ahora si se viene lo bueno xd

tej41: al contrario gracias a ti por seguir la historia, y me alegra que te halla gustado el fic

* * *

cap 17 Alola el inicio de una nueva aventura

El sol iluminaba su escultural cuerpo mientras bebía relajada, Delia miraba ocasionalmente a los hombres los cuales solo podían babear ante su presencia, la mujer aunque no lo aparentaba disfrutaba el tentar a los hombres la hacía sentirse como en sus mejores años de Juventud

Tracy por su parte disfrutaba su masaje lejos de las multitudes el solo quería tener un tiempo para si mismo, no era tan energético como ash o tan seductor como delia asi que se conformaba con el simple hecho de descansar cómodamente

Hablando de ash, el por su lado a diferencia de sus dos acompañantes rebosaba de energía, tantos nuevos Pokemon que desconocía tanto el y pikachu disfrutaban todo lo que podían gible corría a su lado en la playa mientras traía a missigno en su cabeza

Aun recordaba el incidente del aeropuerto al encontrar a esos dos de polizones, al final tuvo que resignarse y dejarlos, a decir verdad fuera de la discusión inicial ahora la estaban pasando bien incluso sus peleas con el capsulemon habían disminuido hasta ser casi nulas

Nada podía arruinar el dia perfecto para ash ketchum y compañía

* * *

Seria bueno decir lo mismo de cierta chica rubia al otro lado de la isla

Lilie caminaba con la mirada decidida, ese sería el día, definitivamente seria el dia, finalmente superaría su miedo…o eso pretendía, incluso había decidido irse caminando a la escuela para prepararse mentalmente nada podía salir mal nada (pobre ingenua :v)

Se repetía a si misma que se convertiría en una excepcional entrenadora partir de ese día, aunque claro el hecho de no contar con ningún Pokemon, tenerles un miedo total y no haber batallado en su vida eran obstáculos que tendría que superar

Escucho algo de los arbustos cerca de ella, era, era un charjabug que pasó cerca de ella rosando su pierna dejándola por un momento como un bloque de hielo

El Pokemon se giro a verla solo para casi quedar sordo ante la conmoción y reacción de la chcia la cual dio un grito que sonó en toda la isla probablemente solo apra huir a gran velocidad dejando una cortina de humo y una gota en el Pokemon insecto

* * *

Mientras tanto

Ash detuvo su carrera ligeramente al oír algo

-Porque te detienes- preguntó missigno

-Creí escuchar algo como un grito muy agudo – dijo viendo a todos lados y descuidadamente pisando la cola de un Pokemon gato que se hallaba durmiendo en la playa- eh, lo siento no te vi- se disculpó arrodillándose

-Nya- gruño enojado el Pokemon de fuego escupiendo ascuas en la cara para dolor del chico

-Jajajajaja – se rió el capsulemon para disgusto de su entrenador, por su parte el Pokemon simplemente se fue con el semblante fastidiado al haber sida interrumpida su siesta

Curiosamente el Pokemon dragón vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención

-Gible( miren) – dijo señalando al muelle

-Eh eso es- ash miro como varios turistas lo intentaban y se emocionó – vamos

-Pika

-Si

Lso 4 llegaron para ve como un grupo de sharkpedos con montras eran la sensación para muchos, animadamente ahs rento uno y los 4 subieron en el Pokemon tiburón torpedo

Ciertamente era algo muy diferente a montar a sus tauros, la montura era mucho mas cómoda y dinámica para maniobrar que las que tenía el profesor oak, era muy diferente

Animosamente lso 4 se divertían buceando, asi mismo shrkpedo se ayaba sumanemte contento ahcia tiempo que no se topaba con un humano tan animado por lo general los adultos no se arriesgaban tanto y los niños o tienen miedo y no lo montaban o lo hacían de forma lenta ,era divertido ir a gran velocidad y que el pasajero no se quejara incluso le agregaba adrenalina el hecho que el chico cargara un tipo eléctrico

Ash observaba la singularidad de los diferentes Pokemon, cada uno mas llamativo que el otro, tan singulares, tan únicos, en esas bellas aguas cristalinas que podían dejar ver tales paisajes con tales maravillas ash comprendía porque a misty le gustaba tanto el tipo agua

Alejada de la diversión del chico, una chica peliazul pasaba su propia diversión a su ritmo, cualquiera que la viera podría confundirla con una niña pequeña siendo que con sus ya 16 años casi 17 no aparentaba dicha edad

A lana ya no le importaba esas cosas, ella era feliz con su vida, aunque no le molestaría el tener a alguien que apreciara tanto como ella la pesca, pero ciertamente reconocía que su Hobby era poco emocionante para la persona promedio, suspiro mientras veía a popplio jugar con sus burbujas y noto algo que la deprimió levemente… su lapras se había quedado dormido

Resoplo fastidiada, hoy no era su dia mas emocionante, miró su reloj y sonrió al menos en la escuela seguramente tendría un dia mas emocionante pero lo que no esperaba era cierto ruido de un…torpedo?

De la nada y de manera ruidosa asustando a popplio, despertando a lapras y sorprendiendo a ella misma salió del mar disparado un sharkpedo con un chico y dos Pokemon que no conocía saltando por sobre lapras con una gran sonrisa y cuál cámara lenta ella vio como el chico intentaba hacer una pirueta, una muy mala y simple pero el intento era lo que contaba

De manera ruidosa impacto en el agua, salpicando de agua a la chica, ash sornio meintras sharkpedo se detenia y sonreía satisfecho, noto a la chica empalada en el lapras

-Lo siento- dijo al verla- no pensé que había alguien más realmente lo siento – dijo con una sonrisa pero disculpándose sinceramente, los otros 3 pokémon también se disculparon menos missingno no porque no lo sintiera sino porque aprendió a no llamar la atención

-No hay problema- dijo sin enojo, el chico asintió mientras se sumergía nuevamente para bucear

Lana observo como se perdía entre la profundidades, ella nunca había visto a alguien usar las poké monturas así, claro a nadie más que ella misma, tal vez ese dia no seria tan aburrido como creía, regreso a popplio y zarpó al muelle para ir a la escuela

Ash por su parte hacía lo mismo pero no sin antes seguir dando una que otra vuelta y pirueta

* * *

Regresando con la rubia

El improvisado escape a lillie le costó ir en dirección contraria a la de la escuela ahora se hallaba incluso mas lejos que de su propia casa ahora llegaría tarde a la escuela

Ahora tendría que apresurarse para llegar a tiempo, sin duda su plan no estaba saliendo como ella lo planeo ahora tendría que afrontar el llegar tarde por primera vez en su vida, desde su punto de vista su hermano se avergonzaría de ella

No, no podía simplemente rendirse, tomó impulso y aumentó la velocidad de su corrida llegaría a tiempo, ella lo lograría

* * *

Mientras tanto

Ash volvia al hotel después de su peculiar carrera, su madre se hallaba en una de las sillas tomando el sol al lado mr mine durmiendo y en la piscina un animado tracy jugando voleibol

-Mama

-Oh, ash que bien que ya llegas ya vendría siendo hora de ir a la escuela Pokemon

-¿Escuela Pokemon?

-Oh, es allí adonde iremons a dejar los huevos

-Ya veo

-Que es ese lugar- pregunto missigno intrigado

-Es supuestamente la academia Pokemon mas prestigiosa a nivel mundial – dijo delia

-Increíble debe ser un lugar muy genial – dijo ash

-Bien vamos a cambiarnos llama a tracy – dijo la mujer retirándose con un adormilado mr mine

-Hey tracy es hora de irnos

-Eh, a claro

Así un rato después iban camino a la susodicha institución en un carruaje jalado por tauros , ash iba alegre como un niño en una dulcería viendo a cada nuevo Pokemon

-Un momento – detuvo delia al condctor

-Paso algo señorita – preguntó cortésmente

-Esa clase de fruta nunca había visto unas asi

-Eso se debe a que en alola hay toda clase de frutas, vallas, carnes y vegetales que no se encuatran en otras partes del mundo – alcaro tracy

-Esta muy bien informado señor – elogio

-Ya veo siendo asi no tnedre otra orpotundiad de consefgiurlas no les moelstas que nos desviemos un pcoo verdad

-No adelante, a decir verdad yo también quisiera comprar algo – dijo tracy

-Bueno por mi no hay problema- dijo ameno el conductor

Así ambos se bajaron a hacer compras, ash por su parte miro a los Pokemon de la zona con sus amigos

Gible se sintió intrigado por un Pokemon muy peculiar, intentó saludarlo pero este solo le lanzo un disparo de seda y mordió al Pokemon tiburon para enojo de este quien intento atacar, más el insecto huyó por tierra

Gible enojado lo siguió por el bosque derribando una señal de advertencia

-Olle mandíbulas se esta yendo- dijo missigno

-Eh, espera gible- dijo siguiéndolo junto a pikachu

El Pokemon dragón se hallaba en un sendero confuso buscando señales de su agresor

-No debes irte así- dijo ash regañandolo

-Gible- dijo disculpándose

-Si ya lo se no fue tu intención descuida

-Hey que es eso – dijo missingno señalado como una arbustos se movían dejando salir a un Pokemon muy curioso

-Oh pero que lindo- dijo ash, el Pokemon le recordó a una versión mas regordeta de teddiursa

El Pokemon chilló al ver al humano y corrió a paso lento como si quisiera dar un abrazo, algo que el y sus Pokemon interpretan de buena forma, casi y por instinto extendió los brazos pero…

Pikachu fue el primero en notar el árbol que estorbaba al oso, solo para en microsegundos ver como las garras del ser rosa destrozaban astilla por astilla el tronco del árbol, no tardaron en reaccionar los otros tres y solo tuvieron un pensamiento en común " vámonos alv we :v"

* * *

Al otro lado del bosque

Lillie sonreía para si misma tal vez estaba sudada y sus pies le dolían pero estaba a tiempo, estaba a tiempo , lo lograría, su historial perfecto se quedaría asi

Dedico un agradecimiento para sí misma, a pesar del contratiempo ella lograría su meta ese día

Nada podía salir mal….

Estaba cerca, solo tenía que doblar en la esquina y ya podría llegar a la zona trasera de la escuela o eso pensó hasta que

Un gran ruido la detuvo y vio como los arboles emepzaban a moverse, se quedo ida asombrada un momento hasta que escucho…gritos

-Cuidado!- la rubia vio como de los árboles salió un chico parecía de su edad, gorra roja y camisa a rayas tenia un pikachu, un gible y un raro peluche en su cabeza…y se dirigía hacia ella- corre- advirtió

La chica no lo entendio hasta que fue demasiado tarde un bewaere perseguia al chico, intento advertile que el oso lo dejaría si salia del bosque, pero no contaba con algo

No solo era el chico quien escapaba del oso si no otros Pokemon insecto quienes huían de la destrucción pokemon rosa, y por el movimiento del oso uno de ellos cayo en su cara….

-AHHHH – grito histérica corrió e inevitablemente estrellándose con el chico de gorra, ambos cayeron por el impacto sobándose cada uno las narices y retorciéndose en el suelo

Hasta que el bewear los alcanzo

Lillie reaccionó a tiempo y corrió lo mas que podía, a sus espaldas el chico se recuperó seguido de su Pokemon

-Sígueme- le dijo

-Eh, estas segura

-Si, no nos seguirá si entramos allí – dijo al ver el edificio

Entraron tan rápido que no notaron que el oso ya había dejado de seguirlos, ambos tenían la adrenalina al limite que no notaron en que momento entraron a la pista de carreras mientras tres tauros se acercaban hacia ellos

Lilie lo noto pero sus piernas no le respondian, acaso era el miedo, el cansancio, por un momento el tiempo se ralentizó para ella subconscientemente ya lo había aceptado eso tauros la aplastarian, otra vez demostraba lo débil que era…

No supo, no lo capto si no segundos después, su cerebro volvió a reaccionar, se hallaba en los brazos del chico de gorra cargada como una princesa, el no habia titubiado ni un segundo, ash corrió al instante como si un rayo se tratase y la aparto del camino antes que ambos fueran chocados por los Pokemon toro

Los tres chicos que estaban encima de los tauros se detuvieron preocupados

-Lillie, lo siento mucho- dijo una morena de cabellos verde- oh dios te lastimastes- pregunto preocupada

-El de gorra estas bien- pregunto sophocles

-Estoy bien

-Yo también…ya puede bajarme- dijo con un ligero sonrojo

-A claro disculpa

-Lo siento mucho salieron de la nada- dijo mallow

-Eh no te culpes en cierta forma es mi culpa, y se lo dificil que es que un tauros se detenga cuando esta en carrera

-Aún así debimos reaccionar a tiempo

-Hey descuida ya lo dije no hay problema

-Eh tu eres- dijo lana reconociéndolo finalmente

-Oh eres la de la mañana

-Lo conoces lana- pregunto curioso sophocles

-No exactamente- dijo ash

-Hey tu rodilla- dijo cris al ver como esta sangraba un poco

-Pika

-Gible

-Oh no sangre- dijo missingno

-Esa cosa hablo!- dijo mallow

-Oh el es un Pokemon peculiar- aclaro ash- no te preocupes por la rodilla solo es un rasguño- soy ash por cierto

-Soy Mallow, el es sophocles

-Un placer

-Ella es lana

-Hola

-Y ya conociste a lilie

-Aun asi es mi culpa- dijo lilie

-Eh, no no te heches la culpa es culpa mia por entrar al bsoque asi

-Entraste al bosque- preguntó lana

-Entro en la zona del bewaere- alcaro lilie

-Ya veo seguro eres nuevo aquí- dijo sophocles

-Si lo que pasa es que me dirigía a la escuela Pokemon pero este chico se desvió un poco – dijo señalando al Pokemon tiburon

-A ya veo eres un nuevo estudiante incluso traes dos pokémon raros contigo - dijo Mallow al no reconocer ni al ser verde ni al tiburón

-Eh

-Pues que suerte llegaste al lugar correcto – dijo sophocles animado

-Esta es la escuela Pokemon- contempló el lugar- es enorme

-Claro es la más prestigiosa de la región

-Ya veo

-Ven vamos a curarte esa rodilla- dijo animada malow- después de todo eres uno de nosotros ahora

-Eh pero yo

-No déjame compensarlo- dijo lillie preocupado – no me sentiría bien conmigo misma hasta verificar que estes sanado

-Eh pero

-Vamos no mordemos- dijo animada la peliverde

-Pika- el ratón se acercó a la rubia paralizando al acto

-Eh, no puedes tocar a los pokémon eléctrico

-Mas bien a los pokémon en general- aclaro lana

-Si puedo…en teoría

-Lillie les tiene miedo a los Pokemon ella esta aquí para poder superarlo

-Y lo haré- dijo decidía – algún día

-Ya veo, al tener esa pasión estoy seguro que lo lograras- elogio ash

-Gracias

-Bien está decidido ahor vamos mi rubia y tu ven- dijo arrastrándolo la morena

-Nosotros guardaremos a los tauros- aclaro el experto en tipo eléctricos

-Si no se preocupen lleven a ash a la enfermeira- dijo lana

-Claro después lo llevaremos con el director

-Pero

-Ven vamos! – dijo emocionada

Ash ha llegado a la escuela Pokemon y al mismo tiempo su madre y amigo llegaban a la parte del frente de la escuela , que saldrá de este malentendido, su primer encuentro con la rubia será coincidencia o destino esta historia continuará

* * *

Mientras tanto

Cerca de allí tres chicos corrían, uno con una actitud despreocupada, otro con una tostada y medio dormido y la última con notoria preocupación

-Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde- dijo la pelinegra

-Vamos selene tomemos una malasada tranquilos el profesor no se molestara así llegamos una hora tarde- dijo un peliverde

-Tengo sueño – aclaró el otro pelinegro

-Porque me molesto en ir por ustedes- dijo entre lágrimas ante la actitud de sus amigos

Continuará

* * *

Bueno ash finalmente llega a alola, si bien la introducción a esta aventura pareciera corta, es porque el próximo capítulo sera largo y las cosas cambiaran mas drasticamente, digamos que el primer dia de ash será uno movido tanto para el como para cierta rubia amante de los bolsos

se que dije que este seria mas largo pero la mitad de este capítulo entonaba mejor con el próximo capítulo

El próximo capítulo será más movido en varios aspectos y tendremos varias perspectivas

Al mismo tiempo la escuela Pokemon digamos que no será exactamente igual en ciertas cosas, además de que aclarare cosas como lo son el tema de matrículas y esas cosas, cómo es que una institución tan grande y lujosa se sostiene, los requisitos para entrar y el cómo lo lograra ash

Ahora con los compas de ahs digamos que aquí serán más habilidosos y tendrán un motivo por el cual son un grupo tan pequeño ya lo verán cuando lo lean y además ash no será un novato en su clase para justificar el porqué kukui le dará la Rotomdex a el

no haré los chiste del director oak porque son bien pinches difíciles de hacer :v

En el próximo capitulo tambien veremos la aparición de tapu koko y el equipo skull

Sin mas me despido con un abrazo psicológico :v


	18. Chapter 18

**pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **disclaimer: pokémon no es mío sino de game freak**

tej41: gracias ya habra capitulos mas largos no te preocupes

El Sawa: la pinche inmortalidad xd, no sera tan exagerado el harem xd pero si habrá buenas escenas de las milfs

* * *

capitulo 18 escuela Pokemon soy ash ketchum

Isla akala

Horas antes

Amanecía en una granja, los miembros de la familia se despertaban para iniciar sus labores o al menos la mayoría

Uno de ellos, el hijo mayor ya hacía mucho tiempo que se había despertado y sobrevolaba el mar en su charizard, para kiawe era un día normal en su rutina, levantarse temprano hace las entregas y luego ir a la escuela, en sus hombros recaían una gran responsabilidad

Mas siendo el mejor entrenador de la escuela en lo que a combates se refiere su pulsera lo denotaba, aunque a veces quisiera tener un reto desde que mallow se apartó de las batallas ya no tenía con quien combatir seriamente más que con los pelmazos del equipo skull

Pero quien sabe tal vez ese día pasaría algo interesante

* * *

Time skip tiempo presente

Ash caminaba siendo jalado por las dos chicas hacia la enfermería, iba a replicar que realmente no era un estudiante cuando

-Wow! - con asombro vio una gran cantidad de esqueletos de diferentes Pokemon prehistóricos – creí que era una escuela no un museo – dijo impresionado para su asombro sus tres Pokemon se mantenía callados

-Así es, esto es parte de las lecciones de los de kínder – aclaro lillie

-Los de kínder- exclamo con asombro

-Si la escuela es muy exigente en sus enseñanzas procura que desde pequeños sepan cosas esenciales - dijo mallow

-Ya veo

-Bien la enfermería es por aquí – dijo lillie

-Pero

-Vamos

Enfermería

Los tres chicos entraron en el salón y para sorpresa de ash era uno bastante amplio y con 7 camas y muy buenas condiciones más que enfermería parecía una sala de hospital pequeña

-¡Esto es la enfermería!

-Es impresionante verdad- dijo mallow

-Señorita shizuka necesitamos su ayuda – dijo lillie llamando a alguien, detrás de una de las cortinas de las camas salió una mujer rubia con grandes proporciones delanteras que dejaron impresionados y exaltados tanto a ash como A sus Pokemon

-Eh, pero si es la pequeña lillie que pudo hacer por ti – pregunto

-Nuestro amigo se lastimo – dijo señalando la rodilla que seguía sangrando

-No puede ser, como sucedió esto

-Unos tauros lo arrollaron misteriosamente – dijo mallow rápidamente

-Si "misteriosamente" – opino missigno

-Quien dijo eso – pregunto la enfermera

-Fui yo el gran missigno el capsulemon supremo

-Niñas que les he dicho de drogar Pokemon

-Eso solo paso una vez y fue un accidente – dijo mallow – y no esta drogado solo es de otra región ash viene de kanto

-Ya veo eres nuevo pro eso no te reconocí

-Eh, no vera

-Si eso lo explica todo vamos a tratar la rodilla- dijo la enfermera interrumpiéndolo y tratando la herida – solo será un momento, sabes últimamente solo chicos vienen aquí, aunque curiosamente no muchas chicas vienen especialmente lillie y lana – dijo calmadamente

-Me pregunto porque será

-Yo ya me hago la idea – dijo missgno al ver cierta anatomía de la rubia y compararla con a la otra rubia para tristeza de ella

-No te preocupas lillie ya crecerás junto con la pequeña lana

-Ya Tenemos casi 17 – dijo con lagrimas

-Ya,ya- dijo arrastrándola para chocar con sus pechos y asfixiarla en un abrazo de consuelo

-Jeje, mejor nos vamos ya alguien debe enseñarle la escuela a ash- dijo mallow liberando a lillie y tomando de la mano a ash

-Eh, si gracias por todo

-Pika

-Cuando gusten

-Así el grupo se retiro

-Perdón por eso- dijo ash

-No, descuida ella siempre es así- dijo lilie

-Pero ahora lo importante el mostrarte la escuela

-Pero yo

-Vamos- nuevamente fue arrastrado contra su voluntad e interrumpido

-Primero lo primero – dijo lillie – la escuela fue fundada hace 28 años por Shigeru Miyamoto – dijo mostrando un cuadro con el fundador y un raro persian con cara de doraemon pensó ash

-Valla eso es impresionante

-Así es desde entonces está a sido la escuela mejor llevada a nivel regional

-Wow

-En sus primeros 28 años la escuela era muy elitista y solo permitía educación a los que consideraba lo mejor de lo mejor pero todo cambio cuando nuestro actual director se hizo cargo y dijo que la educación es un derecho de todos y que limitarlos era una estupidez, fueron muchos años de lucha para lograr lo que es hoy en día la escuela además de proporcionar becas a entrenadores destacables

-Increíble

-Si la parte más difícil fue el gobierno, quienes quieran los mejores entrenadores, al final se decidió que la escuela tendría acceso al público con educación gratis equitativamente, esto debido a que tanto la región como los ex alumnos donan grandes cantidades de dinero cada año, aun así la condición del gobierno es que se tendría una sección "elite" de entrenadores prometedores o espaciales para asegurar que recibirán lo mejor de lo mejor entre lo mejor los de esa clase estan destinados a ser los entrenadores mas excepcionales en sus areas

-Pero no te dejes engañar esos son solo título que al final no sirven para nada -dijo mallow – no es como si los de la clase especial sean creídos o algo así por el contrario son amables y respetados por todos

-Y son fuertes- pregunto

-Pues si pero no están en esa clase por ser fuertes si no por otras cualidades

-Ya veo, ya quiero conocerlos- dijo ash muy interesados, ambas chicas se vieron y rieron por debajo mientras seguían dando el tur

-Hasta que

-Alola chicas – saludo un hombre con bata y gorra

-Alola- exclamaron ambas

-A-alola- dijo ash

-Eh, pero es alguien nuevo como te llamas

-Ash él es el profesor kukui el da clases aquí- dijo mallow

-Así que ash, mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío

-Que hacen a estas horas, por lo general estarían practicando con los tauros

-Llevamos a ash con el director – dijo mallow – es nuevo así que no sabe su clase

-¿Nuevo ingreso? - pregunto extrañado no recordaba algo como eso, pero las dos chicas continuaron arrastrando al chico – interesante- dijo para sí mismo más viendo a los peculiares Pokemon que traía consigo

-Así las chicas llegaron a la dirección

-Ash ya no hallaba como explicar que él no era estudiante siempre que intentaba decirlo alguien lo interrumpía o él se distraía

-Así los tres iban a entrar cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una señora joven con el director

-Eh mama

-Ash que sorpresa pensé que te había perdido en el pueblo

-Hola ash- saludo Tracy

-Qué hace aquí

-Es a él a quien le entregaremos los huevos

-¿Huevos? – confundidas ambas chicas no comprendían

-Quienes son ellas

-Eh, pero si son lillie y mallow que sorpresa

-Director- dijeron ambas

Un par de minutos después, varias malas bromas y unas aclaraciones

¡Lo sentimos! - se disculparon ambas con ash

-No deben disculparse no hicieron nada malo – dijo ash

-Pero

-Nada de peros si – dijo sonriendoles

-Ese es el espíritu – opino el director

-Ahora que lo veo usted es idéntico al profesor – opino missgino

-Gible

-Pika

-Haha no te creas todos saben que yo soy el guapo de la familia- dijo sonriendo

a los presentes les salió una gota de pena

-Y dime ash que has estado haciendo – pregutno oak

-Eh está recorriendo la escuela con ellas – dijo emocionado

-Y qué opinas

-¡Es fantástica! – exclamo con energía, esto sorprendió a delia y alegro internamente al director – las clases, el museo la enfermería

-Especialmente eso – dijo missigno

-Y lillie y mallow son muy geniales – dijo alagándolas

-En serio lo somos- pregunto lillie

-Claro que lo son – respondió sincero

El director iba a comentar algo cuando una explosión sonó en las afueras

-Que fue eso – pregunto delia

-Vino de afuera- respondió ash corriendo hacia afuera seguido Del resto

Por unos de los balcones miraron lo que pasaba

* * *

Afuera minutos antes

El trío de estudiantes de selene, tilio y sun llegaban pro fin a la entrada de la escuela

-P-por fin – dijo la chica cansada

-Perdimos el primer tiempo mira ya están en afuera

-Y eso es culpa tuya – dijo – te dije que no te desvelaras

-Vamos, vamos, clámense tomemos malasadas

-Las malasadas no nos ayudaran es la tercera vez que llegamos tarde

-Vamos a un llegamos a tiempo para el resto del dia

-Supongo que algo es algo

-Los tres chicos iban a continuar, pero una bola sombra se estrelló frente a ellos

-Pero que

-Valla, valla por fin los alcanzamos

-Que diablos – selene vio como tres miembros del equipo skull se acercaban muy enojados y es que se miraban manchados con algo

-Que quieren- dijo elio

-¡Venganza! - dijo líder- ustedes pelmazos nos derramaron esta porquería cuando corrían hacia aquí

-Eh en qué momento

-Tal vez fue …

Flashback

Los tres chicos corrían apresurados, pero tilio por alguna razón era el ultimo

-Porque vas tan atrás se supone que tú eres más rápido que nosotros – dijo elio aun adormilado

-….tal vez sean las 30 malasadas de mi bolsillo

-Llevas 30 malasadas en tu bolsillo cómo es eso posible- replico la chica

-De la misma manera que ustedes los de kanto meten bicicletas en sus mochilas- aguemento

-…tuche ...

-Solo bótalos

-Que, estás loco

-¡Solo hazlo! - replico la chica

-Con tristeza en su alma lanzo las malasadas por un peñasco sin saber que allí estaban los tres miembros del equipo skull

Fin del flashback

-Oye esta bien lo sentimos mira podemos arreglar est…- selene no pudo continuar su disculpa al ser abofeteada pro el líder de ellos para sorpresa de incluso sus compañeros

-Selene! – gritaron los otros dos

-Hermano no crees que te pasaste- dijo el que estaba a su lado

-No, cierra la boca y déjame encargarme de esto

-Imbecil- replcio tilio

-Lo mismo digo niño ahora vera- dijo sacnado su pokebola cuando

-Lanzallamas

-Los tres miembros del equipo skull retrocedieron ante la llamarada de fuego que protegio a los tres chichos

-Están bien – pregunto el moreno

-Senpai- dijo tilio

-Kiawe

-Kiawe-san

-No me improta si los derramaron de excremento ellos ya se disuclparon largenze o se las verán conmigo

-Tu..

-Yo, váyanse este lugar es para los que quieren aprender no para sujetos que se limitan robar lo que no pueden ganar

-Insinuas que no podríamos ganarte

-Insinuar? Es una afirmación

-Preparence

-Desde lo alto de la escual

-Hey eso es injusto – dijo ash al ver la situación

-Descuida kiawe puede con ellos- aclaro mallow

-Quiene son ellos

-Son el equipo skull- dijo kukui llegando

-Equipo skull

-Si son una pandilla de por aquí pero estoy seguro que kiawe puede solo

-…

-Ash deberías escucharlos- opino tracy

-Lo siento..

-Eh lo sientes porque- pregunto el director interesado

-Por esto – dijo mientras se lanzaba desde esa altura sorprendiendo y asustando a los presentes

-Que haces estas loco – dijo lillie al ver como el chico aterrizó mas o menos seguro en el piso

-No puedo quedarme viendo cuando alguien tiene una inusta y mas contra sujetos asi

-Ash…

-Je ais es ash, el siempre a sido así incluso si fuera un batallón entero se lanzaría – dijo tracy

-Si el asi- dijo orgullosa su madre

Por su parte tnato kukui como oak observaban muy itneresados el resultado

Ash corrió al lado de kiawe quien se sorpedio ante el acto del descnocdio por su lado selene se sorprendio aun mas al reconcer a ash

-Quien eres

-Eso no importa te ayudare

-No e spor ofender pero no lo necesito

-No imprta – dijo decidido

-Je, si slaes lastiamdo no me culpes

-Porque lo haría

-Ja pareces alguien divertido

-No me imprta quien venga lo apalstaremso

-Bien

-Ve pikachu

-Tortunator

-Ve garbodor

-Ve raticate- dijo la chica y el otro sujeto mostrando a dos raticates negros y gordos

Desde e bosque en un claro un Pokemon se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia la escuela, algo lo llamaba , algo en el aire le atraía a ese lugar era como si su propio elemento le avisara que algo pasaría

los pokémon se lanzaron al combate y para sorpresa de todos el pikachu de ash salio disparado cual relámpago haciendo ver la resto como tortugas en comparación

\- _que velocidad-_ pensó keawe- " _es casi irreal"_

 _"no, no puede ser que es esa cosa nada puede ser tan rápido"_

\- cola de hierro - antes de hacer algo pikachu ya habai golpeando a amabos raticates en la cara para asombro de sus entrenadores

\- lanzallamas- ordenó kaiwe

la tortuga embistió al pokemon basura para posteriormente lanzar la llamara de fuego a quemarropa

\- pikachu elevate e impactrueno

\- garbord bola sombara

pikachu salto y solto su potente rayo el cual aniquilo la bola sombra como si fuera de papel impactando al pokemon

\- " _si, es tal como esperaba el puede ser de gran ayuda"_ \- pensaba samuel oak

-Incrieble ash lucha al mismo nivel de kiawe – dijo lillie

-Si es asombroso- opino mallow

-Debe serlo el quedo en segundo lugar en la liga kalos- informo oak

-Que! – exclamaron ambas

-Si, además ha enfrentado pokemon legendarios

-No puede ser

-Si ese pikachu de allí empato con un latios

-Cómo sabe eso director

-Digamos que ash no a pasado desapercibido, de hecho ya es mas que obvio el resultado de esta pelea señorita Delia de hecho quisiera hablar con usted de algo en privado

-…hm ya veo, de todas amneras segurente el lo hubiese pesnado pro si mismo

Las dos chcias no comprendían de que hablaban

Regresando a la batalla

-Terminemos con esto

-Estoy de acuerdo

-Hazte a un lado por favor

-Eh

Ash vio como el moreno empezó a ser unos movimientos raros cosa que su Pokemon también imito

-N-no puede ser acaso el tiene eso

-Tomen esto, inserte nombre de mov z

Una gignatesca bola de fuego fue disparada genernado una gran explcison que derroto a los tres Pokemon y mando a volar a los tres penadilelros

-El equipo skull ha sido vencido de nuevo – gritaron los tres desapereciendo en el horizonte

Por laguna razón el equipo rocket en la ciudad sintieron un esclaofrio en sus espaldas

-¡Eso fue genial que fue eso!- dijo facinado ash

-Eso fue un movimiento z- respondió kiawe- gracias por la ayuda soy kiawe

-Ash – dijo devovliendo el salduo mientas estrechaba la mano del chico

-Increible

-No pensé que había alguien que luchara al nivel de kiawe

-Es ash..

-Oye quieres luchar conmigo- pregutno con un tono desafiante kiawe

-Ya te estabas tardando en preguntar

Ambos chicos se miraban desafiantes pero

-Genial

-Eso fue fantástico

-Increible

Fueron los griutos de otros estudiantes

-Hahaha parece que somos populares

-Si lo parece

-Eh, gracias senpai- dijo tilio

-Descuida los tres están bien

Ash se voltio y vio un rostro conocido

-Eh, eres tu luna

-Ash si eres tú- dijo la chica levantandose – gracias por ayudarnos

-He, no fue nada, estudias aquí

-Si, espera…acaso tu también lo harás

-Hey escucharon el neuvo también estudiará aquí

-En serio

-Genial

-Seguramente será de la clase de kaiwe-senpai

-Si, un nuevo senpai

-Eh

-Es eso cierto, que bien- dijo kaiwe

-Kiawe, ash- dijeron lana y sophocles llegando- eso estuvo genial

-Es cierto lso dos son muy gneiales

-Hehehe

Por su lado en un árbol

Tapu koko observaba al chico de gorra y al Pokemon ratón con gran interés

* * *

Un rato después

Ash y kiawe tenían un combate amistoso kiawe con su tornunator y ash con gible los demás estudiantes emocionados apoyaban a ambos, tanto fue el alboroto que lso demás maestros cancelaron el resto de las clases de ese dia por una actividad recreativa

Por su parte ash hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo en una lucha, se estaba divirtiendo, no era una batalla por ganar o por competir era solo eso una batalla

Kiawe se sentía emocionado su corazón latía, acaso ash seria eso que el estaba buscando desde hace tiempo…un rival

Delia observaba a su hijo con una mirada de orgullo y alegría

por su parte kukui miraba muy interesado a ash y sonrió internamente

* * *

Horas después

Los tres cenaban con alegría pero ash se hallaba serio

-Oye mama ire a dar una vuelta

-Estas seguro no has temriando de cenar

-Si quiero penaar

-Yo me quedo- dijo el capsulmon

-Como quieras

-Vienes pikachu

-Pika

-Asi se alejo del comedor

-Mi hijo es muy transparente no lo crees

-Asi es el, esa es una d esu svirtudies no cree

-Si…si lo es

-Me puedo comer la comida de ash- pregunto misingo

-Valla manera de arruinar el momento- dijo tracy

-Por su parte ash caminaba viendo el cielo pensativo cuando un destello le llamó la atención

El destello sobrevoló por encima de el, era como si lo llamara corrió detrás de el hasta una plaza vacía donde desapareció

-Pika

-Si fue algo raro

Ambos se iban a air cuando un ruido les llamo la atención , parado a unos metros o mas bien fotlando se halalaba un ser muy raro, acaso era un Pokemon

-Que. Es eso- saco su ultradex y lo escaneo

-Error, erro,l especie no identificada

-Que

-Tapu

-Tapu?

-Tapu- el "Pokemon" se acerco ae y sus manos emeitian un brillo amarillo y de sus manos un objeto levito hasta cerca de ash

-Esto es..un pulcera z la misma que la de kiawe – dijo ash reconociendola

el pokémon asintió y como si le dijera que la tomara ash se acerco a ella y la tomo, el Pokemon nuevamente asintió y se retiró en el cielo nocturno dejando parado a ash

-Pikachu creo que es hora de una nueva aventura

-Pika!

* * *

Dos días después

-Bien estoy lsito

-Te cepilaste los dientes

-Si lo hice

-Y ya desuyante s

-Si

-Bien te queiro – dijo dleia desde una pantalla- suerte en tu primer dia

-Gracia smama- dijo ash quien se hallaba en la casa del profesor kukui quien deicidio dalre acoge en su estadia en alola

-Nos vemos

Asi ahs, se retiro corriendo hacia su prier dia en la esuclea Pokemon, cuando vio algo qu ele lalmo la antenicon

-Alola- saludo al trío de chicos

-Ash senpai- dijo selene

-Alola ash. dijo elio

-Veo que vamos igual

-Así es

-Si

-Pero vmaos tarde- dijo la chcia con lagrimas

-Si eso lo hace mas divertido implica que tenemos que esforzarnos más para llegar a tiempo – dijo aumentando su velocidad

-SI!- exclamaron los dos chicos

-Que, desde cuando son tan activos- dijo siguiendolos

-Hahaha vamos apresúrate

* * *

En otro lado

Los miembros del equipo skull se hallaban hablando con alguien por video llamada

-Tontos, como perdieron con esos mocosos de la escuela pokémon

-Lo sentimos jefe ellos tenían una pulsera z

-Movimiento z eh, tsk ya lidiaran con ellos a su debido tiempo, tengan por seguro que esto no se quedara así ….

* * *

Continuará

Que aventuras le esperan a ash en alola

Que quiere tapu koko

Todo eso y mas en próximos capítulos

tobe continued


	19. Chapter 19

**pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **disclaimer: pokemon no es mio si no de game freak**

El Sawa: uff y quien lo viera cuando llegue a liga si así es en su primer día para ese entonces sera un rompe ovarios :v gracias por comentar

Fenrir's Fang96: sobre todo waifus amigo muchas waifus

Guest: graicas por comentar me tarde mucho pero aquí y en cuanto a los de xyz pues serena dentro de poco sabrás que esta haciendo en cuanto al resto en un buen rato

Mister Conde De Urano: me alegra mucho que corazón que te halla gustado y no te preocupes yo por experiencia se que a veces es dificil comentar (yo por ejemplo siempre leo todas tus historias pero aveces no logro poder comentarlas como quisiera) un gran saludo de mi parte para ti por cierto

* * *

Cap 19 tapukoko vs pikachu la explosión eléctrica es desatada

Un nuevo día escolar caía sobre la escuela pokemon, los estudiantes llegaban puntuales como todas las mañanas o la menos la mayoría

Nuestros héroes seguían con su peculiar carrera matutina para no llegar tarde a sus actividades escolares

-Oye ash por cierto en que clase quedaste- pregunto selene

-Eh, no lo se

-Que como que no sabes

-Si me dijeron que hoy me dirían espero al menos quedar cerca de ustedes

-Tranquilo hay muchos ratos libres para conversar tanto fuera como dentro de clase – explico elio

-Que bien

Los 4 lelgaron milagrosamente a tiempo y para sorpresa de ash cierta chica peliverde lo esperaba en la entrada

-Alola – saludo a todos

-Alola

-alola senpai- saludo el chico

-Alha – decía tilio con sus malasadas

-Alola malow que pasa porque estas afuera

-Te esperaba a ti

-A mi

-Si me complace informarte ash que tu estarás en mi clase – dijo esto sorprendió a los tras chicos

-Que ash estará en su clase senpai

-Increíble

-Ash será nuestro senpai entonces- dijo tilio

-Vaya supongo es una clase muy popular – dijo ash sonriente

-Si y como representante de la clase vine a traerte para darte una bienvenida adecuada

-No sera necesario

-Que va, si que lo es, desde ahora eres nuestro compañero y debes entrar como es debido ven vamos – dijo tomándolo de la mano y arrastrandolo con ella – nos vemos luego chicos

-Si malow senpai – se despidió selene

-Vaya ash debió impresionarlos para quedar allí – opino elio

-Si

Malow llevo a ash hasta el salón de clase donde al entrar fue recibido con confeti y serpentinas y un alola grupal

-Chicos todos están aquí

-Si todos somos de la misma clase

-Es una gran coincidencia no lo crees

-Si

-Alola- saludo otra voz mayor

-Eh profesor que hace aquí no me diga que

-Si yo soy el maestro de este grupo esta es la clase elite

-Que

-Jejeje sorpresa

-Si no te le dijimos para que te hicieras tu criterio de nosotros y no te dejaras intimidar- explico sophocles

-Ya veo me alegra estar con ustedes amigos

-Si pero antes

-Antes

-Antes debes pasar una serie de retor

-Retos

-Si míralo como una novatada

-Ya veo- dijo poniendo una sonrisa retadora – entonces a darle

-Si – exclamaron todos

Minutos después

Ash se hallaba nadando a toda velocidad junto pikachu en una piscina exhausto mientras tanto lana y su poplio hacia tiempo que habían superado su propio reto con creces que consistía en una 4 vuelta alrededor de la piscina corriendo y dos nadando al inicio ash tuvo ventaja pero rápidamente se vio superado por la chica de cabello azul

-Cuando se trata del agua nadie supera a lana- dijo malow

-Lo se yo me canso de solo verla – dijo sophocles- siento que perdí un kilo – opino mientras terminaba de comer su hotdog jumbo de triple e queso

-Si yo no lo creo – dijo malow con una gota

-Bien es mi turno -dijo lilie a lo que sacaba un silbato y cambiaba de locación

-De que trata esto- dijo viendo a una tarima la cual parecía adornada como si de un programa de juegos se tratase

-Se trata de una prueba muy extrema digna de arceus- esa palabras emocionaron a ash

-En serio - pregunto con éxtasis

\- si pero estas listo para afrontarla

\- si

\- seguro los mas valientes sudan en ella

\- lo estoy

-muy bien se trata de …..una competencia de conocimiento

-Kha

-Si será divertido que tanto sabemos de los pokemon – dijo genuina mente feliz – ya que no tengo pokemon creía que será mas divertido asi

-….supongo adema que tan difícil sera

Cinco minutos después

Ash se hallaba deprimido mientras lloraba al ver una puntuación de 100 de lilie y 0 de su parte

-Seamos sinceros hasta el profesor a veces duda contra lilie – dijo kaiwe apenado

-Si y que lo digas- afirmo kukui

-Lo siento – decía consolando al de kanto la rubia

\- muy bien mi turno - dijo kiawe parándose

\- y cual es la tuya - pregunto lana

-Una carrera de tauros

-eso si es algo que puedo hacer

-Bien vamos

todos se movilizaron hacia afuera

ambos entrenadores corrían muy cerca el uno del otro eso tomo por sorpresa a todos al ver lo buen corredor que era ash (gracias a serena)

-Y es un empate- dijo kukui

\- vaya eres muy bueno- reconoció kiawe

-gracias se podría decir que tengo experiencia con tauros- dijo mientras los demás se acercaban

-Por cierto ash de donde sacaste esa replica de pulsera z – pregunto sophocles al ver mas de cerca el brazo de ash que hasta hora había pasado desapercibido

-Oh no es una replica me la dio tapu koko

-…QUE

-Imposible- dijo kiawe

-Que acaso dije algo raro

-Ash tpau koko no le parece a cualquiera

-Estas seguro que no era simplemente un blaiziken muy feo el que viste

-Si estoy seguro

-Pika

-Tapu koko será posible

-Ash debes entender que una pulsera z no es cualquier cosa es un honor que transciende generaciones en alola una responsabilidad- kiawe explicaba inspirado aunque era enormemente ignorado por todos

\- bueno aunque fuera tapu koko realmente dudo que lo veamos pronto - dicho eso de parte de sophocles un chillido se escucho de los arboles

Una gran descarga acampo al destello y en un flash despojo de su gorra a ash y se retiro volando

-Que diablos mi gorra- dijo siguiendo a la figura

-Ash espera

-Vayan tras ellos – dijo kuki

El grupo seguía a ash por el bosque alejando se de la ciudad

-Es-esperenme- decía sophocles al borde del infarto cuando kukui se detuvo y lo cargo en su espalda- gr-gracias

-De nada- diablos esto mayor entrenamiento que cualquier gimnasio afortunadamente soy yo – pensó mientras sus pectorales brillan por alguna razón :v

Ante los anonadados jóvenes se hallaba el mítico Pokemon Guardián y protector de alola efectivamente se trataba de tapukoko quien sostenía la gorra de ash

El entrenador de kanto se hallaba más desubicado que el resto puesto que se preguntaba que quería el Pokemon electrico con el

El guardian le devolvió la gorra con un lanzamiento mientras lo miraba de manera retadora, eso le basto a ash, para ponerse su gorra y esbozar una sonrisa mientras daba un paso al frente para sorpresa de sus compañeros

-Tapu koko lucha conmigo – declaro

-Espera ash, este no es un Pokemon cualquiera- advirtió mallow

-Es lo se y es lo que principalmente me mueve a este, si tapo koko se tomo estas molestias para pelear conmigo estoces lo mínimo que puedo hacer es aceptar

-Pero

El chico seguido del Pokemon raton eléctrico se pusieron en posición de pelea mientras tapu koko asumia una pose defneisva, los chicos observaron antentos lo que estaba por pasar sobretodo kukui quien serio analizaba la situación listo por si tenia que actuar. incluso si se tratase de un Pokemon tan importante como tapu koko si lastimaba a uno de sus muchachos no se lo perdonaría

Ambos Pokemon eléctricos se miraron serios cuando

-Cola de hierro – declaro mientras pikachu se movió a gran velocidad mientras su cola se iluminaba de color plateado para intentar embestir al Pokemon pero

Tapu koko reacciono a la velocidad del Pokemon y casi pareciera que lo hiciera sin esforzarse, pikachu al contrario de sorprenderse se mantuvo firme intentando golpear al pokemon

Tapukoko esquivaba con gran agilidad a pikachu el cual cada vez se acostumbraba cada ves mas a la increíble velocidad del guardián

Los chicos de la clase estaban mas que asombrados nunca habian visto a dos Pokemon tan ágiles especialmente sophocles

Finalmente pikachu logro conectar su cola de hierrro en la cara de tapu koko el cual cayo al suelo un poco adolorido pero rápidamente se levanto y activo su habilidad transformando el campo en una jaula eléctrica

-Que es esto

-Es la habillada de tpau koko – dijo lilie explicando en que consistía

-Ya veo pikachu elector bola

-Pika – el rato eléctrico cago velozmente su ataque y lo lanzo hacia tapu pero este se cubrió con sus escudos e intacto permaneció inmutable ante el poderoso ataque eléctrico

Ash se hallaba sorprendido nunca había enfrontado un Pokemon asi, claramente el tenia ventaja tanto en fuera,resistencia y velocidad mas sin embargo se limitaba a defenderse y esquivar, porque acaso lo probaban,no era digno de hacerlo mostrar su poder

Ash suspiro, cerro los ojos un momento, dejo que la brisa le diera en la cara , se calmo, abrió los ojos decidido y voltio su gorra

-Pikachu hora de ponerse serio – dijo a lo que la ratita asintió – ahora electro carga

-Pika, pika piiika- dijo el rato corriendo a gran periodicidad envolviéndole en rayos, pikachu literal se movía a la velocidad del relámpago empezó a rodear en círculos a tapu koko

El guardián por su parte permanecía expectante cuando noto como poco a poco se iba formando un tornado, pero no uno cualquiera no era uno envuelto en relámpagos dándole un color amarillento intenso

Tapu koko quedo encerrado en el tornado electrifica hecho por pikachu

-Salta y electro bola

El Pokemon obedeció y usando la propia corriente de su ataque salio disparado hacia el cielo y disparo su bola electrica hacia tapu koko dándole de lleno provocando que tambien recibiera una descarga por el tornado el cual exploto al contacto del guardián

Pikachu fuera de ceder cargo su cola de hierro y con gran velocidad se lanzo para rematarlo pero al golpear el suelo se hallo con la sorpresa de no encontrarlo confundido intento buscarlo con la mirada

Ash lo busco con la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que se hallaba a sus espaldas

-En que momento

-Que velocidad

-Cuando aprecio allí

-Esto es irreal

-…

Ash retrocedió unos pasos cuando tapukoko con su brazo señalo la pulsera, la mente de ash hizo clic y pikachu se movió a su lado , tapu koko retrocedió

Kukui miraba realmente impresionado lo que estaba pasando nunca había escuchado que tapu koko hiciera tal cosa, asi mismo kiawe observa muy serio

Tapukoko empezó a hacer uno llamativos movimientos los cuales fueron imitados en sincronía por entrenador y compañero

Al mismo tiempo algo raro ocurría, el cristal Z empezó a iluminarse de un fuerte color amarillo cosa que era ignorada por ash y pikachu los cuales se hallaban concentrados en tapu koko , el ambiente mismo se sentía pesado, el aire con un toque eléctrico cuando todos vieron como el cristal empezó a emitir electricidad que recorría su cuerpo

Pikachu se sentia supercargado de energía cuando ambos en sincronía concretaron un estimulo propio era como la energía de al mega evolución pero mas vigorosa , pensaba ash , muy diferente a su sinergia con greninja pero a la vez tan similar

El chico no vacilo era como si supiera que hacer, un instinto, un recuerdo no lo sabia con seguridad y no le importaba realmente solo lo sabia , su mente proceso una serie de palabras

-¡Este es nuesro poder tapukoko – dijo mientras hacia a la perfección la pose- **¡gigavoltio destructor!**

Una poderosa ráfaga eléctrica fue dispara del puño de pikachu hacia tapu koko el cual solo se cubrió con su escudo

Desde la ciudad en el restaurante del padre de mallow, se halaban conversando la oficial Jenny y la enfermera joy muy amenas, a su alrededor varias personas comían tranquilas cuando todos notaron como se halaba un pilar de luz y un sonido de trueno

Asombrados varios salieron hacia afuera para ver que pasaba y solo observaron como a lo lejos se desvanece un pilar de luz, algunos asustados pues no habia señales de tormentas cerca

* * *

Kukui se hallaba sumamente sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar sus ojos no creían lo que miraban un gigantesco cráter donde antes solo habia vegetación, la tierra quemada , los árboles sin hojas pero pese a todo ese daño colateral se hallaba inmutable tapu koko

El Pokemon observo a ambos y asintiendo se fue ash quedo interesado en dicha acción observo como el pokemon se marchaba para luego ver a sus alrededores sin duda ese había sido un ataque devastador cualquier otro Pokemon habría sido vincido

Observo su muñeca cuando vio lago que lo dejo confundido el cristal z se desintegro ante sus ojos y los de pikachu el pokemon para su propia sorpresa se hallaba normal sin parecer que halla gastado su energía al contrario se halaba sumamente rebosante de energía

Los amigos de ash se aceraron asombrados auque extrañamente el pequeño pokemon se sophocles tenia corazones en sus ojos

-Eso fue irreal ash- afirmo kukui

-Mi corazón aun tiembla- dijo mallow

-Sin duda esto merece un reconocimiento - dijo lillie

-Increíble- fue lo que dijo lana

-Ash como realizaste ese movimiento z- pregunto kiawe

-Eh realmente no lo se es como si solo supera hacerlo

-Ya veo

-Que paso con el cristal – pregunto lana al no verlo

-Se desintegro

-Que porque

-Porque eres impuro- dijo el moreno

-Impuro

-Asi es un cristal z no es un regalo es un logro

-Un logro

-Asi es para ganarte el derecho de portar uno tienes que esperar el recorrido insular

-El recorrido insular

-Es una serie de pruebas a lo largo de alola para determinar si eres capaz de portar el poder del cristal solo lo mas aptos son capaces de superarlo

-Solo lo mas aptos

-Asi es un cobarde jamás lo lograra – dijo serio y desafiante

-….los mas fuerte- ash parecía serio por un momento solo para cambiar a una expresión mas alegre- escuchaste eso pikachu tal parece que tenemos un reto que superar – dijo alegre

-Pika

-Je no creas que será fácil- decía mas relajado kiawe

-Por supuesto que no, eso lo hace mas emocionante

-Supuse que dirías eso – dijo con calma

-Si ya lo veras lo apresuraros para poder ser tan asombrosos como tu kiawe

-Ja me gusta como se escucha eso- dijo- ya lo decidí te ayudare en lo que pueda

-En serio

-Por supuesto es mi deber como tu amigo

-Gracias

-Me alegra que se lleven tan bien – dijo el profesor

-Por supuesto

-Jeje si todo es felicidad y que tal si nos vamos de aquí ya saben antes que venga alguien y nos culpe por esto – dijo sophobeles

-Tienes razón….corran – dijo kukui huyendo hacia la escuela mientras era seguido por todos

-Espérenme- grito el gordito

-Es cierto ven – dijo kiawe mientas lo cargaba en su hombro y desaparecían todos en el bosque

Horas mas tarde la oficial Jenny iría a preguntar si sabían de lo que paso en le bosque a lo cual hicieron lo correcto como estudiantes y profesor modelos que son….fingieron que no sabían y ash culpo al equipo rocket :v

* * *

Mientras tanto

en otras islas los tres tapus restantes miraban en dirección de la isla de su hermano

un presentimiento, una inquietud en los corazones de los tres , una gran descarna energía sobresalió de ese lugar, era el deber de tapu koko cuidar esa isla pero no sentían energía negativa así que lo ignoraron

Dejarían que su hermano se hiciera cargo de sus responsabilidades

* * *

Por su parte en otro lugar

En una competencia de golf una mujer mitraba hacia el cielo , su rostro serio fue cambiado por una sonrisa, ella podía sentirlo el cambio

-Después de todo fue buena idea volver – susurro para si misa

A la distancia un hombre observaba preocupado esa sonrisa el conocía muy bien a la mujer- después de todo ella solo volvió para causar problemas - comento para si mismo

* * *

En el despacho de oak

Kukui relatava lo suicedio a lujo de detalle

-Ya veo y que opinas

-Yo me pareció interesante

-Ja, crees que debamos preocuparnos

-Nah

-Lo dejare en tus manos entonces

-Gracias, por cierto tenia razón de el

-Razón?

-Ya sabe, del proyecto que le comente creo que acabo de hallar a mi entrenador de confianza para el prototipo – dijo alegre

-Oh ya veo le darás a el eso

-Si, pensaba dárselo a lana pero creo que el será mejor opción no crees

-Si, el sin duda es del tipo que ve y experimenta cosas inusuales sin duda es el mejor candidato

-Muy bien me retiro tengo que ir a preparar la cena y no quiero que ash se impaciente nos vemos

-Si- el director vio como se marchaba – me pregunto ash que aventuras nos traerás ami y mi escuela , estoy impaciente- dijo emocionado

* * *

mas tarde ese día

mallow acaba de llegar a su casa saludo a su padre y se dirigió directamente a su habitación , apenas llego se desplomo en su cama exhausta por el mar de emociones que había resultado el dia como es que una bienvenida a su nuevo amigo se convirtió en una épica lucha con un guardián

los cristales z unos objetos de gran poder y responsabilidad y ahora ash tenia una pulsera y la meta de realizar el recorrido insular

la chica miro al techo de su habitación suspiro y se acero a su cómoda habrio una de las gavetas y allí en la oscuridad con un poco de polvo en la ultima gaveta se hallaba un pulsera z con un cristal verde pero con la peculiaridad de estar roto

mallow recordó algo

\- que tonterías- dijo viendo el cristal y deseando que ash no experimente por lo que ella paso hace tanto tiempo

Continuara

* * *

y bueno despues de mucho tiempo he aquí la continuación lamento el que me demorara tanto por razones personales no pude publicarlo antes mi casa esta en remodelacioes y tuve problemas asi como cambiar ciertas cosas en mi vida personal que me impedían escribir conforme

este probablemente sera el ultimo capitulo del año

por otro lado aparir de aqui los capítulos seran de ash conviviendo con sus compañeros un capitulo entero a cada compañero ademas de poco a pcoo introducir relaciones claves para el futuro ademas que adelanto que el inicial favorito de todos aparecerá en el proximo capitulo

por cierto lusamine seguirá siendo mala en este fic pero no sera un mala malota asi que sera una fusion de la versión del anime y el juego menos ultra sol porque no le he jugado ademas que el fic habra tres malos mas aparte de la milf rbuia

otra cosa y es que los capitulos tardaran mas en slair porque este 2018 inicio una etapa muy laboriosa en mi carrera universitaria y por 6 meses no podre escribir agusto por no decir que no lo hare con frecuencia por lo que mis historias actuales quedaran en un mini hiatus temporal siendo esta la única a la que le dare prioridad por sobre las demas para nada quedaran abandonados o canceladas ya que son historias largas y planeo lo que hago con antelación y ya tengo varios borradores de cada fic auque no se preocupen que estuve preparando otras historias para ese tiempo :v

sin mas que decir un fuerte abrazo a todos aquellos que leen siguen o comentan el fic en serio son los mejores y les deseo una fleiz navidad, hanukkah o la tradición que celebren estas fechas o si no celebran que la pasen bien con sus familias les deseo un feliz años nuevo , gracias y bendiciones a todos los quiero


	20. Chapter 20

**pokémon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **disclarimer : pokemon no me pertenece si no que es propiedad de game freak**

 **Fenrir's Fang96 : si habra partes de ultra sol y luna pero no muchas mas que nada porque ya tenia bien planeado que hacer con nekrozma perdón por la tardanza**

 **El Sawa: es que si pelea a full se acaba el fic :v , que buen olfato xd , sip y sip e.e la liga y el recorrido insular tendran su tiempo, gracias por todo el apoyo y una disculpa por la gran tardanza**

 **jbadillodavila : gracias**

 **Guest: hoy mismo**

* * *

capítulo 20 un regalo inesperado, aparece rowlet y el ataque del equipo rocket

* * *

un nuevo día iluminaba la región de alola

y nuestro héroe se hallaba desayunando junto a sus pokemon, era sábado por lo que no tendría que ir a la escuela así que se hallaba pensado donde ir

tal vez explorar el bosque o ir a nadar al océano

\- oye ash podrías bajar - lo llamo el profesor

\- si ya voy profesor

ash bajo hacia el laboratorio que se hallaba en el sótano seguido de sus tres pokemon

\- que pasa pokemon

\- veras ash necesito que me ayudes en un experimento

\- claro profesor, de que se trata

\- hehe- kukui saco de escritorio un dispositivo rojo y se lo entrego - toma

\- que es esto

\- es una pokedex

\- pero yo ya tengo una, hasta wify y juegos tiene - dijo enseñando la pokedex que le dio el profesor sycamore

\- no digas tonterías ash kuki tomo la pokedex- esta gameboy no te servirá de nada - dijo lanzandola hacia una lado - rockruuf muerde esa cosa

\- rockff

-...era necesario eso

\- si, el futuro es hoy ash no es necesario apegarse al pasado

\- mm supongo que tiene razón- dijo feliz

mientras tanto en un centro comercial de kalos mas específicamente en una escalera mecánica

\- agh - dijo sycamor sujetándose el pecho - duele - decía entre lagrimas mientras caía

regresando a alola

\- bueno y como funciona, no es un poco grande

\- tonterias nunca se es suficientemente grande pero esta pokedex es mucho mas especial que cualquier ora

\- en serio

\- si , veras digamos que esta sera mucho mas participativa en tu desarrollo como entrenador

ash ladeo la cabeza

\- ahora solo necesita- kukui tecleo en su computadora unos comandos y una gran descarga de energía recorrió unos cables

\- que hace profesor

\- atrayendolo

\- atrayen...dolo?

\- ya viene - dijo mientas miraba un monitor

de un enchufe de un momento a otro un rotom salio disparado y revoto en las paredes

\- ash ahora eleva la dex rápido

\- si- al hacer eso el roto choco en el aparato y luego de uno segundo la pantalla del mismo se encendió

\- confirmación, configuración, sistema operativo, todos los valores en funcionamiento- dijo el aparato para luego empezar a flotar para sorpresa de ash

\- pero que

la dex flotante materializo unos "brazos" y en la pantalla se hallaba un rotom sonriente pixeleado

\- alola yo soy la rotom dex- dijo sonriente

\- santos guiratinas que esta pasando

\- te sorprendí apuesto a que te sorprendí

\- si si que lo hizo

\- toto, todile

\- pika

\- gible

\- jaja admiten chicos mi obra maestra la rotomdex, la fusión perfecta entre maquina y rotom , el próximo paso de los entrenadores incluso tengo un nombre...holders - dijo con emoción y orgullo

\- valla la tecnología es increíble

\- recuerda ash la tecnología aloliense es la mejor del mundo!

\- increíble

\- muy bien rotom dex, el es ash, sera tu dueño a partir de ahora

\- alola, entrenador ash, analizando datos- un escáner paso por la cara de ash y en unos segundos rotom ya tenia todos sus datos oficiales- muy bien a qui dice que eres de pueblo paleta 16 años a punto de cumplir 17 en unos meses, segundo lugar ne la liga kalos, si estoy conforme con esto, espero que nos llevemos bien amo

-amo, solo dime ash, y también espero que nos llevemos bien rotm

\- si! - dijo mientras tomaba fotos de pikachu ,, gible y totodile para registrarlos- se que aprenderé mucho de ti

\- parece que ya se llevan bien

\- si es fantástico, pero profesor

\- si ash

\- porque me la dio a mi

\- veras ash, como dije necesito tu ayuda, la rotomdex es algo que he trabajado por mucho tiempo , pero mi horario como investigador y profesor como al resto de mis colegas no da el lujo de poder yo mismo probar la experiencia que es vivir la rotomdex asi que por eso necesitaba ayuda, necesito de alguien aventurero que no solo registre pokemon si no experiencia, experiencia que hagan crecer tanto al entrenador como a sus pokemon y ala dex y como estos se desarrollan con su entorno

\- increible

\- estuve debatiendo a quien dársela, obviamente a los chicos de mi clase, pero surgió un problema, mallow solo se acerca a pokemon tipo planta por su trabajo en el restaurante familiar así que no sale mucho de la isla, kiawe tiene un horario muy poco flexible para la aventura, con cris tengo miedo que la hackeé y con lillie pues no era muy apta para el experimento , pensé en dársela a lana es la única que verdaderamente explora aunque solo sea relacionado a los pokemon acuáticos pero allí entras tu, no solo eres un entrenador experimentado si no que tienes mucho tiempo libre

\- no lo decepcionare profesor

\- si cuando se compruebe que es un éxito podre no solo patentarla y vendarla si no que mi investigaciones futuras se verán beneficiadas

\- venderla, pensé que las pokedex eran gratis

\- gratis, No no ash mi niño , no compares la rotomdex con esas obsoleta pisapapeles, hoy en dia uno no sobrevive solo de donaciones a, apoco crees que tanto lujo se paga gratis

\- mm supongo que tiene razón - dijo pensativo

\- si créeme no crearas los rumores que he escuchado de lo que hacen los profesores regionales para mantener con fondos sus investigaciones y clases sociales - dijo mientras recordaba fotos del profesor sycamore con ancianas, al profesor birtch con un atuendo de payaso en la fiesta de cumpleaños del hijo del presidente de hoeen, al profesor oak de chef en un extraño bar con pokemon con prendas nada santas y la profesara juniper reparando un tele - he visto cosas

\- esto es legal?

\- eh

\- digo se que los rotom se vende con lavadoras y refris y esas cosas de hecho mi mama tiene uno , pero es legal atrapar a uno así como así y lucrar con el

\- no te preocupes de eso no existe ley en ninguna región que lo prohíba lo se las leí a al menos 10 veces

\- arceus bendiga los vacíos legalesrotom

\- ademas mira todo lo que la rotom dex tiene para ofrecer- dijo con voz de vendedor de autos- localizador integrado, escáner, bluetoot , videollamadas, sistema de vídeo hd 4k, reproductor de mp6, espejos, rastreador, sistema de guardado de pokebolas, chicles, rayos x, infrarrojo, puede ser un casco , un confidente con su sistema de diario o lo contrario un diario de guerra para esos vigilantes que quiera imponer justicia por su propia mano en esas frías noches, y huele a limón

\- es cierto huele a limón- dijo mientras lo olía

\- ademas es aprueba de agua resiste 100000grados celsius, descargas eléctricas, sistema de Internet integrado de la mas alta estigma, y un sistema de defensa anti robos

un cuchillo y un taser salieron de la parte de atrás

\- llame ahora y recibirá con su compra un porta medallas , kukuiempresites no se hace responsable de hackeos a compañías electrónicas ni piratería, cada rotom se vende por separado , no se aceptan devoluciones por la personalidad de los rotom en cuestión

\- supongo que es una ganga tener el prototipo

-por supuesto , muy bien ahora ve y divertirte

\- si vamos chicos

\- pika

\- adiós creador - dijo el rotom despidiéndose

* * *

mientras tanto en el bosque en las profundidades del mismo

un grupo de de pikipecks discutiera entre si pero entre ellos una pokemon regordete dormía hasta que despertado por los picotazos del resto

los pájaros continuaban su escándalo hasta que aparecieron un toucannon serio, basto su sola parecencia para que el resto se calmara

un gruñido del pokemon y la parvada emprendió vuelo en busca de alimentos

* * *

regresando con nuestro héroes

ash caminaba jugueteado las funciones de su nuevo compañero cuando sin quererlo se desvio hacia un restaurante

\- pika

-eh, mm creo que no había pasado por aquí

\- no te preocupes conmigo a tu lado nunca te perderás

\- que bien" _ojala te hubiese tenido cuando viajaba con misty brock_ "

ash por el rojo de su ojo logro distinguir a alguien que el conocía

\- esa es

adentro del edificio

mallow limpiaba las ventanas del local mientras su padre había ido por algunos víveres a su lado su fiel pokemon la ayudaba cuando noto algo acercarse a gran velocidad

\- mm que eso - pensaba

\- alolarotom- dijo de repente apreciándose en la ventana

\- kyya - dijo mientras caía de espaldas

\- _ella dijo kya_ \- pensó ash

por su parte ash y compañía entraron al restaurante

\- alola ma-MLALOW

\- fa-fantasmas - decía con ojos en espiral en el suelo

5 minutos depues

\- no fue una buena broma

\- lo siento

\- yo tambien rotom

\- pika

\- hmp supongo que no puedo estar enojada por algo así

\- lo siente de nuevo

\- como sea así que tu eres un rotom y una pokedex ?

\- así es rotom

\- genial, que puedes hacer

\- yo tengo capacidades infinitas

\- básicamente es como un iphone con pokedex

\- oye! no limites mis capacidades infinitas con esas chatarras

\- sea como sea, mallow aun me siento mal por lo que hice como puedo compensarte

la chica medito un momento

\- puedes compensarme ayudándome en recolectar esta fruta en el bosque

\- de acuerdo

\- eh en serio pensé que ibas a hacer un acto quejándose

\- no, tienes razón fue de mal gusto asustarte así pudieste herirte, así que esta bien compensarte

\- en serio

\- si no me gusta ese cliché del torpe que hace algo y luego se queja y bueno ya supere esa etapa

\- bueno vamos

\- pika

\- si rotom

* * *

mientras tanto en la región de kanto

la torre del equipo mistyc se había vuelto rápidamente uno de los puntos de transito mas grandes de la región de kanto

entrenadores de toda la región pasaban por allí ademas de los recién incorporados coordinadores también salían beneficiados de las maravillas de la torre

desde indicaciones precisas, contratación de escoltas entre rutas, comida pokemon exclusiva y noticias de lo ultimo del mundo pokemon

ademas los coordinadores compartían información de eventos y maniobras

aunque solo los miembros del equipo tenían permitido subir arriba del nivel 50 gracias a sus identificaciones y dex

prácticamente era imposible colarse a los niveles de desarrollo planeación de equipo sin autorización la torre estaba repleta de cámaras guardias y porigon z en los sistema de vigilancias ademas rotoms que monitoreaban las salidas y entradas

una anciana de ropas azules se acercaba al elevador del piso 50 a paso lento traía la insignia del equipo mistyc la mayoría asumiría que se trataba de un miembro mas después de todo se había vuelto común volver a ver a personas de la tercera edad volver a sus andadas y recordar sus tiempos de gloria la taza de empelo había subido un 80% en los últimos meses y era casi imposible ver a un vagabundo

tal vez no todos eran exactamente ricos pero por lo menos la clase baja de la sociedad podía subsistir sin enfermedades ni carencia de alimentos ademas de acceso gratis a la educación gracias a los gimansios de erika y koga

la anciana se acerco a elevador dispuesta a abordarlo cuando una mano la detuvo

se trataba ni mas ni menos que la mismísima líder del equipo blanche cosa que sorprendió a los entrenadores de los alrededores

-O-ocurre algo cariño

-Ho, por supuesto que ocurre algo anciana, oh debería decir impostora

-Que, como te atreves

-Ja ni lo intentes vejestorio, código beta , repito código beta

Los demás miembros del equipo msitc pese a la situación asintieron y una alarma sonó, aquellos entrenadores y coordinadores ajenos fueron evacuados rápidamente y las salidas bloqueadas. Varios guardias aparecieron con sus pokemon listos para el combate

\- sabemos quien eres abuelita grimes

\- grimes, esa grimes- dijo un entrenador alarmado

\- pss quien es o que- pregunto uno

\- existe un rumor entre los criminales de un miembro del equipo rocket...bastante particular que experimentaba con pokemon llevándolos a sus limites, las historias van desde que era una enfermera joy que se volvió loca hasta un clon de agatha sea como sea es peligrosa pero siempre creí que era un mito para asustar niños - respondió

\- rindete o usaremos fuerza letal - declaro blanche

-Ya veo jeje , supongo que ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo jeje – dijo la anciana mientras sonaba de repente una música de fondo( el tema del equipo rocket en la primera temporada)

-Que, de donde bien ese sonido – pregunto uno desconcertado

-Prepárense para los problemas chamacos – dijo mientras se despojaba la ropa dejando ver un cuerpo musculoso y aumentado su estatua con ropa deportiva con una gran R roja en su pecho- y mas vale que me teman, escuchen nuestro propósito , para conquistar el mundo mientras hacemos flexión ,arrasaremos los pueblos de cada nación – decía haciendo poses flexionando sus músculos – y extender nuestro dominio hasta el espacio exterior, la abuelita alegría ejercitando al mundo mas rápido que la luz , ríndanse ahora o preparense para entrenar

-machoke - dijo el pokemon saliendo de la nada

\- así es – dijo con una explosión al final haciendo una muuuuuy rara pose mientras aparecía un holograma de una gigantesca letra R

-….

-….

-….

-…

-Q-que fue eso – se animo a preguntar uno con pena ajena

-Eso fue su perdición – dijo mientras sus gafas brillaban – saco 5 pokebolas – adelante fuerzas especiales flex

Las cinco pokebolas con gama de colores del espectro primario se abrieron revelando a 5 pokemon extremadamente musculosos

A simple vista parecían tratarse de la línea de machoke pero…al distinguir bien los pokemon todos incluida blanche quedaron sin habla

-Q-que diablos – pregunto sin creer lo que miraba

-Hahahaha sorprendida querida , supongo que es natural pero déjame presentarte a mi quinteto estrella – dijo ajustado las gafas la anciana – muchachos porque no se presentan

Los cinco gritaron sus nombres

-Snor ( no-)– dijo un snorlax de al menos un metro mas grande de lo usual mientras tomaba una extraña pose la pose de butter

-Liki (sotros)- la pose de reecom

-Hari( somos) – ahora fue el turno de un hariyama muy delgado y pequeño en comparación al resto de su especie la pose de gyz

-Pur (las)– la pose de gurdo

-Chan(Fuerzas)- completo chansy con un rostro siniestro

-(Especiales rocket) – gritaron al unisono

Decir que blance estaba traumada era poco , como era posible que cinco de los pokemon mas corpulentos ahora se vieran como salidos de jojo con una pisca de esterpides despeus de ver hokuto no ken en un gimnasio

-Machoke ataca- dijo un miembro

-Espera debemos ver primero de que son capaces – advirtió la líder pero el pokemon se lanzo dando un golpe en el pecho del chancy …solo para ver como los huesos de su mano se rompían gritando de dolor, el entrenador rápidamente regreso a su pokemon y retrocedió

-Esto no es antural que le has hecho a esos pobes pokemon

-Pobres pokemon ahora eres tu quien dice incoherencias , lo que he hecho es llevar a estos pokemon al pináculo de su ser tal vez tuve que usar métodos "especiales" para hacerlo pero míralos son la prueba que mis métodos funcionan

-Has pervertido la naturaleza con tu retorcida mentalidad , como líder del equipo mistyc, no como entrenadora pokemon no puedo permitir un comportamientos así

-Oh pequeña una niña no debria decier palabras tan maleducados a su mayores deja que la abuleita te de clases de modales – dijo trnandose los dedos

-Inténtalo

-Usted puede líder

-Si confiamos en usted blanche sama

-Aplaste a esa basura rocket

-Déjenlo en mis manos

-Snorlax aplástala – ordeno con una sonrisa

-Glaceon necesito de tu asistencia

-Tu pequeña zorra de nieve no es rival para mi snorlax

-Comprobémoslo

-Así ambos pokemon se lanzaron el uno contra el otro

-Snorlax se halaba congelado ante el jadeante glaceon cayendo finalmente derrotado

-Hmp golpe de suerte

-Mas bien la suerte se te acabo

-Que

-Eres una ingenua mi objetivo nunca fue el de derrotarte al menos no realmente

-Que , oh no – dijo al verse rodeada de pokemon con trajes swatt

-Mi objetivo era ganar tiempo hasta que la policía internacional llegase , solo un idiota caería en tus obvias provocaciones, dese el momento que te detecte lance una alarma silenciosa hacia ellos

la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a toda mas gente con pokemon de acero y psiquicos ademas de armas de fuego

\- No se mueva esta rodeada

-…pequeños niños revoltosos creen que la abuela es una vulgar ladrona que caerá así de fácil , muchachos- los pokemon se tensaron- aplasten

Los 4 pokemon se lanzaron contra todo incapacitando tanto a oficiales como pokemon con sus golpes y llaves de distintos artes marciales

-" _Los pokemon tipo lucha no son mi fuerte"_ – pensaba la mujer – que suerte que sin son el de el

-Machamp machada y karatazo – ordeno una voz fuerte y gruesa

El pokemon de 4 brazos tomo al pequeño pokemon gato con sus brazos tackleandolo solo para darle varios golpes de karate a gran velocidad dejándolo incrustado en el suelo

-Pero que

-Así que crees que puedes hacerle eso a estos pokemon en mi presencia

-Que, quien dijo eso muéstrate rufián

-Rufián, esas palabras aplican para ti – dijo un hombre con chaleco del equipo místico en un traje de artes marciales y con un rostro nada amigable – te mostrare el poder de un verdadero pokemon de lucha

-Tu bastardo acaso eres

-Bruno del alto mando – reconoció un oficial

-Bueno ex miembro – aclaro- pero aun asi como el mejor tipo lucha en kanto no puedo aceptar tal falta de respeto a los pokemon como esa abominación que llamas entrenamientos

-Grr como te atreves chansy desate de ese cara de idiota

-Chansy- dijo con una voz masculina

-Adelante machamp

el pokemon luchador intercepto a chansy y le aplico una llave para dejarla fuera de combate

\- no bastara para derrotar a chansy

el pokemon sanación se levanto muy enojado y dio varios golpes letales al pokemon de 4 brazos

\- técnica 68

pese a su gran tamaño machamp se movía y esquivaba a una increible velocidad

\- karatazo - el pokemon contraataco esta vez con mas fuerza

\- hariyama likiliky ayuden a chansy

pese a la intervención de los demás pokemon bruno permaneció serio

\- macham puedes hacer " eso"

el pokemon sonrió y empezó a realizar una extrañas poses

\- t-tu acaso eso es lo que creo que es

\- así es vieja del mal, he entrenado a machamp para que sea un experto en kickboxin, lucha libre, karate y mas recientemente capoeira - declaro

\- grrr

\- estas acabada anciana entrégate y seré buena contigo

\- ha no me hagas reír

la anciana saco de su bolsillo otra pokebola

\- yo te elijo slugma - dijo lanzando al pokemon hacia la pared el cual de inmediato derrito la zona donde se hallaba la ventana

\- deténgala

\- novatos - con su fuerza la anciana se soltó del agarre de los policías y eludió a machamp pese a su velocidad mientras saltaba al vació

-Nos volveremos a ver querida por el momento esto es todo por ahora – dijo mientras se elevaba con un jetpack – te lo aseguro tendré mi venganza AHAHAHAHAHA

-…que tipa mas rara…

-No puedo creerlo dejo abandonado a tres de sus pokemon – dijo indignado bruno

-Eso es algo positivo- aclaro – así estos pokemon recibirán atención medica y biológica adecuados

-Si tiene razón líder

-Por el momento dejemos que la policía se encargue de encerrar al resto de miembros resignados que están por aquí ayudadme a llevar a estos pokemon al ala medica

-Como ordene

- _Algo me dice que esto solo es el comienzo de algo mas grande_ \- pensaba bruno

* * *

de regreso en alola

nuestros héroes se enfrascaba al bosque la recolección de fruta iba de maravilla

\- valla nunca había recolectado tanta son de mucha ayuda

\- no es nada verdad chicos

\- pika pi

\- toto toodile

\- gible

bounsweet se alegro y dio una voltereta liberando un dulce fragancia en el aire

en los cielos una adormilada ave de plumajes verdes y de apariencia redonda volaba cuando su sentido del olfato detecto tal dulce fragancia que lo despertó

vio a lo lejos a varios metros a una fruta gigante y se lanzó por ella

los chicos se hallaban relajados cuando de la nada un pokemon desconocido tomo entre sus garras al pequeño pokemon fruta

\- bonsweet- exclamo su entrenadora al ver como se elevaba

\- que es eso

\- analizando rotom, roulet el pokemon búho

\- porque se lo llevo

\- en esta época es muy común que muchos pokemon voladores recolecten comida

\- no te la comas - deia malow desesperada por recuperarla

pero su pokemon fuera de estar asustada giro a gran velocidad y se libro del agarre golpeandolo con hoja navaja al ave muy cerca

\- huy eso debió doler

\- bien hecho -apoyo la peliverde a su pokemon

ambos pokemon cayeron pero mallow se apresuro a sujetar a su compañera por su lado rowlet cayo al suelo quedando inconsciente

\- estas bien bounsweet

\- sweet

ash por su parte fue por el pokemon volador asegurándose de su bienestar

en lo profundo del bosque

dos personas y dos pokemon se encargaban de meter mucho equipo tecnologico en una gran cueva mientras eran observados por un gran pokemon oso de pelaje rosa con negro y un inexpresivo rostro

\- como fue que terminamos en esta situación - se quejo james el cual originalmente planeaba que su cuartel secreto fuese en un hotel para variar

\- ya deja de quejarte el que estemos asi es tu culpa

\- mi culpa, kha, si fue tu idea traer esos dulces al bosque mientras seguíamos al bobo

\- tu viste como yo al bobo vs ese gallo eléctrico

\- creo que se llamaba tapukoko

\- lo que sea, hemos sido discretos y el bobo no nos ha notado pero es obvio que necesitamos ser precavidos ahora en nuestra hiper duper ultra secreta y genial misión - decía jessy

\- si y por tu culpa ahora ese bewaere nos sandonea y no nos deja salir

\- no me lo recuerdes- dijo mientras recuerdos de los últimos días envolvían su mente

\- como sea con esto al menos estaremos cómodos - dijo meowth

\- wobofeet

un gran tumulto de frutas en medio de la base donde se hallaban desde bayas raras hasta frutas mas comunes empezó a moverse revelando un pokemon dormido que despertó por el ruido

\- pero que

\- es un pikachu?

\- uno muy feo

el pokemon de color amarillo opaco se estremeció ante la palabra pikachu y se voltio hacia el equipo rocket insultándolos en su idioma cosa entendida solo por el pokemon gato

\- que dijo meowth

\- no me hagas repetirlo - decía con el rostro azul

el pokemon empezó a cargar una bola sombra cuando bewaer apareció y le dio un golpe con su garra calmándolo tal acto fue aprovechado por la fémina del grupo la cual lanzo una lujoball al debilitado pokemon

la bola sonó tres veces y un pequeño destello indico con éxito la captura

\- oh si es mio

\- y que es esa cosa

\- déjame busco - dijo james sacando un pequeño libro - esta es la guía turística de pokemon locales seguramente eso este aquí, haber - ojeo el cuaderno atento- aquí esta dice que se llama mimikyu de tipos fantasma y hada aqui dice que Su verdadero aspecto es un misterio total. Un investigador que intentó mirar dentro del saco recibió, literalmente, un susto de muerte.

\- mimikyu que nombre tan llamativo

\- mas bien aterrador

\- wobofeet

\- me pregunto porque reacciono tan violento cuando mencionamos a pikachu

\- aquí lo dice que El aspecto de Mimikyu recuerda al de un Pikachu. Lo cierto es que este Pokémon se siente terriblemente solo, y debido a la popularidad que los productos basados en Pikachu obtuvieron en los últimos 20 años, llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor manera de hacer amistad con los humanos y otros Pokémon era si se pareciera a este pero muchos de ellos sienten odio a pikachu por el rechazo de ciertos humanos

\- valla que duro de su parte

\- muy bien la próxima vez que nos topemos con el bobo lo derrotaremos con mimikyu , te lo agradezco bewaere sin tu ayuda no podría haberlo capturado

los ojos del oso brillaron mientras una expresión feliz se formaba en su cara y un chillido seguido de un fuerte abrazo hacia jessie denotaron su clara alegría

un humano normal hubiera muerta ante tal abrazo con su columna fracturado pero por alguna razón tanto jessie como james y meowth lograban resistir tales muestras de amor

regresando con nuestros héroes

el pequeño rowlet se despertaba lentamente viendo el rostro del joven entrenador, escucho preguntar por su bienestar pero solo se paro con normalidad estrió el cuerpo y ladio la cabeza

un olor dulce llego a su nariz detrás de el fruta perfectamente peleada se abalanzo hacia ella

\- tranquilo, tranquilo - dijo ash - quieres un poco de esto también - dijo mostrando una banana - el pokemon ave lo vio y rápido voló hacia su brazo dejándose estar en el brazo mientras sus garras se aferraban con fuerza el chico no se molesto ni mostró signos de dolor solo leve molestias por la fuerza- ten

el ave comió complacida la fruta

mallow lo observaba con cuidado por si intentaba volver comerse a su pokemon

\- me llamo ash por cierto - el ave ladeo la cabeza y lo salido en su idioma mientra la pokedex hibrida tomaba fotos en varios ángulos

\- row , row

a lo lejos varios pikipeck volaban con fruta de regreso a sus nidos cuando uno de ellos desendio a gran velocidad al ver una gran baya

pero un grupo de crabawlers ya habían visto dicha valla reclamándola como suya

el pikipek hizo caso omiso y llamo a mas de los suyos para en grupo llevarse la baya para ira de los pokemon cangrejos los cuales actuaron pero su incapacidad de volar les fue imposible detener el vuelo de los pokemon ave mas no desistieron y los siguieron

un rato después

rowlet seguía comiendo junto a ash fruta, mallow ya había dejado de vigilarlo empezando a relajarse mientras y el ash charlaban de historias de ambos

\- hahaha entonces ella tenia un ditto en miniatura

\- si fue de las cosas mas raras que logre ver en mis viajes

la peli verde iba a preguntar mas pero un gran ruido de un árbol siendo demolido los saco de su platica

\- que fue eso

rowlet se asusto de pronto y alzo vuelo

\- ash tal vez algo este pasando deberíamos ir a ver

si estoy de de acuerdo

el dúo dinámico junto a sus pokemon siguieron al ave gracias a rotom hasta una parte en el bosque donde se hallaba una fuerte discusión entre pokemon que ash no había visto antes

\- rotom

\- en seguida los pokemon son pikepeck el pokemon pájaro carpintero y crabawler el pokemon cangrejo luchador

\- por que pelean

\- por lo que mis sensores traducen parece que el conflicto se origina por esa baya gigante

\- eso es un baya

\- le metieron radiación o que, porque es tan grande- dijo mallow

\- soy la rotom dex no una guía de frutas

\- pika - dijo la ardilla con una gota

de pronto los presentes sintieron un fuerte temblor un árbol fue derribando revenado a un gran pokemon blanco

\- quien es ese pokemon

\- crabominable la forma evolucionada de crabrawler

\- es grande

\- muy grande

de entro los pokemon un ave con un gran parecido a un tucan salio

\- y ese

\- toucanon la forma final de pikepek

ambos pokemon empezaron una discusión sobre la baya tal pareciera que no llegaban a ninguna lado cuando el tucan dijo algo en su idioma tanto los pikipek como crabawler se retiraron formando un circulo

ambos pokemon quedaron viéndose el uno al otro

\- pa-parece que van a pelear ash - dedujo la chica

el cangrejo gigante lanzo el primer golpe el cual fue evitado

el ave cargo un pico cañón pero el pokemon cangrejo lo intercepto con un fuerte golpe

crabominable se acerco a un árbol solo para arrancarlo de raíz y estrellarlo contra toucannon solo para después burlarse

\- oh no toucanon

\- raw , raw- el búho preocupado se lanzo para intentar ayudar a su "padre"

\- rowlet espera- d

\- " _demonios si no hago algo"_ \- mallow metió la mano en su...sostén- ash ten esto - dijo lanzando un cristal verde transparente

\- pero que- dijo al ver que era- porque tenias un cristal z en tu sostén

\- eso no importa - dijo con el rostro rojo - escucha olo servirá para hacer aunque sea una vez un movimiento z una sola vez debes saber cuando usarlo

ash abrió los ojos sorprendió

\- te lo agradezco mallow

\- solo no le digas nadie ...ni mucho menos preguntes porque lo tenia en mis sosten

\- no prometo lo ultimo

\- no digas esas cosas - dijo sonrojada mientras veia al chico intentar ayudar al búho

* * *

mientras tanto

dentro de la fundación aeter

\- en cuanto tiempo crees que sea estable la prueba- cuestionaba lusamine viendo una gran cilindro del cual desprendían rayos violetas

\- dentro de dos meses realizare una pequeña exploración por así llamarla pero dentro de poco realizare un prueba para asegurar la estabilidad del portal

\- fascinante tu nivel de genialidad supera lo que yo creía posible

\- me halaga presidenta pero aun así debido a las condiciones de las maquinas hay un grado de desviación por lo cual no es seguro que hallaremos

\- eso no importa, eventualmente lograras que la eficiencia sea del 100 por ciento cualquier riesgo esta dentro de lo que podemos manejar continua con tus pruebas y sigue con el buen trabajo tal vez esas cosas nos sirvan para nuestra misión final

\- como ordene presienta no la decepcionare

* * *

ash y mallow se han metido en un serio problema

que pasara con el pequeño rowlet

y mas importante que planea la fundación aeter

* * *

y bueno luego de MUUUUCHO tiempo sin capitulo eh aquí la continuación yeei ok no

se que ha pasado bastante pero eso es debido a que mi carrera universitaria chupa todo mi tiempo libre literal y pues la situación actual de mi país no es nada bonita pero gracias a lets go y los pokemon de la beta de oro me revivieron las ganas de volver a escribir de pokemon (créanme que usare mucho a esos pokemon para unos arcos a futuro)

el próximo capitulo no sera tan largo pero no tardare mucho en subirlo lo prometo intentare escribir unos 4 capítulos mas para no dejar tan olvidado el fic como los otros tres que por el momento no he podio escribir de ellos

ademas que agregare a otra chica al harem de ash, la cual sera latias en su forma humanoide porque yolo :v ademas de que he estado considerando meter a acerola que opinan?

ya saben cualquier duda sugerencia o pedido son bien recibidos

si nada sale mal posiblemente la segunda parte salga el lunes o martes

sin mas los quiero y cuídense :D


	21. Chapter 21

**pokemon sol brillante y luna resplandeciente**

 **disclaimer: pokemon no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a game freak**

 **Fenrir's Fang96 :100 de hecho :v , a mi también de hecho extrañaba actualizar esta historia , mallow es una loquilla e.e, debes comprársela al profesor cuando la saque al mercado xd**

 **jbadillodavila: todos amamos a rowlet**

 **carlos13: es inesperado verte aquí amigo, pero espero que los demás capítulos te hallan gustado**

 **carlos29: gracias se aprecia mucho**

 **El Sawa : mucho 7w7**

* * *

capitulo 21 lucha rowlet el movimiento z de tipo planta

* * *

El golpe de crabominable dejo muy mal herido a toucanon , el pokemon tucán se sentía muy mareado al momento de impactar el suelo, escuchaba las risas del pokemon luchador así como gritos de sus " hijos" mientras sus ojos se cerraban vio un borrón se trataba del más regordete de sus hijos

Un recuerdo inundo su mente antes de caer en la inconsciencia

* * *

Flashback

La madre naturaleza azotaba con fuertes vientos y grandes cantidades de agua la pequeña isla, humanos y pokemon se resguardaban

-Aquí pepe beraz reportando para canal 56, el fuerte huracán ozlak estará en su epicentro dentro de unas horas mas, la población como ven a mis espaldas esta siendo evacuado a los refugios- la cámara enfoco varios camiones – estaremos reportando conforme evolucione la situación – termino mientras un árbol era arrancado de la tierra por el viento – demonios salgamos de aquí kaz

\- Como diga jefe, oiga cree que los pokemon estén bien

-No lo se, por el momento preocupate por nosotros

Ambos subieron en una camioneta siguiendo los demás camiones alejandose mientras una pequeña ave de fuego salia de su improvisado refugio en unas viejas cajas

La fuerte lluvia lo estaba lastimando sumando a las grandes presiones de viento hacían que el volar fuera muy difícil, pese a todo logro llegar a su destino. Una pequeña cueva donde normalmente habitaban ciertos pokemon oso pero en esta ocasión otros pokemon se habían resguardado

Observo a los alrededores había pocos pokemon voladores le extraño pero se concentro en calentar su cuerpo antes de eso dio una ultima mirada al violento cielo y como este rugía con la ferocidad de mil bestias. Su cansada vista logro distinguir dos figuras en los cielos, se le hacían familiares esas raras aves, su introspección se vio interrumpida cuando vio a ambas aves ser succionadas por un gran torbellino que succiono incluso grandes porciones de tierra

Trumbeak no lo pensó dos veces y se metió en lo mas profundo de la cueva del terror de dicha imagen

Las horas pasaron y el sol nuevamente surgió de entre las nubes, poco a poco humanos y pokemon volvían a sus devastados hogares, para trumbeak no era diferente sobrevoló las cercanías del bosque donde habitaba

Solo hallo destrucción, arboles arrancados , maleza y basura por todos lados, si bien no era un ave de parvada ciertamente le entristeció perder el árbol donde abitaba

Vio a otros de su raza en el lugar prácticamente todos eran niños, supuso que sus padres migraron o fueron victimas de la tormenta

Continuo su inspección un rato mas cuando algo le llamo la atención era...un huevo

Uno particularmente mas grande que cualquiera que halla visto, lo picoteo un poco y casi al instante el huevo se ilumino para su sorpresa, de el emergió un bulto regordete de colores verdosos y cremas. Se sorprendió pues realmente nunca había visto a ese pokemon realmente no era alguien que explorara mucho por lo que desconocía muchas especies

El pequeño bulto bostezo fuerte y de el salio un pequeño "row" ladeo lo que supuso que era la cabeza y esta para susto de trumbeak la pequeña bola "quebró" su cuello y miro hacia atrás. Al ave casi le da un paro al ver que el pequeño pokemon estaba como si nada, pese a todo parecía inofensivo

Ese día mas huevos de su especie fueron hallados pero ninguno como rowlet (nombre que averiguo de otros pokemon) sin embargo el pequeño rowlet creció como un igual entre sus hermanos al poco tiempo trumbeak era el líder de un gran grupo de pikipeck y trumbeaks mas jóvenes con los años evoluciono en su etapa final y el resto es historia

Fin del flashback

* * *

El chirrido se escucho de parte de rowlet al ver a su padre caer ante crobominable los demás pokemon ave se alarmaron mientras los cangrejos luchadores celebraban su victoria

Mas el pokemon ave lanzo una hoja navaja para callar a crabominable, este ultimo observo la mirada decidida de rowlet incluso el resto de sus hermanos se hallaban sorprendidos al ver dicha actitud por lo general rowlet se la pasaba dormido

Crabomibale dejo de reir para ver al pequeño pokemon volador no le dio importancia se disponía a tomar la valla e irse pero una hoja navaja le hizo cambiar

Rowlet estaba mas que dispuesto a batallar

\- rowlett... - ash miro la pasion del pokemon volador- rowlet dejate ayudarte

El pokemon planta volador se giro para verlo sorprendido el rostro serio del entrenador le dio seguridad al pequeño rowlet por lo que acepto

Crabominable ni siquiera se molesto en objetar el ya había luchado en el pasado con humanos que habían intentado capturarlo sin existo

\- muy bien iniciemos con esto

\- row

El pokemon cangrejo utilizo puño de hielo intentando golpear a rowlet pero

\- esquívalo - con una increíble velocidad rowlet desapareció de la vista de todos y reapareció detrás de crabominable

Ash se sorprendió ni pikachu era tan rápido

\- hoja aguda - ordeno y el pokemon obedeció - vuela a su alrededor y síguelo atacando

Pese a la lluvia de hojas crabominable seguía sin inmutarse tal vez era rápido pero sus ataques por mas numerosos que fueran no le hacían tanto daño el pokemon cangrejo contrario logro fortalecer su defensa

\- vuela muy alto y utiliza picotazo

Rowlet obedeció y en pocos segundos adquirió una gran altura y se lanzo en picada

Crabomibale preparo un puño incremento

El impacto de ambos ataques al chocar levanto una gran cortina de viento

Tanto los pikipeck como los crabawler se impresionaron

Poco a poco toucannon recupero la conciencia debido a los múltiples impactos

\- continua asi rowlet sigue con hoja aguda

\- row row

Crabomibale intentaba darle con puño hielo y puño incremento pero el pequeño pokemon era muy rapido

\- rowlwt gira lo mas rapido que pedas alrededor de crabominable y sigue con hoja aguda

\- row

El buho obedecio y un tornado de hojas afiladas se formo alrededor del pokemon cangrejo pero este no se dejo impresionar y con un golpe roca desiso el afilado tornado de hojas

Toucanonn estaba sorprendió nunca imagino ver a rowlet moverse de tal forma se sentía orgulloso , miro al joven humano con seriedad

La batalla continuaba pareja

\- esto es malo los ataques de rowlet no son muy potentes se ve que crabominable es muy experimentado , solo queda una opcion

Mallow y el resto de pokemon de ash miraba atentos la batalla sobretodo rotom quien lo grababa muy atento

Todos estuvieron pendientes cuando ash coloco el cristal z en su pulsera

\- rowlet imita mis movimientos - grito a lo que el búho obedeció sin darle muchas vueltas

Pero una pequeña alarma interna sonó en mallow

Y sus miedos se hicieron realidad al ver que ash hacia la pose del tipo eléctrico imitada por el pequeño pokemon

Crabomibale se preguntaba que raro baile hacia el humano acaso era una técnica para distraerlo

El cristal z brillo un momento crabominable se preocupo nada bueno podía salir de eso pero el brillo duro unos momentos ...solo para apagarse de golpe

Ash no entendía que pasaban con pikachu la pose si funciono

\- ash cada movimiento z tiene sus movimientos característicos el que usaste era el de tipo eléctrico - explico mallow- debes usar el de tipo planta para el cristal de tipo planta

\- que, pero no se cual es el de tipo planta

Crabominable se alegro e intento levantarse para nervios del entrenador

Mallow lo medito unos segundos

\- ash , rowlet imítenme solo lo haré una vez así que háganlo - ordeno con voz autoritaria

Los tres en perfecta sincronía realizaron el movimiento alzaron los brazos al frente se agacharon y al estirarlos al levantarse una haz de energía recorrió al pokemon y al ave

Mallow y ash gritaron uno de tras del otro

\- **MEGATON FLORAl**

Crabominable intento golpear el ataque en vano

Un campo de flores rodeo a todos y rowlet ...exploto formando una flor de energia

El destello cegó a todos los presentes

Al dispersarse el brillo revelo

A rowlet encima de crabominable derrotado

Sus camaradas se apresuraron a ayudarlo y salir de alli por medio del pequeño pokemon ave

Los pikipeck y demas aves celebraron pero toucannon miro a ash muy serio

Poco tiempo despues

Rowlet recibía halagos de los demás por su valentía

\- parece que terminamos por hoy - dijo ash el crepusculo se hacia presente

\- si ya es tarde

Ambos entrenadores se disponaina marharse pero rowlet vio esto y se apresuro y jalo del cuello a ash

El pequeño pokemon volador miraba triste la partida de su neuvo amigo

\- hey no estes triste lo hiciste genial estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver

\- row...

\- canon - toucanon volo hacia rowlet y menciono algo en su idioma

El pequeño búho pokemon se sorprendió y vio al resto de sus hermanos los cuales asintieron, miro a su padre y...lo abrazo el pokemon tucan devolvió el gesto

Ash no entendia, pero mallow se hacia una idea

Rowlet miro a ash y señalo una pokebola

\- es-estas seguro

\- row

Ash miro a toucannon este asintió y una sonrisa se formo mientras sacaba una pokebola y permitía al búho entrar

\- SI, CAPTURE A UN ROWLET - grito emocionado

\- pi- pikachu

\- gran captura y lo tengo todo-rotom

\- felicidades ash - dijo mallow

Asi nuestros héroes se despidieron de los demás pokemon aves sobretodo mallow por miedo a que se comieran a su compañera

\- oye por cierto mallow porque tenias un cristal z

\- y porque lo tenias en tu pecho-rotom

\- oh eso, quizás algún día se los diga

\- el porque estaba en tu pecho?

\- que NO, el porque lo tenia

\- pensé que kiawe era el único que tenia uno

\- a decir verdad te agradecería mucho si no se lo mencionas a los demás

\- eh - ash vio que se puso seria - esta bien no preguntare mas si eso te pone incomoda

\- gracias

\- pero si nos dirás los del pecho verdad- rotom

\- ROTOM- grito con el rostro sonrojado mientras ash soltaba una carcajada

* * *

Mas tarde ese día

Nuestros héroes regresaban a su hogar

\- alola, les fue bien chicos - saludo kukui

\- alola, y si

\- tome muchas fotos y recolecte bastante información útil-rotom

\- ademas - ash abrió su mochila revelando a cierta ave dormida - hice un nuevo amigo

\- un rowlet valla eso es poco común, realmente no me estas decepcionando hice bien al darte a rotom

\- donde as estado este sujeto no es divertido - dijo de improvisto missigno

\- pero que es eso- rotom!

\- yo soy el poderoso missigno tiembla ante mi maquina

\- no tengo datos de este ser, necesita ser estudiado-rotom - dijo mientras empezaba a tomar fotos en todos los ángulos

\- alejate de mi

\- creo que prepara la cena

\- rowf

Y así llego el final del día para nuestros héroes

* * *

Pero en cambio para cierta chica peli azul

Lana se hallaba lanzado dardos a la foto de un chico mientras al lado de este se hallaba un afiche con letras grandes

Poplio miraba con una gota como su compañera sonreía sádicamente al clavar el dardo en cierta area sensible de los humanos masculinos cuando miro de nuevo el afiche en el se leía en grandes letras negras

"gran carrera anual por equipos de alola"

\- este año en definitivamente ganare - dacia la loli peli azul decidida

* * *

Mientras tanto

En la fundación aether un experimento se llevaba a cargo

\- reporte de la situación - preguntaba fabio a un gran grupo de científicos a su cargo

\- el continium no reacciono como normalmente lo hace

\- desviación de 78 grados detectada

\- múltiples firmas de energía detectadas

\- patron amarillo detectado

\- que, acaso se trata de una ultra bestia

\- negativo firma biogenetica no coincide

\- semejanza al adn humano detectado

\- humano, interesante

\- se detecto un ultra umbral pero la inestabilidad del campo magnético impide rastrearlo

\- ho, que interesante

* * *

En otro lugar

Un ultra umbral se abría y de el fueron lanzados tres figuras

\- agh eso dolió - menciono un jovencito

\- y que lo diga nyan - se quejo un raro meowth shiny

\- donde estamos - dijo un igual raro hunter

\- no lo se parece una playa

\- que fue eso nyan

\- nunca había visto algo como eso

\- vamos, por halla miro luces tal vez alguien pueda ayudarnos

\- esperemos que si nyan

\- es que lugar de japon estaremos

\- si es que estamos en japon - agrego el hunter con preocupación

\- no pensemos en negativo vamos amigos

continuara

* * *

Y como ven rowlet se suma al equipo de ash

Que secretos esconde mallow?

Quien sera el joven misterioso y que es japon? Se comera?

Y pues al final si tuve un problema por eso lo saco hasta hoy el próximo capitulo no se cuando lo sacare pero no sera dentro de tanto no se preocupen

Sin mas, los quiero y cuídense los quiero


End file.
